Rollercoaster
by yangatheart
Summary: Sequel to 'All the fun of the fair'. Rated T for earlier chapters, M later.
1. Chapter 1

_**I thought John Paul and Craig had some unfinished business...hope you like it.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

JOHN PAUL

"Just think, last time we were here, we were all excited about finishing our exams and going to Blackpool" I say, inclining my head towards Craig, trying to strike up some conversation...anything to break the nervous tension that seems to have descended on the entire room. He swallows and nods but it doesn't stop him looking like he's going to throw up at any moment.

I know exactly how he feels or at least, I know how I'm feeling and I can't imagine it's much different to him. Since coming home, things have been brilliant, well as good as can be expected anyway, seeing as we both went away single, as best mates and came back as a couple. Our families have been...well, mine's been great, treating Craig almost like a second son, inviting him into the family fold like he's one of us now and his has been...supportive, I guess. Let's just say that they've all adjusted in their own way and just seeing them trying has made things easier for Craig.

I think Frankie still sees it as a phase but she's shown no outward signs of contempt towards me and she's always polite and smiles and stuff so it's not so bad. Jack's been ace. He's taken the 'so long as you're happy son, that's all that matters to me' route, trying to arrange Craig's shifts so he's working when I am or giving him time off on the evenings he feels like joining me at The Loft. Steph's reaction was hilarious, she reckoned Craig always had a bit of gay in him and outright said so as soon as we got back to Hollyoaks and walked through the door. Of course Craig ignored that as best he could and told Steph to sod off in front of his mum when she asked if he wanted to go shopping at the Trafford Centre. That earned him a right talking to by his mum which left him red faced and embarrassed in front of me, something that put him in a really foul mood. I soon made him feel better though, once they'd buggered off downstairs and left us alone in the flat for half an hour. Unfortunately times like that...alone time, was even harder to come by than expected.

It wasn't so much that people were making an effort to keep us apart or anything, it's just...it's like we were a bit of a novelty. My sisters found it fascinating that I'd got myself a boyfriend, let alone that it was Craig so for a couple of weeks it was like we were under a microscope, no privacy what so ever and his place was just as bad. Now the cat was out of the bag and everyone knew, Darren had reverted back to his usual annoying self. If I didn't know him any better I'd think he was a closet gay because he seemed to take any and every opportunity to walk in on us when we were alone in Craig's bedroom...without knocking or sitting right between us on the settee, anything really that stopped us being intimate. We'd got to the point this last couple of weeks where we were literally checking everyone elses schedule before arranging to meet, just so we could get some alone time and even that just meant watching a bit of tv or having it out on the Playstation, anything that didn't involve us springing apart guiltily when someone walked in...which they inevitably would.

It's not like we're sex mad or anything either, we knew we wouldn't be able to sleep together all the time but...come on, three times in four weeks is taking the piss. Being in Blackpool, having our own place had spoiled us, we knew it had, we just hadn't expected everything to be so difficult. Craig's working those full time hours, sometimes in split shifts to cover the busy times of day and I've taken on extra work at The Loft, otherwise I end up spending half the money I'm earning propping up the bar at The Dog talking to Craig while he works. It's like we have this unspoken agreement that we'll both earn and save as much as possible so we can make those dreams we'd talked about our future a reality.

That's why I'm so nervous today. We haven't had a proper chat about our future since Blackpool, so the weight of results day has been hanging over our heads like a guillotine. But it's like we both know that what happens in this room in the next few minutes will shape the outcome of our lives together.

"Alright, fancy meeting you two here". I look up, smiling and leaning in for a two cheek kiss as Sarah bounds over wearing this ridiculous low cut top and dungarees ensemble that makes her look like one of those euro trash teens. "What's up with him?" she asks, giving a nod in Craig's direction when he fails to acknowledge her.

"Nothing, he's fine just...results, you know? He's got a lot riding on this". I feel Craig's fingers slip into mine and give me a squeeze, his way of thanking me for covering for him.

"Yeah well, thank God I've got that modeling contract eh? My dad'd kill me otherwise but he can't say anything now I'm paying my own way" she says grinning, the deep grooves of her dimples highlighting just how much she's enjoying what she's doing. She's been alright, Sarah. I know Craig was a bit wary of her reaction so. we'd decided we'd invite her out for a drink to break the news that her ex boyfriend was now seeing a guy. We hadn't got chance though as she'd caught us kissing round the side of The Dog the night we'd got back. To say the moment was awkward was an understatement but it was like water off a ducks back in the end. The biggest problem had been having to sit through hours of her stories about all the gay blokes she'd come across in the business and how, with Craig, she should've seen the signs. Honestly, watching his reaction, I thought his teeth might fall out he was clenching his jaw that hard.

"So have you decided what you're doing when Craig goes to Dublin then?" she asks with this really bad mock Irish accent. I hold my breath, my face flushing, feeling Craig tense beside me. This is what I mean about today. There's so much we've not spoken about, that we've put off taking about until today and now that it's here, I have this whole maelstrom of emotions raging through me. Fear, hope, anxiety, nervousness, anticipation...everything hinges on the white slip of paper inside the brown, manilla envelopes that Miss Cartwright has just brought into the room.

I'm saved from having to answer Sarah as students push past us to receive their results, the excitement in the room growing. I hold back, not in any particular hurry to see mine. I hope I've got good results but at the same time, I can't help thinking that the better they are, the harder things will be. I've been waiting for this day for weeks to be able to actually talk things through with Craig, been waiting to find out if my results are good or bad, if Craig's results are good or bad too because really, everything depends on them but now that time has come, I wish we could put it off a little longer.

Craig hasn't moved but I can feel his palm against mine, the slickness between our skin indicating to me that he's as nervous as I am.

"Oi! McDean, you're results are here" I look over, smiling at Nancy as she makes her way towards us, waving two unopened envelopes in the air. I guess there's no putting it off any longer. Craig shifts beside me and holds his hand out to take the envelope she proffers, thanking her, his voice quiet and soft. I take my own envelope, thanking her also and then smiling at Craig, waiting for her to walk away before saying anything.

"Good luck Craig". I can hear my voice wavering as I wish him luck, my heart absolutely hammering in my chest when he lifts his eyes to meet mine. He smiles wryly at me, the smile not quite reaching his eyes before they flick away and down as he pulls out the slip of paper. Leaning in close, my head bowed next to his I get this overwhelming feeling of euphoria when I see his grades.

"Three A's and a C, bloody hell Craig, that's fantastic" I shout, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah thanks, it uh...it is" he smiles as he pulls back, though he doesn't look as thrilled as I expected him to be, the C he got, no doubt playing on his mind. "Let's uhm...let's have a look at yours then" he says, pointing at the envelope still clenched in my hand. My fingers are shaking as I tear into it, pulling out the white slip of paper. Taking a deep breath, I look at my grades, cold fingers of dread creeping over my flesh when I see what I've achieved. I look at Craig to see him frowning but it's soon replaced with a beaming smile when he turns to me.

"Three B's and an A John Paul, ...that's brilliant, your mum'll be dead proud" he says, smiling genuinely for the first time since we got here. "I'm really proud of you too" he whispers sincerely, dropping a light kiss into my neck. Honestly, I want to cry. I know my mum will be over the moon and I know that he's really pleased that all my hard work has paid off too but, as happy as I am that I've got good grades, I can't help dreading what this means for me and Craig.

"Let's go and celebrate yeah?" I nod my head, though I feel more like commiserating my good grades than celebrating them. My hand's still trembling as I tuck the slip of paper into my pocket and follow him outside, the brightness of the day not really doing anything to lighten my dour mood. We've barely set off in the direction of the pub when Hannah, Nancy and Sarah catch us up asking if we're going for a drink.

"We're just...um" I wave my hand in the direction of Craig's, not really sure what the plan is. He'd said...promised back in Blackpool that we'd talk after getting our results but I wasn't sure if he intended for that to happen immediately or if he wanted us to celebrate properly first.

"We're only having a quick one" Craig says, stepping in, "but you're welcome to join us, I'm sure Darren will let the first round be on the house" he says. Well, I guess that clears that up. He stops walking abruptly, Hannah almost going into the back of him. Then he turns his head to me, questioningly.

"We're only having one though right?" He's looking at me, eyebrows raised like he's wanting me to agree.

"Yeah, just the one because..." oh why didn't I just leave it at agreeing with him instead of adding because? Craig doesn't seem too concerned though.

"Because I've booked us a table at that little Italian in town and we've got things to discuss, haven't we JP?" He looks at me, waiting for confirmation.

"Yes...yeah we have" I breath, the relief I feel at him having addressed the issue of us talking apparent in my voice. I don't know anything about an Italian though.

"Right well, we'll just join you for one and then leave you to your...chat" says Sarah with a wink.

**CRAIG**

What the fuck are we going to do? I knew that this was going to happen but I've tried not to let myself think about it, have pushed it to the back of my mind since coming home from Blackpool but now there's no getting away from it any longer. We've got a decision to make and I'd like to say it's a hard one but really, it isn't. Not after seeing his results. I'm not going to pretend to myself that things wouldn't have been easier if his grades were crap or if my results hadn't turned out as well as expected, things would've been simpler. I can't pretend I'm not over the moon at the results we have both got though because we worked our asses off for them and as far as our careers and stuff go, the grades we got can only be a good thing. It doesn't stop me being gutted on the inside though, that our dreams are going to have to be put on hold for a while, at least, i think so.

As soon as we got back to Hollyoaks just over a month ago, the first thing I did, after facing a barrage of questions from my sister, was to sit down at the computer and find out everything I could about transferring Universities, deferring for a year, what courses were on offer at Trinity and which other colleges were nearby. I hadn't mentioned any of my findings to John Paul though because in truth, there was nothing much good to come out of them.

It was too late for John Paul to get into Trinity even if he wanted to and even if he could, the chances are his grades, as good as they are, wouldn't be enough to guarantee him a place. Not to mention tuition fees. There was a chance he could get into other colleges nearby but he'd have to wait for a place to become available. Me, I could take a year out, stay at home with John Paul while he completes a year at HCC but then I'd be a year behind and there was no definite from Trinity that they'd hold my place. So basically, when it comes to us being together, in the same place at the beginning of the school year, we're screwed.

I think he thought I'd forgotten the promise I made in Blackpool about us talking once we'd got our results, the truth was that I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sitting here now listening to Sarah talking about her next photo shoot somewhere in Liverpool and Hannah getting excited about moving into the halls at HCC and I can't help resenting them. Hate the fact that everything is so much easier for them. Cruel, I know, especially with how supportive they've been for me and John Paul but i can't help it.

John Paul catches my eye and gives me that smile that tells me he knows how hard this is now, listening to them chat away like it's just another day when in reality, for us, it's decision time.

"Listen, guys, I think I'm going to go up for a bit but I'll pay a round on with Darren alright, you have a good time" I say, getting up to leave. Sarah closes her mouth, an indication that I just rudely interrupted her mid sentence and Hannah looks at me wide eyed, like I just said something out of the ordinary. John Paul knocks back the rest of his pint and comes to stand beside me, saying goodbye to the girls. I smile and nod at them before heading off, leaving a few quid with Darren with the instruction to get the girls whatever else they wanted.

"My my, passing up the company of three, well, two gorgeous girls to spend time with your boyfriend, it must be lurve" he says, smirking.

"Fuck off Darren, let me know when mum's back yeah?"

"Course I will sunshine, we wouldn't want her walking ion on you and loverboy all naked would we". I roll my eyes and take John Paul's hand, leading him upstairs.

"He's a fucking wanker sometimes" I mutter once we're in the sanctuary of the flat. John Paul comes over and stands behind me, wrapping his arms around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Hey, ignore him, he's just doing it because he knows it winds you up".

"Yeah well, it's fucking working" I say frustrated, shaking my head. I'm taking it out on the wrong person though. Turning in John Paul's embrace, i face him, resting my forehead against his. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"He bugs you?" I laugh, understatement of the century that one.

"Yeah he does but I shouldn't be taking it out on you..." I say, caressing my fingers over his cheek, letting them linger there until he lifts his eyes to meet mine. "We need to talk" I tell him. He nods his head, tightening his arms around me for a second before letting go.

"I know" he whispers quietly. I take his hand and lead him over to the settee, offering him a brew first, which he declines. We sit down close to each other but not so close that we won't be able to keep our hands to ourselves because the last thing we need right now is to get distracted. I sit there for a minute or two, my knee drawn up almost touching his, hoping that he'll broach the subject first and I'll know what he's thinking, hoping but deep down i know he's waiting for the same from me, after all, it was me that didn't want to discuss it in Blackpool.

"I was half hoping I'd mess up again" I start quietly, shrugging my shoulder and smiling wryly when those gorgeous blue eyes meet mine. I can never get enough of them. It's been over a month we've been together now and yet everytime he looks right at me with those eyes, my breath catches a little.

"You can't mean that Craig, you've been working towards going to Dublin for two years now". I take his hand in mine, squeezing his fingers as I grasp them tightly.

"I do mean it...why's it all so fucked up eh? I mean...why couldn't we have just got together right at the beginning of the year instead of just before I'm supposed to go away?" I sound like a whiny bastard but it's true. It's just so bloody typical of my life.

"It wasn't meant to be like that Craig, maybe we were just meant to be friends first" he says helpfully but I can see in his eyes that he wishes this was easier too. It's not even been spoken of and yet I can sense he knows as well as I do where this is going.

"Yeah maybe...not that I regret that or anything" I hasten to add. I wouldn't have swapped those first few months getting to know John Paul for anything...except maybe this. "It's just...look, I want us to be together" I say quickly, realising my mistake when he starts smiling widely, his eyes lighting up. "Hang on...I mean, I do want us to be together but..." the smile drops from his face and it makes my heart ache that I've already hurt him and I've barely even said anything yet.

"Over my dead body".

"You've hardly been seeing each other a month!"

We both twist around, mouths open when we hear our mums voices, both voicing their opinions in their own very distinct way. Myra is her usual straight to the point self and my mum, well lets just say that her tone is raised an octave or two higher than usual. Darren comes in behind them grinning his head off.

"Your mum's here Craig" he says in a sing song voice. I shoot him a look that could kill which he just shrugs off, settling himself back against the kitchen counter as he flicks the kettle on. Mum turns to him, lips pursed, throwing him a withering look.

"Go and make yourself useful downstairs Darren".

"But I was just going to...okay okay, I'm going...you lot need to lighten up" he mutters as he steps outside, closing the door soundly behind him. I can feel John Paul looking at me and I don't even need to ask to know what he's thinking.

"I thought it might be nice to take our mums out to dinner, break the good news" I say quietly out of the corner of my mouth.

"Good news?"

"Our results?" It comes out as a question because really, it is. I mean, our results are good news but if they hadn't been then we'd still have had something to celebrate...in my eyes anyway.

"Right" he smiles, the expression disappearing off his face when my mum clears her throat, coming to stand before us with her arms crossed like she face a couple of naughty kids. Then Myra comes to stand next to her and i suddenly feel like I'm in front of the firing squad.

"So what? He's going to Dublin with you?" My mums first off the mark, never one to beat around the bush.

"I want him to".

"You do?" I turn to John Paul and smile, taking his hand, forgetting we aren't alone for a second.

"Yeah course I do but..."

"John Paul McQueen, you have not just spent the last year of your life studying as much as you have to chuck it all away to go swanning off to Dublin, I won't allow it".

"Mum!"

"No it's okay...Myra I..." God I've been told to call her Myra so many times over the last few weeks but when I see the look of disapproval my mum sends me I change it. "Sorry I mean Ms McQueen, I..."

"There's no way our John Paul is missing out on his education just because you want your boyfriend in Dublin, he's worked too hard for that" she says as huffily as I've ever seen her. It's funny I'm finally seeing her like this because in all the weeks we've been back, I've never seen this bulldog tenacity that John Paul's always referring to when he mentions his mum. She's got her arms crossed now and is looking at me like she's expecting a fight. Well she's not going to get one from me.

"I agree..." I get cut off straight away by my mum who, up until now, had remained oddly quiet. I can feel John Paul looking at me though.

"Well Craig's not giving up his place there just because John Paul's stopping in Chester." Nice mum, show us just how excited you are at the prospect of me and John Paul being miles apart.

"I don't wanna stop in Chester" John Paul pipes up as he jumps from the settee, his arms folded as he faces Myra contemptuously.

"Well you're not going all the way to Ireland either...you've no place there" she says taking a step forward. This is wrong, it's all wrong. Me and John Paul were supposed to have had chance to talk about this before speaking to our mums and getting them involved. That's why I set it up that we'd take them out for dinner tonight. Honestly, I could curse Darren right now, the bloody tosser.

"I'm old enough to..." I feel awful as I watch John Paul take another step closer, his whole demeanour oozing defiance. I stand up beside him, offering my sympathy as I place my hand on his arm. His eyes flick down briefly and he offers me a small smile of appreciation in return.

"Don't use that tone with me my lad, you've no place to go in Dublin, what're you thinking you'll do there eh?" I don't know how he does it but even with his mum up in his face like that, he doesn't back down.

"I don't care" he fires back recklessly, daring his mum to challenge him more.

"Well I do" I say quietly, the words I've been thinking for weeks slipping easily from my mouth to avoid any more confrontation between John Paul and his mum. "Your mum's right" I tell him earnestly as I turn to him. His arm slips from my grasp as he pulls away, his bottom lip quivering slightly as he looks at me. I swallow hard, licking my lips, determined to meet his gaze. His brow furrows and I see his eyes fill with tears as he looks back at me, tears he quickly dashes away before anyone but me can see them.

"I am?" My gaze flicks to Myra, reminding me there are other people in the room besides me and John Paul. I nod my head, my fingers finding my boyfriends as they wrap around his, holding them tightly when he tries to pull away. I look back at his mum, my gaze unwavering as she looks back questioningly. I clear my throat.

"I agree with you. I can't expect John Paul to just drop everything and come with me" I look back at him then, shaking my head, teats filling my own eyes. "It wouldn't be fair John Paul". I swallow hard, the tears spilling over when he lifts his hand to my cheek, the backs of his knuckles grazing lightly over the surface, his thumb skimming away the droplets as they leave tracks down my face.

"But I want to" he implores, his eyes begging me not to make this decision for him. I know he wants to, had kind of guesses back in Blackpool that he'd give everything up to come and join me in Dublin but I'm doing this for both of us. He might not think it now but I'm trying to do what's best for both of us for the long haul and if that means us being in a long distance relationship for the foreseeable future then I can handle that, we can handle that because we're strong enough.

"I know, and I want you to but your mum..."

"Myra" his mum interrupts, suddenly smiling at me. I wave my hand a bit dismissively, turning my attention back to John Paul.

"Yeah, Myra's right, you worked hard to get into uni. If I'd..._we'd_ known sooner you could've applied to Trinity or one of the other college's in Dublin but we didn't so..." my voice trails off as he cuts in, the impulsive side of him jumping to the wrong conclusion at my words.

"So...What? What're you saying? That's it?" I'm shaking my head at him before he's even finished. Taking hold of his arms, I turn to face him, ignoring the other people in the room, my eyes locked on his...just his.

"No...no, we can make it work JP" I say vehemently. "Me and you, we're more solid than that, we'll work something out" I'm passionate about what I'm saying. I've had weeks of this uncertainty...knowing it might come to this, so I've already got ideas, started making plans in my head as to how we can make this work to our advantage. As far as I'm concerned, so long as our main goal is to make our relationship work, we can do this. He seems to take in what I'm saying, his gaze darting to the side away from mine as he thinks about what I'm saying.

Was this why he's been so quiet the last few weeks since returning home? Has he had it in his head that if I go to Dublin and he stays here then it's over? If that is what he's been thinking then it couldn't be more further than what I've been imagining, that's for sure. I see something change in his eyes, can see some of the negative thoughts he's been having leave when he adjusts himself, standing that little bit taller. His eyes flick to our mums before coming to settle back on mine, not exactly smiling but not quite so wary or filled with sadness as before.

"I don't know Craig, I want..." he shrugs and shakes his head, unable to finish the sentence. I pull him into a hug, feel his breath coating the skin of my neck when he buries his face against me, his hand coming to rest on my back tightening in the material of my grey polo shirt. Holding him close, I turn my head, whispering in his ear.

"I know, me too but at least this way you'll have no regrets eh?" he nods his head against me, his body shaking as he releases his pent up emotion. "And just think how great it'll be when we do get it sorted eh?" He lifts his eyes to mine, the ice blue depths of them glistening with tears.

"When?" he asks quietly. I nod my head, a wide smile appearing on my face to push away his uncertainty.

"Yes, _when_ you idiot, you think I can live without your cups of tea for very long, you've got another thing coming". He smiles back then, eyes locked on mine, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Look John Paul, I love you and I really _really_ want to be with you, live with you...everything and we will do...we will if it kills me but right now, until we can get things sorted, we need to do what's best for both of us, even if it doesn't feel like that." He nods his head, looking at me with eyes so filled with trust that I know I could never let him down...would never want to. "It's crap, I don't want to leave you and go there on my own...without you, any more than you want me to but I think it's for the best, just until were sorted."

"Okay...okay yes, we'll get it sorted and in the meantime, we make this work yeah?"

"Exactly...it's going to be fine JP, just wait and see." I pull him down onto the settee and give him another fierce hug, not wanting to let him go.

"He's got a bright head on his shoulders your lad".

"I know, he gets it from my side of the family."

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews most appreciated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

JOHN PAUL

OCTOBER 26th

I look up from the book of modern British poetry, reaching for my phone when I hear the buzz indicating I have a new text. Opening it up and seeing Craig's name there, I close the book and toss it to one side before opening the envelope smiling.

_**Hey, what u doing?**_

I grin, my fingers flying over the keys as I form a reply.

_Nothing, how bout u? Thought u were at a party?_

I sigh happily when I look at the time, realising he's either ditched the party or he's come outside to message me.

_**Fuck the party, what r u really doing?**_

I know it's ridiculous but I feel absolutely elated that he's no longer partying the night away with his new friends. I don't begrudge him a social life but it's felt like every Friday and Saturday night for the last few weeks he's had plans to go out. The fact that this one was on a Thursday and that he had lectures the next day didn't sit well with me but I hadn't said anything because...well, it's not really my place to is it? I'm his boyfriend, not his keeper. Still, the fact that he's thinking of me makes me feel euphoric.

_I was studying_

I wait holding the phone for the sarcastic reply that I just know is coming.

_**Boring!**_

See, I know him too well.

_Well we can't all pass with flying colours just cause our tutors fancy us._

I send it chuckling to myself. Bringing up what he'd told me last week was a bit of a low blow but so is calling me boring just because I'm doing what will make him proud by taking my studies seriously. God I'd been crying with laughter last week when he mentioned that he thought his Business Economics tutor had a thing for him. Apparently Craig had been asked to stay after the lecture to discuss what his tutor had called his 'bright future' and Craig said that every time he was asked a question and he replied, the guy was staring at his mouth. Of course my first question had been to ask him how old the guy was, the relief in my voice evident when he said he was old, like...at least in his forties.

_**Yr just jealous cause it means u have 2 study**_

I'm just about to form a reply when he sends another text.

_**Found out the guy has a hearing problem so lip reads. You got no competition mate.**_

I laugh out loud when I read that one and yeah, the jealous I was feeling subsides too.

_Good to know, I was beside myself with worry for a minute._

_**LOL yea right. Did u get yr laptop fixed?**_

_No, they're looking at it but it's out of warranty and they don't think it can be repaired. Stuck with the good old PC._

_**Is it in yr room?**_

_Yep, got a paper to write on 20th century romantic poetry so I got my mum on side. Chaela wasn't happy._

_**So why r we still texting then?**_

Chuckling to myself, I toss my phone on the bed and go to sit at the computer, the screen coming to life from it's standby mode. I flick it onto MSN to see Craig's Snowdrops icon already winking at me.

Snowdrops: _**Hey**_

Craigles: _Hello! _

Snowdrops: _**What r u doing now then?**_

Craigles: _Still talking 2 you...what r u doing?_

Snowdrops: _**Thinking about you! **_

Craigles: _Really? What are you thinking?_

Snowdrops: _**How much i want you right now**_

Craigles: _Oh?_

Snowdrops: _**Yep...**_

Craigles: _Tell me then_

Snowdrops: _**Alright ...are you alone?**_

Craigles: _Yes_

Snowdrops: _**Good, take your clothes off then.**_

Craigles: _You too_

Snowdrops: _**I'm way in front of you there, now then, i want you to take hold of your cock and tell me how it feels. **_

Craigles: _It's hard Craig_

Snowdrops: _**Is it hard because u r chatting with me?**_

Craigles: _Yes_

Snowdrops: _**So i can still turn you on then?**_

Craigles: _U know u can...a lot_

Snowdrops: _**I'm hard too, u know y?**_

Craigles: _Y?_

Snowdrops: _**I'm remembering how u taste**_

Craigles: _Carry on_

Snowdrops: _**I've got my cock in my hand and i'm wanking myself as i think about takin u in my mouth**_

Craigles: _It feels good Craig, i can feel myself in yr mouth_

Snowdrops: _**Can u feel my tongue lickin yr cock all the way 2 the top?**_

Craigles: _Yes, i want u 2 suck me Craig_

Snowdrops: _**Hard like that?**_

Craigles: _God yes, that fels good!_

Snowdrops: _**U mean feels?**_

Craigles: _Uh huh. What r u doin next?_

Snowdrops: _**I'm just suckin u really hard an deep at the moment but i can stop if u want?**_

Craigles: _No!"!1!_

Snowdrops: _**U alright JP?**_

Craigles: _Yes y?_

Snowdrops: _**Nothing. Fucxk u taste good!**_

Craigles: _Touchme Craig, i wNT 2 FELL U R HAND ONM MY DICK_

Snowdrops: _**Turn off the caps lock JP and pick up yr fone**_

It's at that point that I realise the buzzing I can hear isn't just a ringing in my ears from being close to coming but that my bloody phone has been vibrating for the last few seconds. Picking it up, answering it, dropping it and then holding it to my ear, I'm breathless by the time I start speaking.

"Hey..."

"_Ssh...are you still touching yourself John Paul?"_ his sexy, husky voice on the other end of the phone sends a new thrill of desire through my body making my already hard dick stand to attention. I flick off the computer screen and lie on the bed.

"Uh huh"

"_Good...that's good now put the speaker on, lie down with it next to you on the pillow and touch yourself John Paul, I want you to tell me what you're doing, okay?"_

I nod my head, realise he can't see me, so answer him.

"O...okay!" Closing my eyes, listening to his breathing on the other end of the line, I continue to stroke myself, my fingers working my foreskin up and down over my dick, using the pre-cum from the tip as a lubricant. I groan.

"_Hey, talk to me John Paul" _fuckk! Just his voice alone is enough right now to make my hand tremble and more beads of clear cum appear.

"I'm just...I've got my dick in my hand and I'm...nugh...I'm imagining it's you touching it Craig..."

"_What am I doing with it John Paul?"_

"You're...oh you...touching...it"

"_How?"_ he growls breathlessly, impatiently. Don't ask my why it hadn't but this is the first time it's occurred to me that Craig is getting off on this too.

"Hard...you've got your fingers wrapped around me hard Craig and you're...wanking me".

"_Fast or slow?"_ I don't answer straight away as I'm licking my dry lips and swallowing. "_Fast or slow?" _he repeats, his voice sounding harsh.

"Fast, you're doing it fast and it's wet Craig, soo fucking wet" I say, loving the high keening sound that makes it's way down the phone.

"_I want to reach out and touch your nipple JP, I want to rub it until it's hard and then I'm going to take it in my mouth and flick it with my tongue, do you like that John Paul?"_

"Ohh God yes!" I reach for the hem of my t shirt and yank it over my head, settling back against the pillow, my eyes closed as I let my fingertips wander across my chest and round my nipples, skating over the tips to make them hard, all the while imagining that it's Craig's fingers doing the touching.

"_Am I licking it yet John Paul"._

"Uh uh not...not yet" I shake my head, licking my dry lips, letting the deep, husky sound of Craig wash over me.

"_Suck your finger JP...that's it, now touch yourself, I want to hear you...ohh!"_ I do as instructed, groaning as my finger rubs over the taut peak, the sound I make eliciting a groan of delight from him too.

"_God I want you so much...do you know what you're doing to me?" _He's talking but I get the impression he's not really looking for an answer. It's more like he's directing the question at himself which is good because right not, I'm not really in any fit state to be able to reply to him anyway.

My breathing starts to become more laboured as I continue to imagine it's him that's touching me, his hand working up and down on my dick, his fingers pinching and flicking at my nipple making me murmur and sigh his name.

"_Keep...ohh God, keep going JP!"_ I can hear his own breaths coming thicker and faster over the speaker, can imagine that flush of desire making it's way over his cheeks, hell, I can even picture the way his eyes will have darkened to resemble polished onyx.

"Craig? Oh God, I'm gonna...ohh sh...!"

"_Ahh fuckk!"_

"Craig!" Hearing Craig come pushes me over the edge to let my own orgasm spill forth, my desire for my boyfriend pulsing over my hand and stomach as I call his name. I can hear him panting on the other end of the phone and then I'm smiling, laughing and shaking my head when he giggles.

"_Wow!"_

"You can say that again" I chuckle as I reach for my discarded t shirt.

"_Wow!"_

"Very funny Craig". He laughs down the phone and I get the thrill in my belly at the familiar sound. God, I'd missed that sound. We've laughed on the phone, of course we had but there's something much more intimate when it comes just after sex...even if it is technically phone sex. I hear his breathing even out, return to normal as the minutes pass, neither of us really saying anything, content to just feel close to each other. Then suddenly he speaks, his voice low and gravelly but sincere.

"_I miss you JP. I miss you every day, hearing you laugh and seeing you smile, I just...I miss you"._ My breath hitches and tears spring to my eyes when I hear the sadness in his voice. I'm just about to tell him that I miss him too when he starts talking again.

"_I never should've let you go JP, I should've found a way around this, we could've made it work if I'd stayed at home or if you'd come here...right? I'm sorry alright? I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I was wrong and I should've listened to you...shit!"_

He goes silent and I can't listen to Craig berating himself anymore. Yes, it was his idea but I could've fought harder to come with him, I could've told him that what he was thinking was a shit idea and would never work unless we were both miserable but I didn't, I went along with it and as difficult as this has been...he was right. I'd have loved for him to have asked me to go with him, I'm not denying that but at least this way, if I don't end up DJing for a living then at least I'll have something to fall back on. I know me and more importantly, he knows me and I'm sure he knew that if I took a year out before college then I probably never would've returned. He knew that and that's why he made the tough decision he did, one that I did wish he hadn't but one that I can't regret him making now either.

"You were right Craig, you made the right decision, I thought it was the wrong one at the time, I'll admit that but I know why you made it and you were right". We lapse into silence and I can't help wondering what he's thinking.

"_You don't regret it?"_ he asks somberly.

"Regret? no. Do I wish I could be with you? Yes, every single minute of every single day but you did the right thing making that decision for me because I would've ended up chucking away loads of opportunities, at least this way I'll have no regrets and this way I can't resent you, I'd hate to have ended up resenting you Craig."

"_Thanks...thanks John Paul, I needed to hear you say that"._

"Yeah well, I mean it, anyway, I've filled out those applications they emailed me so if I send them to you, will you have a look over them, read the personal statements for me and tell me what you think?"

"_Yeah course I will, I'll send them on from here if you like?"_

"That'd be great...I miss you too Craig".

"..."

"Craig?"

"_I'll sort this John Paul, I promise okay? I will make it right"._

"Craig, it's alright okay?...I love you" I whisper, holding the phone close to my ear, trying to keep the tears at bay when I hear his breath hitch in his throat.

"_Love you too John Paul...I'll speak to you tomorrow?"_ I chuckle at that because we speak every Friday night after I get home from my set.

"Try and stop me...night Craig".

"_Night John Paul"._

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

JOHN PAUL

DECEMBER 14th (Friday)

He'd said it was going to be fine but...it doesn't feel fine, not fine at all.

That last month before he left things had been great. Everyone...well, almost everyone, seemed to understand what a big decision this was for the both of us and made sure to give us some space to be together. Craig was still working crazy hours at The Dog, taking on even more work to save as much as he could before he was leaving and with getting sorted packing and getting the stuff together that he'd need, not to mention with sorting himself a place to live, it'd all been really hectic. But we'd found time and in the end, he'd persuaded his mum, the week before he left, to let me sleep over there at night so we'd at least have some quality time together. She hadn't been happy, not because it was me but because they had this house rule of no overnight guests but she'd relented, once Craig had turned those big Bambi eyes on her and pleaded.

We'd respected her wishes though when it came to not having sex under her roof but it was okay, just holding him in my arms or having him curl around me as we slept in his single bed was enough. When it came to the physical side of our relationship it was actually...get this...Sarah that came to our rescue. It sounds a bit sordid and desperate but when she offered us the use of her place overnight one time when her dad and Amy were away, we literally jumped at the chance. It was funny seeing Craig practically snatching the key from his ex girlfriends fingers and hotfooting it around the corner in the direction of her home before coming back sheepishly, saying thanks and kissing her cheek as he waited patiently for me to join him. I at least had the will power to not start running until we were out of sight. I was really good too, in that I was so bloody grateful to her that I managed not to get too jealous when I saw him kiss her in thanks.

The holiday to Lapland was all sorted too. We couldn't go Christmas week as it was, not surprisingly booked up but the days between Christmas and New Year were free as were the days straight after. We decided on the break starting the day after Boxing day, getting the online information filled in and sent off straight away to ensure we got the nights we wanted. Now at least we had something to look forward to. We'd spent hours at the bar, him working, me nursing a pint, pouring through the brochures and googling sites to find out what activities there were, where we could visit and what goes on. Craig reminded me of the way he acted that first afternoon in the flat in Blackpool, getting a fresh pad of paper and writing a 'things to do' heading at the top of the page before fashioning a list. It was great and, like I say, it was a blessing because it gave us something we could both look forward to doing.

The trip to Leeds had been great. Meeting up with Dean and Ollie and Kelly had been like seeing old friends for the first time in years. Kelly was on her own as she and Laura had split up, the distance and them being at different places in their lives the main reasons sited for the break up. As soon as she said that them living too far apart had put a strain on their relationship, my eyes had flown to Craig's but he'd simply smiled, put his hand over mine, shook his head and said 'never gonna happen' like he knew that I was thinking we might not make it. Kelly, being Kelly had jumped on that and had gone into over kill explaining to me that in the end, the fact that Laura couldn't even tell her closest friends, let alone her family about them, had been the final nail in the coffin. She seemed happy enough though, being young, free and single and when, later in the evening she started chatting to someone called Matt, we could see why.

Dean and Ollie were in high spirits as usual and eager to find out what the story was with me and Craig. Ollie, bless him, had gone a little misty eyed when I'd recollected the story about Craig disappearing, our families turning up and then his public declaration of love in the sand. I think at that point his crush had got that little bit bigger. Dean on the other hand had sat there, mouth open in shock when I told them, his head turning from me to Craig and back again until he'd heard every gory detail of the various conversations, looking at Craig proudly when I went on to tell them how he'd stood up to his mum, telling her he loved me.

Dean had been more than a little impressed but Craig had made sure to fill in the blanks, telling our friends just how well I'd coped in the face of everything, how Frankie could be more than just a little bit intimidating. It'd been fun, catching up, watching them in their own environment, the whole evening making me want even more to be living with Craig.

The club had been amazing, so much bigger and better than The Loft, more like the club in Blackpool we'd been to but without the foam and the VIP treatment. It was so nice feeling free once again to just let ourselves go with our friends around us, dancing and drinking well into the night. By the time we'd got out of the club, both Kelly and Craig had been more than just a little worse for wear so we'd all ended up staying over at Dean and Ollie's flat, talking and reminiscing about our holiday in Blackpool once we'd called for pizza. It was funny and a bit weird hearing about things with me and Craig from the different points of view. We had to fend off drunken questions about our sex lives from Kelly, some of the things she was asking making us blush but, bless her, we could see how happy she was for us. We'd stayed the night, cuddled up on the sofa with Kelly in the spare room, the two of us waking up to the smells of fresh coffee and bacon butties. In the end we'd had to leave though, all the different phone numbers exchanged with promises of keeping in touch.

Those were the happier times.

Seeing Craig off at the airport had almost broken my heart. The only thing stopping it from fracturing was the thought that this wasn't permanent, that it wasn't forever and that it wouldn't be long...fingers crossed, before we'd see each other again. That stupid saying was on repeat in my mind the whole while we were waiting for his flight to be called. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'. He hadn't even left yet and already my heart felt swollen with the thought of seeing him again soon. Watching him step on the escalator to take him up to the departures lounge almost did it for me but I knew that if I started bawling my eyes out right there in the middle of the airport then I'd end up making a scene and he'd never get on that flight. For that last reason and that one alone, I held it together, smiling somehow as I waved him off to start his new life without me.

It was for the best, I do know that but it doesn't stop the ache in my chest any more than it would if I was to remove my heart completely.

The first couple of weeks sped by and I was grateful for that. I threw myself into my course at HCC, made a few new friends, kept in contact with Hannah, Sarah and Nancy and carried on work at the nightclub, even getting a couple of extra gigs a week at The Dog thanks to Darren. I was living for the quiet times though, the times I got to speak to Craig on the phone at night or during the day when I was going to be working in the evenings. They started off long, full of stories of our days, filled with words of love and plans for our future but as the days passed, it got harder and the calls sometimes got shorter.

We didn't talk about the future after the first couple of weeks because it was too difficult, reminiscing about sharing the flat in Blackpool and how it would be so cool if we were to share a place together again. We started to avoid talking about me coming because it just brought home to both of us that it wasn't happening right now.

He started to sound weary, his excitement at starting afresh in a new place somehow suppressed when he spoke to me. I tried to get him to open up but as the weeks turned into a month, he became even more subdued when talking about his life there, like he was holding something back from me, though maybe it was because he didn't want me to feel left out of the loop.

He wasn't like that all the time though. He was more than happy to listen to me banging on about work or home, laughing so hard that he cried when I regaled him with my sisters exploits or when I told him stories about Darren's attempts to bag himself a fit girlfriend. It was times like these that I felt closest to him.

We'd found other ways to entertain ourselves too. There was that one particular evening back in October when things had changed and we'd ended up getting hot and heavy over the phone. It was on that occasion, after that particularly intimate conversation, that I'd realised just how much Craig blamed himself for our circumstances and I vowed to myself at that point that I'd do everything I possibly could to make things easier. I tried to keep conversation light when we spoke, tried not to bring up future plans so much, all the while working my ass off and saving up in my spare time so that when the time came that I was able to move, I'd have some financial back up.

That was about seven weeks ago now. Since then we'd spoken like that on the phone a few times, both of us barely able to contain our excitement as we whispered suggestions of what we'd do to each other the next time we were together or when we reminisced about times we'd already shared. Just imagining the way I'd felt when we'd made love in the woods or when Craig had me in the limousine was enough to get me hard when I was alone but hearing him reminding me about it, telling me every last detail as I touched myself was more powerful than any orgasm I could give myself. As great as it was for us to have these conversations though, it wasn't the same as actually having Craig there, touching me, seeing his eyes dance as he watches me. Nothing can compare to that, nothing.

Our Friday night chat has remained the same, though sometimes I find myself waiting up until way after two in the morning to hear from him, depending what time he gets back from his night out. We still try to talk on the phone every day, though sometimes not for long, depending on what time lectures are the next morning and whether or not we have coursework or assignments to do. We text often though, even if just to share little anecdotes about our days.

The last couple of days he's been a bit quiet though and I can't help wondering if he's keeping something from me...maybe if he's not doing great in classes or he's stressed at this presentation he's been working on. I've tried asking but he's just come over all jovial each time, reassuring me that everything's fine and he just has a lot on. I've spoken to Dean about it, I'll admit that and he, in return had a chat with Kelly who's stayed in close contact to Craig. The feedback I got was that Craig was just really busy and still talks about me loads, news that certainly lifted my spirits. I just miss him, every single day.

"Are you going to get that love?" Blinking, I come around from my thoughts, looking at the spoonful of soggy Cheerios I'm holding mid way to my mouth.

"Huh?"

"Your phone, it's vibrating it's way across the unit" my mum says, indicating my mobile which is flashing a text alert as it, like she says, makes it's way across the unit. Snatching it up, I can't stop the grin spreading across my face.

"From Craig?"

"Yeah...back in a minute". I head upstairs and plonk myself down on the bed before opening up the message.

_**Hey, just wanted to say hi...hi!**_

I shake my head smiling. He always does that...says he's going to say something and then says it. I've found it's one of his little quirks.

_Hey you, how r things?_

_**Alright I suppose**_

_R U sure?_

_**Yep**_

_?_

_**Things are fine, really. I've just been busy but its great. Things r great**_

_Okay if ur sure. Good luck with that presentation today, you'll knock em dead_

_**Thanks but Hardwick's a right ball breaker**_

_Tell him to keep away from yours or he'll have me 2 answer 2. LOL_

_**Still my knight in shining armour eh?**_

_Too right. Less than 2 weeks, just think._

_**2 weeks 2 wat?**_

_U know wat! _

Cheeky twat, like he could forget our break away.

_**Kidding, can't wait. U?**_

_Already got my bag packed ready!_

_**Passport?**_

_Yep! _

I'm not going to tell him that I got the forms sent off for that the day after we returned home from Blackpool, he'd think I was mental.

_Is yr mum still mad yr not coming home until New Year?_

_**Yep, can't help it though. Have to get this marketing assignment wrapped up before we go.**_

I've got to admit, I was gutted when he first said he wouldn't be coming home before going to Lapland but what he said did make sense. If he'd come home on the twenty first like everyone else then he'd have ended up working in The Dog and stressing about this project he had to set up all the way through the holiday. This way, he was going to stay in Dublin and knuckle down to get it finished before going away, leaving me to DJ at The Dog for double pay on Christmas Eve and cover as many of The Loft shifts as I could. It wasn't the ideal way to spend our first Christmas together but come the day after Boxing day, we'd have our three night break away. It was something to look forward to. Besides, we'd be able to celebrate the New Year too without his studies hanging over his head.

I still couldn't fathom out what the deal was with this assignment he'd got though. It was one that lasted a full term but as far as I could tell, it was taking up most of his spare time...when he wasn't at the parties. I didn't exactly understand it but then, he'd not exactly explained it to me very thoroughly either. All I knew was that it had to do with starting a business, marketing and advertising it and seeing how successful it could be. That's what his presentation was about today...selling the idea.

_You think it'll be done in time?_

_**If it's not then it's not coming with us! BTW any news?**_

_Not really. Merci's got a new bloke, mum wants us to go see gran for Christmas. Oh and get this. She's got the parish priest coming to stay with us next week! Nightmare._

_**LMAO!**_

_Get lost, it's not funny. He's one of those young priest who thinks he's really down with the youth of today. Why me?_

_**Sorry, still LMAO! **_

_You'll pay for that!_

_**Shaking in my boots!**_

_U will be!_

_**Can't wait. So nothing else has come up then?**_

_Like what? _

I wait, tapping my phone impatiently as I wait for a reply. Wondering if he's suddenly had to go when a couple of minutes passes. I'm just about to give up and come out of my messages when my phone beeps an alert.

_**Nothing, just wondered. Listen, got 2 go. U okay 4 l8r?**_

_What? No party?_

_**LOL yup but might just find time to fit you in.**_

_I feel so privileged. Talk l8r then?_

_**4 sure! What time?**_

_B home about 1. C U then!_

_**Bye, luv U JP x**_

_Luv U 2 Craig xxx _

I put down my phone smiling, already looking forward to tonight.

"_John Paul...you've got a package!"_

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's a little something before Christmas. If I don't post another chapter before then, **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

CRAIG

DECEMBER 14th (Friday)

_'Life is a roller coaster you just have to ride it...'_

I listen to the lyrics of the cheesy pop song before slamming my alarm clock radio off. Damn right life's a roller coaster but you know what? Right now, give me the God damn Avalanche, that's what I say. I'm sick of the ups and downs, I just want a nice, steady, easygoing life thanks very much. No highs and lows, no sudden curves and sickening drops. I don't need unexpected, I'd be quite happy right now to just sit in the toboggan with JP and have a nice, fairly fast, sometimes exciting, leisurely ride down the slope.

Excitement is over rated, life is too fast sometimes, so fast it feels like you're accelerating at a hundred miles an hour and you know what? It's fucking scary. Yeah, roller coasters give you an almighty adrenaline rush and can be fun but right now I'd settle for it just slowing down and pulling into the station. I want to get off, go find JP and get on the Avalanche where I can wrap my arms around him and snuggle up close but I can't, I can't because I'm stuck here and he's back in Hollyoaks and you know who's fault that is? Mine!

I look at the clock and see that it's almost half eight. My first lecture is at eleven, which gives me plenty of time to text him and say good morning.

By the time I get off the phone, I feel a lot better. He brought up the trip to Lapland and sounds excited...if you can tell that from a text and he had me laughing when he had a bit of a whine about home. The thought of him living in his house with a priest has to be the funniest thing I've heard all week. I just hope he remembers to put that new lock his mum got him on his door so he doesn't get any unwanted interruptions.

I did have a moment with him there where the lows I was feeling were coming through loud and clear but I hope I managed to mask them and put him at ease. The last thing I need is JP worrying about me here and chucking everything in to come over here unannounced, throwing away everything he's been working towards the last few months and besides, I've just got too much to do and too much riding on the next two weeks to have to explain everything as well. It's for the best that I keep everything to myself for now, that way I won't feel guilty if things don't work out.

I've been absolutely crazy busy the last couple of months, first moving in to the mid terraced house that's about twenty minutes from the University in a part of the city where loads of students live, then sorting transport and stuff and lastly actually enrolling, seeing through freshers week and knuckling down to being a student again.

It was tough. My timetable wasn't so bad but the assignments I'd been given took up a lot of spare time...maybe because I was investing so much of myself into them, actually putting my ideas into practice rather than just writing them on paper. On the plus side, I was getting to know lots of new people, not to mention the new house mates I'd found and within the first week I found that the social scene was as hectic or slow as you wanted it to be. For me, the busier I was the better because as soon as I stopped to take a breath, I'd think of John Paul and start to wallow. I knew that for things with me and him to work I'd need to keep my spirits up or he'd soon get fed up of the 'woe is me' routine. The last thing he'd need to be hearing all the time was how I was alone in the house, pining for him. That's why I'd made it my mission to throw myself into anything and everything going, see what being a university student had to offer and build up some life experience in the mean time.

I made time every day to talk to or text John Paul, the sound of his voice, hearing his laughter, imagining his face, his eyes, his smile...it kept me going, reminded me why it was I still wanted to do this now. That first two weeks I'd been ready to call it quits more than once but I'd stuck with it, telling myself I needed to find a purpose and stick with it, if not for my sake than for ours as a couple.

I head downstairs, almost bumping into Gavin as he walks out of the lounge, plate and empty mug in hand.

"Alright mate, I didn't know you were still here...coffee" he asks in his thick Irish brogue, smiling at me as he goes past towards the kitchen.

"I'd love one, everything alright?" I sit myself down on the counter, then jump straight back off when I realise that might not look very hygienic to my...my what? House mate?

"Not bad, Keith was having a bit of bother with the washing machine door not opening but everything else is sound" he says. I grin, the way Gavin pronounces the 'th' sounds with a 't' still making me smile. God, the amount of times I'd tried to copy it when talking to John Paul, making him laugh when I'd said that every't'ing was fine and telling him all about Kei't's exploits. Keith is the other tenant and the guy who, with his girlfriend Gemma, occupies the largest bedroom in the house.

"Oh, can you use my mug?" I open the cupboard behind me and take out the Blackpool mug, the one from the Pleasure Beach, smiling my thanks as I hand it to him. He rolls his eyes and pours the coffee and sugar from the Simpson mug into mine before popping it back on the draining board.

"Cheers mate". Gavin passes me the steaming mug of coffee and leans on the counter opposite, watching me, grinning when I start to become flustered beneath his gaze. Then he chuckles to himself and starts drinking his drink, blowing on it as he continues to watch me over the rim. I take a couple of sips before checking out the washing machine, finally getting the door open after messing with it a bit.

"It should be alright, the catch is a bit stiff and it's not drained properly so I'll get someone to take a look at it" I tell him, storing that reminder at the back of my brain for the time being.

"Nice one, so..."

"So?"

"Tonight's the big night eh?"

"What're you on about?" I ask but I've got this weird sinking feeling that I know exactly what he's talking about.

"Date night isn't it?" I hold my hands out, looking incredulous but he just shrugs, cupping his hands around his drink. "What? It's a secret? We all heard you whispering to that Kelly about it last night...never knew you had it in you Craig" he says teasingly, throwing me a wink. I feel myself blushing, just about managing not to groan aloud. Oh God, it's worse than I thought. Gavin rinses his cup out, pausing as he makes his way towards me, clapping me on the shoulder as he passes. "Can't say I blame you mate, we've all got to get our kicks somehow" he sticks his tongue out and gives me this really dirty look, one that has me cringing and laughing in equal measures.

Fuck! It's bad enough as it is, feeling like I'm completely out of touch when it comes to dating or, well, whatever you'd call this. The last thing I needed was my house mates knowing all about it too. Christ, I'd never hear the end of it. The last time I had a date was the night before my flight and John Paul had taken me to that new gastro pub in Chester. We'd been high on life after spending the whole of the day together but at the same time, filled with dread at my impending departure. This wasn't exactly a date, all things considered but it was the nearest I'd come to one in months and the whole idea was making me nervous.

As if somehow reading my thoughts, I get a text.

_**Hey babes, how goes it?**_

I smile and head into the lounge with my brew when I see it's a text from Kelly.

_Not bad, I'm a bit nervous about tonight! _

_**Aww, don't B nervous, I won't bite. LOL**_

I laugh out load at that one, picturing Kelly in my minds eye the last time I saw her. The poor guy didn't stand a chance. She's probably remembering the same thing because I get another text before I have chance to compile one in return.

_**Well, maybe just a little! **_

_LOL, way to put a guy at ease. _

_**No seriously, you'll be fine, it's like riding a horse**_

_I've never ridden a horse._

_**A bike then, stop worrying, you'll mess up that pretty face of yours. **_

_Ha ha, get lost. How r u BTW?_

She has a tendency when talking on the phone or texting to make the conversation one sided, always checking to see how I am and asking what I've been up to. Sometimes I forget that she probably has things going on too.

_**Lucky 4 u, I'm gr8. Ready to get u turned on and tuned in, so to speak. If that's still the plan? ;-)**_

_Ha ha ha!_

I re read her text, my hands trembling like they had every other time I'd thought about it this last week. Did I still want to? Of course I still bloody wanted to. Phone sex is all well and good but sometimes a man needs a little more and it'd been almost three months since I'd last seen, well, since I'd seen, touched and said goodbye to John Paul at the airport. I'd though about touching him, being close to him every day since but I couldn't do that so this was the next best thing. If I couldn't touch him then...

_**If you've changed yr mind that's fine.**_

Before I over think things and bail out, I send a quick reply back.

_R U kidding? I'm looking forward 2 it, like I say, just nervous. _

_**So about 9 then?**_

_Make it ten if that's okay. I've got a couple of things to sort first._

_**Okay, ten it is. What time r u and John Paul hooking up?**_

_He's home about 1, so that gives us plenty of time. _

_**Right, give me a ring l8r then.**_

_Will do!_

_**Oh and Craig? **_

_Yes?_

_**Don't fret, you'll B fine. x**_

I laugh at that last bit, wishing it were true but knowing that no matter what she says or does, it won't dissipate the butterflies that are wreaking havoc in my stomach at the prospect. Sometimes I wish I could have Kelly's confidence, the unwavering assurance she has in herself. I feel out of my depth with this situation, even though, with John Paul I've never felt anything but good about myself physically, there's just something different about this. Oh well, too late to dwell on it now, especially when I've already set things in motion. Who am I kidding though? As nervous as I am, I'm bloody excited at the prospect too.

Looking at my phone as I delete the messages, I see that time is getting on and I'd best get a move on if I want to be ready for the presentation. I grab my mug, taking it into the kitchen, washing and drying it carefully before putting it back in the cupboard and then head upstairs to take a quick shower.

I make sure the lock is on the door before stepping beneath the shower, letting the jets of water pour over me as I lather myself in the same shower gel that John Paul always uses. It took me ages to find that exact fragrance once I'd come to Ireland but on my fourth day here, I finally found it stocked in the little convenience store on the edge of the campus. I hardly ever use it now because it's too much of a distraction and reminder of him but today, doing the presentation, I want to feel closer to him, want to feel like he's standing there with me, beaming back at me proudly as I address the room.

Having his scent all around me makes me think of the times we'd showered together in Blackpool and the morning we woke up at the Barnes' residence. Just thinking about the way he soaped me up has me reaching between my legs to grasp my cock, the memory of my hands sliding over his body and his touching mine, bringing it to life in my hand. Minutes later, I'm panting heavily and biting my lip to stop myself crying out his name as I come. Resting my arm on the cold tiles, I drop my head onto it, closing my eyes as my orgasm shudders through my body making me tremble. I could've waited until tonight, probably should've done but the instant the thoughts had permeated into my brain, I'd been helpless to stop myself. Washing away the evidence of my desire, I step from the shower, wiping the condensation from the mirror as I lift my gaze to stare at myself.

Do I look different? I run my fingers over the short, dark smattering of hair covering my cheeks, wondering what he'd think of it. Would he like it or would it irritate his skin, leave a burn on that perfect complexion of his? My hairs grown out a little too, it's thicker and fuller on top, swept back and to the side when my fingers stroke through it. Sitting down on the edge of the bath, I think about what he might be doing now. Maybe he's already in class...I think about it then shake my head. No, Fridays he always hits the library to read as he says it's the only place he can get any peace and quiet these days. Then I find myself thinking about his set at The Loft tonight, my mind drifting through a list of tracks he might play. God I can picture him so clearly behind the decks, eyes shining, glass of water or a bottle of lager in his hand as he mixes the tracks together so effortlessly.

I hate that I can't see him doing his thing, hate that he's there and I'm here doing...doing what exactly? I feel the warm wetness of tears as they make tracks down my cheeks, dashing them away angrily with my hands, determined not to slip into this annoying melancholy on what may just be the best day I've had since leaving him. Shit! I have to stop thinking about him because it's eating me alive.

Splashing cold water on my face and dabbing it away with a towel, I check out my reflection, making sure there's no physical evidence remaining of the heartache I'm feeling. I miss him, I miss him so much, more than I ever knew it was possible but I have to get on, otherwise all this is for nothing. That in mind, I head to my room and take down the smart shirt and trousers that I'd got ready to wear, pushing thoughts of John Paul to the back of my mind as I go over my presentation in my head. There's too much riding on this to fuck it up now, just because I can't hold it together. I just have to keep telling myself that it will all be worth it in the end and if I keep telling myself that then maybe I'll start to believe it. Besides, tonight is different because I've, _kind of_, got a date and that thought alone should be enough to cheer me up and get me through another day.

Finally ready, I shrug into my coat and scarf and grab my laptop bag, portfolio and keys and head outside, calling out to Gavin that I'm leaving. As soon as I leave the warmth of the house, the cold, crisp morning air hits me, biting at my cheeks as I skip down the steps to the footpath.

"Deano, mate! I was just gonna call you?".I fucking hate that name...hate it. I turn smiling.

"Az, mate, how are you?" I call him mate but Aaron's more of an acquaintance really, one of the lads that I see every week at the parties and social meetings.

"Not bad, you still on for tonight? It's going to be rockin". Yep, just like it is every Friday.

"As always, usual place?" He jumps from foot to foot excited, like going out and getting mashed on a Friday night is a novelty or something.

"Yeah, you're picking up Sian and Lisa first though?" Bollocks, I'd forgotten about them. I make a mental note to write it down once I get to class so I don't forget and leave them waiting, kicking myself for not doing that in the first place. I really have to start filling in the diary I bought so I don't end up double booking myself.

"Yes! I'm meeting them at The Wheatsheaf and you're going to be at the Lock and Quay right?" I point my finger giving him a wink. He steps forward and pats me on the back, almost knocking me over, he packs such a punch. He grabs my arm as he rightens me.

"Sorry mate, don't know my own strength". I shrug my shoulders, brushing away the apology as being unnecessary.

"Oh don't forget, I'm leaving earlier tonight so..."

"Don't wait for you...I get you Deano, hot date eh?" He leers at me lewdly and winks in one of the most bizarre acts of salaciousness I've ever had the misfortune of seeing.

"Hot?" I grin, unable to keep the wicked glint from my eye, "Yeah, you could say that...see ya later!" I call, patting his arm and setting off at a jog before he has time to stop and question me further. 

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2011 brings health, wealth and happiness to you all. Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

CRAIG

Almost immediately I realise that I've left my phone on the bedside table so I do an about turn and head back into the house, calling out to Gavin so he knows who's back. Quickly finding it, I'm exiting the door once more when I see the postman approaching, a look of recognition on his face when he sees me.

"Morning Tom, anything for me?" I ask, repeating the same question I've asked at least twice a week for the last four weeks. He smiles and roots in his bag, extracting a slim, flat package.

"Just the one Mr Dean" he passes it to me and I look over it, my stomach doing little internal somersaults.

"Cheers mate" he nods his head 'no problem' and hands over the rest of the mail which I add to the pile. Realising I'd best get a move on if I want to find a parking space anywhere within the vicinity of the college campus, I head down the road to my car, quickly scraping the ice from the windows before getting in, placing the mail and my assignement on the passenger seat next to me. Five minutes later and I'm on the road, heading towards campus.

The first day in Dublin I'd moved what little stuff I had into the smallest room in the building and then I'd set off out, asking the first person I saw where the nearest used car place was. A week later, once I'd scoped out the campus grounds, the City itself and worked out where the most popular places were for students to live, I'd bought myself a second hand car, using pretty much all the money I had left from my win in the casino. So far, it'd given me no problems, the bad reputation used car dealers have thankfully not living up to stereotype in my case, as the 'N' reg Ford Fiesta had behaved itself so far. It wasn't the most luxurious of cars but it was serving me well and doing the job I needed it to, not to mention it being cheap enough to run.

Jack had been great and had added me to his insurance when I explained how I'd pay him back and the car came with a six month guarantee and car tax to boot so I'd had nothing much to pay out so far. I didn't tell John Paul about the car as I wanted to surprise him when he finally gets over here.

Finally finding a space at the south east end of the car park near the Sociology and Science buildings, I grab my bag and portfolio and head indoors, checking my watch to see that I'm in plenty of time now to get a good seat middle and centre in the lecture theatre. I make a quick stop to the toilets first to check my appearance, flattening my hair back down where it sticks up in tufts from the hood of the cream zip up top...John Paul's top, that I've been wearing, making sure I look smart and presentable in my olive green shirt, smoothing the cotton down over me, adjusting the opened top button. Figuring I'll pass muster, I fold the top, my coat and scarf over my arm and head back out, my black laptop bag strapped across my shoulder and chest, my portfolio case swinging by my side.

I'd so desperately wanted to tell JP about my presentation today in more detail but in a way, I didn't want to jinx it. It wasn't just an idea I'd had. It was a venture of sorts that I'd put into practice over the last few months and for a short term project, it was working. Our assignment that first week had been to come up with a business venture, a viable one, that would double the amount of capitol on a month to month basis over a three month period. Now it was the end of the first two month period and we'd had three weeks to put a portfolio together to show why the business we'd devised could be a success. We had to show how we would market, advertise, promote and sell the idea/product and then take out the costings, revenue and outgoings to show the projections for how the business could make a net profit.

Going in to the hall, I feel optomistic. I already know the business plan I've come up with works and I've achieved my goal to realistically show it could make a profit, a damn good one considering how much I'd made for myself in the last ten weeks but I'd never done anything like this before, not on such a huge scale and in front of so many people.

I shuffle towards my seat and place all my stuff down, then take out my personal planner, jotting in the reminders that I need to ring the plumber and meet Lisa and Sian later. That done, I fold my arms and close my eyes, waiting for the class to start. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I take it put, smiling when I see who the message is from.

_**Knock em dead, I know you will. JPxxx**_

My heart swells when I read his message, especially when I see he's times it perfectly to coincide with the start time of the class. Quickly tapping in a reply, I settle back into my seat and listen to the other presentations until my name is called.

"Craig Dean!"

Smiling at the person two seats over from me...James...something, as I grab my laptop and file, I edge past him and head down to the front of the hall, taking a minute or two to set up the projector and plug in my laptop. Then I organise my notes and take my place at the lectern. I clear my throat and then turn on the microphone, looking at the sea of faces staring back at me, ready to hear my business plan.

"Good morning!" I take a deep breath, think of John Paul and our future together and imagine it's him up there that I'm talking to. "As a freshman embarking on a new life, I immediately became aware that to many others, young adults like myself, one of the key aspects in starting that new life is to familiarise ourselves with the social scene. In these times of economic strife, it became my intention to set up a business that would enable student at this Universities and surrounding Colleges to partake and run these activities but with lower financial costs to themselves. I'd like to present CJP Enterprise." Stepping back and taking a deep breath, I flick the button that will show the logo I'd designed on the white screen behind me, along with the basic outline of my project.

"As you can see..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Thank you for listening, I'll open the floor to any questions." I look at the faces of my fellow students and my tutor Jim Hardwick, holding my breath when I see a few hands lift in the air, some familiar by name, others not so much. I go through the process, describing how I did my research and why I approached certain groups, explaining my reasons for choosing one kind of spreadsheet layout over another. By the time I'm finished, I've spent another ten minutes up there answering questions, the whole time trying to remain calm and professional, my hands still shaking. I look to my tutor for the all clear to go but he doesn't give it, he just steps forward, hands in pockets, looking at me curiously.

"So you're saying Mr Dean, that this business venture of yours has actually been implemented for the last couple of months?" His voice carries throughout the lecture theatre, a hint of skeptisism mixed with pride in his tone. I clear my throat, gripping onto the lecturn as I turn to him.

"Ten weeks to be exact sir, though I've only documented the last nine...the first week it was up and running was more of the planning stage".

"And you've been turning a profit since that first week?"

"If you ignore my initial output for the car, which was for personal use as well, then yes. The actual outgoings were very low from the beginning and as most of the clubs and societies I'm supplying paid cash on the first delivery, it meant that the money I'd spent was returned immediately." I shrug my shoulder, waiting to see what he comes up with next. He nods his head, seemingly impressed by my reply.

"It's a very simple but effective idea Mr Dean...you appear to have found a niche that remains relatively untapped. Would you mind sharing what your profit has been so far?" he asks, smiling. Licking my lips, I smile back,

"I uh...I'd rather not Sir" he raises his eyebrows at my declination so I wave my hand in the direction of the seats dotted with other students on my course. "I'm sure you understand that it's not necessarily in my best interests to discuss profit for my business in front of my clients" he chuckles, nodding his head in agreement. "But you are welcome to read the financial report I've made that details each transaction" I hasten to add.

"I understand, very...enterprising Mr Dean, thank you, you may step down" he dismisses me with a wave of his hand, calling out the name of the next student to give their presentation. I let out a sigh of relief that that's over with as I gather my papers and laptop together. Just as I'm stepping down from the podium, Mr Hardwick walks over, gesturing for me to step to one side. "I'd like to see those reports at the end of class, if you don't mind". I nod my head in acquiescence before heading back to my seat, almost tripping over James as I pass him.

"Sorry mate". Letting out a huge breath of relief, I put my stuff on the empty seat at the other side of me, giving my neck a little rub before reaching for my phone.

_Think it went well, Hardwick seemed impressed!_

I send the message to John Paul, getting an almost instantaneous reply.

_**Never doubted you for a second. What r u going to do to celebrate?**_

I laugh to myself at that one.

_Not sure, will let u know when I speak 2 u l8r. Got to go, getting the death stare xx_

I quickly palm my phone, hunching down in the seat to get comfortable as Kerry...whatsername starts her presentation. It's not that I haven't made friends in the class, it's just that, what with getting the business started up and then running it, I hadn't had much time for mingling with others on my course.

"Girlfriend?" I glance over startled as James seats himself next to me. I look at him puzzled and he inclines his head at my phone.

"Oh, no, not a girlfriend, it's...complicated". I throw him a wry smile and turn back to the presentation. I can't help picturing John Paul, head bent over a book of poetry or classical English literature, a gorgeous smile adorning his face as he reads my text. Then I turn back to James.

"Actually no, it's...it was my boyfriend" I say smiling, nodding my head as if agreeing with myself. I raise my eyebrows when he continues to sit there with an 'o' formed on his mouth.

"You're gay then?" he whispers, leaning in a little closer, arms crossed, his shoulder touching mine. I glance at Hardwick but he's immersed watching Kerry do her speech.

"No...not gay, it's...it's just him" I shake my head and then shrug, casting a quick glance his way. "Like I say...complicated" I say, waving the topic aside. He looks at me expectantly and I realise that I've probably said too much to just drop it completely now. "I usually go out with girls, only ever been out with girls but then me and John Paul...that's his name, we went on holiday together and..."

"Oh..." he nods his head understanding dawning on him. We slip into an awkward silence for a moment or two and I wonder if I've just ruined what could've been the start of a friendship. "I've got a second cousin like that" he blurts out in a whisper, leaning in even closer. I turn my head, my nose almost bumping his as he tilts his head towards me. "She always had boyfriends, got married in her twenties, had two kids and then one day...puff, she meets Trish and within six months they've moved in together and she's getting divorced" he tells me, clicking his fingers together as he makes his point.

"Right..." I don't know what else to say really. He grins and shrugs, his attention going back to the stage as Kerry opens the room to questions. I like this guy, he seems chilled and he's amiable...reminds me a bit of John Paul, not physically but in that he seems open and friendly. John Paul's mentioned a couple of new friends he's made, some guy called Elliot who he describes as 'more nerdy than you were Craig' and a girl called Katie who's related to Warren. It doesn't surprise me really, he always was the less cagey of the two of us but it's nice knowing that I might actually make some proper friends too. We sit and listen to the questions in silence, James only speaking again once Hardwick starts going over the list of students due to give their presentations next week. I look at my watch, sighing when I see how late it is.

"We can get a coffee if you want, when this is finished?" James offers. I hesitate, my hand going to the back of my neck as I try to remember what I've got to do this afternoon. "It's alright, you don't have to, I just thought I could maybe run my business plan by you that's all" he says, misinterpreting my silence for me declining.

"No! No, coffee sounds great it's just..."

"Your boyfriend wouldn't be happy?" he guesses. I laugh lightly, shaking my head.

"No, John Paul would be cool with it, he's not really like that, I've just got a lot on...Friday's are my busiest day and I've got plans this evening so I've just got loads to do but...Monday before class we can, that's before your presentation, right?"

"Yes! Excellent, Monday would be great...you're sure you don't mind?" I snort, shaking my head.

"Nah it's fine...it'll be nice to actually go out in the day to be honest". He claps his hands together and leans forward, settling his elbows on the seat in front.

"Right cool, it's...that's settled then, you wanna..." he takes his phone out and shakes it.

"Oh yeah, course". We exchange numbers, the pair of us gathering our belongings together.

"I'll text you Monday then, sort somewhere to meet up and stuff" he says, looking back over his shoulder as we head down the stairs to the exit. I see Hardwick looking my way, brows raised as he waits impatiently.

"Yeah sounds good, listen I'd best..." I incline my head at my tutor and he nods understanding.

"Course, see you Monday then Craig and...cheers" he calls, patting me on the arm before slinging his bag over his shoulder and turning to leave.

"Yeah, no problem, see you" I call. Then I turn to Hardwick, taking a deep breath, my hand grasping my portfolio tightly. 

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

CRAIG

"That was a remarkable presentation you gave there Craig, you've impressed me" his fingers go to his chin as he watches my reaction thoughtfully.

"Thanks but...to be honest, once the actual idea came to mind it pretty much..."

"Don't sell yourself short. The idea might be good but to have something up and running and turning a profit in just a couple of months, you have to have worked hard...damned hard if I'm honest." He studies me, brows furrowed, like he's not really believing what he's seeing. "If you don't mind my asking...your business is all worked around providing transportation and supplies to the university's social clubs and societies so with that and your studies...how do you find time for yourself?" I laugh wryly.

"I've no reason to at present, I have someone back home but he's..." I see a flicker of surprise and feel myself blush, "he's not able to join me yet." I'd already intended setting something like this up from day one so landing this particular assignment had fit right in with my plans. It just meant I had to be more thorough documenting everything.

"Right well, that's fair enough. Just..." he looks at me quizzically, "look Craig, I like to see my students motivated and showing as much promise as you do but I don't want to see you burn out before you've hit your full potential, just think about it okay?" I nod my head smiling, wondering if I should mention that I'm going away at Christmas but he moves things on, taking the decision away. "Now then, lets have a look at those figures shall we?" He wiggles his finger and I hand over the slimline file with all the financial information on it. He takes it over to the desk and sits down, his lips moving as he runs his finger along the edge, nodding now and then, his mouth twisting when he registers certain details.

"Ahh, you've already registered the business?" I nod my head, leaning over and pointing at the column with the wholesale transactions in it.

"I needed the VAT number so I could use the cash and carry and benefit from the discounts" I offer, showing him the difference in costs between the beginning of October and the last run I did last week. "The purchases work out around twenty percent less so it was worth the hassle, plus, if I continue to make a success of CJP Enterprises then I'll need to have the business registered so I can pay tax". He looks up at that, shaking his head smiling.

"You seem to have thought of everything, what made you think of this idea?".

I launch into it, repeating a little of what I'd said in the presentation but sharing some of the more personal information, making him laugh when I told him where the money for the car had come from.

"You're a bit of a gambler then?"

"Oh no, I just carried on playing with the money I won, I kept the original fifty to one side" I can't help the grin that starts to appear when I start reminiscing, telling Hardwich about my win, all the while remembering the more memorable aspects of the evening.

"So then my first night here, I went looking for the places people hang out and I got talking to someone from the drama club and was told that I could join." I laugh when his eyes widen, waving off his unspoken question. "No, I'm not a thespian but when I got chatting to another girl, this one with the Historical society...man they're a wild bunch. Anyway, it got me thinking that all these social clubs, not to mention the unofficial ones, must have mixers and parties and hold events and things but with them all being independent from one another they don't get discounts for drinks, snacks, any of that stuff, plus saving a few euros wasn't exactly on their list of priorities so I arranged meetings with the chairmans or presidents of the societies and explained that if I took orders, bought the supplies and delivered them then they could save money with little or no inconvenience to themselves".

"With a small fee and a cut of the savings going to you?"

"Well yes but it saves them money over all and i make it, it is business". He shakes his head incredulous, tapping his pen against the final figure in the net profit column.

"Craig, this week alone you've tripled what you made four weeks ago".

"I know, it's getting pretty hectic actually, I'm having to make trips to the cash and carry a few times a week because of the amount of orders but I just want to see it sustain another month before looking into employing someone else to help out".

"That seems reasonable, just don't leave it too long because if you can't keep up..."

"I might lose business, I know".

"And this other part, the side line..."

"The taxiing?" he nods in agreement. "I was getting in my car outside 'The Long Stone'?" he nods, clearly familiar with one of the more popular student haunts, "anyway, I noticed a couple of the students having problems getting a taxi because they weren't going far and one of them was...let's just say he was a bit the worse for wear" Hardwick chuckles, catching my drift. "So I offered them a lift as they were going just around the corner from where I live...long story short, one of them handed me ten euros for my trouble and it went from there really. I made arrangements through the societies and clubs because most of them seem to have regular weekly meetings so I'm like a designated driver, I pick them up at an agreed place and take them home afterwards and I get paid really well to do it." I bite my lip when I see my tutor frowning, looking at me as though he's not really sure what to say.

"It's only temporary, honestly and I don't go to the actual parties and drink or anything. I've already said it's short term, just up until Christmas and then I'll be stopping because I won't have the time anymore." He breathes a sigh of relief, clapping his hands together.

"That's good to hear" he sees my eyebrows go up. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for encouraging my students to be resourceful and take initiative but I do think it's important to balance these things and I'd hate to see you're grades suffer because of it. You've no other little sidelines then, apart from that one?" He looks at me expectantly and I find myself licking my lips, wondering if I should mention everything.

"No" I shake my head, making a decision. "There's nothing else that's really business related". He looks at me, studies me and then nods his head, choosing not to press the issue.

"Okay then, I'll see you Monday and, like I said, great job" he says, closing my finance report and handing it back to me.

"Thanks, see you". I slip it back into my bag and head for the door, throwing a little smile over my shoulder as I leave. Hardwick may be a ball breaker but I'm pretty sure on this occasion, mine are safe. I check my watch and see it's two thirty, leaving me exactly five hours to hit the library, go to the cash and carry, drop the deliveries off and get back to the house to change. There's something else too...ohh yeah, ring the plumber.

**JOHN PAUL**

I look out across the sea of faces, my headphones at my ear as I blend another track into the one playing, nodding my head to the beat as I make the transition seem effortless. The dancers seem to be enjoying themselves but me...I'm just not feeling it tonight. I don't know if it's missing Craig that has me feeling like this or if it's that I'm excited at the thought of hearing his voice soon. Whatever it is, I'm only half concentrating tonight.

Not that you'd notice mind you. I know that the tracks are merging flawlessly and the tunes I've picked are really feeding the crowd I just...I can't seem to lose myself in the music like I usually can.

It doesn't help that I've got a package waiting for me at home from some courier service I've never heard of. At first when mum yelled that something had arrived for me, I had my fingers crossed that it would be a big thick manilla envelope from one of the Dublin colleges I'd applied to but this thing, whatever it was, wasn't an acceptance letter, no way.

I was tempted to open it...so bloody tempted but unlike Craig who'd have torn into it and then read the letter attached, I was my usual restrained self, opening the envelope first and reading the message inside. Knowing that I couldn't open it after reading the note without feeling tremendously guilty, I'd taken it upstairs and placed it on my bed, glancing at it throughout the day whenever I ventured near my room...which was frequently. I hadn't wanted to disturb him by ringing him to chat just before his presentation so I'd opted for texting instead, hoping he might phone me back later in the afternoon. He hadn't though and when it got to eight o'clock, just before I was to leave for The Loft, I'd rung him and it had diverted straight to his voice mail.

I check my phone for maybe...the hundredth time this evening, relief pouring through me when I see it's time to put on the mix cd and get the hell out of here. I never thought there'd come a time when I would be eager to leave my decks but tonight, I can't wait. I go over to the bar, gesturing to Warren that I'm leaving, working my way past some college mates saying goodnight on my way out and then I'm at the top of the black iron steps leading to the village. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for a second, then let it out, watching my breath turn to a thick, white fog against the darkness of the sky as it hits the freezing night air.

Hunching down into my jacket, I set off home, head down, collar up, my nose buried inside the neck of my jumper, my fists rammed deep into my pockets. It doesn't take long and as I let myself in, I'm relieved to see and hear that everyone else appears to either be asleep or out. I notice the empty cans of beer in the bin as I pass it on my way through to the kitchen, figuring it'll be at least mid day before mum surfaces, then I see the note still on the kitchen unit from Michaela saying she's stopping at Amy's for the night as they're babysitting.

I already know that the rest of my sisters have plans for tonight and by this time have probably stayed out, so I figure that probably just leaves me and mum in the house, the prospect of a lie in doing wonders for my already good mood.

I quickly shrug out of my jacket and toss it on the back of the chair before fixing myself a sandwich and grabbing a can of pop to take upstairs. Then I head up to my bedroom, deposit the snack, take another furtive peek at the package on the bed...still with no clue what it is and then go to take a quick shower, not lingering for long as I'm expecting that call from Craig any minute.

**GAVIN**

"God I'm nervous". I hear Craig's voice coming from the living room as I come downstairs for a glass of juice, automatically tiptoeing as I near the bottom of the stairs. I'm not one for snooping or prying but there's something mysterious about him. We've been living under the same roof for well over two months now and, though he's become more relaxed of late, he still seems as much of an enigma as when we first met him.

I have to admit, I'd been pretty much panicking on my third week in Dublin when the house I'd been letting a room in had been sold and I'd been told by the landlord that we needed to find somewhere else to live...pronto. I think it was the impending worry of finding myself on the street or back home in Moynalty that'd spurred me to act fast and call the first 'room to let' advertisement I'd seen. I'd been pleasantly surprised and had felt my spirits lift as soon as I'd been shown around the house and specifically the decent sized room that would be mine. I'd shook hands on the spot and the very next day had moved in and it'd been Craig who'd introduced me to Gemma and Keith as the other occupants of the house. Rent was affordable and we'd got into a good rota as far as looking after the house was concerned. Having your landlord under the same roof tends to do that to you.

Still, it'd taken six weeks of living here to finally get some kind of fix on exactly who Craig Dean was. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like he purposely said nothing, we knew the basics, it's just...he kept himself to himself and was always out or shut in his room, talking in hushed tones on the phone. He liked his privacy and though he wasn't evasive when talking, he didn't exactly open up either.

"Listen Kel, I've got to go, he'll be home any minute but thanks so much for this, I'm sure John Paul will love it". I can't hear what she replies but I hear him exhale a deep breath and chuckle, the sound for some reason making me smile too.

"I know, we'll try to get over to see you in the New Year and again, thanks for helping me get set up...I'm useless when it comes to technology" he pauses talking but I hear the sound of him lifting something from the table as he gets up from the settee. "Yeah, you too, take care...see ya!" He sounds chirpy, more animated than I normally see him, our conversation this morning probably being the most at ease he's ever been around me.

I can't believe now, when I hear the way he talks to Kelly, that I ever thought she was his girlfriend. I had assumed she was at first, we all had but then it dawned on me that if Kelly was his girlfriend then who was it he called and who rang him late into the night? He tended to leave the communal rooms to, when he got one of those mysterious phone calls or texts that had him smiling more radiantly than I'd seen him any other time.

Of course everyone knew about Craig's 'mystery lover' now, we had for a few weeks, though he still proved to be something of an enigma but it had taken a night out by all us housemates to get to the bottom of it in the first place. One evening the four of us had all gone out and we'd got chatting about relationships and after a bit of questioning on our parts, Craig had blurted out that he wasn't single, was in fact in a very successful long distance relationship 'thank you very much' before going subdued and refusing to talk about it. It was only later, after we'd all got pretty drunk, it was decided by Gemma that we all had to confess our biggest secret and Craig had outright said...'it's not really a secret but my boyfriends a boy!'

Since then Craig hadn't mentioned it, whether he doesn't remember or just isn't willing to talk about it, we're not sure but the three of us had talked at length about the elusive John Paul. Where was he? Who was he? And more importantly, why wasn't he here with Craig? It'd become a bit of a habit, talking about Craig and his 'John Paul' whenever Craig wasn't around, joking about how he must be a figment of Craig's imagination that he'd dreamed up when drunk. The last few days though, he'd been more preoccupied, the presentation he'd been working on spread across the living room floor, meaning that when those all important phone calls came, he took them where he sat, trying to talk quietly but not leaving the room to get the privacy he usually afforded himself. It was on one such occasion I'd heard him talking to Kelly, telling her about the surprise he was sending to John Paul and I think it was at that point, hearing his tone change, become wistful but filled with longing, that I realised that, while we've been trying to figure things out, making light of the situation, Craig's been trying to keep it together, his feelings for his boyfriend more than apparent every time his name was mentioned.

"Oh, didn't hear you come down...everything alright?" I turn my head startled when I hear Craig's voice, seeing him standing there with his laptop in his hand, his eyes filled with concern as he looks at me. I shake myself mentally, blinking as I think. Then I wave the empty glass at him.

"Sorry, I was miles away...just getting a drink, you want one?" He does that thing, his habit, rubbing the back of his neck, his gaze flicking around the hall before settling on me.

"No, I'm good thanks, got a mini fridge in my room...I'll uh, I'll see you in the morning?" he makes to move past me but something, I don't know what, has me reaching out to stop him. His gaze flies to mine in surprise, wariness seeping into his eyes before they flick to his arm. I drop my hand like I've been burned, the apology dying on my lips before it gets uttered.

"Sor...listen Craig, if you ever want a chat or anything, you know...give me a shout alright?" He frowns, his eyes meeting mine but then it's like he can see my offer is genuine so he smiles, his free hand going towards his neck but taking a detour to his cheek instead, his fingers rasping over the neat, dark stubble he's acquired the last few days.

"Yeah...I will, thanks" he nods his head, his hand tightening around his laptop. "Listen, do you know if Keith or Gemma's in? I haven't heard them come back but I've not exactly been listening either."

"They went visiting family remember, won't be back until tomorrow afternoon Gemma said" I tell him. I see this look of relief entering his eyes, his body relax a little and I can't help grinning, remembering the conversation I'd had with him this morning and the one I'd overheard between him and Kelly earlier in the week...something to do with talking sexy and laptops. "Anyway, I'm going to go and get that drink and then I'm going to have a _really long_ listen to the new Kings cd I got but, don't worry, I'll use my headphones so you won't hear a thing" I say, throwing him a wink. He looks back at me, eyes narrowed and then it sinks in what I just said and he grins back, shaking his head, clapping me on the shoulder the way mates do.

"Enjoy that then, night Gav" he says, shaking his head and chuckling to himself as he heads off upstairs. I guess it's a music night for me then. 

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

JOHN PAUL

I turn off the shower, thankful my mum was thoughtful enough to leave me a couple of clean towels on the radiator when I step onto the cold, linoleum floor. Shivering, I grab the largest towel and start drying myself, pausing in my task and listening when I hear a faint noise outside the door. Realising it's my phone and therefore probably Craig, I quickly wrap the towel around my midriff and flick the other one around my neck, scrubbing at the back of my hair as I make my way onto the landing and into my room.

"Hey you!" I grab the phone off the bed, smiling into it as I answer.

"Hey yourself, good day?" I get that instant kick to the belly when I hear his voice, the cold I was feeling dissipating when I hear him chuckle, the deep, throaty sound resonating down the phone.

"Mine was fine but more importantly, how was yours? You said the presentation went well?" I hold the phone against my ear as I walk back over to the door, closing and locking it quietly so not to disturb mum or worse...Father McNamara.

"It did, Hardwick was well impressed but...let's not talk about that now eh?" he pauses for a second, like he's thinking of something, before speaking again. "So, any news?" It suddenly dawns on me why he'd been asking that this morning when my gaze settles on the brown delivery box beside me.

"Not really".

"Oh" he sounds deflated and I want happy, chatty Craig back.

"I did get this very strange parcel today " he chuckles then and I can practically feel the radiance from his smile, heating my cheek through the phone.

"Did you open it?" he queries.

"Craig, you left a very clear message _not_ to open it until you rang".

"Just checking! So, are you going to open it then?" he asks excitedly. I hear a noise from his end of the phone and picturing him shifting and making himself comfortable on the bed as he waits for me to open the parcel.

"You're sure?" I quickly turn my phone to speaker and then drop it to the bed, reaching for the heavy, flat rectangular box.

"Get stuck in, come on" I laugh at his eagerness, fighting my way past a couple of those plastic ties around the box, pulling off the paper untidily and opening the flaps of the thick corrugated cardboard to see what's inside. I finally get past the bubble wrap and polystyrene nuggets to lay my hands on the stylish, gun metal grey piece of software. Holding my breath, I lift it out carefully, my breath whooshing out in a gasp of surprise.

"Craig what...?" I bite my lip, staring at the brand new laptop as I turn it in my hands.

"Merry Christmas!" He says brightly, his voice sounding cheery as it comes over the speaker. I'm still a bit lost for words and I can't believe he's bought me a laptop because...well, they're not exactly cheep.

"Craig, I can't...it's too mu..."

"Don't you dare say it's too much" he says forcefully, the determination in his voice resonating through the phone. Then it softens. "Look John Paul, I miss you, I want to be able to see you, so look at me getting you this as purely selfish eh? And don't worry about the cost, I haven't put it on credit or anything stupid like that".

"But how...?" I know I should just accept it gratefully but the thought of Craig missing out on anything to get this for me, as wonderful as it is, just doesn't sit well with me.

"Oh...right..." he sounds like he's getting impatient now, "look, I've been working and I've got a couple of regular contracts to do with this little venture I've set up okay?" that's the first I've heard of it. Now isn't really the time to question him though. " Which means" he continues, "that I was able to afford this and...you know, save a bit at the same time so, _please_...stop fretting." Something in his tone and the way he says it makes me believe him so, throwing my good intentions out the window, I accept his gift.

"You still shouldn't have Craig but thank you, it's really great, I can't believe it" okay, I'm grinning like an idiot now, I can't help it.

"Right great, your welcome and all that" he says flippantly, making me laugh. "Now stop staring at the thing and open it up, I left instructions and paid a bit extra to have it all set up for you so you don't have to dick around with it." Resting it on the bed next to me, I take out the leads and then deposit the box on the floor, kicking it beneath the bed frame out of the way.

"Have you done it yet?" I laugh lightly, shaking my head that he's unable to control his eagerness.

"Nearly...hang on". Quickly getting it plugged in and sorting out the wireless connector, I settle down against my pillows with the laptop resting on my knees. Then I open it up and turn it on, running my fingers along the smooth, sleek edges as it boots up. Within a few seconds I'm set. "Right, sorted". He chuckles and the phone goes dead and then a few seconds later I hear this chime sound and see a little flashing icon at the top of the screen. I've no idea what it is but I know it's not the MSN service me and Craig use and I'm not logged onto Facebook so it can't be either of them. Deciding to just go for it and hoping for the best, I click on it, stunned to see myself fill the screen. Then my mouth drops open and my breath leaves my lungs with a gasp when I see Craig there in the bottom right corner of the screen. I think there's a split second when I think it's a picture but then he turns his head, squinting and frowning at me before suddenly breaking into a smile.

"Hey" he says quietly, shyness overcoming him when he sees me looking back. He bites his lip as he gives a small wave, his eyes roaming the screen as though looking for something.

"You need to move the icon onto the picture of me and tap the touch pad" he directs. I do that and suddenly the big picture of me vanishes to be replaced with a large one of Craig, this one filling the whole screen. Now this, I like.

"God you're cute" the words slip out and I feel my cheeks grow hot as I sit there mortified. I haven't seen Craig in almost three months and that's the first thing out of my mouth? Seriously? Luckily he doesn't seem to mind. He chuckles as he looks back at me, those gorgeous brown eyes of his sparkling with mirth.

"Thanks, you are too..." his gaze drops and he runs his fingers through his hair and rubs the back of his neck for a second then looks back at me. I smile back at him trying to think of something fun or witty to say but I can't think of anything. I just carry on looking at him until the silence becomes unbearable.

"Is that your room?" I tilt my head to look behind him though, goodness knows why, it's not like I can see anything. He turns his head as if to see what it is I'm looking at then looks back at the screen, smiling bashfully.

"Yeah it's...it's nothing much but...you know" he shrugs as if to end the conversation but I want to know. It's where he's been living since he left home, it's a part of him and I want to be a part of that, no matter how hard it is to see.

"Show me" I encourage. His eyebrows go up and his hand goes to the back of his neck, massaging the muscles there for a second as he makes a decision.

"Okay well..." he picks up his laptop and disconnects the wire then, holding the keyboard at arms length, he stands, scrutinising the screen so he can see what I see as he starts to walk around. When I say 'walk around' I'm not really sure I can call it that. He literally takes two or three steps over to the door, then turns his laptop around so he's showing me the rest of the room. With the computer held where it is I can see everything and by everything I mean what little there is in there. There's a single wardrobe in the far corner next to his headboard, a small chest of drawers which also resides next to the top of his bed but on the other side, his bed, a single, which is covered with a plain cobalt blue duvet cover and lastly his desk, the cheap piece of wooden furniture situated in the other far corner beneath the window, it's drawers blocked by the end of the bed. There're no posters or pictures on his walls or anything, in fact, the only items making it look remotely lived in are the two framed photo's on a little shelf above his desk and the portfolio case leaning against it. On closer inspection though, I notice that the set of pine drawers next to his bed holds a mini fridge and a tray with a kettle, mug and some of those sachets of coffee and sugar you get from cafes and service stations and the like. Aside from that though, nothing.

I'm sure my heart literally breaks when I see how small the room is and I can feel my throat tightening with emotion at the thought of Craig spending any time alone in there. I quickly compose myself when he turns the laptop back around to face him, making his way over to the edge of the bed where he sits, placing the computer back in it's spot on the desk.

"It's not exactly a palace but it's cheaper than the other rooms so it'll do and this way I save on rent" he says. Oh God, my silence must have spoke volumes and something in my expression must have made him feel he has to explain.

"You're okay though, you don't mind with it being..."

"Small? Nah, besides, I'm hardly ever here" he waves off my concerns, his tone maybe a little lighter and breezier than I was expecting.

"I'll show you the rest of the house tomorrow...you might even see Gavin, he seems very interested in you" he says with a laugh. Gavin, he's the one that Craig had told me thought Kelly was his girlfriend. I'd laughed at that but when I thought about it, remembering the times I'd heard them talk...especially her, I can understand how he could come to that conclusion. He leans forward suddenly, his cheek resting in his hand as he tilts his head, smiling as he looks at me.

He beams back at me and we sit there just looking at each other for what seems like an eon, chuckling nervously, neither of us, for maybe the first time in our whole relationship, really knowing what to say. The constant ache that seems to have been in my chest since we parted at the airport increases tenfold, becoming almost unbearable with the desire to touch him, the butterflies that have been laying dormant in my tummy suddenly going berserk as I look at him. He's changed, a little. His hair has grown out a bit and he's lost some weight, though not so much that he isn't still the most handsome guy on the planet. I reach out unconsciously, tracing the line of his cheek, the warmth from the screen leaving a slight trail across the surface where my fingertips have been. His brow furrows as he looks back puzzled and I realise that to him it must just look like my hand is waving at thin air.

"What are you...?"

"Sorry, I was just...I've missed touching you Craig" I say by way of an explanation. His eyes soften, even more than they already had been and he tilts his head, like he's really looking back at me, studying my features, his eyes flicking across my face.

**CRAIG**

Hearing his voice, _seeing_ him makes buying and setting up the laptop worth the hassle it's taken to get it sorted out. By the time Kelly had finished helping me set up the account and talked me through what I needed to do and the easiest way to do it, not to mention giving me a few tips on the best way to do a sexy video call, it'd been time to ring him. He says he misses touching me and those words alone make all the messing around worthwhile and are enough to fuel the aching in my groin that's been there ever since I heard his voice. He smiles and I find myself looking at him intently, memorising every single flawless feature of his face for when he's not there again.

He's changed. I mean, he's still got the same stunning blue eyes and his lips look as kissable as ever but there are certain nuances that make him look ever so slightly different. His hair for one. He's had it cut in the last couple of months, making it a little shorter on top and, though it's obviously damp, the blond highlights he'd acquired during the summer months have all but disappeared, leaving it a few shades darker. His complexion has changed too but where his hair is darker, his skin has taken on that same soft peach colour I was used to seeing last winter, the tan from our holiday all but a distant memory.

He's sitting so close it feels like I could almost touch him but I can't so I have to settle for just looking instead. Then he shifts and I notice something.

"John Paul?" He blinks his eyes, refocusing when he hears my voice.

"Yeah?" He frowns, tilting his head, the laptop on his knees slipping a bit more.

"Are you...are you _naked?_" Call me a perv but I could swear I just saw the flash of a nipple. He blushes and looks down, like he doesn't know the answer without checking. Then he lifts his head again and laughs self consciously.

"I'm not naked, I'd just got out of the shower when you rang" he explains sheepishly. I snort, giving him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah right, likely story". He shakes his head, eyes wide.

"I had...!" he laughs incredulous.

"Prove it then, lets have a look" I almost start grinning to myself that I've got him right where I want him but I quickly wipe it from my face when I remember he can see me now. Luckily he doesn't notice my slip because he's too busy looking flustered, scratching his cheek, a slight frown marring his brow as he inspects the computer.

"The camera's above the screen" I tell him. He gives me this 'oh right!' look and then proceeds to stand up, still keeping the laptop on a level with his face, aside from the occasional slip. I'm trying to ascertain what it is that he's doing exactly when he places it on his desk, affording me a very nice view of his chest, the towel he has around his neck hanging down either side, one length covering his right nipple, the other emphasising the left where it touches just above the dark pink peek.

He's still frowning, turning his head this way and that as he studies the screen.

"How can I see what you see?" he asks, reaching his hand out towards me.

"Don't!" Okay, that came out a bit forceful but I don't want him to be thinking about what he's doing, what I can see. I just want him to relax. He jerks his hand back, his eyes flying to the computer.

"I just...I don't want you to press the wrong thing and us lose the connection, that's all" I fib. It's not an outright lie, I don't want him to press the wrong thing but neither do I want him getting flustered over everything he's doing. "So uh...you still haven't proved you aren't naked yet" way to be cool Craig, way to be cool! I see him biting his lip and flushing a bit, glancing at his bedroom door like he's wondering if someone will come in but then he noticeably relaxes, probably remembering he now has a lock on his door.

"Okay uhm..." he takes a step back and then another and I just take it all in, letting my gaze take in his expansive chest, my eyes narrowing when his belly button and then that fair trail of hair below comes into view. "Will this do?" Will it do? Are you kidding me? He takes another step back and at that point I get a right eye full as the backs of his knees connect with his bed, causing him to fall backwards onto it, the towel that I can now see is wrapped snugly around his waist flapping open to reveal...well. I swallow heavily and take in a deep breath. He quickly adjusts himself, sitting up, toying with the folds of the towel. Then his gaze slowly lifts to mine.

"I take it you believe me now" he says flippantly, rolling his eyes at me, my expression no doubt confirming just how much I believe him. I throw him a wink and grin back.

"I never doubted you for a second". He gives me that look as if to ask if I'm kidding and I just shrug, smiling back.

"Well in that case Craig, I think it's only fair we're even, come on, don't be shy now, take your top off" he says cheekily, wiggling his finger at me. I laugh, shaking my head, soon changing my mind when I see him reach for the discarded t shirt on his bed.

"Okay okay, you win" shoving my chair away from the desk I unbutton my black cardigan and take it off and then grab the bottom of my polo shirt and lift it swiftly over my head, dropping it to the floor. I'm about to wheel my chair back in front of my desk when he starts waving his hand.

"I've only got a towel on" he points out, twisting where he sits as though to remind me. Nodding my head, I comply, standing up to unbuckle my belt and then unfastening my jeans, pushing them down and off my legs leaving me wearing just my black, boxer briefs. It's weird but all of a sudden it's like the air filling the room feels different, the fact that I've dispersed of most of my clothes cranks the tension I'm already feeling up another notch. All I've done is matched him in my state of undress but it's as though that one small act has opened up this whole other wealth of possibilities and I've got to admit, I'm nervous. I knew this might happen, hell, I was hoping but I hadn't expected to go from the light teasing we were doing to this in less than a minute. As if sensing my hesitation, John Paul says my name, his voice a husky whisper.

"Craig?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you sit on the bed or...or you can lie down if it's more comfy" he suggests, his tone light but encouraging. I start to head over there as instructed but he stops me. "Hang on just...just turn your laptop a little to the left so I can...that's right, perfect" I nudge it round a bit and when he says it's right, I hop onto my bed, piling the pillows up against the headboard so I can prop myself up and still see him.

"Are you doing the same?" I ask. God, is that my voice? I sound breathless, so unlike my normal self that I sound like a foreigner to my own ears.

"Try and stop me" he says, any hint of uncertainty completely gone from his voice. Settling back comfortably, my arm resting behind my head, the other just laying loose over my stomach, I look at the screen, the image of John Paul doing the same as me clearly visible from my vantage point on the bed. He angles his new laptop and then climbs onto his bed too, adjusting the pillows just so behind himself before looking back directly at the screen.

I can see the change immediately, can almost feel the heat of his gaze warming my skin where his eyes caress over my body. Without really thinking about what I'm doing, my fingers starts rubbing against my stomach, then up higher to tease across my nipples, my eyes, all the while, locked on the screen. He starts to do the same, the flat of his palm smoothing over his chest to his throat and then down again, his fingers dancing around his right nipple, the tip of it unconsciously flicking over the surface making it harder.

I watch as he turns slightly and lifts his hips, licking my lips, my eyes narrowing as he slides the towel from beneath him, tossing it towards the laptop with this really cheeky lopsided grin on his face. Then he kind of tilts his head and raises his eyebrow, encouraging me with that one look to do the same. Feeling my heart start to pound harder in my chest, I copy him, hooking my fingers beneath the waistband of my boxers, slowly easing them over my hips, thrusting my groin up off the bed so I can pull them down easier over my arse. I hear him make a noise deep within his throat and it gives me a little kick that he's getting excited already, the sound gaining a positive response from my cock as I really start to become hard.

My eyes are drawn to him once more, a thrill going through me as I note that his body is already hard and eager with anticipation too. Quickly kicking the shorts off my ankles, I lie back, my hand going straight to my cock of it's own volition. I can see him watching me, can see the way his tongue flicks over his lips wetting them, his eyes piercing into me as his own hand continues to apply long, leisurely strokes to his cock. Just watching him, hearing the faint hitches in his breathing is enough to excite me and make small beads of clear pre cum appear at the tip of my cock.

I murmur his name as I watch him, my fingertips slipping over the slick head as I massage the fluid over the taut, hard flesh of my erection making it even easier for my hand to glide up and down the surface.

"Ffuckk Craig!" He whispers my name harshly and I see him grip his cock tighter, his forearm jerking rapidly as he pumps himself faster and harder, the sight of him and sounds he's making urging me to do the same.

"Oh God John Paul!" I increase the tempo, resisting closing my eyes as they begin to feel heavy, licking my lips as my flesh becomes more heated.

"Craig!" He says my name again and I blink, focusing on him once more, noting how his eyes seem glazed while his chest and throat are tinged with a flush of arousal, his hot skin covered with a damp film of sweat. It's at that point that I see his mouth form an 'o' and his head fall back between his shoulder blades as his fingers grasp his cock tighter, his other hand forming a fist which goes to his mouth, stifling the sounds of his cries as his orgasm shakes him.

I watch absolutely enthralled as his cock spasms in his hand before shooting his essence over his stomach and chest in short, rapid bursts, the energy seeming to have been sapped from his body when his legs stop trembling, his hand falling onto his thigh.

Seeing that though, feeling so close to John Paul as he comes sends me over the edge and I follow close behind, my own cock pulsing beneath my fingers as I look at him, my toes curling into the duvet as I lose it.

"Oh...ohh!" He lifts his eyes, right at the moment I start to come, the blueness searing into mine, filled with a carnal lust and desire that has me biting on my lip to prevent myself crying out his name. He watches, his eyes never leaving me as my cock jerks, the fast, erratic strokes of my hand forcing my orgasm from me.

"Fuckk...!" I can't stifle the moan anymore as I beat out wave after wave of milky white fluid onto myself, my whole body trembling as my eyes connect with his. I lick my lips, shaking uncontrollably as my cock pulses one last time, uttering his name breathlessly as I start to relax.

God, if that's how blissful it feels just looking at him on the screen then I can't wait until I actually get to see him. 

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yayyy, time to get this fic to 'present day' for them. The chapters from now on should be more 'real time'.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

CRAIG

Finally..._finally_ the fasten seatbelt sign comes on as the plane prepares to make it's descent towards the runway at Manchester's Airport's Terminal One. I fasten it quickly as though my eagerness to see John Paul will make the plane land sooner.

I close my eyes and picture what John Paul will look like, wonder whether he'll have got there before me or if he's ended up getting as mixed up with the train timetable as he was expecting. We'd talked about it well into the night last night, going over the finer details, even though we knew that once we were finally in each others company the best laid plans would probably go to shit. Talking over plans for this break had been the perfect end to a pretty quiet Boxing day for both of us. Apparently his family had all been sleeping off hangovers until well into the afternoon so he'd had a walk, packed the last of his gear and then rung me at just after eight to chat. Mine had been just as quiet but busier with me finishing my coursework, sorting out the finishing touches to some decorating I'd been doing and getting the rest of the house in order for when we come back in January. When he called I was still covered in paint so I'd ended up having a long, relaxing soak in the bath as he'd chatted animatedly about the break, happy for me to just join in as and when I felt like it.

Getting JP that laptop had been a blessing when it came to passing the time between mid December and now but I'd made one major error when I set up the video chat account and that was by not paying for enough credit. Within a week we'd used up the whole months worth of call time which meant that for the last five days or so we'd had to revert back to mobile phone calls and texting. It was a nightmare, especially when I'd got that phone call on Christmas morning and I hadn't been able to see him.

I could hear his family all chatting and laughing and arguing far off in the background as we'd talked and I'd felt a stab of envy, wishing that I was spending this festive time of year with him, making a bit of time to see my mum and Steph and the rest of my family at The Dog and sharing one of those mad but homely family meals at his house that I'd become so accustomed to during the summer. It'd been nice though and I'd felt that much closer to home listening to the buzz of conversation, especially when I'd heard a knock on the door and his mum's voice calling out that if that was Craig he was speaking to again then to say hello and when was I coming home to see them. It brought it all back to me how welcoming his family had been...well except Mercedes, when we'd come back from Blackpool and spent so much time there.

I hadn't been completely on my own though. Keith had stayed behind at the house because his family were away and Gemma's were visiting relatives on Christmas day so he only joined his girlfriend at her parents house yesterday afternoon. It was good for me as it meant I had someone's company while I ate my microwave Christmas dinner but it wasn't too noisy in the house that I couldn't get the rest of my assignment completed. Plus I'd had a very willing and accomplished extra pair of hands when it came to moving and carrying the heavy stuff.

The last two weeks had been hectic, even more so than I'd anticipated because after seeing the sadness on John Paul's face when he'd seen my room at the house, I'd wanted to make it less sterile, add a couple of touches so that the next day when we chatted via video, he'd see a difference. It hadn't taken much, I'll be honest and sprucing things up a bit, adding a couple of posters and some nick-naks had made it all the more worthwhile when I'd seen the beaming smile on his face the next day.

I'd shown him round the building too, putting on my best posh person, estate agent accent as I'd given him what I called a 'virtual tour' of the house. Gemma, Keith and Gavin had all given me the all clear to show him their rooms but it had taken some evasive answering on my part when it came to explaining why I was in the smallest one.

'"I thought you moved in first? Surely that should've given you the pick of rooms?" he'd asked.

"Yeah but it seemed silly getting a bigger room when there's just me and there're the communal rooms too" I'd been hasty to add. He'd frowned a bit as I'd explained so I tried not to have him dwell on it. "Besides, the others pay more and I'm hardly ever in my room" I'd answered, that particular reply unfortunately opening up a whole other line of questioning.

"So if you aren't there, what _are_ you doing all the time?" He'd tried to make it sound like he wasn't that interested but I could tell from his tone and the fact he was looking at a spot behind me that it was all an act. I can't say I blamed him but at the same time I didn't really want to answer him. It was going to be a surprise.

"Nothing much, working, studying and stuff...the usual" I smiled, remaining purposefully vague but I could see he wasn't convinced. "Oh look, this is the kitchen". I'd gone around showing him in the cupboards, feeling proud that I had a decent set of housemates which meant we didn't have to label everything and then I'd gone back out and up the stairs towards my room again.

"Wait, what's that one?"

"What one?"

"That door behind you, where does that lead?" he hadn't even given me chance to answer before he'd started chuckling to himself, making childish noises. "Ooh, is it a secret passage?"

"John Paul, the house isn't that old, it's just the attic".

"Oh, oh well, show me your room again then and don't forget to lock the door" he'd said cheekily, all thoughts of room sizes and secret passages leaving both our heads as soon as the door was locked.

The next few days after that, I really stepped things up a gear. I got some mail that I'd been waiting for and was over the moon about and then it felt like I was on and off the phone with different people, running things past them, making plans, getting permission. The days had been absolutely hectic and on top off all that, I'd got the last few classes at uni to finish, handing in coursework and attending the last couple of tutor appoinments.

One of the other things that really changed was the atmosphere in the house. Everyone seemed much more chatty when I was around and there was a real buzz of excitement around the place, an openess that I hadn't really noticed before. When I saw my housemates...friends now I guess, in the lounge area the Sunday after I got JP the laptop, I hesitated at the door for a sec and then went in and joined them for a change, accepting a beer from Gavin when he offered. It was nice and relaxing, even if the soap omnibus was crap and by the time I left later on to phone John Paul, I felt like I finally fit in. Then as the next week passed, I got to know each of them more.

Gemma and Kieth were a great couple, the kind that bicker and fall out one minute and then are back to being best mates and lovers the next. It wasn't unusual to walk into the lounge to see them both spring apart, looking at me a bit warily, guilty almost to the point that, after the third time, I told them it was fine. I miss John Paul but I don't begrudge others being together. After that, I kind of wished I'd never said anything.

Gavin though, he's a riot and now I can't wait for him to meet John Paul. He's the kind of guy who just gets on with everyone and has no hang ups at all. He stays out occasionally having presumably got lucky with one of his dates but he never brings them back to the house, something I respect him for if I'm honest. I think he realises, being the only single person in the house, that the last thing any of us wants to do in a morning is try to make polite conversation with some random stranger. He's become a really good mate this last week or so, someone that I can chat to in a morning over a brew or while away an hour with at night while I'm biding my time waiting for John Paul to call.

John Paul and I had made arrangements to get online at dot on eleven o'clock in the evening, regardless of whatever else we had on. It'd taken some juggling and a bit of nifty negotiating on times on my part but I'd managed it, completely clearing my schedule until the next Friday night had come around. Luckily on the weekend he was working at The Loft so I'd been able to work until two on both the Friday and Saturday. He hadn't questioned any more about what I was doing and he didn't mention my work, whether because he'd picked up that I didn't want to discuss it or because we felt more connected being able to see each other now, I don't know, but I was grateful.

Some of the nights we were staying up really late, discussing the holiday, talking about college...getting as intimate as we could considering the miles between us and the obstacle of not being able to touch each other. Everyday stuff. It was fun and I felt so much more content where I was, in Dublin, though I still wished he was with me every single moment of the day. By the Sunday though, the trial period I'd paid for had run out so it meant that my evenings became my own again. I threw myself into work, clocking up as many jobs and hours as I could now that Uni had finished for the holidays. Some of the students went straight home but a lot of them, especially the ones involved in the clubs, stuck around until Christmas eve, earning me more in that one night than I had for the rest of that entire week and that was saying something. During the days though, aside from getting supplies for the various Christmas parties, I'd knuckled down to my studies, reading and writing until I couldn't store or get down any more information without feeling like my head might explode. Then m when I felt I couldn't possibly study or write any more, I'd gone off, put on my overalls and got cracking with the other stuff.

I'm broken out of my reverie by the sound of The Captains voice coming over the speakers telling us we were coming into land.

God I can't wait to see him. I feel my heart start beating rapidly at the thought that in less than an hour, I'll have disembarked, got my holdall and a short while later I'll be with John Paul, will actually be able to swamp him in my arms and feel and smell and taste him for the first time in months. It can't be soon enough.

**JOHN PAUL**

I'm getting restless now. I look up at the arrivals board again and then back to my watch, hoping but not expecting the time of Craig's flight to change. It hadn't, it still had an arrival time of eleven fifteen am. It's my own fault for getting here so early but when Jacqui had said she could give me a lift, it was too good an offer to refuse. I was meant to get the airport bus from town this morning but the thought of spending two hours on a bus stop starting every few miles of the thirty three mile journey was just too off putting, besides, knowing I'd definitely be here before him and would see him as soon as he walked into the airport had proved too much of a temptation to decline. I just hadn't realised that a two and a half hour wait would feel like a lifetime.

It seems stupid that I can barely take my eyes off the big digital clock above the boards, after all, what's a few more minutes when we've gone weeks, months without properly seeing each other but I can't help it, my eyes are just drawn there, especially now when the big yellow letters have just changed from 'arrival time' to 'just landed'. I just can't quite believe it's real, that today has finally arrived and I'm minutes away from actually being able to see Craig in the flesh, moments away from being able to kiss him and hold him and breathe in his scent. The butterflies are having a field day, going berserk in my tummy and I feel sick with nerves and excitement as each minute ticks by slower than the last.

I let out the huge gust of air I was holding, smiling at the middle aged woman next to me when she glances my way.

"First time?"

"Sorry?"

"Is it your first time meeting someone?" She inclines her head to the corridor where the passengers will exit the arrivals gate. I nod my head slowly.

"First time he's been home since going to Dublin for Uni" I tell her in brief. She looks back quizzically. "My boyfriend...Craig" I elaborate.

"Ahh, that explains it" she smiles and nods her head as she looks at me and I in turn look back puzzled. "You seem really nervous but...happy".

"Oh God yeah, I can't wait" I tell her, my excitement at seeing Craig practically bubbling out of me. "I haven't seen him since the end of September and we're going on holiday...well a break really, we won it on the last holiday we went on" I feel the need to inform her, for some reason my mouth completely running away with me. She raises her eyebrows, looking interested. "We had to do this couples quiz thing and answer questions on each other but we weren't really a couple then, we were mates...best mates but we came second anyway so when he gets here we're going to Lapland, that's what we won...I don't suppose you've ever been?" I gush out, hoping she has...anything to stop my incessant chatter.

"I haven't I'm afraid, where did...?"

"Me either, I've never even been abroad let alone on an airoplane before...does it always take this long for them to come out?" I turn my head, scanning the corridor for any sign of the passengers, then I look down when I feel something grip my arm.

"It'll be a while yet love, they have to get their bags and things". My shoulders slump at that bit of news, though I don't take my eyes away from the place I know Craig will appear.

"Do you do this a lot then?" I ask because I'm finding that talking distracts me for at least a couple of seconds. She smiles warmly and nods her head.

"Enough...my son, he's in his third year at Trinity but he tries to come home in the holidays". Home...I wonder if Craig still thinks of Hollyoaks as home or if he classes Dublin as his home now.

"Yeah Craig is too". Her eyebrows go up. "No, he's not in his third year, he started in September but he's at Trinity too" I say grinning. Her eyes soften as she looks at me.

"You're proud of him". It isn't a question but I answer her anyway.

"I am, I'm really proud of him" I reply, the words getting caught as a whole flurry of emotions wash over me. I don't know why but I have the sudden urge to swallow, the lump in my throat making it difficult. She turns to me, this woman that I've only known for five minutes, her hand gently cupping my shoulder which she rubs.

"But you missed him" she offers sympathetically, somehow knowing that that's exactly how I feel.

"I do, I really do and sometimes I feel guilty because..." I shrug my shoulders, not really prepared to voice what I'm thinking.

"Because you'd rather he was with you, I understand that."

I go on to tell her how we'd decided that for the time being, he'd go to Dublin and I'd take my place on the English Lit course at HCC and then the next thing I know, I'm spilling my guts pretty much revealing everything.

"When Ben left, I kept hoping he'd miss home and want to come back but then he came back anyway and I saw how much he enjoyed being where he was. Just because he'd moved away didn't mean he'd forgotten us, the opposite in fact, we're closer now than we've ever been" she looks thoughtful and smiles, like she's thinking of happy times.

I can't help thinking about that. I know I've missed him more than I ever thought possible but until now, I haven't really thought how things will be between us when I see him...beyond the obvious of course. I suppose in my mind I expected things to just be the same as before but now I think about it, I can't see how they can be. We've talked, a lot and the vidoe call made me feel even closer to him and I know that will never change but all of a sudden I'm left wondering how he might feel when he actually sees me too. Will he feel an even greater connection to me or will this time apart have distanced him somehow?

This woman, this stranger is saying how her and her son are better now because of that time apart and that seeing him on the holidays makes them closer somehow. I can't help the uncertainty as it ebbs it's way in, can't help wondering if we'll become more distant the more time goes on or if being apart will bring us closer too.

His behaviour and everything points to him feeling the same as me, wanting to be with me, wishing we were together but he must have been enjoying himself too, after all, he's had the nights out and the parties and he seems to have made some good friends. He's said himself that he very rarely in so...how would I fit into that?

"You're different though" her words break through my thoughts, bringing me back to the here and now. "My son wanted to leave, he was ready to embark on this new journey alone, I just wasn't ready to let him go." I wasn't ready to let Craig go either though, I just didn't have much choice in the matter.

"I suppose..." she suddenly frowns, looking concerned.

"I can see I've put doubts in your mind, take no notice of me love, I spent eighteen years raising my son and we had some hard times before he left, really fell out but we needed that space from each other to show us what was important." She smiles reassuringly and I realise that I'm letting what happened with her cloud my judgement with Craig. I've seen him vulnerable and upset at us not being together and i just have to remember that as hard as this has been for me, it's probably been ten times worse for him because he's not had the familiarity of family and friends around him like I have.

"Don't try to compare you and your young man to what I'm saying, I'm just trying to point out it's natural to feel guilty for wanting that person close to you to be with you" she pats my arm, then her gaze slides to the side and her face she breaks into a huge smile. "Now look, here they come".

I look up and turn my head as a stream of people start to make their way through the arrivals gate towards us, my eyes glancing over the various faces as I seek out dark eyes framed with thick, long eyelashes, dark hair and Craig's trim, lithe frame. It takes a while but I know I haven't missed him and then...then suddenly there he is, walking in my direction, his eyes scanning the friends and family of other passengers around me. I know the exact moment he sees me because he stops for a second in his tracks, a beautiful but tentative smile playing at his lips, his eyes so dark, filled with recognition. I take a step forward and then he does and then the next thing I know, we're in each others arms, my face buried in his throat and his in my neck, breathing each other in as we hold on tightly.

**JANE MONROE**

I should've kept my comments to myself because now I can see that I've put these thoughts in his head and that wasn't my intention at all. From what the young man has said, this boyfriend of his, this Craig had made the decision, with his partners assent, to move to Dublin to study at Trinity while the boy next to me tries to get a place over there and carries on his education back at home in the meantime. It's sensible and can't have been an easy decision to make, was certainly a mature choice, one that most boys their age, Ben included, wouldn't have been able to make. Still, the distance seems to have taken it's toll. He's clearly eager to see his boyfriend and after three months I can't blame him but I feel like I've cast doubts over him with saying that I'm closer now to Ben than ever before.

I try to explain, tell him that it's different between a mother and son than it is between lovers and he seems to be taking it in, especially when I put his mind at ease about him feeling guilty. He's bound to because in his eyes, wishing Craig was with him back home instead of all the way across the sea, he probably sees that as some kind of betrayal. I'm grateful when I look past him to see the first person off their flight step through the opening.

"Now look, here they come" I point out as passengers start to filter their way through. I'm looking for Ben, seeking out his stocky frame and mousy blond hair but at the sme time, I can't help looking at the sea of faces to see if I can spot the young man that belongs with the one standing...well, jumping around on the spot beside me.

Then I see his face light up so I scan the crowd, seeing an identical smile on the face of a dark haired lad carrying a rucksack almost as big as he is, fighting his way through the mass of passengers as he comes towards us. The boy next to me doesn't say anything, he just surges forward, holding his arms out, enveloping the brown eyed boy against him, the pair of them falling into a tight embrace. 

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

JOHN PAUL

God he smells good, he smells really, _really_ good. And he feels great too. Taking a step out of his embrace, I clasp his upper arms, drinking in the sight of him as I hold him at arms length. He looks good too, gorgeous in fact. Then I want to feel him again so I tug him back against me, this time registering the feel of his arms as they slide beneath my coat, his hands pressing firmly against my back.

"God you smell good, I've missed that...I've missed you" he breathes against my neck, the damp, warmth of the air from his lungs whispering softly against my skin. I shiver, not from the cold but because having his lips graze the sensitive skin beneath my ear is enough to send a thrill of delight right through me. I want to kiss him so badly but somehow, us making out in front of an airport full of people, it doesn't seem appropriate. I chuckle and he asks me what's so funny.

"Nothing I was just thinking the same thing, that's all."

"What? That you've missed me or that I smell good?" he asks laughing.

"Both" I reply succinctly. He takes a step back, tilting his head to the side as he inhales heavily, his eyes twinkling and smiling as he looks at me. Then he pulls me into another tight hug, just for a brief moment, before getting his bag off the floor, incling his head towards the exit.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I nod my head, feeling a flurry of excitement in my stomach as he takes a hold of my hand. He pulls me past the rest of the passengers, pausing briefly as I nod a farewell to the lady I was talking to, then I follow him, my hand warmly clasped in his as we head into the relatively quiet arrivals lounge, settling down onto one of the seats, his knee touching mine as he faces me.

"When I got to Dublin I didn't want to forget anything about you" he says sincerely, his thumb stroking over my knuckles as he looks at me. He smiles, laughing lightly to himself. "I had pictures...so many pictures and for weeks before leaving I stored all your voice messages on my phone so I could listen to your voice but...I didn't have a reminder of what you smelled like so I spent ages looking for the same shower gel that you use and then when I found it, I started using it myself." He worries his bottom lip between his teeth as he glances shyly at me. He must see the puzzled look on his face when he said he uses it himself. "What? It smells different in the bottle and this way I could sleep with the spare pillow and pretend it was you". He frowns and blushes profusely when he realises what he just revealed. "Oh God, that sounds so sad" he laughs to himself, shaking his head. It doesn't sound sad, not to me anyway. To me it sounds pretty bloody amazing and the fact he admitted it just makes my heart swell to even greater proportions.

"I think it's sweet" he rolls his eyes, still not really able to look me on the eye so I slap him lightly, making him blush more and laugh at the same time. "Shut up, it is sweet and it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Seeing as this seems to be the time for sharing.

"I wear your t shirt in bed" I say, looking a little sheepish and nodding when his brows shoot up. "I wore it every night for a week when you left" I say quietly, remembering how I'd felt devestated when he left for Dublin and I'd taken comfort in the fragrance and feel of him where it had lingered in the soft cotton, days later.

"It's got to the point now where mum sneeks into my room, washes it and puts it back thinking I haven't noticed." I nod my head, the tips of my ears burning when he gives me this look. Then he scratches his head.

"Which one?"

"The black vest one...why? Does it make a difference?"

"Nah, I just wondered...I couldn't find my grey one either, I was looking all over for it when I was packing yesterday." I avert my gaze but not quickly enough when he looks at me curiously. "John Paul?" God, the sound of my name being spoken by him...I've missed hearing that too. It's just not the same over the phone as it is face to face. Unzipping my coat, I lift my top and t shirt, showing him my stomach beneath all the clothing. He raises his eyebrows, lifting his hand to my chest, smoothing his fingers over the grey cotton fabric with familiarity before curling his fingers around it.

"It suits you better anyway" he says quietly, lifting his gaze to mine at the same time he raises his hand to my face. His fingertips trace the line of my cheekbone, his thumb caressing over my earlobe as his fingers spear into my hair. He takes in my features, a really lovely, soft, delicate smile playing at his lips, then his fingers curl in my hair as he grips the strands lightly, tugging me forward a couple of inches.

I lick my lips, my breath hitching as his gaze drops to my mouth, his eyes darkening as they follow the action. I can practically taste the sweetness of his lips because he's so close.

He starts to lean in and I do the same, not sure which of us it is that finally closes the gap, not really caring once I feel the warm, firm pressure of his lips as they touch mine. I gasp, or he does or...we both do when I feel a frission of electricity burst through my chest from my belly right the way up to my heart. I've waited for this moment for months and it doesn't disappoint as his lips move against mine, coaxing and tender, like he's re familiarising himself with the feel and taste of me.

I groan, deep and low in my throat as I kiss him back, despite the fact that only his mouth and thumb are touching me. I hear him chuckle, the throaty, masculine sound resonating through my senses as it vibrates across my lips. He pulls back then, even though my lips are still puckered from the kiss and swipes his thumb over my bottom lip, his eyes dark and desirous as he focuses on it.

"I've fucking missed that sound so much...do you know what a turn on it is hearing it?" he growls, his gaze flicking from my mouth to my eyes. I shake my head dumbly, wondering if it's even remotely possible he could've been wanting it, craving it as much as I had.

"Well it's a massive one" he whispers, his cheeks reddening a little, eyebrows raising as he makes that statement. I glance down, don't ask me why and it's the worst thing I could've done because the unmistakeable outline of the growing erection in his jeans is enough to get a rise out of me too. Licking my lips and swallowing quickly, I look around. He does the same and, as if by some unspoken agreement, we both pick up our bags and head straight across to the toilets. As soon as we get through the door we make a grab for each other, stopping and stumbling together when we spot an attendant stepping out from the bank of cublicles. I can feel my cheeks flaming as he lifts his head, smiling as he walks past in the direction of the sinks. Then he starts faffing around with one of the soap dispensers and I hear Craig sigh.

He looks at me sheepishly and shrugs and then heads into one of the cubicles, the lock firmly sliding into place behind him. Shit! I turn around, my hands stuffed deep in my pockets, head down as I go over to the sinks and start washing my hands, anything to make it look like that was my intention all along. My phone goes off in my pocket and I look up to see the guy staring at me, probably thinking I suffer from OCD I've been washing my hands for so long. Quickly drying them on a paper towel, I open up the text.

_**Get in here now!**_

I feel myself blushing, the flame spreading over my cheeks as I read it. I look up and the attendant is messing with the paper towels now but he glances over, nodding at me, his eyes quizzical.

_I can't, he's still here._

Biting my lip, I lean back against the row of sinks, folding my arms, trying to act casual. Seconds later I hear the toilet flush and Craig comes out, avoiding looking at me as he goes through the motions of washing his hands. Once done, he yanks a couple of paper towels from the holder, tossing them into the bin with a very loud, very heavy sigh. The guy looks up at the noise but Craig doesn't even look at him, he just hauls his rucksack back over his shoulder, picks up his holdall and heads back out into the waiting area, frustration leaking from every pore of his body. I gather my bits together and go after him, almost bumping into him when he stops abruptly.

"Craig?" He drives a hand through his hair as he scans the terminal building looking at the illuminated information boards. Then he looks at me, his eyes blazing with unfulfilled desire, the lust I see in them making my stomach knot and my mouth go dry. I turn to face him, my hands clasping his shoulders as I ready myself to give him some bullshit spiel about how we've waited three months and that a few more hours won't kill us, when I spot movements behind him. He looks at me, waiting for me to say something but I don't, I just grab hold of the strap of his rucksack and turn us, heading straight back through the mens room door.

"What're you...? oh!" I pretty much drag him along and then push us into the furthest cubicle, silencing him with my lips before he has chance to utter another word. It's hard and forceful but I don't linger, I just wanted a taste before I quickly begin undoing his jeans. I know he wants this but the thing is, I'm sure I want it more. I'm tired of holding back. These last three months I've been trying not to show how much I've missed him, tried to make it easier for the both of us but now he's here, I don't have to pretend any more.

His breath hitches in his throat as I start to undo the button fly of his jeans and I can't resist looking up at him, my fingers trembling as I take in his heavy lidded gaze, the way his lips are parted, his tongue darting out to dampen them turning me on more than he could ever imagine.

"What about...?" he waves vaguely in the direction of the door we just came through.

"Gone" I reply shortly, my fingers fumbling impatiently with the fastening.

"Oh...oh great!" he responds eagerly, once my words have sunk in.

"Craig?" He nods, the small movement of his head barely perceptible as he answers my unspoken question. Taking it for the approval that it is, I pull both sides of the denim apart, hesitating for a second at the added clothing beneath, before pushing his jeans and the dark grey clingy fabric down his legs, taking his boxer briefs with them. Once removed, I take a second or two to just look at him. He's slimmer than he was, his hipbones slightly more prominant than they were before he went away, showing signs he's maybe not been looking after himself as well as he should've but he's still as lean and muscular beneath as he always was.

I cup his bum, smiling to myself as my fingers trace the faint line between his cheeks and the tops of his thighs that I love so much. It's just the same as I remember...firm, smooth, the feel of it like silk beneath my touch. Then I wrap my fingers around his stiff, weeping cock, refamiliarising myself with the hard, irresistable length of him, grasping him tightly as I stroke him a few times before taking him between my lips and...fucking hell, all my senses come alive at once.

I taste the familiar warmth of him as I envelope him in my mouth, my tongue flicking out and tasting the very subtle essence of the pre cum leaking from the tip. Then my nostrils flare as I breathe in his manly, musky scent, my nose coming into contact with his groin as I practically devour his dick. He groans, the sound of his pleasure assaulting my ears before he stifles it, stuffing the hood of his duffel coat between his teeth, his head thudding against the brushed metal wall of the toilet cubicle as he lets it drop back. I look up from my position crouched in front of him to see if he's alright, smiling around his dick as I watch his cheeks puff with each gasp of a breath as he continues to control the sounds desperate to escape from his lips.

God I've missed seeing this. Watching Craig from this vantage point as he starts to lose it. I love the way his mouth utters silent incoherencies, his tongue darting over his lips, the added mix of his coat being taken between his teeth making him seem even more adorable than usual. His eyelashes flutter on his cheeks too as his brow furrows, not in confusion or anger but in a kind of wordless expression of enjoyment, the pleasure he's feeling evident each time his brows raise in surprise.

I hear the outer door squeek open and footsteps sound in the opposite direction towards the sinks but to be honest, I couldn't have stopped if I'd wanted to, especially now Craig's fingers have speared into my hair, resting lightly against the back of my head. I look up at him as I bathe his dick with my saliva, sucking him hard until I feel his legs start to buckle, hear an uncontrollable whimper escape from him. His eyes meet mine, pleading with me to carry on, begging me not to let us get caught, so I get up from my position, take him in hand and start to wank him slowly, listening all the while for the door to go again. I can hear his breathing becoming more laboured, even though I'm trying to stave off his orgasm, so I run my fingers through his hair, pressing his face gently into my neck to muffle the sounds.

Eventually I hear the toilet flush and then water running, the hand dryer turning on soon after and it's at that point that I resume my position in front of him, kneeling on my bag, my hands wrapping around the backs of his thighs, holding his backside as my head bobs in unison with the slight thrusts his hips are making. In no time at all, I feel his dick swell in my mouth, his hands clutching at my shoulders in desperation, the sound of the door opening and shutting in the background pretty much coinciding with his muffled cry as he cums, the hot, liquid heat of his desire gushing forth past my lips. I swallow his very essence, paying special attention to the head of his dick as I lick up every last drop, the taste of him like nectar on my tongue as I lick him dry.

His hand drops from my hair to my face, his thumb brushing against the corner of my mouth before dipping between my lips to let my tongue sweep out over it. Fuck, he tastes good.

"Fucking hell John Paul, I've been wanting that for months" he breathes, his eyes connecting with mine as I look up at him. Just hearing him say that is a relief, which is weird because I hadn't even realised up until now that I had any real fears in the first place. I suppose after hearing about the parties he's been to and what seems like a hectic social life I'd felt a little threatened but I honestly hadn't for a second let those thoughts manifest into something more. If I had have done, I'd have driven myself nuts. Seeing the warmth in his eyes now though and the genuine smile on his face, I knew I never had anything to be worried about.

I stand up, kissing him, tugging his jeans and the rest of his garments up over his thighs and backside, leaving him to sort himself out better. I can't resist flicking at the waistband of the tight pants he's wearing underrneath though...some things just can't go unmentioned.

"What the fuck are these Craig?" I ask, barely containing a laugh when I stretch the fabric around his waist out, letting go of it to see it ping back sharply against his tummy. He looks down, like he hasn't a clue what I'm talking about and then he blushes, bless him, a light redness spreading across his cheeks.

"What? My mum got them for me" he says vaguely.

"Yeah but...what...?" he rolls his eyes and sighs, batting my hand out of the way as he tugs them back over his hips, fitting his dick snugly back in place beneath the restrictive fabric. He puts his finger to his lips, as I look around furtively, checking the coast is clear before unlocking the door. I hold it open for Craig to pass me, then let it close behind me as I accompany him out into the main wash room and then through the second set of doors into the arrivals lounge again.

"Thermal underwear John Paul...it's going to be -20 where we're going, I need to keep my family jewels warm you know" he points out, waving his hand discreatly in front of his groin, giving me this cute, jaunty wink. He slings his bag over his shoulder and sets off, stopping in his tracks, raising an eyebrow in question when I don't follow him.

"Shit! I never thought of that" I say, biting my lip as I mentally go through the various items of clothing I had packed. I'd got plenty of jumpers and long sleaved t shirts and socks and stuff but I never though of what I could wear beneath my jeans and trousers. He grins back smugly, dropping his bag back to the floor as he stands before me, his hands going to his hips.

"Boy scout motto, always be prepared" he says smugly. "Lucky for you, my mum found a bargain so she got you some too." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise. As amiable as Frankie has been recently, I never thought she'd think to do something like that for me. "She does like you you know, she just keeps it well hidden that's all" he adds, as though reading my thoughts. I nod my head, still surprised at her thoughtfulness, despite the fact that we have spoken more over recent weeks.

I've found that when I've been DJing at The Dog or when I've passed her in the village, she's stopped to speak to me, asking if I've talked to Craig, does he seem okay to me, even going so far as to ask if I'm well. At first I thought maybe she was asking because she was hoping to hear that I hadn't spoken to him, hoping things were fizzling out between us but after a while, I saw that she was genuine and that, perhaps she was asking because she didn't hear from him half as frequently as I did. As for her asking about me. Well, the more cynical side of me figured she was hoping I'd move on or tell her we'd split up or something, while the other side of me, the more optomistic side, told me she was making an effort for Craig's sake. Now though, I'm left wondering if she's finally accepted how much I love Craig, can perhaps now see how much he means to me and hopefully, how much I mean to him too.

"That was really nice of her, I'll say thanks next time I see her". I can feel myself blushing a bit when I say that. After the words we'd exchanged in Blackpool, I've never really sought her out to speak, it's pretty much been the other way around, though I have made casual conversation at the bar and such.

"Yeah well, you can tell her tonight if you want" he says casually.

"What?" He rolls his eyes and shrugs, his hand glancing over the back of his neck.

"She made me promise to ring her, tell her when we'd arrived safely" he explains. I nod my head grinning.

"Oh right...yeah, mine too...mums eh?" He shrugs, lifting his bag back up, waiting for me to gather my stuff too before setting off.

"Let's get checked in and then get a drink eh?" he says turning, his eyes lifting to mine. I nod my head, pleased to see that his earlier frustration has dissipated. He holds his hand out and I take it, grinning when I feel the gentle squeeze he gives mine as his warm fingers clasp around them. He glances at me as we continue to stroll in the direction of the departures building. Then he chuckles and I have the distinct impression he's thinking about the long johns.

"So are mine a fetching grey colour too then?" I ask nonchalantly. I see him bite his bottom lip, stifling a grin when he turns his head to look at me.

"I figured you'd suit the blue, plus mum said I had to let you have them as they'll bring out the colour in your eyes." I laugh...like mother like son I guess.

"She does know that I'm not exactly going to be having them on show though right? 'Cause I don't care how much you bet me, there's no way I'm parading around in those things, they aren't exactly flattering are they?" He snorts and throws me this really filthy look, assuming I'm taking the piss.

"Thanks very much...I forgot I'd put them on okay but...at least I won't be freezing my dick off when we get off the plane" he says a little narkily. I pause, thinking.

"You couldn't take mine out and put them in my hand luggage could you?" He stops and smiles, his eyes glinting merrily.

"Thought that'd bring you round to my way of thinking...I've already got them ready" he replies, giving me this 'told you so' look.

"Thanks Craig".

As I've no real idea how the whole process of checking in goes, I follow Craig's lead and within no time at all he's found our check in desk, the small line in front of us diminishing with every passing minute. I'm getting more and more excited and a little bit nervous with each step forward we take in the line.

A few more hours, just a few and we'll be getting off the plane and going to our hotel, our room. The butterflies start kicking off again as soon as I think this, just like they have every other time I've let my mind wander in this direction. It'll be like being back in Blackpool, just me and him again. No families getting in the way, no work and most of all, no Irish Sea standing between us. I can't wait.

I should feel more excited about the plane journey or maybe scared is more the word to describe it but this overwhelming feeling of anticipation completely knocks any other feelings to one side. I'm looking forward to the break, I really am and I know we're going to have a fantastic time but right now I couldn't care less if it was Lapland or Lands End we're going to. All I can think about is having Craig all to myself for a while, in my arms, kissing him the way I really want to. Not the reasonably chaste, 'out in public' kiss like we shared before or the 'got to have a quick taste of you' like I planted on him in the gents but the 'no holds barred' kind of kiss where I can literally feel him come alive beneath my touch.

The line isn't long, we've still got a good few hours until our flight but the waiting is torture, especially as Craig keeps casting furtive little looks my way. I draw a breath as his fingers accidentally on purpose brush across the front of my jeans, the feel of him touching me there as he leans down to pick up his bag, sending a clear message of intent straight to my dick.

Closing my eyes, I count to ten. Fuck! It's going to feel like a very long flight. 

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

CRAIG

"Huskies are _way_ faster than reindeers, Mrs Bamber my teacher says so".

So this is what having kids would be like then...interesting. The two children in front of us, maybe eight years of age, a boy and a girl...twins by the looks of things, are hanging over the backs of their seats talking to us...or should I say _at_ us, despite the warnings of getting the pilot to turn the plane around if they carry on pestering us by their parents. Their warnings are proving useless though as the girl leans right over, pigtails dangling across the page of the brochure John Paul has spread across his drop down table.

"There is no way a husky is faster than a reindeer...reindeers can fly!" John Paul retorts whimsically to the girls statement, sticking his tongue out when she wrinkles her nose in disgust at his reply. See what I mean about kids? I've got the biggest one of them all sat right next to me, egging the other two on, getting them in trouble with their mum and dad.

"That's silly, reindeers can't fly, they're too heavy and they don't have wings" she says with all the logic and conviction of an eight year old. John Paul chuckles, snapping his mouth shut when her mother leans across the aisle again, telling her daughter 'not to argue with the nice man'.

Seriously, has he never learned that if some kids parent tells them off when it involves you, it's not just them being chastised and the warning should be headed by you as well? I give him a nudge and a stern look, inclining my head in their direction but he chooses to ignore me, so wrapped up in the conversation he's having about make believe creatures.

"What about Rudolf, he flies?" John Paul points out, oblivious to the eyebrows being raised in his direction. Little Lucy huffs and sighs, folding her arms over the back of the seat, rolling her eyes skywards. I settle back in my seat and close my eyes for a second or two, letting the soft, deep baritone of John Paul's voice drift through my ears as he starts explaining about the magic of Christmas.

Thank god we're already three hours into the flight with only another half hour or so to go. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love John Paul's enthusiasm, he's had it in abundance since the flight was called and we'd taken our seat but now, after being sat here for almost four hours, my head is killing me. It's my own fault for not getting an earlier night last night but firstly, I'd wanted to make sure the house was straight and that I'd done as much as was humanly possible ready for coming back and secondly, I'd been too bloody excited about seeing John Paul to sleep, lying there replaying over in my mind times we'd spent together and wondering what it'd be like to see each other at the airport after so long apart.

I'd lay there for ages, feeling a mixture of trepidation and excitement the whole time I was thinking of him. Would that spark we have be as strong for him as it had been before I'd left or would my absence have dulled his ardour somewhat? He hasn't mentioned anyone else on the scene but I can't help thinking that he must have had some interest in some way. A guy like John Paul attracts people all the time so without having me, his boyfriend nearby, there's bound to have been something. Not that I think he'd go with anyone else behind my back, I'd never think that of him and if he did...you know, shag someone for the physical release then I'm pretty sure he'd tell me but it does make me wonder if there have been offers laid out to him, whether he's been tempted, even a little bit. When we chatted on the phone and did those video calls it certainly seemed like he was as eager to see me as I was him but what if things had changed?

It wasn't all negative though and as soon as my mind did start playing on these kinds of topics, I talked my brain out of them, telling myself that he'd done nothing in all the times I'd spoken to him to make me think he felt any less for me than before I left. I was being paranoid and if I was honest with myself, I was jealous of all those other people, including old friends of ours that got to spend time with him whilst I wasn't there. I think I was just so looking forward to seeing him, that it felt too good to be true so my mind kept going on these stupid tangents, throwing up scenarios that are totally ridiculous and unfounded. In the end I'd completely blotted everything out, switching to more pleasurable things, like the thought of having him all to myself for the next four days.

Scrolling through the pictures on my phone, I'd replayed the holiday when everything had changed, laughing out loud as I scanned each image. At that point the anticipation of seeing him had bubbled right to the surface and with no chance of sleep, I'd got back up, got a drink to quench my thirst and then unable to resist, I'd taken down the picture in the frame that I'd hung earlier that day and carried it back to my room, sitting with it on the bed. Gazing at the black and white likeness the artist in Blackpool had drawn of me and John Paul, my chest had tightened and I'd held my breath when I saw the look in his eyes in the picture.

Sitting there, I'd traced my fingertip across the glass, following the line of his jaw and the arch of his eyebrow, unable to stop the wistful smile playing around my lips as I'd stroked my finger over his lips, closing my eyes as I remembered the last time I'd felt them pressed against mine seconds before he said goodbye at the airport.

With that image once more clear in my mind, I'd put the picture back in pride of place on the wall and got into my bed smiling, remembering the fun times, the thought of us being like that again soon making my heart ache with longing. I couldn't wait to see him, was desperate to hold him in my arms again, wanted to laugh with him and joke with him, tell him everything about my life in Dublin and hear everything about his. Then my mind had drifted to fucking his brains out the first chance I got and after that, I hadn't even tried that hard to sleep anymore, I was so tightly wound I'd had to bite the pillow to stop myself crying out as I thought of him, my hot seed bursting forth, covering my stomach and chest in pretty much no time at all. After that, sleep hadn't been quite so elusive but now though, three hours into the flight and with the three kids...well, two kids and John Paul driving me nuts, I wish I'd tried harder after all.

We'd got a drink once we were checked in and we'd chilled, going over to the bank of windows to watch the planes as the luggage was ferried on, sitting in a companionable silence as we let it all sink in, just savouring the closeness. We've got days, weeks...months to catch up so I wasn't in any rush to tell him everything. I'd closed my eyes for a bit, not sleeping but just relaxing, murmuring answers to his questions about the flight, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart beneath my ear where my head rested against him, the gentle rise and fall of his chest making me feel more safe and secure than I'd felt in months.

We talked too, John Paul telling me more about his coursework, regaling me with stories of Elliot and Kris's exploits, making me smile as he chatted affectionately about Hannah. I'd held back a little, happy to just listen to his softly spoken voice, the gentle sound of it washing over me, wrapping around me like a familiar, much loved garment.

Then our flight had been called and, even though it'd mean sitting around on the plane for ages before take off, I'd let John Paul persuade me to get to the front of the line, his nervous excitement about his first journey on an airplane proving infectious. He was absolutely beaming when he handed his boarding pass over, thanking everyone with great enthusiasm as he made his way to the seat. He'd hesitated when we reached our seats towards the back of the plane, grinning widely, bless him, when I told him he could have the window seat.

That was it then, within minutes we'd had the smaller bags stowed overhead and his seat belt was fastened...even though it'd be a while until take off and then he'd begun faffing about with everything he could lay his hands on...magazines, the tv controls in the armrests, the lights over our heads and not to mention his two favourites, the drop down table and the window shutters. Two pretty insignificant items but he was like a kid at Christmas time messing with them, telling me it was cool each time he fastened the table back in place again. Then, _then_ the map on the screen in front of us had come on and his eyes had rounded like saucers when the flight route we'd be taking blinked on. He was fascinated and kept shaking his head, becoming more and more awe struck with each passing minute, his smile becoming even wider when the map image turned into an advert. I'm not kidding when I say he settled back with his arms folded as though he was watching a film in the cinema.

The seats in front and across the aisle from us had remained empty until the last minute, the high pitched, animated voices of the kids getting louder as they'd approached. I'd been kind of praying for a peaceful journey but as soon as the mum had strapped the little girl into the window seat and settled beside her, I knew that was no longer a possibility.

"Cool, look at this mum" she said, reaching for the blinds and messing with the drop down table.

When it did actually come time to take off, I really thought he was going to burst with nervous excitement as his hand gripped mine around the armrest, his eyes darting between me and the window. Then the plane left the tarmac and he rested his head back, his eyes closing as he gulped, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. I'd leaned in, softly dropping a kiss on his neck, smiling at him warmly when he opened his eyes, locking them on mine. Reassuring him that it would be fine, I pointed out of the window, my cheek resting lightly against his as we watched the tarmac of the airport turn to motorways, roads and the built up city of Manchester. I showed him the vague direction of Hollyoaks and then as the plane banked a little to the left, I gestured at the map, explaining that the plane had to turn a bit to be going in the right direction for Finland.

When the cows in the fields resembled little dots, I offered John Paul one of the fruit lollipops I'd stowed away in the pocket of the seat in front, telling him that it's to stop his ears popping when we reach a high altitude. He frowned but I waved it away dismissively just asking him to trust me. He had, happily unwrapping the orange sweet, gazing back out of the window, pointing out the towns and countryside below us as it had grown smaller and smaller.

The little girl in front had turned her big green eyes on me then, tilting her head to the side, playing with her ear so I'd tapped her mum on the shoulder, offering her a couple of the lollipops, smiling when she'd taken them, gratefully handing them to the children at my explanation. Looking back, it was probably that one simple gesture that now had me fighting a headache. Of course there could be an entirely different explanation for the tension in my head and that's that I'd spent the next ten minutes sitting next to John Paul, batting away the lewd thoughts that were attacking my brain as I watched and listened to him, trying my best to control the twitching in my cock every time I saw his cheeks hollow with him sucking on the lollipop. Fucking hell, just hearing that and remembering the shuddering climax I'd had at his hands in the gents was enough to get me rock hard again.

Of course he hadn't noticed...which was probably a good thing I suppose as he'd have teased me more, no doubt making the situation worse. Luckily he was too busy rabbiting on about whether or not we'll fly through any clouds and it was at that point, the girl in front had turned, joining in with his thoughts. I'd taken a quick trip to the toilets as soon as the seatbelt sign went off...just until I knew he'd have finished the confection and my hard on went away and then I'd come back to my seat. Unfortunately the mother and son had now swapped places so not only was John Paul happily chatting to the girl, he had the boy joining in too.

Now, almost three hours, two vodkas and a film later, they still hadn't run out of things to talk about.

"So what did Father Christmas bring you then?" My ears perk up at the little girls question and I'm snapped right back to the present as he recites the gifts his family had got him, then he listens avidly when he asks the same question back.

"You got Barbies?...cool, my sisters used to play with those" he turns to the young boy who, it has to be said, is a little less outspoken than his sister. "I bet you like Action man eh?" The kid, who I've surmised is a bit of a spoiled brat, scrunches his nose at John Paul and shakes his head.

"Dolls are for sissies, I got Power Rangers" he says. I look at John Paul to see him nibbling at his lower lip, his ears turning a dark shade of pink as he bites back a retort.

"Are Power Rangers not dolls then?" I ask, tempering the sarcasm that I feel building. What? Just because John Paul has tact doesn't mean that I do. The little girl looks surprised that I've joined in the conversation as I've been quiet for so long, her smile widening as she looks from me to her brother. The kid snorts and shakes his head.

"They're _action_ figures" he points out, looking at me incredulous, like I should've known that. Obnoxious little brat.

"But _Action_ Man isn't?". Sorry but this kid is really winding me up. He rolls his eyes and sighs exaggeratedly, my sarcasm totally lost on him.

"Old people don't know anything". He shoots his sister this 'why are we talking to him again?' look and then drops back down into his seat, turning away from us. One down, one to go I guess. Cheeky little bugger though, what does he mean old? I look at John Paul incredulous, getting ready to say something but he's facing away from me, his shoulders shaking as he attempts to hold back a laugh.

"Oi!" I give him a nudge and he turns to look at me guiltily, his lip caught fast between his teeth. "What the fu...flipping heck are you laughing at?"

"You're _old_ Craig" he titters, his whole body now shaking. I see the girls mum look over, wondering what's going on so I just shrug blankly, pretending I haven't really got a clue.

"What did your brother get you?" I look back to see Lucy looking at John Paul, her eyes darting between us. He looks at me questioningly so I just shrug, not really sure what he should say, never having been in this situation with kids before.

"Craig's not my brother" John Paul answers truthfully, smiling at me reassuringly, the little finger of the hand that's curled around the armrest briefly brushing my thigh.

"Is he your boyfriend then?" she asks curiously, her eyes once more going from me to him. I clear my throat and look briefly at her mum, only to see her leaning over a little listening, smiling back encouragingly.

"Yeah, yeah he is" I reply, taking his hand in mine and giving it a little affectionate squeeze before grabbing my drink and gulping the rest of it down.

"So you're gay then" she states with all the aplomb of an assured eight year old.

"Lucy!" Her mum leans over, looking at her daughter sternly. I smile wryly back at her, scratching the short hairs along my jaw, shaking my head sheepishly.

"It's okay really" I say quietly, smiling a bit more genuine when I see how embarrassed she is at the little girls openness.

"Well me and my best friend Chloe are going to live together when we're bigger and we've got jobs and stuff but she won't be my girlfriend 'cause mum said that when you love someone you kiss and stuff" she says matter of fact. "Anyway, kissing's gross, it's what big people do and Dylan Taylor tried to kiss me once but it was slimy so I kicked him" she informs us. I nod my head and smile, trying not to laugh, not really sure if she's expecting me to say anything or not but then I kind of wish I had thought of something when she starts talking again.

"Do you live together? 'Cause you can you know...my Grandma Parker says you should be married first but mum said that it's okay now and that Grandma Parker's old fashioned". She looks to her mum for confirmation, the woman smiling back at her daughter indulgently.

"We uhm...at the moment...the thing is..."

"We don't live together" John Paul cuts in, saving me from stammering out some ridiculous reply to try to explain our situation. "We used to live really close to each other but Craig here moved away to go to a different school" he finishes.

"Oh..." she cups her chin in her hands and frowns. Turning to John Paul, I throw him a look of thanks, one which he returns with a smile, his eyes glinting merrily back. "Why could you not go with him? My next door neighbour moved to Australia with her boyfriend and he wasn't..."

"Lucy, that's enough!" Her mum says sharply. She gets out of her seat and stands in the aisle, leaning across the boy as she speaks to the little girl in hushed whispers. Sensing John Paul sitting beside me tensely, I take his hand in mine and squeeze it tightly, my thumb caressing across the pulse beneath his wrist. He turns his head and I expect to see sadness there for those lost months but what I see makes me catch my breath. His eyes are bright, shining with moisture, the look of hope and happiness clear for me to see in the deep cobalt depths.

"No regrets remember" he whispers in my ear, the warmth of his breath tickling the sensitive skin there, making me shiver. I turn my head and he's so close I can literally taste him as his gaze drops to my lips, his own lips parting when his eyes settle on their mark. Just seeing his eyes narrow and hearing his breath come loud and harsh, not to mention hot across my skin is enough to make my mouth go dry. I clear my throat and swipe my tongue across my lips to dampen them but I realise it's the last thing I should've done when he lets out this barely discernible whimper of desire from deep within his throat.

"Maybe we could...?" his eyes flicker to the curtained area behind us where the nearest toilets are and my cock kind of does a little jump at his unspoken suggestion. I twist in my seat, my eyebrows going up, my way of asking if he's serious. As if to answer my question, he unfastens the seatbelt he's kept in place this whole time and pushes himself up from his seat, his groin and then his thighs drawing my gaze at eye level. The denim of his lightly faded jeans is just tight enough to show me the hint of an outline of his cock beneath the fabric, the swell of his gorgeous firm backside making my fingers itch to touch him. I close my eyes for a second and take a deep breath, realising one of _my_ fantasies is about to come true.

His hand clasps my shoulder as he sidles past me into the aisle, his eyes connecting with mine briefly, conveying what he can't say aloud. Then, smiling that lopsided grin of his, he heads off to the toilets, turning at the last minute as though sensing my gaze still on him, holding three fingers by his side, drawing my attention to them with an inclination of his head. I nod and then he disappears behind the royal blue curtain and I try to act nonchalant, sticking my earphones in, pretending to watch the film on the screen in front of me, counting down the seconds in my head. When I his one hundred and fifty...what? I'm impatient, I stand up, tugging my cardigan down over my thighs as I step into the aisle.

"Where're you going?" I jump as Lucy's brother sticks his head around the seat, his surly voice stopping me just as I'm about to go and stretch my legs.

"Toilets".

"Someone just went in that one and the man you were sat with is in the other" he points out, twisting further round so he can see me properly. Well, that's just fucking great!

"I'll uh...I'm going to stretch my legs then" I reply, though fuck knows why I'm feeling it necessary to explain myself to a kid, an annoying one at that.

"You can't" he fires back.

"Why not?" I direct back at him. He lifts his hand and waggles his finger at the lit sign above my head.

"You've got to fasten your seat belt...it's the law" he states, nodding as if to confirm his own theory, grinning his head off as though taking great satisfaction in my discomfort. Shit! He's not kidding and now I can see the steward coming down the aisle from the front of the plane, checking to see that people are seated. I hear a noise behind me and look up to see John Paul making his way a little unsteadily down the aisle as the plane dips slightly to one side. Moving out of his way, I stifle a groan as he edges past, his arse brushing against the front of my jeans as he steps past me back into his seat. Once he's sat down I settle back beside him, fidgeting in my seat as I try to get comfortable.

"The fasten seat belt sign came..." I start to explain.

"Leave it Craig, it's fine" he says through gritted teeth, not even looking at me.

"I was trying to come and..."

"I said leave it...please!" he whispers harshly, his eyes fiery as they lock on mine for a split second before darting away once more.

"Okay...okay" I say, nodding my head, holding my breath for a few moments as I fall into silence. I glance at him and see his jaw lock and then I notice his fingers turning white where they're clenched around the white and blue Finnair embroidered logo on the armrest and clearly, it isn't okay.

"I'm sorry alright" I whisper, leaning in towards him, "I was coming to join you and then..." he turns in his seat, eyes blazing as he looks directly at me but I was mistaken the first time thinking he was in some way mad at me.

"Craig please...if you carry on I'm not going to be responsible for what I might do to you so please...just...please" he begs. He shakes his head and lets out a tremorous breath, closing his eyes as he raises his clenched fist to his mouth, his teeth sinking into his thumb. Reaching out, I take his hand in mine, my thumb stroking over the deep indentations he's just made in his skin.

"Well be landing soon...look". I press against him as I point out of the window, the odd dark shape looming beneath us through the blanket of white that's visible.

"Yeah well, it can't come soon enough for me" he mumbles, attempting to laugh as he settles against me more comfortably, resting his head lightly on my shoulder. 

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello, sorry it's been a while. I forgot to take chapters on holiday to upload and wasn't really sure many were still reading anyway, plus...I've started another new one. Shoot me, shoot me now!**_

_**Anyhoo, here's 2 to make up for it, hope you enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

JOHN PAUL

As soon as we stepped outside the airport at Rovaniemi, the Capitol of Finnish Lapland, the freezing temperature of the arctic circle hits us, chilling me to the core instantly, the irony of my current situation not lost on me at all. An hour or so ago, back on the plane, I'd have given anything to have been surrounded by all this snow because after my feeble attempt at joining the mile high club, my dick had felt on fire and the thought of diving into one of the huge drifts of pure white snow would've been a welcome relief...though an extreme one all the same.

Thankfully, and I say this with some sarcasm in my thoughts because no matter how fast, it couldn't be soon enough for me, the plane had landed pretty quickly and we'd not had long to wait before we could get off. Not with each other of course, that would have been too good to be true but we hadn't had too long to wait before disembarking, going through passport control and collecting our luggage. I had thought we might have time for another quick blow job in the gents like earlier but it seemed that the bloody loaders at Manchester had put my holdall on first which of course meant that it was the flipping dead last one of everyones to come through onto the baggage carousel. By the time we'd gone through customs, there was a large group of people waiting for our arrival along with the Santadays tour operator and his side kick, standing beside him ticking off the passenger names on a clipboard.

Now we're heading towards the coach which is right outside the airport, idling at the curb, so it only takes a matter of minutes for us to make our way over there and stow our luggage before taking our seats on-board. I follow behind Craig, not just for the view but because he seems familiar with what to do and such and I...well I haven't really been paying much attention to what's going on. They're trying to usher us onto the coach as quickly as possible because most of us...even me now I've got the thermals on, aren't dressed for the minus twenty or so degrees that's currently the temperature outside. Craig stops at the door and lets a couple of people pass us and then he holds his gloved hand out, his fingers wrapping warmly around mine as I take it, his eyes sparkling from the harshness of the arctic wind whipping around us.

"Come on" he inclines his head, tugging on my hand as he makes his way up the steps into the vehicle, me following closely behind him.

"What about here?" I wave vaguely in the direction of a two seater, the rest of the seats around it vacant but he shakes his head, leading me a little further back past a couple of younger teenagers to sit in the seats behind their parents and in front of a middle aged couple. I'm just about to ask why when I see Lucy and her brother bound forward to take the seats I'd just pointed out.

"Always thinking ahead eh?" I whisper, leaning in close. He gives me a nudge with his elbow, resting our intertwined fingers on his thigh.

"You have no idea" he mutters. I turn to him, curious what he's talking about but he just shrugs, lifting his black gloved hand to my face, brushing the wet strands of hair back off my forehead. His eyes soften as he looks at me, his thumb stroking the arch of my eyebrow, his hand pushing the hood of my coat off my head as it curls around the base of my neck. Then he tugs me closer and we sink into a kiss that is all too brief for my liking.

"You've got a red nose...cute" he chuckles, tapping his finger against the tip, bestowing a little kiss there before blowing on it gently. I can't help smiling and closing my eyes for a second as his warm breath caresses over me, heating my skin in an instant. When the warmth disappears, I open my eyes to see him taking his gloves off and stuffing them in his pockets before clapping his hands a few times really loudly, holding his smarting palms to my reddened cheeks to warm them up.

Lifting my eyes to his, I see them smiling back at me, the moisture in this dark brown iris's twinkling beneath the overhead lights. My lips part and I gasp a deep breath, a jolt of excitement punching into my belly as I gaze intently back at him, the feel of his thumbs as they stroke beneath my ears reminding me he's still holding my cheeks in his hands. His eyes turn a rich, molten treacle colour as he stares back at me, the dark velvety depths holding me entranced, his cheeks beneath the short, dark coating of stubble becoming flushed with heat.

"Craig". His gaze drops to my mouth as I quietly whisper his name and I find my focus shifting too, staring at his lush, red lips, licking my own in response as I lean in to kiss him.

"Welcome, welcome everyone to Santadays holidays, we hope you enjoy your stay" the voice of our tour representative booms out over the integrated speaker making me and Craig jump apart before our lips can touch. He drops his hands from my face and clears his throat, blushing bashfully when he turns towards the front of the coach and catches the eye of the blond, hazel eyed young man looking right at us. Luckily, no one else has turned around to see what holds his interest and he's back smiling and introducing himself before anyone thinks anything of the slight pause in speaking. He waves at himself as his gaze flicks around the group.

"My name is Matias, I am your holiday representative and I will be with you for the duration of your stay in Lapland" he says, his accent thick but discernible as he speaks. "So if you have any queries or if you need _anything_... " his eyes seems to linger in our direction for a very brief moment as he emphasises that word before continuing on to sweep the faces of the other passengers, "then just let me know and I will do everything I can to make your stay more enjoyable" he finishes, a wide, genuine smile crossing his face. I chance a glance at Craig to see if he noticed but he's immersed in the sights that can be seen out of the window. A buzz of excited chatter goes up around the passengers and I can't help looking at Craig, smiling widely back at him when he gives my hand a squeeze.

"You are all very excited yes?" he grins as a murmur of agreement passes through the coach, the noise dying out when he starts to speak again. "That's good as we have a fun packed few days for you" Matias explains.

"We shall be on the road for twelve kilometres at the most and stopping off at three different hotels in the resort but I will try to make the short journey interesting for you". He puts the microphone down then and speaks briefly to the driver, holding on to the seat back beside him as the coach lurches forward. "Okay, first stop will be in around five minutes at Levi Thermal where you'll be given all of the winter wear clothing you'll need for your stay and then we'll pass through the village where I can show you some of the sights and places you may like to visit during your stay" he nods then and smiles, taking his seat behind the driver.

Taking the opportunity of the brief pause, I grab my rucksack, delving through it until I find the not so professionally wrapped present.

"Have you uh...have you brought Snowflake with you?"

"What my cardie?" he says warily, probably expecting me to start taking the piss any moment. I won't though, I've learned my lesson that if I want to keep Craig in a good mood, I know not to diss his favourite cardigan.

"Uh huh" I confirm with a nod of my head.

"Yeah...why?" he asks, even more wary. I shake my head and withdraw my hand, passing him the silver, holographic wrapped package.

"Happy Christmas!" I say, watching as he takes the present hesitantly, his eyes lifting to meet mine. "It's not much, it isn't your real present but I couldn't bring that with me because it was quite heavy so..." he listens, turning the shiny wrapped gift between his fingers, a small smile playing thoughtfully at his lips. "I hope you like it...open it" I encourage, watching as he tears into the paper, his face spreading into a grin when he sees the black and white trapper hat I've got him that matches his snowflake cardigan perfectly. He holds it in front of himself, tilting his head as he studies it, a chuckle escaping him when he flicks the dangling woolen plaited ropes at either side.

"Can't believe you've found it to match" he says, shaking his head incredulous again, his eyes twinkling as he beams at me.

"It's nothing" I say but I can't help smiling shyly at how happy he is with the gift. I'm hardly going to tell him that I used almost a weeks worth of online minutes flitting through google checking all the mens winter hat retailers until I found the exact thing I wanted and then spending ages persuading Carmel to order it using her credit card (the only one of my sisters reliable enough to have one), he'd think I was mad. Shrugging my shoulders, I take it from him, biting my lip as I place it snugly on top of his head, tugging at the ear flaps until it sits just so. Then I settle back to admire him. Fuckk! He looks so damn dorky and adorable in that hat, especially when he smiles at me all shy and cute like he is doing, the dimple in his left cheek becoming more prominent the more he smiles.

"Well I love it" he declares, lifting his fingers to mess with the two black tassels hanging down either side. It's a look that I know not many men could pull off but then, Craig isn't just any man, he's the exception to the rule.

**CRAIG**

God he looks cute. I cast another sidelong glance his way to see him absolutely caught up in what Matias, our tour rep is saying. The rep points out Santa Park to our right and I flick my gaze over the little village, illuminated by twinkling fairy lights for a second but then I'm irresistibly drawn back to John Paul again. We hadn't had much time for closeness between the plane landing and getting to the coach and there'd been a lot to take in as we'd set off, stopping at the hire place to get decked out in the special clothing before being bundled back onto the coach to take us to our hotel. Once we'd got settled back on the coach, thankfully away from any children, I'd been able to huddle next to him, sharing in the warmth of our bodies, the new hat he'd got me taking pride of place on my head instead of the one we'd got from the outfitters.

I can't remember a great deal of what he looked like in winter last year, aside from him sporting the black eye I'd given him...which still turns my stomach, and the image of him wearing a huge parker jacket. Other than that, the only picture of John Paul that's clear as a bell in my mind is him standing in Hannah's back garden with blue fairy lights all around, declaring his love for me. Those are the two images of John Paul in winter that I remember the most...probably because I wasn't head over heels in love with him then or because my brain was using all it's energy to process my best mate saying he was in love with me but now, I can't seem to take my eyes off him.

His cheeks are flushed a healthy shade of pink and the tip of his nose is still red, despite him now being covered head toe in proper winter clothing. Well, not the head anymore as he's taken off the beanie hat that he picked up as part of the outerwear gear we'd tried on, the removal of it making his dark blond hair stand up in tufts where it's longer, the shorter hairs at the front plastered to his forehead. His eyes are sparkling like precious gems as he smiles, turning his head to look out of the window at whatever our tour rep is talking about.

"So are you going to sit on Santa's knee Craig?" John Paul asks, chuckling at my puzzlement, nodding his head at Santa's village out of the window. "You could tell him if you've been a good boy or not" he whispers cheekily as he leans in, the warmth of his breath against my ear causing me to shiver. I turn my head to look at him, rolling my eyes when he attempts to wriggle his eyebrows suggestively. It's only when he chuckles and his breath coats my lips with moisture and the taste of him that the mirth dies out to be replaced with fiery desire. He gulps, as though sensing or seeing the reaction he's having on me too, then his tongue darts out and it's all I can do not to capture those lush, reddened lips with mine and kiss him like I want to.

"Craig?" he groans my name and closes his eyes, edging a little closer until his chest is pressed into my side, his forehead resting on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around him and hold him there, closing my own eyes as I rest my cheek against his hair, basking in the scent and warmth of him. I can still hear Matias in the background as he points out the sights but in all fairness, it pretty much goes over my head. I'm excited to be here, I really am but nothing is as compelling as having John Paul back with me, so close.

Within a couple of minutes the coach rumbles to a halt and passengers start to get off as their names are called. At that point John Paul lifts his head, looking around us as maybe half the coach load gets off.

"Not long now eh?" I croak out, clearing my throat, smiling at him. He nods his head but remains quite, happy to rest his head on my shoulder and watch the proceedings. It doesn't take long before the coach sets off again, Matias having handed over responsibility of the passengers to the hotel. The next stop takes even less time to get to and as the names are called out, I crane my neck and listen for ours. When it isn't mentioned and I realise that we must be staying at the third and last hotel, I settle back once more, careful not to disturb John Paul who's nodded off to sleep next to me.

Lucy and her family get up and leave, which is a bit of a relief, the little girl giving me a wave as she bounds down the aisle and off the vehicle and then I watch as she dashes over to a huge pile of snow, her brother chasing her then scraping a ball together and throwing it at one of the windows. Thank goodness we don't have the pleasure of being in the same place as that little brat, that's all I can say. There aren't that many people left on the coach now and looking around, I figure this makes up the rest of the people from our flight that'll be staying at the same place as us. Less than five minutes later and we're on the narrow, winding road towards our hotel.

This place looks truly magic and though I hate to wake John Paul, I can't let him miss the sight out of the window.

"John Paul, hey, John Paul!" I say in a hushed whisper, giving him a light nudge with my shoulder. He unfolds his arms and lifts his head with a start, blinking, his eyes soft from the all too brief nap. "Sorry I just...look" . I lean back in my seat as he extends his neck, looking around me to where I'm pointing out of the window. "Beautiful isn't it?"

He nods his head, placing his hand on my arm, his warm breath creating a light mist on the window when it makes contact with the cold glass. He wipes it away with the cuff of his sleeve, moving back just a little, his cheek just inches from mine. We sit in silence, him squashed lightly against me, taking in the majestic scenery as we pass it. It's only around four in the afternoon but according to Matias, Lapland only has around six hours of 'real light' between eight in the morning and two in the afternoon. Even so, the moonlight bouncing off the snow covered peaks of the surrounding hills and the smooth, glistening iced surface of the lake we're approaching, creates an ethereal whiteness like I've never seen before. The sky is pitch black and yet we can make out every snow covered branch of the trees as we pass them and the icy trails that cut through the Lappish landscape, the tiny lights in the trees enhancing the magical feel of the place even more.

I hear John Paul's breath catch as we start to slow, passing a few quaint log cabins scattered throughout the landscape, the smoke billowing from the chimneys indicating a roaring fire inside, the thought alone warming me throughout.

I'm just beginning to wonder how much further it is to our hotel when I hear the hiss of brakes and feel the coach pull to a stop. Raising myself from my seat and hanging a little over the now vacant one in front, I see the warm, welcoming lights of our hotel, the large wooden structure somehow blending with the nature surrounding us, looking quaint and traditional while still looking like the four star, luxurious resort hotel that it is. The rep doesn't bother with checking the list, he just disappears straight inside the hotel where I can see him talking to the receptionist. Figuring it's best to stay warm as long as possible, I take my time , watching the interaction between the pair as it seems to get more animated...no, heated.

Pulling on our gloves and hats, we grab the hand luggage from the overhead racks and finally make our way towards the front of the vehicle along with the four other remaining couples, me following closely behind John Paul. Hunching low, I continue watching the interaction between our rep and the youngish woman behind the desk, noting the way Matias is raking his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated, the blond talking to him holding her hands up, occasionally touching his arm as she tries to calm the situation. Suddenly John Paul stops and I walk right into him as we near the front of the coach. Looking over his shoulder to see what the hold up is, I see a woman hobbling on crutches down the steps, helped by her partner as she exits the doors. Once she's sorted out, we continue, jumping into the fresh snow one after the other, the cold air hitting us as soon as we're outside.

"Mr Dean?...Sir?" I look up, eyebrows raised as Matias walks towards us, the freezing weather not even registering as he stands facing us, the wind whipping at his face. I get this ominous foreboding feeling in my stomach when I hear him call me 'sir'. There's just something about it that has me worried.

"Yeah that's us" I say waving my hand between myself and John Paul, though it's quite clear we're together as he's standing huddled as close to me as you can possible get without being surgically joined at the hip.

"You booked a double room with en suite?" he asks hesitantly, like he's kinda hoping I haven't. I nod my head vigorously.

"That's right...a double, not a twin" I confirm, like I'll make the same mistake I made in Blackpool.

"That's correct but...I'm afraid we have a slight problem. The room you were to stay in is on the ground floor and we've had a guest book in who recently broke their leg..."

"That's alright, we'll go on another floor then" I say logically, checking with John Paul who shrugs his acceptance. Matias looks even more guilty if possible, shaking his head before I'm even finished.

"The hotel is booked to full capacity which means..."

"We're not going back home" John Paul jumps in, bouncing on his feet next to me. He gives me a sidelong glance, his brows furrowed. "They'll have to sort something out" he finishes to me, his voice pleading a little. I turn to him, nodding my head in the direction of the Hotel foyer.

"Listen, why don't you go and stay warm over there and I'll sort this out yeah?" He nods in agreement, eyes begging me to make things right. I smile reassuringly, my eyes connecting with his briefly before he ducks forward, his cheek brushing against mine, his lips just glancing the skin in front of my ear. Patting his arm, I incline my head towards the hotel.

"Okay I'll just..." he waves vaguely then sets off, skidding a little awkwardly as his hands are still jammed tightly in his pockets. Then I look back at Matias and smile, ready to see what our options are. 

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**As promised, it's smutty...**_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

JOHN PAUL

"We're...we're staying here?" John Paul turns, his lips parted, eyes wide as he swings his arm in an arc behind him, gesturing towards our home for the next three days. "You're kidding me? It's...it's fucking amazing Craig, how did you do it?"

"They seemed to think of this as a step down from the hotel because of the amenities and stuff. Remember the hotel has the gym and everything" he reminds me, a little uncertain. Was he kidding? Mind? I'd get Craig all to myself, could love him as loudly and enthusiastically as I wanted without worrying about bothering anyone but the wildlife. No, I can definitely say I don't mind.

"Somehow, I think I'll manage without a gym Craig, this place seems wonderful". He looks around at the stark, snowy landscape and then his gaze comes to rest on me again.

"It's just Matias said they could transfer us to a different, more exclusive hotel in Rovaniemi but I thought this might actually suit us more...are you sure you don't mind?" he's biting his lip now, worrying it, talking himself out of the decision he's made, despite my reassurance that this is better. Words are still failing me though so I just shake my head and take his hand, pretty much yanking him off his feet into the warmth of the little log cabin..._our_ log cabin.

I know I should be excited, wanting to explore the place we're staying in, find out from Craig what we'll do about meals and such and I am excited, I really am but to be honest, all that comes second to something else I want to find out. Dropping my bags, I wait for Craig to close the outer and inner door to seal in the warmth and then that's it, I have to taste him...properly, see if he's as sweet and intoxicating as I remember. He literally turns from the door and I'm on him, my hands tugging off his hat and flinging it across the room before going to his cheeks, pulling him into me. His lips part on an exclamation of surprise and I note his eyes widen, the dark cocoa depths filling with desire and sparkling in the soft, amber glow from the candle lights around the room. A split second later and they're obscured from my view and covered by his lids, his eyelashes fluttering like cute hairy caterpillars onto his cheeks.

My lips muffle his exclamation as they press against his, moving lightly, coaxing his to open up and let me taste him. He takes his time though, resisting me, seeming to thrill in the knowledge that I'm literally thirsty for him. I just start to back off slightly, playing him at his own game when he presses back full force, surging against me, knocking me back against the golden timber paneling of the wall, pinning me there without actually restraining me. He's breathing heavy as he looks at me, his dark, hooded gaze focusing on mine, his chest heaving beneath the layers of padded winter gear, the firm, warmth of his thigh intimately pressed between my legs. Then his gaze drops to my lips and his head dips and I finally get the kiss I've been yearning months for. He doesn't have to persuade me to open up as his mouth moves gently and then more forcefully against mine, his tongue sweeping out to meet mine, the soft tips touching sending an instantaneous jolt of desire straight to my dick.

We gasp, our breaths mingling deliciously, the taste of the hot chocolate we'd not long since consumed still evident as I take his lower lip between mine, sipping on it, tugging lightly when I capture the soft, full flesh between my teeth. He groans low in his throat, his tongue flicking out to tangle with mine and it's like a massive current of electricity ignites inside my veins, traveling throughout my entire body.

I start to grapple with the velcro and zip at the front of his jacket but it's proving impossible considering I'm still wearing the gloves that'd come with the rest of the outfit. Pulling away from him, gasping for breath, I tug the glove off with my teeth, dispersing of the other one now I've got my fingers free. Then I make short work of the fastenings holding his coat closed, pushing the wind and snow proof material off his shoulders and down his arms until it falls to the floor.

That's a little better, at least now I can make out the silhouette of his lithe frame, feel the outline of his muscles beneath my fingers as I wrap them around his arm. He looks down at himself, then at me and after divesting himself of his gloves, he reaches out, getting rid of both my coat and hat quickly, his fingers running through my hair, stroking the soft strands back off my forehead. With just a little pressure to the back of my head, he tugs me forwards, his lips leaving a trail of damp kisses from my temple, along my cheek bone to my jaw where he stops, his mouth lingering there as he pulls the zipper of my navy fleece jacket down. Once it's unfastened, he pushes it away and down, the warm breath at my throat eagerly replaced with the silky wetness of his tongue.

I groan, my head dropping back between my shoulders so my neck is even more exposed to him, the feel of his mouth as it teases over my pulse making me shiver, despite the ambient warmth of the room. His hands aren't idle either, something I note when I feel them slip around my back to cup my arse, his fingers squeezing impatiently when he tugs at the material, meeting resistance.

"Fuck John Paul, how many layers?" he mutters, lifting his head and taking a step back to look at me. I glance down at myself and see what he sees and I can't help thinking I look a little bit ridiculous because I'm wearing a long sleeved thermal t shirt...also something his mum got me, with his grey t shirt over it. Then on top of that I'm wearing this dungarees style winter gear and big, heavy boots which it has to be said, isn't very flattering. If I was a lumberjack say, or I worked on a fishing boat then it might look okay but believe me, there's nothing at all inviting about this get up. It doesn't seem to deter him though, if anything he seems to see it as a challenge as his tongue pokes out between his teeth, this intense look of concentration on his face as he tackles the various fastenings, poppers and zips, relief etched in his features when he eventually pushes them down over my hips and arse.

"About fucking time" he growls, his eyes all lusty and stormy when they clash with mine, a wave of tenderness softening them when he sees me looking back, no doubt a similar look of desire radiating from my eyes. As if thinking he's maybe been too harsh, he leans in and kisses me gently, just for a second, holding back the urgency that we're both feeling. It doesn't last long and seconds later he's knelt on the floor in front of me, still wearing his own hired fleece and trousers. He pushes my boxers down past my knees and my dick springs free, making him chuckle lightly as he jerks his head back to avoid getting an eyeful...literally. I look down when I hear him suck in his breath, taking in the dark unruly hair and the way the ends fall luxuriously against the nape of his neck. He doesn't seem perturbed though as he lifts the skin tight fabric of the t shirts up over my belly, smattering kisses across my stomach, taking his time now as he starts to re familiarise himself with the rest of my body. Then I close my eyes in anticipation of his touch when I see him reach out, his fingertips brushing against the hyper sensitive tip of my dick.

"Oh fuckk!" I hiss between my teeth, my head falling back against the wooden wall at his exquisite touch. Bloody hell...three months, three flaming months I've waited for this intimacy and "ohh myy Go...ohh", it's better than I imagined. He does it again, this time wrapping his fingers around me, his thumb pressing more insistently along the shaft as he wanks me a couple of times. Dropping my hand to his hair, I let my fingers spear through it, relishing at the soft, silky feel of it. He tilts his head back and I look down, noting that his eyes are dark once more, almost black with desire as he looks back at me. I'm tempted to give him a nudge, urge him to take me in his mouth, to lick me and suck me to heaven and back but right now, I want something more primal.

As if sensing what I want, he stands back up, jutting his hips forward so I can work at the zip of his jacket, leaving it hanging from his arms for him to sort out.

"Nice" I comment, raising my eyebrows as I flick the elasticated braces holding his waterproof trousers in place. He spreads his hands wide, flushing a little, his own gaze dropping to my gear, still pooled around my ankles.

"You've no room to talk, you're wearing a fucking romper suit" he fires back, biting his lip to hold back a chuckle. Now that's below the belt so my hands go straight to my hips, ready to challenge him despite wanting him so much it hurts.

"Well yours looks like...umph!" I don't get chance to tell him what it looks like because his mouth silences my argument and his hands go straight to my waist, knocking mine away as he pulls me closer, my dick pressing insistently and painfully between us. My hands go to his shoulders whipping down the braces and then I attack the trousers, sliding my fingers beneath the elasticated waistband, pushing them down over his arse. He wriggles his hips to help as he continues to kiss me fervently, his tongue stroking so deliciously against mine before forcing it's way past into my mouth.

Breaking away from me, he hauls his t shirt and the long sleeved vest over his head and flings it to one side, the action leaving his hair standing in tufts on his head making my fingers itch to plough through it and stroke it back into place. His gaze drops to my dick and mine to his for a second or two before lifting back to meet his gaze, both of us reaching for our bags at the same time.

"Where the fuck...? Shit!" I can hear Craig muttering and cursing to himself as he starts tossing items of clothing haphazardly onto the floor as he searches. I'm just as bad, rummaging beneath the folded clothing and essential items until I find what I'm searching for.

"Found it!"

"Yes!"

We look at each other, both of us triumphant as we hold a condom and some lube aloft. Then it's like realisation dawns on me what he has in his hand and I frown.

"Have you...?" I can't finish the sentence, the tightening in my stomach and throat making it impossible to voice my fears. He looks at me questioning and then his brow furrows and his eyes widen, looking from the prophylactic in my hand to the one in his.

"No way...no I haven't..." he shakes his head emphatically. He hesitates for a second, licks his lips and then turns his gaze back to mine. "You?" I'm shaking my head before he's even finished asking, the knot around my heart unfurling, making it easier to breath with each passing second..

"No!..." I say vehemently, "no...it's not even...I wouldn't..." my words come out garbled but I reckon he gets the message because he starts to smile, the tenseness in his body that I hadn't even registered at first suddenly ebbing away. "There's no one but you Craig...why have you...?" I wave my hand at the condom still held between his fingers and he follows my gaze, his cheeks stained an endearing shade of pink as he shrugs, suddenly shy.

"I didn't want to presume" he mumbles, dropping the protection to the floor.

"Me either" I say, pretty much throwing the foil packet half way across the floor. "Come here" I whisper, pulling him to me, grabbing hold of him as he stumbles on the clothing still bunched around his ankles. Throwing his hands up exasperated, he yanks at the laces of his boots and wrestles them off, kicking them away as he takes that last step towards me.

"Hey" I say by way of a greeting. He smiles back, taking a deep breath.

"Hi". I kiss him quickly on the lips and then turn, unable to wait any longer, my whole body suffering from Craig deprivation. I place my palms flat against the smooth logs of the wall bracing myself and then look back at him over my shoulder

"Is it okay...?" he looks on, watching me, eyes looking back questioningly at my query.

"What?"

"Can you...?" I incline my head and give him this come hither smile that I feel I've really been perfecting. He still looks a bit puzzled though bless him, no doubt sleep deprived or something. I wiggle my arse a little tiny bit but not enough to look stupid and his eyebrow raises.

"W...? Ohh..." he grins, " I thought you'd never ask". I toss him the small bottle of lube and watch as he catches it and then I close my eyes, resting my head on my forearm, waiting. I hear the bottle lid unsnap and a shiver of anticipation wracks my body, my throbbing dick weeping it's eagerness as my fingers wrap around it. I hear him squirt some of the oily liquid onto his fingers and then I'm just waiting, my arse twitching so fucking impatiently for him to touch me.

"Ohh fuckk!" I cry out, not even attempting to stifle the moan of absolute pleasure when his fingers push against me, breaching my tight hole. I feel his chest against my back, his hot breath teasing across my neck as he sucks on it, the two fingers inside me pivoting and stroking as he coats me inside with the lubricant, loosening me up.

"Fuck you're tight" he growls huskily in my ear, his tongue flicking across the heated skin where he was just kissing me. I push back against him and as though sensing my impatience, he removes his fingers and positions himself behind me. Letting go of myself, I reach behind me and grasp his cock firmly, stroking up and down a couple of times, the butterflies in my tummy suddenly waking and going berserk at the prospect of feeling his hot, hard length inside me.

"Christ John Paul, I'm gonna come if you keep that up" he pants harshly, unconsciously thrusting into my hand. Stopping the movements I take a slight step back, holding the tip of him against my arse cheeks, waiting for him to take control. He does, grasping his cock in one hand whilst the fingertips of his other caresses up and down between the groove before sliding inside me once more. Then I feel him part my cheeks, the head of his cock nudging forward and I rest my forehead on my arm, bracing myself against the wall as he pushes forward and breaches the tight muscle, knocking the breath from my lungs.

"Oh ffuck, oh my..." I groan and sigh as I adjust to the feel of him back inside me where he belongs and it's all I can do not to let the flood of emotions that have been welling up inside me for months break free and spill forth. Not tears of pain or sadness but relief and an overwhelming, intense need to have him this close to me. He pushes forward, his hands holding my hips now and I get that wonderful, unique feeling of being filled, my body practically inviting him inside now as I adjust to his fullness.

"Oh God that's good" he growls, his hand snaking around so his fingers can splay across my stomach, his arm wrapped tightly around me. He holds himself there for a second or two so both of us can get accustomed once more to what had become familiar to us and then he widens his stance, his hips gyrating slowly as he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back inside me.

"Holy shit!" I gasp out, my eyes closing as I let the smell and feel and sounds of him assault my senses, his cock deep inside me and his fingers playing at my nipple sending me to dizzying heights. There's no way I'm going to last very long at all as he fucks me with long, fluid motions, his cock almost coming out of me each time before pounding back into me, Craig's thighs slapping deliciously against the backs of mine. He's not as vocal as he is sometimes which I find unusual so I glance back over my shoulder, my heart leaping into my throat when he smiles at me, gasping, his eyes closing briefly before locking back on mine. His hair is plastered to his forehead and his lip is caught between his teeth as he concentrates, his brows furrowed.

"John Paul...fuck!" He sighs my name, his hand stroking across my breast bone and down my chest to my stomach beneath my t shirt, his fingers curling around my dick making me cry out with unexpected pleasure as they slip over the precum around the head. Then he begins wanking me with deft strokes, his hand moving in perfect tandem with his hips.

"Oh ff...ohh Craig!" A couple more jerks of his hand and I'm throwing my head back against his shoulder and arching my back, crying out his name as the intensity of my orgasm shakes me to the core, the warm, wetness of my essence covering his fingers and my stomach as it pulses from me in spurts. He growls roughly in my ear as I clench around him with each pulsation, my arse contracting and milking his cock as it hits my prostate as he continues to thrust inside me.

"John...John Paul!" His hand grasps my hip, his other arm wrapping firmly once more around my tummy, both appendages pulling me in as he lets out a low, guttural cry of release, his cock slamming into me to the hilt as he comes inside me with erratic, jerky spasms. "Oh...ohh my..." he thrusts inside me one last time before dropping his hands, smattering a little group of kisses at the nape of my neck. Then I feel him rest his face between my shoulder blades as he holds onto me, his chest pressed damply against my spine, his hot, laboured breaths caressing moist air against my skin

I'm waiting for that familiar giggle but it doesn't come this time as he withdraws himself and adjusts against me, taking a shaky step back so only his hands are in contact now. He doesn't break the connection though, he simply begins to knead my shoulder with one hand as the other glides along the curve of my spine.

"Are you okay?"

Blinking, I turn suddenly at his quiet query, still panting for breath and trying to get some kind of control of my thoughts as I capture his hand at my shoulder before it slides away, lifting it to my lips. Holding it there delicately, I lift my other hand to his cheek, my eyes smiling back at him as my thumb rasps lightly over his short dark facial hairs.

"I'm...I've never felt better Craig". He nods and smiles then, his eyes sparkling and coming even more alive as he looks at me. Then he pulls me into a hug and holding him close like that, it's like the dams open because I'm suddenly trembling in his arms, fat warm tears trailing down my cheeks. I sniff and hiccup them back, the sounds escaping from me prompting Craig to pull back and look at me frowning. He lifts his hand and wipes them away with the fleshy pads of his palms before tugging me close once more.

"I really missed you too JP, more than you'll ever know."

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thanks for the great response guys. Here's the next chapter. **

**BTW in answer to a question I was asked in the reviews about the new fic. It's AU but based on canon events from the time before JPC got together. I'm hoping to have it finished in the next couple of weeks so i can start posting. **

**Anyhoo, enjoy the read...**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

CRAIG  


Fuck that's intense, maybe more so than any other time with John Paul. I knew I wanted him but...fucking hell, when he as good as pounced on me when we walked into the cabin I think all my senses came alive and it was all I could do to hold back long enough to actually be inside him.

"John...John Paul!" I hold him tightly once his orgasm has spilled over onto my hand, trying to plunge inside him as far as it's possible to go, the effort I'm making almost impossible as the muscles in his arse grip me so tightly inside him I can barely breathe, let alone move. All of a sudden my orgasm is ripped from me, the muscles in my thighs clenching with the strain as I put my all into it, my legs quivering, almost giving way as I pulse my seed inside him. "Oh...ohh my..." I manage one last powerful thrust before I sag against him, all the energy I had left in my body surging from me in that last, jolting pulsation. Blinking, every nerve ending in my body tingling, I lean in and kiss him, resting my flushed cheek against his cooling skin until my racing heart starts to return to normality.

I feel that quiver of satiated happiness bubble up inside of me but he's still not said anything, in fact he's the quietest he's been all day so I push it down, suppressing the urge to let my silly emotions tumble free until I've checked he's okay. Stepping away but unwilling to let him go completely, I can't help eating him up with my gaze, marveling that he's actually here, right in front of me, so fucking perfect. I hadn't forgotten how exquisite his skin is, how taut his muscles are beneath the milky whiteness and how Goddamn virile he looks from the slight swell of his backside to his firm, sinuous shoulders but I had suppressed many of these thoughts in the hope of not driving myself crazy in the time we weren't together.

Reaching out, I can't resist tracing the enticing line of his spine from the base to between his shoulders, feeling those hard, rounded muscles tense and bunch beneath my fingers. I've no idea why he's so subdued and in many ways I really don't want to know, I mean...what if it wasn't as good as he remembers? With a sense of trepidation, I ask if he's okay.

I hadn't realised just how anxious I am until I hear my voice, quiet and uncertain as await his reply. He turns around slowly, grasping my hand just as I'm about to remove it to ease the tension I'm feeling in my neck despite the fact that the rest of me still feels like jelly. He presses a butterfly kiss to my palm and I release the breath I hadn't realised I was holding, my eyes closing for a second as I savour the touch. Then he lifts his hand to my face, his fingers and knuckles caressing across the surface, his lips curving into a smile as he palms my cheeks, his thumb scraping over the short, dark stubble I'm sporting.

"I'm...I've never felt better Craig". Relief courses through me as I gaze back, noting the tenderness and love shining back at me from the warm, blue depths of his eyes, hoping he can see the same emotion in mine. I nod my head in acceptance, my whole being consumed with this overwhelming stab of sublime delight that we're on the same page and that somehow, my decision for us to start the academic year apart hasn't torn us apart. For me, if anything, the time we've been separated has made me come to terms with how much I need him in my life.

Pulling him closer, I draw him into me, my arms engulfing him firmly as I revel in the feel of him against me. Closing my eyes, I submerge myself in the scent and warmth of him, my arms tightening even more when I feel him quiver against me. It's only when I hear a sound hitch in his throat and then hear him sniff that I sense he isn't shivering from the cold or trembling with the physical relief of our experience but that he's crying, the emotion he's feeling wracking his body as he holds back a sob.

Holding him at arms length and seeing that flood of emotion overflow from him in a torrent of tears, I feel a pain in my chest like no other I've ever experienced, the knowledge that he's crying with relief after being apart for months causing a stab of guilt to pierce my heart. Wiping away his tears and seeing him attempt to smile through them, I have to let him know that what he's feeling will dissipate with time, that I understand how hard it all was and that above all else, he's not in this alone. Tugging him close once more, I bury my face in his neck with my lips resting against his pulse, the soft cadence slowing as his body stops trembling.

"I really missed you too JP, more than you'll ever know." I tell him sincerely, one of my hands resting just around his throat. I feel him tense for a moment and then relax, his head inclining slightly beneath my fingers as though agreeing that what I've just said is what he was thinking too. Then his fingers curl into the hair at the base of my neck, his other hand slipping down my back to rest on the curve just above the swell of my arse. We hold each other for a couple more minutes and then let go hesitantly, stepping away and starting to re dress as though by mutual agreement.

Grabbing my t shirt and the long sleeved vest, I tug them hastily over my head, casting a quick look at John Paul as he yanks his own underwear, thermals and the dungarees style pants back into place. I might have said he looked like he was wearing a romper suit earlier but I was just winding him up. There's something actually quite cute about him in a pair of dungarees...especially when he hasn't got the top bit fastened yet and it hangs down around his waist. Thinking about it, I can see why he picked that type of gear, the bib style front keeping his chest warm in the minus, freezing temperatures beneath the layers of fleece and the water/wind proof jacket. I half wish I'd picked that instead.

He looks up and around as he lifts his head, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening as he takes in our surroundings, the fingers that were working diligently at fastening the various buttons and zips on his clothing stilling in place as he stares. I look over my shoulder as I pull my boxers, the unflattering thermal pants and the winter, waterproof trousers back into place, my mouth falling open like his when I take in the rest of the cabin for the first time.

"Wow!"

"Ouch!" I let go of the braces as I lift them over my shoulders, the elastic stinging across my nipple as I snap it back into place. I take a step back to let him pass, a grin spreading across my face as his expression turns from awe to wonderment the further into the cabin he goes. I quickly shrug back into my top and go after him, trailing him through the hallway into the main part of the cabin.

"What's the catch Craig?" he asks as he makes his way into the living space, his fingers trailing along the back of the huge, plush settee, his eyes and body drawn towards the large, open fire beneath the solid wood fire mantel. He turns, hands spread, laughing in sheer joy. "Seriously Craig, there's no way they've given us this without a catch". I shake my head.

"No catch...Matias actually felt awful that we wouldn't be in the lodge with everyone else and I think he was relieved that we weren't kicking up a fuss so he said we can get room service or go to the restaurant there for meals, whichever we fancied...honestly John Paul, they consider that place luxury and this more...simple". He laughs, the joyous sound ringing in my ears as he launches himself onto the settee, bouncing on the plump, springy cushions before falling onto the floor in front of the fire with a soft thump. He laughs softly again and then looks at me, the firelight dancing in his eyes as his expression turns serious.

"I'm going to have you in front of this fire before the end of the holiday" he states gruffly, the promise clear in the matter of fact way he says it. I feel a burning flush cover my skin, not from the roaring open fire but from his words of intent, the thought of him making love with me right there in front of the fire causing my throat to constrict and my mouth to go dry. He smiles and nods as though reaffirming to himself that that's what he'll do, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Craig?" I blink, licking my lips, trying my best to control my suddenly erratic breathing as I picture us naked, John Paul kissing his way along my spine to my backside, his hands cupping my arse carefully, his thumbs spreading...

"Craig?"

"I uh...uhm..."

"I mean it Craig" he whispers huskily, pushing himself up from the floor and making his way over to me.

"Ok...okay" my agreement comes out in a breathless whisper, something John Paul appears to like the sound of as he grins, his hands cupping my shoulders and giving them a little squeeze.

"Good well, now that's sorted...where's the bedroom?" he asks, his brows furrowed as he glances around the room.

"Why? Is that an offer?" I ask cheekily, gaining me this reproachful roll of the eyes from John Paul. I guess I am being greedy but, come on, I haven't seen him in months. I cast a quick glance around myself, my eyes settling on a narrow corridor that must lead to the bathroom. "Back in a sec" I say, heading off in that direction as John Paul turns his back, going in the direction of the kitchen. I crane my neck as I look from a distance inside the stone, tiled bathroom, a steep set of stairs on my left drawing my attention before I can get reach it.

Chuckling to myself I climb up them as quietly as possible, watching John Paul as he carries on mooching around in the living space below. He disappears beneath me, presumable into the lounge area where the fire is, so I wait, bending a little over the balcony waiting for him to come back into sight.

"Oi, Romeo!" I shout, chuckling as John Paul turns around and looks up, surprise etched into his features. Okay so it's not as romantic as whatever Juliet probably said to the real Romeo but then I can't remember what she said, John Paul's the one studying for an English degree and besides, I'm nothing like Juliet. I beckon him up, pointing towards the steep staircase to his right.

Seconds later, I see his dirty blond head of hair appear and then the rest of him as he climbs his way into the loft space. Waving my arm in an arch, I gesture at the room or should I say, the narrow rectangular space dominated at one end by a huge wooden bed and nothing else.

"Holy...you're kidding?" he says giggling, his whole face lighting up even more than it already was, a huge, wide grin spreading across his face a split second before he yanks his boots off and jumps up onto the bed. He takes a couple of long strides towards the window above the head of the bed and peers out, shaking his head incredulously. "This is...it's just...phtt" he shrugs and shakes his head again, turning to me, his lip caught between his teeth.

I climb onto the bed and make my way towards him, wrapping my arms around his middle, resting my chin on his shoulder to look with him out of the window. It's like an idyllic winter scene outside and considering all the ice and snow, I'm pleasantly surprised just how warm it is in here. From where I'm standing, I can see the snowcapped trees and trails around the outside of the lodge, the whole area surprisingly visible considering the late hour. The moon casting it's light onto the reflective surface of the pure white snow and ice illuminates our surroundings so clearly that the tiny little fairy lights hanging around the hotel's entrance aren't really necessary, though they do give it an otherworldly, romantic feel.

When Matias had come over apologising about the room we'd reserved not being free, I'd envisaged another couple of hours messing around getting to somewhere else and maybe a little compensation thrown into the mix. What I hadn't expected was for him to offer us this place in lieu of our room, not to mention with the added benefit of room service, the restaurant, hotel and all it's amenities. It was the best of both worlds...the privacy of our own place mixed with the luxury of not having to make our own meals.

We'd had to wait a short while so one of the staff could light the fire and make sure the cabin was ready for us but even that wasn't any trouble as we were ushered into the restaurants bar to have something to eat and drink. I couldn't wait to see his face when I'd shown him the cabin though and his reaction had far exceeded what I was expecting.

"Craig lets...".

He turns quickly, the sudden momentum of his actions unbalancing us on the soft, bouncy mattress. I stumble against him, my feet unsteady beneath me as his hands dart out and grip my shoulder to stop me falling but that impulsive manoeuver only succeeds in really upsetting our equilibrium sending us toppling down onto the thick, feather duvet, him on top of me.

"Oof!"

"Shit...sorry!" His eyes flash with worry as he lands heavily, his elbow winding me in the stomach and his knee coming to rest mere millimetres from my groin. He lifts himself gingerly from on top of me, sliding his body down against mine to ensure he doesn't do me any damage. "Are you okay?" he frowns, concern etched in lines into his forehead. I wave my hand around, still trying to catch the breath that was knocked from me.

"Fine...'m fine" I assure him nodding my head, still a bit breathless. He's still eying me up though, those blue eyes expressing his uncertainty considering how he landed. "Honestly JP, I'm okay, you just floored me but...nothing new there then eh?" I say, giving him a wink. I'm not kidding either. Ever since that first hit of desire at Funny Girls he's been taking my breath away, why should today be any different?

Feeling him wriggling against me as he attempts to get off me despite the layers of clothing, I can't help that familiar jolt of desire as it heads straight to my cock which, right now, is pressed intimately against his lower belly. Instead of doing something about it though, bringing it to his attention, I count to ten, disciplining myself to do nothing, the way I'd told myself I would before coming away. There'll be plenty of time for intimacy after the holiday as well as during it but I'd promised myself that this time together was for us to get fully reacquainted in other ways as well as sexually and as I've just been satisfied, it seems a bit greedy to already be wanting more, especially as he doesn't seem to have noticed and is probably keen to get doing something...less adventurous.

I want us to have a laugh, want to be able to show him how good we still are and can be together, just in case he's forgotten during those months apart. I don't want him thinking that sex is all that's important to me and although I'd be more than happy to spend the majority of the holiday indoors curled up in his arms or loving him until he causes an avalanche with his screams of pleasure, I have to remind myself that this is the first time he's been abroad and he's more likely to want to explore and experience new things he's never had the opportunity to before.

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say 'lets go and build a snowman'" he says as eagerly as any child, his eyes twinkling and a cheeky grin covering his face. Then again, maybe experiencing new things isn't a priority to John Paul after all and building Frosty is. I laugh, shaking my head, inclining it towards the stairs.

"Yeah?" He raises his eyebrows, biting his bottom lip in an eager display of excitement.

"Uh huh, why not?" I agree shrugging. He lifts himself fully off me now and climbs off the bed, holding his hand out for me to take as he stands at the foot of the sturdy wooden frame. Then I let him drag me across the large expanse of the bed, sitting on the end of it watching him as he tugs his boots back on, lacing them up with ease, getting ready to brave the elements outside. Grasping his hand once more, I tug him over to the balcony overlooking the rest of the small, rustic cabin.

"There's just something missing that's all" I say mysteriously, turning to him as he surveys the room. I can see him wracking his brains for what I'm talking about but he hasn't worked it out yet. Then I see a shadow fall across the frosted glass window beside the door and I can't help smiling to myself at the perfect timing. John Paul jumps as we hear a knock on the solid wooden door, his eyes darting to mine, eyebrows lifting in surprise.

"What's...?"

"Just in time, come on". I grasp his sleeve and tug him over to the stairs, making my way down backwards carefully and watching him as he descends after me, his delectable arse at eye level, the material of his outdoor pants stretched taut across his backside.

"Craig what...?" I practically pull him to the door as there's another knock, passing his coat to him as I shove my feet into my boots, lacing them quickly but messily. Then I shrug into my coat and pull the door open, smiling warmly.

_**As always, thanks so much for reading, comments and replies are greatly appreciated.**_

_**Nicky xx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi, I have a new chapter for you and...a new fic. It's called Seven minutes in Heaven and if you have time, I'd love you to check it out. **_

_**Here's some Rollercoaster for you though...enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

JOHN PAUL

"There's just something missing that's all" he says as he looks out at the living space and kitchen beneath us, an air of mystery in his voice. I look around, noting our bags over by the kitchen unit, brought over and inside the cabin by a member of staff as Craig and I had sat and eaten fries and mini burgers with lashings of ketchup and swiss cheese at the bar in the lodge, drinking from a chilled bottle of beer followed by steaming mugs of hot chocolate afterwards.

Our coats, gloves and his boots are still strewn near the door where they'd been dispatched with abandon not more than a half hour ago, the hats we'd lovingly put on each others heads a couple of hours earlier scattered further across the floor towards the living space where they'd been carelessly tossed in our haste. I can't see any tea bags or milk from here but I'm pretty sure that isn't what Craig's talking about either.

There's a sudden rap on the door and I start, my heart pounding in my chest at the unexpected noise. I raise my eyebrows at Craig but he doesn't seem surprised, in fact, he seems to have been expecting the interruption.

"What's...?" he doesn't let me finish my question, he simply takes a hold of me and tugs me towards the loft stairs.

"Just in time, come on". I wait for him to ascend the loft style steps and then follow him, my face flaming when I realise he's watching my steady progression, his eyes well and truly trained on my arse. I make a mental note to climb down before him next time, so I can appreciate the view.

"Craig what...?" I'm interrupted this time by another short rap at the door so instead of asking question, I put on my coat which he passes me, waiting for him to answer it, after all, he does seem to be expecting the visitor. He calls out that he won't be a minute, hastily grabbing garments and tugging them on. Watching as he fumbles with his boots, it's all I can do to restrain myself from going over to him and sorting them out, fastening them up tightly so they don't fall off. He finally manages to lace them up though so I leave it, telling myself I'll sort them out next time without him even realising I'm doing him a favour. He smiles brightly as he passes me, sweeping his arm in an open invitation to come inside to our visitor.

"John Paul, this is...?" he turns to our guest, querying his name.

"Mikael" the man offers his hand, enveloping mine in a handshake.

"Mikael and he's going to take us to pick our Christmas tree" Craig says happily, rubbing his hands together with glee. The man wearing the all in one white snow suit nods his head in agreement and smiles...I think, seeing as most of his face is covered with a pair of huge goggles and a balaclava, reminding me of the bad guys in Die Hard 2.

"We're picking it?" I ask somewhat tentatively, turning to Craig. Some of the light dies from his eyes and it occurs to me that my response probably sounded somewhat unenthusiastic. "No, I mean...we _actually_ get to pick our own tree?" Craig grins again then, picking up that I wasn't disappointed and that I'm just not used to this kind of thing. At our house, we're lucky if the tree has actually been bought instead of nicked from the local park or someone else's garden, let alone getting the chance to go and find, not to mention pick a real one of our own. The only time I'd ever chosen a tree was when I was about seven and I'd pointed out the conifer in our neighbours garden. To say he wasn't happy when he saw me, Jacqui and our Michaela digging it up was an understatement.

"Yep" he responds, all cheery like. "We're going to pick a tree and then we've to go to the lodge where we can choose what style of decorations we want to put on it." He grins broadly, knowing that I'm sold on the idea.

"Frosty in the morning then?" I ask because, well, we don't usually get enough snow in Chester to build a snowman. He tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowing as though he's thinking about it. Then he sticks out his hand for me to shake.

"I'll tell you what, I promise we'll build one tomorrow, just not necessarily in the morning...deal?" I clasp his hand in mine, tugging him forward.

"Deal" I whisper huskily in his ear, kissing the sensitive flesh beneath the lobe because I just can't resist. My lips come away tingling, the scent of his hair gel permeating into my nostrils as I lean close.

"Ah, you _are_ lovers then". We both turn at the sound of the self satisfied voice having forgotten that Mikael is still standing there. Craig flushes a delicate shade of pink and I just beam, proud as a peacock strutting his stuff to have him know that Craig is with me. He looks away somewhat embarrassed at his outspoken statement before turning back to address us both again. "I am sorry, forgive me, I could not help noticing how close you were and at first I thought brothers but now I see" he explains in perfect English.

"It's fine, honestly" Craig says, putting the man at ease. I actually find the other mans openness refreshing, it makes a change from people watching you, weighing you up as they try to determine exactly what your relationship is. We'd experienced it a few times when we were out together in Hollyoaks, that feeling like you're being assessed under a microscope so yeah, Mikael's frankness was something of a breath of fresh air.

"You are not married though?" he asks, not implying that we should be but his question acting as more of a confirmation of his thoughts than anything. What was I saying about his frankness being like a breath of fresh air? I take that back actually because now I can feel my face burning and I have to look away from Craig, just in case he can read my expression which gives away my true, so far unspoken feelings on that matter. There's no way I want him to know that I've had more than a few dreams about us making that kind of commitment some day and that these last couple of months I've spent as much time fantasising about marriage to Craig as I've spent having more...sexual fantasies. Honestly, my sisters have nothing on me. I start fiddling with my gloves, taking my time pushing them into place, my hands dropping to my sides once I'm done.

"No we aren't" I hear Craig reply quietly. I finish faffing with my gloves and then look up, my eyes meeting his for a split second before his dart away, his brows furrowed. Now it's my turn to look at Craig puzzled as he spends some time fastening the collar of his coat beneath his chin, his eyes averted until Mikael speaks up again.

"Ah but you are still young" he says, slapping Craig on his back. I look between the pair wondering what it is that I've missed that has Mikael acting that way but neither he, nor Craig are doing anything particularly telling that I can pick up on so I brush my thoughts aside.

"John Paul?" Craig comes to stand in front of me, holding something out to me that he's taken from his pocket. "Here, put this on, it'll protect your face" he says softly, his gloved fingers lingering on mine for a second or two longer than necessary as he passes it to me. I take the garment from him, pulling the balaclava over my head and then adding the beanie hat he'd got me too, pulling up my hood around it.

"How do I look?" I ask, turning to him with a grin, feeling my skin growing hot beneath the layers of fabric as he scrutinises me intently. He takes my cheeks between his palms and bends his head in really close, his lips settling just beneath my ear.

"Fit as fuck" he growls quietly, his soft, warm lips glancing off my cheek as he pulls back. I see him lick his lips and swallow before tearing his gaze from mine and turning back to our guide for the outing, smiling at Mikael as he takes a deep breath. "Now then, let's go and find us a Christmas tree eh?"

Mikael opens the outer door and we trudge through after him, closing it firmly to keep the warmth in, following him along one of the snow covered paths towards the line of trees at the outer edge of the forest. We walk along the trail a little further until Mikael stops, gesturing around us at the different types of trees, launching into an explanation of the different varieties and their many appealing qualities. I stand close to Craig as we listen, nudging my boyfriend playfully as our guide starts describing the difference between a pine and a spruce, holding Craig's attention captivated.

Craig nudges me back, his eyes flashing a warning for me not to carry on distracting him or he'll start laughing but I can't help it. I haven't seen him in months so it's only natural that I want his attention, even if it isn't the good kind. So yeah, my behaviour reminds me of those spoiled little brats who do whatever they can, good or bad, to get their parents attention. It might not be very mature but it's effective. Glancing at Mikael, I see that he's caught up in what he's saying and that he's not really paying that much attention to me and Craig except to cast us a cursory glance now and then. So reaching up, deciding that acting like a bratty kid is the way to go about it, I flick the dangly bit of his hat, growling a low whisper of 'cute' before quickly moving my hand away as he goes to swat it.

"Pack it in" he mutters out of the corner of his mouth, feigning interest when Mikael lifts his head and looks at us, Craig's brows raising and his hand going thoughtfully to his chin when our guide points at one of the trees.

"Or what?" I ask cheekily, checking I'm not being watched as I give it another flick. I see his mouth drop open at my boldness and then his lips twitch with the hint of a smile, his nose wrinkling like a cute woodland creature sniffing the air as he stops himself retaliating. I chuckle to myself smugly and fold my arms, happy to listen to the merits of the Nordic pine compared to the Spruce now I've diverted his attention. He turns his head, his eyes piercing mine for a second as he leans in towards me.

"Or I'll put you over my knee and tan your backside you cheeky bastard" he growls gruffly in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine and a glow of heat to radiate through my body. It's not so much the thought of getting my arse slapped that has me getting all hot under the collar, though with Craig it's somewhere I might be inclined to go just for the hell of it. No, it's more that I've conjured up the image of me naked, being bent over Craig's lap, his voice all tough and masterful as he takes control, his cock so close to my face and his hands on my backside that has me feeling breathless.

"Aww, nothing to say JP?" he mocks, breaking me out of my reverie, giving me another nudge for good measure. I let my eyes flick to his and in the faint light from the lamp, I see them twinkling with mirth, his lip caught between his teeth as he grins at me. I'm tempted to dare him, just to see what he says but knowing him, he really would try to do what he said. So instead, ever so slowly with my heart beating rapidly in my chest, I reach up and take the end of the plaited wool in between my fingers, tugging on it gently as I look at him before flicking it back against his cheek.

"I'd like to see you try" I respond huskily, my gaze flicking to his lips as a sign of intent. Then I raise my eyebrows in a challenge, watching him closely to see what he does next. He obviously wasn't expecting that response as he clears his throat quietly, his lips parting and then closing before opening again, no words coming out. Mikael stops talking to watch the interaction between us when Craig makes a noise deep in his throat, his hand working beneath the collar of his coat to massage his neck.

"Right well I uh..." I chuckle next to him as I watch him fluster for a moment before turning his big doe eyes on Mikael, his voice reverberating loudly as he points towards one of the clusters of trees and addresses our guide . "I think one of the Nordic pines...what do you think John Paul?" he asks as he turns to me, his eyes imploring me to agree. Chicken!

"Definitely" I say nodding my head in agreement, my heart pounding a rapid tattoo in my chest. "We'll just go and pick one" I inform the guide, listening to Craig's squeak of surprise as I take his gloved hand in mine and practically drag him over to the forest of pines, pulling him behind them out of sight or earshot of Mikael.

"Bloody hell John Paul, what do you think you're playi...umph!" he's talking too much and he looks like he might get the nark on if he carries on so I silence him the best way I know how. My hands fasten tightly onto his coat as my mouth crashes against his, swallowing his exclamation of surprise as it escapes from between his lips. I take advantage straight away, though there's little resistance on his part as my tongue surges forward to swirl against his, teasing and tasting him until my mouth is filled with him.

I hear a groan of annoyance at the barriers of our clothing, realising when I hear the same sound a second time that the noise is coming from me. I give up trying to get my hands inside his coat when the elasticated waistband holds fast, cupping his cheeks instead, leisurely exploring his mouth and the soft fullness of his lips, basking in the delicious taste and texture of him instead. It's only when I press forward, my upper thigh rubbing deliciously over his groin that I feel how carried away we're getting.

"Fuck John Paul" he gasps breathlessly as he tears his mouth from mine, my hands falling from his flushed cheeks as he takes a step back.

"What? I..." I can't seem to find a coherent thought, the electricity still zinging through my body preventing me from forming one.

"Let's..." he takes a deep breath and exhales harshly. "Let's just find a tree eh?" He rubs his hand across his face and down his cheek, being careful not to touch me as he passes. Reaching out I grip his shoulder, closing my eyes for a second as I try to slow my rapidly beating heart and still the desire that's pounding through my veins, heading with mindless intent in one direction.

"Craig? What...? he shrugs off my hand and turns to look at me, his eyes blazing, his breath hot against my cheek.

"Please, let's not start what we can't finish" he barks roughly, his gloved fingers spearing through his hair when he removes his hat. I watch him, though I'm not sure what I can do to make this better other than give him some space.

"Okay...okay alright...sorry" I hold my hands up, showing him I understand. Seeing him shiver though, I have to take his hat from him and place it back over his head, tugging it down by the braided wool plaits at either side.

"That's better...right, tree then" I say, my own voice carrying a similar edge to it that his has. He nods and turns away from me, each of us going off separately in search of the perfect Christmas tree for our log cabin retreat. It's some minutes later before either of us speak and it's me that breaks the tense silence when I point out a random tree.

"How about this one?" I ask, waving my hand in the direction of one of the Nordic pines surrounding us.

"It's too small" he huffs.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier" I say with a wink. What? Opportunities like that should never be passed up, especially when the mood has turned sombre and he's just being down right picky. He rolls his eyes and snorts, muttering something sarcastic beneath his breath. I'm not going to let his sulkiness ruin my good mood though.

"This one?" This time I point towards a larger, bushier tree.

"Nah, too wide" he says dismissively, edging his way through the branches to look at the trees behind.

"Well I had no complaints" I throw at him. He looks over his shoulder, his eyes lingering for a couple of seconds this time and I'm sure I can see that gorgeous smile of his fighting it's way onto his face. He turns away quickly, his gaze seemingly transfixed on a short, squat little tree that appears to have four separate tips. I carry on looking too, trying to find one that's bigger than the first but slimmer than the second.

"This...?"

"It looks like it's been mauled John Paul" he says critically, rolling his eyes skyward, emphasising his distaste, "and if you dare say anything about me mauling you earlier..." he threatens wagging his finger at me, his voice petering off when he realises he's about to make another idle threat. I hold my hands up innocently, grinning back at him.

"I wasn't going to say a word...but now you mention it...hey!" He pulls the tip of the little, fat tree back and lets it go, the snow from the branches flicking lamely in my direction. Then, throwing me a glowering smile, he walks away in search of his own tree, having dismissed my suggestions. Right well that's it, I've just about done looking at trees so he can bloody well find one himself the picky little...

"How about this one then?" I call out, suddenly spotting another tree, this one full branched, tall and with lots of dark green pine needles. He comes towards me and I gesture at it proudly, watching him as he steps around it, looking it over carefully, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips as he eyes it from it's sturdy, slim trunk to the single straight tip pointing skyward. I sigh impatiently but try to mask my annoyance when his gaze flicks to mine, a sheepish smile crossing his features, his hand glancing over his neck shyly as he looks at me.

"Sorry about..." he waves his hand around as he apologises, his eyes darting away briefly before locking back on mine. I hold a finger to his lips before he can say any more, his apology not really necessary considering how frustrated I was feeling too.

"I get it okay...so let's just leave it" he nods, his eyes shining with gratitude that I'm not going to let the little blip in his good humour ruin anything. Hell, I can be a grumpy bastard at times too and for far lesser reasons than what Craig has. "Now then, what do you think of the tree then?" I ask again, this time expecting an answer. He starts smiling, his eyes sparkling with recognition as he looks from the tree to me.

"It's perfect" he says wistfully, stepping forward, his fingers caressing over the tips of some of the branches. Then he comes over to me and stands behind me, his arms encircling my waist as he rests his chin on my shoulder, looking at my pick. "That's it John Paul, that's our first Christmas tree" he whispers, nudging his face against mine as he kisses it. I shiver as I feel the roughness of his stubble caress over the exposed flesh of my cheek, his breath a welcome warmth against the biting cold.

"The first of many?" I ask, tilting my face around so I can look into those smiling, warm eyes.

"God I hope so" he answers huskily, his arms tightening around me. 

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Oops, I hadn't realised I hadn't uploaded anything on this since starting posting my other fic, my mistake. Here's a new one for you, hope you enjoy. **_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

CRAIG

I keep my arms around John Paul as we watch Mikael cut the tree down and attach a rope around it's branches to take it back to the cabin, finally drawing out of our embrace when he comes over to speak to us. He informs us in his thick accent that he'll put on the lights and make it ready for decorations by the time we get back from supper before hoisting the rope over his shoulder and pulling it back to the cabin, me and John Paul hanging back a little as we follow behind him. As he veers off the trail, we head along the lit path towards the lodge, the pungent sweet smell of warm cinnamon and gingerbread that permeates the air proving an inviting prospect after the biting cold.

Five minutes later and we're sitting beside a roaring fire amongst a hive of activity, our coats discarded, the noise of the crackling logs barely audible above the sounds of the constant chatter and laughter from the other guests around us.

The blond woman we saw Matias talking to earlier comes over to us with a tray, smiling warmly at us as she sets it down on the table.

"Thanks" I say, smiling back as I reach for one of the hot chocolates, passing it to John Paul.

"Yes, thank you" John Paul adds, his gaze flicking to her before taking the offered hot beverage from me.

"No thank you both, we appreciate your understanding of the situation. I hope everything is to your satisfaction?" she addresses me seeing as John Paul currently has his drink held to his face, his eyes closed as he inhales the aroma of the chocolate.

"Everything's great, really" I assure her, thinking what a stroke of luck it is that we've ended up with the cabin and they think they're doing us a favour.

"I am so glad, Matias said you were very charming about it but I have to check" I smile discreetly to myself when I see her cheeks colour at the mention of our holiday representative, looking over at John Paul to see if he's seen the telltale signs of her crush too. He is looking at her but he doesn't give anything away if he has noticed. She glances behind her, seeing a couple standing at the reception desk.

"I am sorry, I have to go. My name is Erika and if you need anything then please, let either Matias or myself know" she says before leaving, a ready smile on her face as she approaches the desk.

"She seems nice" I say, cupping my own steaming mug of chocolate in my hands, lifting it to my nose so I can inhale the flavour, the steam leaving a dewy residue on my face.

"Hmm". I turn to face John Paul, frowning at his none committal response. "What's up with you?" He shrugs but the tips of his ears turn a darker shade of pink so I can tell that something's on his mind.

"Nothing..." I raise my eyebrows, not buying that answer for a second. "She fancies you" he elaborates, as though as an afterthought. I snort, shaking my head as I look at him.

"She fancies Matias" I say matter of fact.

"No, she was blushing when she was talking to _you_" he points out but I'm already dismissing that theory.

"She was blushing because she was talking _about_ Mat, anyone could see that" except for John Paul apparently because he just rolls his eyes and grabs one of the biscuits from the plate, avoiding looking back at me at all costs.

"You're jealous" I point out, lifting my knee up so I can turn more fully to face him on the settee. He splutters at my boldness, bits of gingerbread flying everywhere, including into my hair. His gaze flicks to mine as I reach up to brush them away, a pout of sorts appearing on his lips...something it would appear he's been practicing.

"No I'm not" he states with indignation, his arms folding defensively across his chest once he's finished.

"It wouldn't bother you then, if she fancies me?"

"Not in the least". He's trying his best to be convincing but it's bullshit, he's jealous. Now all I have to do is convince him he's imagining things and make sure he knows that even if she does, I wouldn't be the least bit interested... I mean, was he in the cabin when we arrived this afternoon? I lean in, my lips just lightly grazing the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

"Liar..." I whisper, smiling against his skin when I hear his intake of breath, drawing back to see him raising his eyebrows at that. "It's fucking hot actually... if you like, you can show me how _unbothered_ you are later" I say suggestively. He flushes scarlet, his gaze flicking back to Erika just in time to see her turn her kilowatt smile on our dear friend the holiday rep. After a second or two of watching the interaction, he clears his throat, turning to me looking sheepish.

"Alright so...maybe you were right" he admits, taking another gulp of his cocoa.

"And...?" He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Sorry Craig" he says drolly, sounding like an infant pupil reciting his apology to his teacher.

"That's okay John Paul and if it makes you feel any better, there's only one person here that I'm interested in and it isn't Erika."

"Matias?" I elbow him lightly in the ribs.

"Get lost!...although, he is kind of cute now I think about...ouch!...ahh fuck, I'm kidding " I laugh as he slaps me on the leg. Then he looks back over at the pretty receptionist and our holiday rep to see them both looking in our direction.

"I still reckon she fancies you though" he says quietly before averting his gaze back to his chocolate and cookie which he looks at with interest.

"My mum used to make gingerbread but I bet it's not as good as this is" he says before taking another bite.

"Don't let Myra hear you say that, I thought you said her cooking was 'the nuts'." He shrugs, his eyes rolling in bliss as he takes a bite of the gingerbread, chewing on it thoughtfully before washing it down with a gulp of hot chocolate, the brown, foamy liquid leaving it's residue along his upper lip. I lick my own lips as I get the urge to swipe my tongue across it and taste him.

"Nah mums alright, she knows her limitations" he says flippantly, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, removing temptation from me.

"How do you mean?"

"Well she makes the best roast dinner ever" I nod my head in agreement of that. Having sat down to Sunday lunch on a few separate occasions, I can vouch that he isn't exaggerating, "and her sausage casserole is to die for...that's my personal favourite" he says, taking another bite of the gingerbread and blushing.

"Yeah? You'll have to make sure you bring the recipe with you when..." his hand halts mid way to his mouth, the gingerbread all but forgotten as he looks at me expectantly and I realise my mistake almost immediately so I cut myself short, laughing wryly... "You'll have to make it sometime, sausage casserole's one of my favourites too." He carries on looking at me and then his eyes flick away, whatever he's thinking about my slip up masked by his averted gaze. I'm not so stupid that I don't notice his reaction and of course he knows exactly what I was going to say in the first place because the change in what I was saying wasn't exactly subtle. Now I just want to kick myself for not just saying what I was thinking to begin with, that he should bring the recipe with him to Dublin.

Maybe it's selfish but I hadn't wanted to bring up his moving to Dublin and our future plans until later into the holiday because it would be one of those weighty conversations and I figured it wasn't ideal to get into one straight away having not seen each other for months. I wanted us to just be able to spend the first couple of days at least catching up on what's been going on and reacquainting ourselves with each other, see if John Paul still seems to feel the way he did before I left Hollyoaks at the end of September. It's only been three months..._only_ being the operative word because in many ways it's seemed longer, those three months have spanned such monumental times for both of us...being separated, starting college, meeting new people and for me, leaving home. I wanted us to just get back into being me and John Paul before we start getting into the serious talk. Besides, just because I know what I want now, doesn't mean John Paul is on the same frequency any more.

It may sound daft but at least this way I'll have those couple of days to put the feelers out, make sure we are still on the same page and that his intentions haven't changed. For all I know, he loves his life now and he could want to keep it the way it has been permanently, at least until he's finished his degree. He's made friends, his job at The Loft is going well by all accounts so...yeah, I just need to make sure.

I glance over at him now, watching as he happily reaches for his...what? Third, fourth cookie?

"Whoa John Paul!" I quickly snatch the biscuit away, holding it away from him as he attempts to grab it back. "Hey, you still hate cinnamon right?" I ask, remembering the danish pastry incident in Blackpool when he'd almost choked himself to death.

"Yeah why?" he eyes me up warily and then his gaze flicks to the slightly lighter cookie in my hand, his mouth falling open. "Cinnamon?" I nod my head in agreement. "Thanks, I hate that stuff" he says, just as I take a huge bite. I look back guiltily, not sure if I should spit it out or what and the expression on my face makes him chuckle, his eyes lighting up to that shining blue once more when he sees me start chewing slowly.

"It's alright Craig" he says leaning in close, his lips grazing the side of my neck, "I can kiss you in other places until the taste wears off". His voice is husky and seductive and I find my eyes drooping closed as his warm, chocolate breath caresses over my skin. I blink when I hear a noise close to us, my eyes flicking open startled to find a pair of innocent, dark eyes staring at us. I open my mouth to say something, though I don't know what yet but before I get chance, their attention is diverted elsewhere by the arrival of, well...an elf.

"John Paul?" His name comes out a little gruffer than expected and the 'hmm' noise he makes in reply goes straight to my cock but as we're in a room full of people...and an elf, it doesn't seem appropriate to let him continue.

"John Paul!"

"Hmm?" see, that sound gives my cock other ideas again. He doesn't move though, he just spreads his fingers more comfortable across my stomach and continues on with those delicate little butterfly kisses that are making me...

"Oi!" he looks up finally, blinking at me before surveying the room, a blush hitting his cheeks when he realises how carried away he was getting. "There's an elf" he suddenly says, stating the obvious.

"Uh huh and he's got a sack full of surprises JP".

The elf, goes to stand over by the grand fireplace on the chimney breast opposite us and introduces himself as Klaud, Santa's favourite helper before gathering everyone around to tell a story. As me and John Paul already have a seat, we stay put but others, parents of the children sitting on the floor and the odd couple, come closer, standing around the backs of the settees or behind the children, all of us listening intently as Klaud launches into a tale of the Christmas stocking and how it came about.

"Long ago, it was said that Santa Clause threw three coins down the chimney of the home of three poor sisters. Each of the coins landed in separate stocking left on the hearth by the girls to dry." I look over at John Paul when he gives me a nudge, throwing me a look to say 'I bet you didn't know that'. Then Klaus goes on to tell of another story, this one based around Danish children putting out clogs, holding the attention of the kids here captivated.

"I bet you'd rock that outfit" John Paul whispers huskily in my ear, inclining his head towards the blond Klaud in his pointy upturned green clogs with bells on, his green and black stripey tights and the red collared, belted green tunic that lands just above his knees. I shoot John Paul a venomous look.

"Not a fucking chance mate, not unless you do too" I mutter beneath my breath. He doesn't give up though, giving me a nudge.

"Just think, we could have some of those personalised cards made for next year" he says thoughtfully, then snaps his fingers and starts to laugh in hushed tones. "I can just imagine the greeting, 'From John Paul and Craig, may your Christmas be elfy, welfy and sprite' he says quiet enough not to disturb the story, chuckling to himself at his brainwave, his fingers tracing a line through the air like he's picturing the lettering. I turn my head to look at him, hoping to God he's kidding but from the look on his face and the way he's grinning and nodding, giving me the thumbs up, I actually think he's serious. Nah, I know he's probably joking about the card and the elf costume especially but hearing him mention sending a card from us both next Christmas, regardless of it's nature, has me getting a really warm and fuzzy feeling in my belly. I do hope he is kidding though because there isn't a chance in hell that I'd wear something like that, no matter what the bribe.

"Have you got a fetish or something?" I ask beneath my breath, turning more fully to face him. He looks at me puzzled so I elaborate. "Well first it was Superman and now it's elves...anyone would think you have a thing for a bloke in tights". I hear a chuckle behind me and turn my head to see one of the kids mum's looking down at us with folded arms, biting back a laugh. I blush but not as much as John Paul when he realises we've been overheard. His eyes dart around, catching the womans behind us.

"I haven't..." he waves his hand around and clears his throat, "it's not Superman, it's Clark Kent and he doesn't wear tights" he explains, making the woman look at him with even more amusement. "I haven't got a fetish okay!". I'm literally biting my fist at this point, holding in a laugh as a couple more pairs of eyes turn to him. He goes maybe the deepest shade of red I've ever seen him wearing, darker than the elf's stripey hat actually and folds his arms, sitting there huffily, refusing to look anywhere else than at Klaud for the next five minutes. It's only when the elf finishes up his story and asks the kids if they'd like a surprise, that I feel his elbow nudge me, his lips tickling my ear as he leans in to speak.

"Like I say, not...a...chance!" I say, cutting him off before he even gets chance to speak. He feigns ignorance but I could totally tell he was going to ask again, the blush sweeping his cheeks acting as my confirmation. I turn around slightly to see what the 'surprise' is that we're getting. The kids are all sitting looking up at the beaming elf, showing how good they can be, their angelic little faces belying the mischief they've probably spent half the day causing their parents. Then I watch as Klaud starts to hand out stockings, explaining to the children that each room has a special hanger for them to hook it onto and that even though it's after Christmas eve, if they're really good, Santa might pay them a visit during the night. I've got to admit, I loved getting a stocking as a kid almost as much as I liked opening my presents. I always had a fair idea what my gifts might be, even when I did still believe in Father Christmas but the stocking, that was always a surprise. It's only after the elf has made his way around the room and looks like he'll be leaving that I stand up.

"What're you doing?" I look down where John Paul's fingers encircle my wrist, his eyes looking at me quizzically.

"I'm getting a stocking" I shrug my shoulders when he looks surprised.

"I think...I think they're just for the kids Craig" he says quietly. I look over to see the elf chatting to the other people I saw making their way over but...I think John Paul might actually have a point. None of them seem to be asking for a stocking, they're just chatting.

"Oh". I feel John Paul squeeze my fingers, his thumb caressing over my knuckles in sympathy and I can't help it when my bottom lip sticks out a bit, my eyes meeting his forlornly. Why should the kids get all the presents? He tugs on my hand, pulling me back until my knees hit his and I fall onto his lap.

"I'll tell you what, how about we find something else to cheer you up eh? Get you back in that Christmas spirit?...not _that_ Craig!" he says quickly as I start to get that glean in my eye. What? It's been three months, it's expected. I turn on his lap, my hands linking around his neck.

"What did you have in mind then Santa?" I ask lightly, letting him break me out of a sulk before it even really starts. He rests his hands gently on my hips, his fingers clenching in my belt loop, whatever he'd thought of suddenly being replaced in his mind as his eyes glint and he looks back at me coyly.

"Well now, have you been a good little...?" he breaks off, clearing his throat, his gaze flicking around the room at the parents and children and the other couples, realising this is neither the time nor the place for being flirtatious. He pats the top of my thigh lightly, indicating for me to get up, which I do, jumping from his lap maybe a little more hastily than I need to but then putting that space between us that I think we both feel is necessary right now.

"Decorations then?" he suggests, his voice somewhat more enthusiastic than the situation calls for.

"Yeah, that uh...that sounds like a plan".

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

JOHN PAUL

"Come on Craig!" I call out, looking back over my shoulder to see his cheeks puffing out as he huffs, his warm breath turning into wispy clouds of air above the box he's lugging in his arms. "Hang on, I'll get the door". I carefully drop the box I'm carrying to the ground at my feet as I fish inside my pocket for the large metal key, smiling reassuringly at Craig as he stands there adorably wearing his snowflake hat. Unable to get a grip, I tear my glove off with my teeth, finally extracting the key and holding it up with a flourish. "Not be a sec Babe".

I manage to get the key turned in the lock no problem, the struggle we had in Blackpool to get through the door clearly not an issue in this four star resort. Then I hold the door open and gesture for Craig to go through first seeing as he's still holding his box of decorations. He doesn't though, he just continues to stand there, looking at me with like a quizzical, shy smile on his face. I smile back, though I'm not really sure what's got him looking at me so funny all of a sudden.

"Doors open Craig, you can go in" I encourage, inclining my head and giving it a nod. He blinks, his mouth forming a small 'o' of surprise, like it's the first time he's noticed me standing there propping the door open.

"Thanks uh...thanks John Paul" he nods his head and smiles shyly back at me, his arm grazing against my thick coat as he brushes past.

"That's okay B...Craig". Shit, I called him Babe didn't I?That's why he was looking at me funny. Shit! I look at him furtively as I bend to pick up the box but either he hasn't noticed I almost said it again or, more likely, he's ignoring it, pretending he hasn't heard. I carry the box inside and kick the door closed gently with the toe of my boot before going to stand beside him, plonking the box down again and discarding all my outer gear and the fleece, leaving me wearing just my pants, t shirt and the long sleeved top Craig's mum had got me. It's only once they're off that I dare to look at Craig again, smiling over enthusiastically when I catch his eye.

"Door doesn't stick...good eh?" What the fuck was that? "I'm going to the toilet, you want anything?" Okay, and what the _fuck_ was that! I'm not lucky enough to get away with it either as I hear him chuckle, that warm, deep sounds making my tummy flutter.

"What from the bathroom? No thanks...I'll make a brew though yeah?" I almost shudder at the thought but I should feel grateful, at least he's making an effort.

"Lovely, I'll uh..." I gesture at the opposite end of the cabin, frowning to myself that I'm acting like a complete dick. I get in and lock the door behind me, barely noticing how nice the room is because I'm too busy pulling faces at myself in the mirror. What's my problem anyway? So alright, I called Craig 'Babe' but he didn't seem to take offense. If anything he looked, well thinking about it he looked more startled than anything.

I guess that's what happens to you when you spend almost every waking moment of your day for three months thinking about your boyfriend. I've got books and folders with his name doodled on them, I've thought of pretty much every version for writing our names as a couple. I admit, I've even picked out my favourite little girls name and little boys, though I've no idea why and yes, I have..._more than once_, gone through lists of words in my head, terms of endearment and the like, that I could imagine calling Craig. I just hadn't expected my favourite to spill from my mouth without even thinking about it.

I look at myself in the mirror with this stupid, happy glow about me and I know I'm being daft. I've told Craig I love him, he's seen me when I've cried and...for goodness sake, he's watched me from hundreds of miles away having a wank as he talks to me so, why am I freaking out that I called him Babe? Silently telling myself I need to get a grip and not start over thinking everything I do like at the beginning of our relationship, I splash some cold water on my face and run my fingers through my hair, tousling it until it looks nice. Then I turn and grasp the door handle.

Right so, go out, decorate the tree and try not to call him Babe again, okay then, I can do that.

"Oh yeah, this place is brilliant, you should see it" I can't help smiling as I hear Craig talking from the kitchen, chuckling at something the other person says. "So you'll be alright without me there then?... cool" he makes a few more 'uh huh' noises in agreement, the phone tucked between his cheek and his shoulder as he stirs the drinks, then turns, spoon in hand, holding his hand across his chest in surprise when he spots me, a broad smile crossing his face. He gestures to the tree, still nodding at what the other person is saying, eventually cutting in, rolling his eyes. "Anyway listen, John Paul's back, I've got a tree to decorate and my brew's going cold so...speak to you soon yeah? Alright, see ya". He takes a deep breath and sighs, combing his fingers through his hair before kneading at the muscles in his neck.

"You're mum checking you got here alright?" He looks up, hesitating for a second before smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"Something like that, let's uh...lets sort out our tree eh?" He grabs the two drinks from the counter and follows me through to the main room, stopping by the settee to take in the sight in front of us. Mikael has placed the pine tree we picked earlier in a pot in the corner of the room beneath one of the lit candle sconces, as well as adding tiny, twinkling white fairy light.

"Wow, not bad eh? It looks nice"I turn to look at Craig over my shoulder, my heart doing a little happy dance when I see him looking at the pleasure on my face, his smile lifting a little higher in the corner as he takes a step forward.

"Beautiful". His gaze lingers a second or two longer and then he steps past me, inclining his head for me to join him as he sets the two steaming mugs on the table and settles himself on the floor next to the two boxes of decorations. "Right Mr McQueen, what say we make this tree one to remember eh?" He rubs his hands together with glee as I grab a few of the burgundy colour cushions from the sofa, dropping them to the floor before sitting on them, handing a couple to him. Then I slide the nearest box towards me, my gaze lingering on Craig for a second as he pulls his jumper over his head exposing the bronzed band of skin around his midriff, wafting a hand close to his face as he fans himself. He sees me looking and smiles.

"It's bloody hot in here" he says, blowing his breath out, the slight gust of air from his lungs teasing the hair on his forehead. I nod my head, reaching for my drink, taking a tentative sip of the hot, liquid beverage in order to quench my thirst.

"Tell me about it...hmm that's a good brew" I say, closing my eyes with a sigh as I take another sip. "Hmm lovely".

"You sound surprised" he says with a chuckle, his eyes glinting.

"Well I uh...". He waves off my pathetic attempts at digging myself out of trouble, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he laughs.

"I'm kidding, my brews were shit, that's why I always liked you making them, it wasn't just cos I'm lazy" he points out.

"I never thought you were..." he gives me that look that says' don't even bother fibbing. "Okay, alright, I thought you were using it as a bit of an excuse to skive...what happened then?" He shrugs and takes a big sip of his tea.

"Gavin...I made a brew one morning and he picked it up by accident and...well, I ended up wearing it". I can't help laughing as I picture that, almost spraying Craig with tea myself, only preventing it by covering my mouth with my hand. It ends up dribbling down my chin though so I turn quickly, sorting myself out so I don't look a complete prat. "He said it was 'shoiyt'" Craig informs me, trying once more to perfect the Irish accent, "so he showed me how to make a proper brew...good eh? I learned something at uni".

"You've done more than learn how to make a cup of tea Craig, by the sounds of it your Business Studies tutor was impressed with your presentation...you never did tell me what it was about properly". I'm glad he brought up uni because I feel like I don't really know anything about it. He's told me about his course and that his presentation was to plan a business that turned a profit but that was about it really. I get the impression he doesn't want to discuss it, maybe because he doesn't want to bore me but actually the opposite is true, I want him to tell me all about it and it's his life, there's no way I'd get bored.

His gaze flicks to mine and he smiles above the rim of the mug, his eyes shining brilliantly as the tree lights flash. Then he puts his drink down and pulls one of the boxes towards himself, reaching in and plucking out a length of silver tinsel. Pulling it through his fingers, he cocks his head, looking at me thoughtfully.

"It's...okay, the assignment was to come up with a business idea and then we had to plan everything...name, logo..." he goes on to account the other aspects of running a business and making it successful and then he goes on to describe the idea he came up with and I've got to say, he holds me enthralled. I figured it would all be costings and outgoings and yeah, they were in there and it was hard getting my head around what he was saying but when he described the concept he'd come up with and how he imagined he could turn a profit, I was impressed...really impressed. I can't help thinking that his dream of earning a million by the time he's thirty isn't a dream but a sure fire thing. I'd bet money on it.

He's so animated when he speaks too, his hands gesturing when I ask questions and he elaborates and I can tell he's really pleased I'm taking an interest. Heck, he's listened to me often enough over the last few months as I've read my favourite poems or snippets of novels to him. It's not fake though. I'm not only listening to him because it's Craig, my boyfriend. I'm listening because his idea is brilliant, it's a winner and like his tutor, I'm so proud of him.

"You should think about setting it up you know, I bet you'd make a mint". He looks up, his fingers now wrapped in the tinsel.

"I...well..." he bites his lower lip, his eyes darting around the room before resting on me once more. I wave off his reply, feeling like I'm maybe being too pushy.

"It's okay, I just...I really think it has potential Craig and if anyone could pull it off, you could".

**CRAIG**

Just hearing how much faith he has in me has me blushing. I can't help it. I've had my mum encouraging me before and Mrs Hunter at school and of course Mr Hardwick now but to have John Paul have that kind of faith in me, it's just...it's brilliant. I want to tell him that I've named it CJP Enterprises and that it's already up and running but I'm not ready to yet. I just need a little more time to get everything else sorted out and then I can surprise him, really show him what I've been doing whilst we've been apart.

"Thanks John Paul, that means a lot...it really does" my voice cracks when I say it and it barely comes out as a whisper but I know he hears the sincerity in my words, I can tell from the way his cheeks turn pink and his mouth lifts a little at the corner that he knows how much his words mean to me.

"Well it does so..." he shrugs, reaching for the tinsel in my hand. "Are we going to decorate this tree or what?" I nod my head at his suggestion and start rummaging around inside the box, secretly pleased that he seemed happy to have got his point across and was changing the subject. I don't want to end up in a position where I'm lying to him and if we carried on talking about the business idea, if he asked me if I was going to have a go setting it up in the future or anything, then I'd have no choice and I really don't want that.

It was bad enough when I'd been on the phone earlier. I'd taken James on as my first employee the week before Christmas after hearing and being impressed with his presentation and finding I got on well with him. Figuring he could look after things whilst I was away and could take some of the slack off me to give me more time with John Paul in the future, I'd handed him the reigns yesterday and left him to run things over the quiet Christmas period. Unfortunately, not having more time for him to shadow me and see how I do things, he had no choice but to call me and ask when he had a question. I'd turned around to see JP standing there, watching me with a little smile on his face, my heart leaping in my chest as I thought about what he might have heard.

As soon as I saw him, the business things me and James had been discussing went straight from my mind and I couldn't wait to just get back to being with John Paul but as he'd heard me talking, I was dreading him asking me who it was I was speaking to. I'd have had no choice then, either lie..._no way_, or tell him everything and ruin the surprise. Luckily, he'd assumed it was my mum so as it turned out, I didn't have to do anything but mumble and change the subject.

"What do you think then? Coloured or coordinated?" I look up from the box of silver and white icicles and snowflake decorations to see him sitting cross legged on the rug with bundles of tinsel in his lap and bunches of baubles dangling from his fingers. He holds them out, weighing them in his hands as he waits for me to make a decision.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's the stuff you've got there which is all silver and white and we could add the blue as well or we can just use anything, it's up to you" he grins, again holding the decorations up. I can't help giggling as he shuffles closer, cajoling me to make a decision.

"I don't know, you decide" I say laughing as he literally thrusts the baubles near my face. He stops then, rolling his eyes and huffing with the most exaggerated sigh I've ever heard.

"Why do I have to make _all_ the hard decisions?" He sighs again dramatically, dropping the baubles to catch the length of shiny tinsel I fling at him. Drawing it through his fingers he stands, threading it around the middle of the tree, the bright, little fairy lights glittering across the surface. He stands back then, just at the side of me and places his hands on his hips, looking down at me with a smile. "Coordinated it is...good choice Craig".

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Seeing as it's a bank holiday weekend, I'll post 2 updates. The next on on Sunday or Monday. **_

_**Enjoy xx**_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

JOHN PAUL

"Down a bit...there, oh yeah, there's good" he says, smiling and giving me a wink as I make the necessary adjustments. He continues to stand there, one hand on his hip, the fingers of his other hand cupping his chin thoughtfully as he watches me adorn the tree with the metallic, blue and white coloured decorations, pointing out bare branches, telling me which baubles to move where when there's two of the same colour together. Seeing his eyes sparkle with merriment makes his bossiness all worthwhile though. Not to mention that it's his job to pass them to me so I get my fun that way.

"Right, a couple more bits of tinsel and it'll be right" I tell him, looking over my shoulder, grinning and shaking my head when he bends over and starts rooting in the box. I chuckle at my deviousness.

"What? What's so funny?" he asks, his brows pulling into a frown.

"Nothing, I just think you're cute that's all" I state matter of fact, giving him a smug 'dare you to correct me' look when he stares back.

"Cute?" he pouts then, making him look even more cute.

"Cute but in a sexy way" I purr, biting my lip and raising my eyebrows. He doesn't seem to know what to do with me when I'm like this so the blush appears, making his already hot from the fire cheeks flame even more. He tilts his head at my compliment, weighing up whether to take the pout to the next level or not. He must be in a really good mood though because he drops it straight away, the hand that had gone to the back of his neck smoothing beneath beneath the neck line of his t shirt instead. He seems a bit flustered as he looks back at me, his fingers scratching along his collar bone when I pin him with my gaze, silently challenging him to look away first. He stares back for a second or two, holding me captivated with those liquid chocolate eyes of his, the dark warmth in them sending out a silent invitation that goes straight to my dick. Then he suddenly clears his throat and licks his lips, taking a deep breath and swallowing before those gorgeous brown eyes of his flick away back to the contents of the box.

I find my own mouth going as dry as the desert when he bends down again, his jeans pulling taut across his arse and riding low on his hips while the soft cotton fabric of his t shirt rises up a couple of inches, pulling from inside the waistband of his jeans as he stretches. Licking my lips, I watch as the two different garments separate, exposing an enticing band of supple, honey toned skin at the small of his back, just above the rounded swell of his bum. It's only when I hear his throat clear for the second time in as many minutes that I realise he's caught me staring.

"Is that for me?" I ask, reaching out my hand and wriggling my fingers. His eyes widen for a second and he looks down at himself before his gaze flicks back to me, shaking his head and chuckling as he holds the tinsel out towards me. I glance down at the long length of silver before lifting my eyes to meet his, raising my eyebrow enquiringly, at which point he smiles back, flicking the tinsel at me and giggling when he pulls it back away out of my reach with a deft flick of the wrist. He does it a couple more times, taking aim at the seat of my jeans, his lip caught between his teeth as he concentrates, the dimple appearing in his cheeks as he grins widely each time I miss.

"Not fast enough McQueen, maybe it's you getting old?" he teases, jumping back when he expects me to lunge. Then he flicks it again and this time I ignore him completely, letting the tinsel hit me softly against the backs of my thighs. "Aww, what's the matter? Johnny boy can't get the tinsel?" he taunts, pulling the sparkling decoration between his fingers before giving me one last whip. This time I'm ready for him, catching the end of the length and wrapping it around my wrist with one deft movement, encircling it around my fingers and tugging it hard, sending him careening into me. I laugh aloud at his exclamation of surprise, holding my arms out ready as he stumbles, just about managing to catch him against me and falling to my knees before he sends us both tumbling into the tree we've just spent the last half hour painstakingly decorating.

He looks up at me from beneath his lashes, still giggling, his face flushed from the heat in the room and no doubt the embarrassment of being caught off guard and beaten. He wriggles against me as he tries to free himself, his thigh brushing deliciously against my dick beneath my pants. I hiss in a breath, my eyes closing for a second as my hips nudge back against him unconsciously. He doesn't notice though, he just carries on trying to extract himself from my arms, trying to find some leverage from the floor beneath us as he attempts to push himself up, all the while turning me on with each small movement. He finally frees himself and relaxes back, his bum resting on his heels where he kneels in front of me, his eyes softening as his breathing returns to normal. Then he gets this funny look on his face as his eyes flick over my features.

"What?" He shrugs his shoulders, blowing the air from his mouth onto his cheeks to cool himself down.

"Nothing". He tilts his head as he continues looking at me, his hand reaching out to ruffle through my hair, lingering there lightly just cupping the back of my head. My brows furrow as I look back quizzically. Then he shrugs again and starts to get up so I snake a hand around his wrist stopping him. He rolls his eyes and blushes adorably then leans in and kisses my cheek, his thumb brushing gently over the spot where his lips have just been.

"You're gorgeous you know...now let me up so we can get this tree finished eh?" he says softly, his hand dropping from my face as I let go of his wrist. It sounds good to me! As far as I'm concerned, the sooner we get the tree sorted, the quicker we can try out the bed. He stands, brushes himself off and clasps his hand around my wrist, hauling me to my feet before turning and delving into the box for another length of tinsel, blue this time, which he tosses to me chuckling. I catch it easily, turning my back to him so I can wrap it around the branches, shaking my head and rolling my eyes when he orders me to 'watch the lights'.

"I'll tell you what then, you do it". I spin around and take a step back, handing him one of the pieces of tinsel, watching in lusty amusement as he shrugs and steps up onto his tiptoes to wind it around the very top branch of the tree. I let out a huge, not very discreet sigh as his t shirt rides up again, this time showing a hint of toned, caramel hued stomach and that fucking sexy hollow at the small of his back just above the waistband of his boxer briefs which are now peeking over the top of his jeans. I actually feel myself leaning forward, my hands on my knees, lips parted ready to stick my tongue out and lick it.

"What do you think?" he asks, his voice cutting through my consciousness.

"Bloody marvelous"I reply, completely transfixed as he bends down, faffing around with a couple of blue baubles that I've accidentally put next to each other. Christ, I have to bite my lip to hold back a groan as he takes one of the shiny decorative balls and rubs in carefully against his denim covered groin, using the material of his jeans to add more lustre, like he's polishing an apple. I hear him say something in that sexy, husky voice of his but really, I haven't a clue what as my gaze nudges an inch to the left to the discreet outline of his cock in his jeans.

"John Paul...bloody fairy!" That brings me out of my inner musings pretty flaming quickly. I frown, my gaze shifting upwards until I'm looking at Craig, taken aback. He's smiles, waving his hands at me until he sees the look of my face. Then he's returning it with a funny look of his own, kind of a cross between perplexity and giving me the come on. "Stop staring JP or we'll never get this tree done" he teases. "God you're so randy today, anyone would think you hadn't had a decent shag in ages" he says chuckling. He stands there grinning for a few seconds longer then frowns a little, popping the now polished bauble back onto the tree between a white snowflake and a clear, crystal icicle. Then he folds his arms and turns back to me in satisfaction.

"What's up with you?" he asks, the flirtatious look he was giving me a moment ago being replaced by a puzzled frown when he sees I'm not laughing back. Seriously, what does he expect?

"That's bang out of order Craig" I tell him quietly, the erection I'd had growing in my trousers wilting by the minute. He frowns, brows furrowed, lips parted, looking completely and utterly bemused. I raise my eyebrows as I wait for some kind of explanation for his outburst but he just looks back confused, his gaze flicking from me back to the tree. Then it's like some kind of recognition dawns and he shrugs, giving me this 'right, fine...whatever' look.

"Seriously?" He asks the question but clearly isn't looking for an answer as he uncrosses his arms and turns his back on me, taking a small step backwards to survey the tree. Then I see and hear him sigh heavily, his shoulders raising and dropping dramatically as he shakes his head, throwing his hands up in despair as he takes the blue bauble back off the branch and puts it back where it had been before, muttering beneath his breath.

"For fucks sake, like it makes a fucking difference anyway". His mouth pulls into a tight line, his eyes flashing annoyance as they flicker over me. Then he edges past and starts rooting once more inside the boxes, flinging various plastic decorations and reams of brightly coloured tinsel onto the floor.

"Where's the star? Ah right...wh...fucking fairy" he continues to mumble to himself, suddenly lifting his eyes to mine at the last minute. I must be confused because he's actually smiling at me, despite ending up having to finish the tree off himself. Then he goes back to foraging around, this time haphazardly chucking stuff around inside the other box.

"Craig!" He looks up bewildered as I say his name harshly and I find myself looking back at him incredulous when he still doesn't utter a word of apology.

"What?" he snaps back, my annoyance at him finally registering, though his expression is one of 'what the fuck is your problem?' He goes back to the rummaging, then lets out a triumphant 'a hah' and I can't help sighing loudly. "What is it JP, what's wrong?" he asks exasperated, standing up, clasping two large decorations, one in each hand. I glance at them, just about to let rip and remind him it isn't very politically correct to call your gay boyfriend names when I spot exactly what it is he's holding.

"A fairy?"

"Sorry?" He looks at me puzzled, then lifts his hands glancing from one to the other. "Oh yeah...you prefer that or the star then because I was thinking the star as it goes with the snowflakes and stuff but then I thought you might wanna put the fairy on top because you had one on your tree last year" he replies bashfully. What he says takes maybe a second or two to digest before I'm up and out of the chair, sweeping him into my arms and planting a loud, resounding kiss on his parted lips before settling him back on the floor. He giggles as he knocks me away looking flustered.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing" I reply, shaking my head and all the weird thoughts I'd been having from my mind. "I like the star, do you like the star?" I ask babbling away like a fool. "Let's have the star" I say decisively.

"Okay then" he replies slowly, eying me up like I'm a bit mental. He looks at me a moment and then turns back to the tree, chuckling softly to himself. God what a dick. What the hell was I thinking? Tilting my head to the side, I watch as he stands on his tiptoes to reach the highest branch. I can just imagine his calf muscles beneath his jeans, tensing as he stretches, his thighs all hard and toned and lovely...not to mention his arse.

"Oh God", just the thought of his pert, little backside clenching in my hands has me almost groaning aloud. He turns around.

"What's up? Is it not straight?" Okay, forget the almost. I must have groaned aloud because he's got his head cocked to the side, the star still between his fingers as he looks at me.

"Uh, just a bit to the right yeah...yeah that's perfect!" I watch with relief as he finally plants the star on top of the tree, stepping back and jumping with fright as my arms wrap around and engulf him, my chin dropping to his shoulder and my nose going into his hair so I can inhale his scent.

"Hmm, gorgeous" I sigh, closing my eyes as I let the smell and feel of him wash over me.

"Yeah, it's not bad for a first attempt is it?" he says, looking at me with his eyes twinkling as he smiles in satisfaction. He's right, it isn't bad, in fact it looks lovely, the ice cool blue, silver and crystal decorations somehow blending perfectly with the rich, earthy green and brown tones of the spruce against it. They compliment each other.

"It's brilliant, I reckon we should celebrate" I say, giving his cheek a little peck, grinning lewdly as he turns in my arms, his hands sliding into the back pockets of my pants.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?...hot chocolate?...those ice cold vodkas in the mini bar?...cup of..."

"I was thinking more along the lines of your mouth, my..." Bollocks! I drop my hands, rooting in my pocket as my phone starts ringing. "It's mum, I forgot to ring her, I'd best..." I wave the phone at him sheepishly. He nods his head and steps away, my other hand falling from his back pocket as I answer the call.

"Mum, hiya...sorry..." I hold the phone far away from my ear as she starts having a go, blushing like mad when Craig gives me this 'you've been a bad boy' look. Rolling my eyes at him, I sit down on the settee, making myself comfy as I figure I'm in for a right telling off. "I meant to call..." I try to cut in but mum's having none of it as she starts to thoroughly chastise me for not ringing as soon as I got there. I'm only half listening though, my attention diverted and focused instead on Craig as he starts humming, putting the remnants of the decorations back into the boxes ready to return to the lodge tomorrow. He glances over as though sensing me watching him, smiling brightly as he steps towards me, wrapping one of the lengths of white tinsel around my shoulders like a feather boa.

Then he's standing in front of me swaying his hips in time with the soft rhythm he's creating, the small, whimsical smile that's playing round his lips becoming more pronounced when I rest my hands lightly on his hips. He looks back impishly, wriggling his bottom from side to side and bending a little at the knee, nudging mine apart so he's standing between them. He reaches down and takes a hold of my hands, moving them until they're gently cupping the swell of his arse and then he dips his head, kissing me really lightly on my lips.

"Hmm" I can't help tilting my head with the intent of going back for more.

"John Paul, are you even listening?" My eyes fly to Craig's and I know my jaw just dropped at the sound of my mums raised voice. Craig jumps away guiltily, though he does bite his lip to stave off the sheepish grin I can see appearing.

"Yeah mum sorry, you were saying?" I roll my eyes, mouthing to Craig that mums at the pub, shrugging my shoulders back at him when he gives me this 'how long are you going to be' look. Letting go of the tinsel around my neck and flicking the ends at me playfully, he gestures towards the bathroom.

"Hang on a sec mum". I hold the phone against my collarbone.

"I'm going to go and take a shower" he says quietly. I nod my head in return, more than a little disappointed that he's not waiting for me.

"Oh right...okay then." I watch as he turns away and makes his way in that direction, craning my neck, my eyes following the delicious movement of his hips as he rounds the corner. Then sighing, I turn back towards the tree, holding the phone back to my ear.

"John Paul!" I look back to see Craig's naked upper torso and head poking round the corner. Swallowing and licking my lips at the sight, I raise my eyebrows instead of incurring my mums wrath. "Don't be too long eh?" he says, throwing me a wink. 

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Second update of the weekend. I realised that if I left it here then it'd be a bit mean seeing as they're just getting...well, let's just say it wouldn't be fair so I will post the next part in the next day or so.**_

_**Enjoy xx**_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

CRAIG

I turn the tap off and step into the bubbling water, wondering how much longer John Paul's going to be. Surely it doesn't take this long to tell your mum that you've arrived safe and sound and that everything's okay? Saying that, I almost got carried away in there and forgot she was even on the phone so if she noticed his absence of conversation he probably had a little explaining to do. Once I'm in I strain my ears and listen intently for the soft murmur of his voice above the sound of the water jets as he speaks on the phone but there isn't any other noise coming through from that side of the door apart from a very faint shuffling sound.

"John Paul?" I call out, holding my breath as I wait for his reply. "John Paul!" I say it louder this time, wishing I hadn't already got in the water so I could go through and drag him in here. Tilting my head to the side and turning the jets off, I frown slightly, my brows creasing as I listen. I hear the soft thump of something being dropped and then his socked feet as they pad across the carpet towards me.

"Yeah?" Craning my neck, I see his shadow outside the door but he doesn't step through.

"What're you doing, I thought you were joining me?" I see the shadow move a little, like he's adjusting position or something but he doesn't answer right away. Strange but, he almost seems indecisive. Well I'm not being funny but joining your boyfriend for a long, hot soak shouldn't seem like such a difficult decision to make after over three months apart, not to mention being able to ease a little of the aching tension from getting up mega early, standing around half the day and sitting on an airplane. I mean, _come on_, where's the hardship in that?

"I uh...I'm just putting those boxes ready for tomorrow and fixing us some drinks for..."

"Well leave them, come on JP, the waters going cold". I admonish maybe a bit too pleadingly over my shoulder, choosing to ignore the quiet, reluctance I hear in his voice. He must hear a splash of the water as I twist further, slipping against the side of the large tub as I turn around more fully to see him because he sticks his head through the gap in the door to see if I'm alright. I pull myself up higher so my chest and shoulders are proud of the surface, then I rest my chin on my folded arms, smiling at him winningly.

"Come on..." I cock my head, using my most charming, persuasive voice seeing as I seem to having a bit of a problem bringing him round to my way of thinking. His gaze, which has been staring pretty fixedly at the tiled wall behind me, finally drops to the large bath tub and me in it, the cool blue of his eyes turning darker as he takes in the clusters of tiny white bubbles clinging to my skin. I watch, my face growing more heated as he licks his lips unconsciously, swiping the back of his wrist across his brow as he takes a step into the room.

I can't understand why he seems so reluctant to join me. Perhaps he's just tired or wanted a shower, whatever the reason, there's no way I want this opportunity to go to waste, not when this is the first time this particular chance has arisen.

I watch him as he steps closer, his eyes flicking from the large shower cubicle in the other corner of the bathroom, to the huge mirror on the opposite wall, to the bath filled with bubbles and me waiting eagerly but patiently in it. Deciding to use all the leverage I have, I flick the dial to turn the jets back on, watching, eyes gleaming as his own eyes widen, a darker pink flush rising on his skin. Decision made, he shrugs his shoulders, as though concluding whatever war was going on in his head, pulling his t shirt and then the thermal top up and over his head, throwing them carelessly towards the door. I hiss in a breath, licking my lips as I watch his shoulder muscles and those in his back bunch and tauten, fully taking in his naked chest and torso for the first time in months, in the flesh so to speak. I'd felt him before, when we'd first come through the cabin door and we'd took each other in the hallway. I'd been able to feel his defined muscles as they'd tensed and relaxed beneath my fingers but his t shirt and the clingy thermal top had pretty much stayed in place throughout.

Now though, I can see the evidence of those muscles, can see the slight change in his physique...the way his waist seems a little more tapered in at the hips and how his abdomen muscles appear a bit more pronounced, like he's been working out more. He clears his throat quietly but I lift my eyes anyway, seeing that he's caught me looking at him. His skin becomes even more flushed, whether from the heat of the steam in the bathroom or from my unfettered perusal of his body I'm not sure but either way, it's a turn on. I love seeing the way his skin colour changes, not just on his cheeks and neck but right down into the waistband of his jeans. Not quite as evident but still, it's there.

"You look good" I point out, sensing his embarrassment of me blatantly checking him out. What? I can't help it if he looks even more gorgeous than I remember him.

"Punch bag" he responds quickly, his eyes darting away for a second before sliding back to mine. "I had a bit of...excess energy, had to take my frustrations out somehow" he finishes with the hint of a bashful smile, this time the blush staining his cheeks unmistakable, practically giving off heat.

"God, tell me about it. The times I had a wank in the shower at two in the morning was ridiculous" I blurt out. He starts worrying at his lip as he fiddles with the fastening of his jeans, his eyes flying to mine briefly before he casts his gaze down again.

"After a night out?" he tosses out casually, glancing back at me as he pulls the button free and works down the zip. My eyes are drawn to the movements his fingers are making, my knuckles turning pale as I grip the edge of the bath, that familiar excitement I always get when things become intimate with John Paul, causing a knot of desire to form in my stomach. His hands still as he hooks his thumbs over the waistband of his jeans and it's at that point, as my eyes lock on his for a second, that I realise he's actually waiting for an answer to his question.

"Huh? oh...no silly, after our phone conversations" he raises his eyebrow, a smile quirking at his lips at my admission. "Bloody hell John Paul, just hearing your voice as you talked about your day was enough to give me a semi" I tell him chuckling, my own cheeks becoming hot when I realise what I just revealed. Ah well, it doesn't do any harm him knowing just how much time I spent wanting him when we weren't together. He seems really pleased anyway, like my telling him that has some kind of impact on his confidence or something which is stupid because the way he's been acting on and off today has probably been the most assured he's been since we've been together, at least without the input of alcohol.

He pushes the denim material down and steps out, kicking his jeans over by the door to join the untidy pile he's creating, leaving me with a very enticing view of his sinuous legs and firm, perfectly sculpted thighs. He might have toned his upper body from taking his frustrations out on a punch bag but below the waist...fuck knows but it works. I'm about to ask him if he's been playing football, joined the college team or something and just not mentioned it but then my gaze hits the tops of his thighs and that's it, all coherent thoughts leave my head.

It's just him in his navy blue boxer briefs, standing a little awkwardly a couple of feet from where I sit in the sunken bathtub. I can see the indecision in his eyes and I wonder what he's thinking that has him hesitating to get in with me. I'm just about to voice my thoughts when he moves, putting any concerns I might've had firmly to the back of my mind as the tips of his fingers slide beneath the waistband of the dark cotton fabric, his hands deftly easing his underwear down over his hips, thighs and calves to pool around his feet. He bends and picks them up then tosses them onto his other discarded clothes, standing in front of me defiantly, his hands encircling his hips.

'Fucking hell!'

He chuckles and it's at that point I realised I actually breathed those words aloud.

"You uh...you like baths then?" I query, unable to draw my gaze away. Fuck it's hot in here and...what was JP saying about drinks? He chuckles again, his body quivering slightly with the sound, his cock bouncing a little where it juts out in semi arousal from the apex of his thighs.

"I do but, not enough to get a hard on...that's all you Craig" he teases, his eyes twinkling with mirth. He crouches down next to me, his elbow resting lightly on his knee, one hand hanging lazily between his thighs obscuring my view as the fingers of his other hand skim through the hot water that I'm sitting in, flicking some of the warm droplets at my chest. I grab his wrist and tug lightly, one of those girlish giggles escaping me as he lets out an almighty shriek, his hand slipping against my shoulder as he attempts to stop himself falling in. To be fair, I'd have had to have pulled harder than that but I think with the surprise and the momentum, he really thought he was going in. He rights himself and catches his breath, swiping his hand through the water and splashing me as my punishment, then he just rests there, waiting.

"Budge up then" he prompts. I slide backwards until my back rests against the edge of the bath but apparently that isn't the way he wants to do things so when he swivels his legs around and dangles them over the edge, his hands pushing me gently forwards so he can get in behind me, I don't bother protesting. Hey, it's win/win as far as I'm concerned. I wait for him to get in behind me, pushing the bubbles around, flapping my hand through the jets of water to create more, my whole body tense in anticipation of having him pressed up close to me even though there's plenty of room for the both of us. He does but it's only for a moment as he adjust himself. I turn my head and look back over my shoulder to see what he's doing.

John Paul's leaning back, his legs bending for a few seconds as he swooshes his lower body forwards, his upper body and head disappearing beneath the water, groin pressed intimately against my lower back as he immerses himself. Then he surges up, a wave of water flowing over the rim of the tub onto the tiled floor of the wet room, coursing slowly towards the plug like drain in the centre of the floor.

"See, now aren't you glad you joined me?" I ask, watching transfixed as he shakes his head like a wet dog, droplets of water spraying across my back and face and the walls. He swipes his hand over his features and rakes his fingers through his hair, slicking it back from his forehead.

"Uh huh...you remembered the bubbles" he points out, indicating the layers of foam gracing the surface of the water as the jets of water pummel it. I palm some of the apple scented bubbles in my hands, twisting around further so I can slap it gently against his chest, my fingers lingering as I rub the foam over his smooth, warm skin, basking in the feel of his heart beating beneath my palm.

"Course I did, I can hardly forget _that_conversation, can I?" I reply, my mind going back to the night we'd spent at Sarah's house. In all the time we'd spent back home after Blackpool and before I moved away, it'd been the only occasion there was any chance we might have shared a bath together, what with people coming and going at his house and the pub all the time. Things had a way of going wrong though and in the case of sharing a bath at Sarah's, the problem had been that we couldn't find the plug. We'd tried allsorts...stuffing toilet paper in the hole, wedging one of Sarah's make-up compact things in there, even trying to use the one from the kitchen but nothing had worked. The thing was, we'd been that keen to have a nice relaxing bath together for the first time that we'd gone all out sorting it, placing candles round the room, dead girly I know and setting up JPs MP3 player with our favourite tunes. It was only when we'd finally found the blooming thing in the medicine cabinet and started running the water that we realised we hadn't anything to mix in it. So we'd flipped a coin as to who had to go out and get something. Of course, it'd landed on me to go and buy the stuff but I'd protested and the next thing we knew, we were having our first full blown argument over bubble bath.

"God that was a nightmare and Sarah went ballistic when she found her make up, blamed me of course, seeing as you'd buggered off to Dublin by the time she got back and noticed" he accuses good naturedly, clearly remembering the incident just like I was. I remember what came afterwards too and by the expression on his face and the way his breathing is changing, I'd say John Paul is too.

"We made up though" he voices his thoughts, his tone deeper, husky. I nod my head.

"Yeah well, they do say make up sex makes falling out worth it" I reply, my own voice sounding different too...rougher, with an edge to it. He nods, his eyes growing dark, his gaze dropping from my eyes to my lips. I find my own gaze lowering, following the path the bubbles are taking down his chest, between his breast bone towards his navel, the small indentation just visible between some bubbles below the surface of the water. I see him shiver so I turn back around, turning one of the taps until hot water cascades out. John Paul murmurs his approval behind me as he makes himself more comfortable, his legs straightening either side of mine as he nestles me more intimately into the apex of his thighs. Then I turn the water off and settle back against him, sighing in contentment when he wraps an arm around my middle.

Closing my eyes, I let myself relax, despite having a completely different agenda when I first started running the bath, the water pounding against me, massaging my skin. I'd intended having a nice long shower, hoping John Paul would soon join me but when I'd walked into the wet room and seen it was one of those jacuzzi baths, half sunk into the flooring with a raised edge at one end, a shower became the last thing on my mind. The bathroom seemed huge, spanning the length of the back half of the bedroom above us, a massive window at the far end giving a perfect, clear view of the night sky. The toilet and sink were on the left as I walked in with the shower and the bath pretty much dominating the rest of the room. Just seeing it I'd felt that flutter in my tummy, remembering being in Blackpool and thinking about, not to mention looking forward to being able to experience that simple pleasure with him. I'd had to reign in my disappointment on returning home and realising that finding the time and opportunity to even have a nice bath, let alone sharing one with John Paul was going to be tricky. Gutted hadn't even come close to describing how I'd felt at Sarah's when the opportunity had fallen through and we'd ended up falling out.

That's why, as soon as I'd walked into the wet room and spotted the jacuzzi bath, I'd started filling it, pouring a whole bottle of the apple scented bubble bath beneath the water, intent on not missing the chance this time too. I just wish his call hadn't taken quite so long. Which reminds me.

"Was your mum alright? Has she recovered from that hangover you said she'd had?" I ask, chuckling at the image he'd instilled in my mind earlier of his family, well, aside from him and Jacqui, polishing off the remnants of all the opened bottles in the spirits cupboard. John Paul's arms flinch against me and he doesn't answer right away which prompts me to turn my gaze to his questioningly. "John Paul? Everything alright?" I turn my head in time to see his usually open expression become guarded or at least, that's what it seems like until he smiles, the uncertainty I thought I saw there vanishing, leaving me querying if it was ever even there in the first place.

"Yeah, they've all recovered now, though mum said that Carmel was still pissed this morning" he says, his voice filled with affection for his elder sister. He goes quiet again, his head resting back on the edge of the bath, his eyes closed. "Oh..." he says suddenly, "I thanked your mum for the clothes..." I hold my breath, waiting for him to go on. "Mum said she was serving behind the bar and it was quiet so I thought I may as well say thanks while I had the chance".

"Yeah?" I ask, noncommittal. After all, it was my mum he asked if I was talking to earlier and I didn't exactly disagree.

"Uh huh, I think she was quite touched I'd spoken to her myself actually...I'm sure she still expects me to think bad of her" he says thoughtfully.

"I told you she's coming round to the idea of me and you" I say, glad of the change in subject. Tilting my head back and kissing the underside of his chin, I breathe him in, smiling proudly back at him to show I appreciate the effort and patience he's put in with her. His eyes flick to mine and he raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, every time I've spoken to her when I was in Dublin, she'd tell me how you'd stop to speak to her, pass on how I'd been doing in class and everything." Actually, that was an understatement. The last few times I'd spoken to my mum, she'd pretty much been gushing about how polite John Paul was and how you'd almost think he was from a different family to 'the rest of them' as she referred to his sisters. I'm not going to tell him that though or he'll go back to disliking her.

"Really?" he bites his lip, flushing from the praise I've just given him. He really doesn't seem to realise just what a charming, lovely person he is...'not to mention bloody sexy', I can't help thinking to myself as my gaze lands squarely on his lips. He catches me looking at him but seems to mentally shake himself.

"Anyway, she said to send a postcard" he finishes quietly, exhaling with a sigh, his head resting back lightly on the edge of the tub, his eyes closing themselves once more. I slowly release the breath I've been holding, the tension I was storing seeping away as I start to relax again.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Three posts in a week, not bad. Hope you enjoy xx**_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

CRAIG

Five minutes later and John Paul hasn't said another word, leaving my mind whizzing with possibilities. I still feel guilty for not correcting him earlier when he thought I was talking to mum, it's just, there wasn't much I could've done bar tell him the truth which would've led to more questions. I just can't help thinking I've got off lightly and that him talking to my mum could've gone in a completely different direction, not that I'm not thankful for the reprieve, I am. I guess I should be counting my lucky stars over that one. It doesn't explain why he's so quiet now though.

A couple of minutes later and I find I'm breathing heavier, the heat from the water and the humidity in the room, not to mention the feel of the water jets and bubbles pummeling against us, lulling me into a more relaxed state of being than I've experienced in months. The continued silence and John Paul's own steady breathing leaves me wondering if the excitement of the day has had a lasting effect on him and he's simply dropped off to sleep. The only problem is, I can't check because that would mean moving and moving would mean disturbing him if he was asleep...you see my predicament here?

"Hmm". John Paul lets out a sigh, his thighs tensing a little against my sides, making me aware that I've been unconsciously stroking my fingers beneath the water over the soft, fair hairs covering his skin. I tense, my whole body coming alive as I wait to see if he makes that noise again, this time when I graze his inner thigh with my nails. "Hmm...hmm". I smile to myself, licking my lips when he makes the same sound but this one deeper in his throat, the vibrations in his chest and the rough growly noise sending a message of desire straight to my cock. I feel his fingers flex against my tummy making it quiver and then he hooks one of his legs over mine and uses it to pull me in even closer so my arse and lower back are pressed intimately against his groin. Tilting my head back, I watch a trickle of perspiration make it's way down towards his jaw from his temple, licking the salty drop onto my tongue off his skin. He glances down, catching my eye and smiling, the skin crinkling at the corners of his eyes when he see me looking back at him. Then his arms tighten as he dips his head and kisses me, the flat of his hands stroking lightly across my abdomen, making my stomach quiver at his touch. He chuckles deep and low in his throat, repeating the motions again, each time covering more of my flesh until his fingers skim my nipples.

"Ohh". I was expecting the touch but even so, I can't help the quiet moan of pleasure that escapes me, captured by his mouth and tongue. He repeats the caress, this time lingering, his thumb brushing wetly over the sensitized nub causing it to stiffen in response into an even tighter peak. I groan louder, one hand dropping between my thighs to grip and squeeze my rock hard cock, as the other tries to find some kind of hold on the bottom of the tub as I twist further around. I break the kiss, my lips grazing against the damp skin of his throat as I push myself against him, my teeth nipping his flesh as he pinches my nipple between his thumb and forefinger making my already aching cock twitch and pulse lightly against my fingers. He hisses between gritted teeth and I raise my head to see his eyes closed tightly, his jaw clenched in response to my assault.

Glancing down, I see the red welt I've left on his pale skin so I dip my head, my tongue flicking out and licking over his pulse to soothe it as his hands slip around my waist, pulling me closer and up against him. My soapy body sliding against his knocks our equilibrium and he loses what stability he had, the momentum of our actions and the pressure from my body sending him splashing backwards beneath the water, my hand shooting out behind his head to stop it banging hard against the side of the tub.

"Argh fuck!" Shifting my weight from him as much as possible, I try to ignore the pain in my fingers as they skim into his hair, tightening against his scalp so I can lift his head above the water. Once he's up, coughing and spluttering a bit, and I know he's okay, I rest back on my heels, lifting my hands to my mouth and blowing on it. His eyes fill with concern and he reaches out, taking it between his fingers, bringing it closer to inspect it for any sign of injury.

"I'm alright" I assure him, tugging my hand away. He looks at me surprised, his brows furrowed, so I smile, my way of showing him that I'm fine. I can't help it turning more smug though when I realise I'm straddling his thighs and that he's now in the exact position I wanted him in in the first place.

Bringing my hands down to his chest, I bend over him, my lips and tongue kissing and licking their way up his stomach and chest until I reach his dark pink nipples, the tips already hard and stiff in response to my touch. Closing my eyes, I take one of the impossibly erect peaks between my lips and pinch it, my cock twitching in response to the low growl of approval that emanates from deep within his throat as I nip over the surface before licking and blowing over the hot, aroused flesh.

His hips jerk beneath me bringing his erection into contact with my belly and with it another strangled moan of desire. Lifting my head, my eyes meet his, my insides turning to mush as his dark, penetrative stare locks on mine, holding me captive for a moment as he rocks his hips beneath me. I feel and hear the water splash around us but I don't break the connection, brown on blue, as I reach down between us and take his cock firmly in my hand. I see the way his eyes flicker, almost rolling back but it's like he controls himself, blinking a couple of times before coming to rest back on mine.

I love watching the way his lips part and the way he becomes breathless as I wank him slowly. Love the way that silky, pink tongue of his slips out and smooths across his lips before his teeth take a hold, biting both sexily and adorably into his bottom lip, digging in harder as I squeeze along his length to the tip.

Tightening my grasp on him, I slick the head of his cock with the pad of my thumb, feeling the slippery viscous of his precum mixing with the warm scented water. Then slowly, deliberately, my eyes never wavering from his, I bring my thumb to his mouth, coating the surface of his full, lower lip with a trace of his desire. His lips part as his breath hitches and I see his tongue start to dart out in an automatic response to lick away the wetness but then he stops, almost as though he's not sure he should be doing that. His glittering eyes meet mine questioning, his sensual gaze filled with uncertainty but mixed with a raw, sexual need that has my balls tightening and my cock hard and aching between my thighs.

Pressing lightly, I assert enough force to bridge the small gap past his lips and his teeth, smoothing my thumb against his tongue as it comes into contact. His eyes widen and he flushes but he doesn't pull back, the excitement I'm feeling clearly radiating in my eyes urging him to continue. Holding me spellbound, he slowly closes his lips around me, his tongue gliding and stroking over the tip of my thumb as he sucks it into his mouth.

"Fucking hell!" He may as well have had my cock between his lips because seeing him do that sends a pretty graphic message to my dick that has me throbbing in anticipation. He smiles around my thumb as though sensing this, biting it gently, playfully before hollowing his cheeks and giving it one last, resounding suck, his eyes sparkling lustily back at me. Then, his eyes never waver from mine, he captures it between his teeth, nippling at the padded tip before pushing my digit out with his tongue. The need to taste him is overwhelming and I find myself drawn to him like a magnet, my lips feathering fleetingly against his. Licking my lips, the distinct, potent flavour of him lingering on my tongue, I go back for more...harder, more demanding, plundering the moist cavern of his mouth until every last remnant of his seed is taken from him.

He moans into my mouth, his fingers spearing through my hair, holding me in place as he turns the tables on me, his lips insistent, bruising as they crash against mine. I finally pull back, breathless, my chest heaving as I try to regain some control over myself, only to find he has other ideas as he rocks his hips beneath me. That's it, he's asking for it, so, pushing my own desire for gratification to the back of my mind, I settle back on my arse and slip my legs beneath his thighs. He lets out an exclamation of surprise, a hoarse cry of my name escaping him as I grasp his hips, pulling him in towards me, his bum sliding easily in the tub until he's half led, his arms going around the edges for support. This time there's no build up, I simply take him in my hand to hold him steady and then arch over him, hearing him gasp my name as I take his cock in my mouth.

I've maybe been a bit cautious in the past when I've been doing this but this time is different. I've waited three months for this, it's what I've thought about through numerous late night and early morning wanks. I can't wait to taste him, feel his thick, hard length slide against my tongue, inhale the scent of him as I swallow more of him than ever before. He gasps, his fingers flexing where they still rest in my hair, asserting just enough pressure that I know he's enjoying the attention I'm lavishing on his cock without being forceful.

Closing my eyes, I give myself over to the feel of him in my mouth. His perfectly smooth cock head seems to pulse lightly as I flick my tongue over the small slit at the tip, the hot, heady heat of him throbbing when I slide my lips around the ridge. Looking at him beneath my lashes, I watch as his expression changes from surprise to pleasure to bliss, his hips raising involuntarily as I suck him so hard, I start to go dizzy.

"Oh Jes...ohh!" He bucks up so forcefully that water splashes up over the edge of the tub to hit the floor, waves of it covering his raised hips, making his already wet cock even more slippery. I take a firmer grasp of him and push him further to the side, my fingers splayed around his waist as I lift and slide him up the edge of the jacuzzi until he's mainly out of the water, his arse resting on the tiles that surround it. That's better. Now I can kneel in front of him and suck him to oblivion without drowning one or both of us in the process.

Letting go of his hips but taking a firm grip on his cock with my lips, tongue and the roof of my mouth, I start to work him towards his climax. I can't get enough of him and I find myself growing painfully hard the hornier I become. One minute I'm sucking him hard, just the tip of him throbbing and rippling between my lips as I draw out the flavour of him, that sinfully wicked musky taste that has me wanting more, regardless of still having him and then I'm licking the entire length of him, eliciting deep, growling moans of delight from him, especially when I curl my tongue around his shaft or flick it lightly around the head.

Squeezing his hard, toned thighs beneath my fingers, I part his legs further, sliding down and immersing myself a little in the water so my face is on a level with his arse. Then grasping him underneath, just above the knees, I raise them up a little, capturing a glimpse of his tight, puckered hole before dipping my head and lapping at his balls. He sighs, then whimpers when I start to lick and gently mouth them, the strangled sounds becoming more ardent with each new sweep of my tongue. He seems to really enjoy that and I'm thrilled to have discovered something new I can add into the mix. Wondering just how much he likes it, I curl my tongue around one of them, mouthing it and pulling lightly at the skin with my lips before sucking it into my mouth.

"Oh fucking hell Craig, that's..." I don't know what that is, he doesn't finish the sentence, ending it instead on a moan of pleasure. Head tipping back, throat elongated and exposed, he lets out another breathless cry, his fingertips digging in my shoulder, pushing me back. Realising I'm sending him close to the edge, I'm in two minds whether to draw my attentions out and give him time to come down from the high before building it up again, or whether I should just finish him off, watch him scream as he comes long and hard and forceful. Fuck it, I'm carrying on.

I go lower to that most sensitive of places just beneath his balls, kissing along the perineum with open, wet lips, smiling against him when I feel his legs trembling and hear him practically shriek my name. Lifting my head, I look into his dazed, startled, midnight blue eyes, my eyes dropping to his lips as his tongue darts out to wet them. Smiling back at him, I close my eyes and part my lips once more.

My senses start to mingle and blur...the sounds he's making, low, hoarse growls of pleasure and unrestrained whimpers of delight as he nears the precipice of his orgasm. The sight of him when I do open my eyes to see his skin flushed with arousal and coated in a sheen of moisture, his blue eyes dark and hazy, dark blond hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. The smell of him drives me to distraction too, a mixture of apples, citrus scented gel and that distinct musk that's totally unique to him. Then there's the feel of him as he wreathes beneath my lips and hands, soft, hard, supple and virile, a mass of contradictions that make him so bloody perfect for me . And Christ, the taste of him. He's like vintage wine and the finest champagne mixed with the most delectable food on the menu. The very essence of him being the most potent aphrodisiac I'm ever likely to have the pleasure of experiencing.

"John Paul" I whisper his name, just to make sure this isn't a dream and that he's really here. He blinks, mouth open and panting, his fingers clasping lightly around my neck, tugging me closer as I increase the suction and rhythm on his cock. Feeling the hard, heavy length of him on my tongue, I grasp John Paul's hips and pull him to the edge of the tub, encouraging him to fuck my mouth which he does with wild, wanton abandon.

The thrust and drive of John Paul's cock over my tongue and deep into my mouth towards my throat proves intoxicating and I revel in being the one to cause this kind of passionate response from him, my lips and tongue becoming both conductor and instrument at the same time. Wrapping my fingers around his length, I wank him slowly, my attention fixed on the tip of his cock as I lick and swirl my tongue around it, drawing back and using the foreskin to tease and stroke over the head as I run the tip of my tongue over and into the slit, all in the name of driving him to distraction.

It seems to be working because he becomes bold and reckless, his heels planted firmly on the lip of the tub, his hips bucking frantically beneath my hands, his own hands tugging at my head as he attempts to cease the relentless onslaught I'm delivering, to bring me into a kiss. He's so bloody close though, I can feel he's practically on the brink of letting go, so I ignore his pull and focus on sucking the orgasm from him, reaching for my cock and giving it just a couple of tugs to send me flying towards our own private Utopia together.

"Ahh Craig!"

"Oh Jesus!"

I pull him fiercely in towards me, moaning around his cock as he cries out, my hot breath surrounding him, my lips enveloping and sucking him and the twist of my wrist on my own throbbing erection sending us both over the edge.

"Oh fumph!" I cry out as I cum, the sounds of me in ecstasy muffled around his cock as I spill my load over my hand, at the same time John Paul jerks his hips and arches his back beneath me. My head still fuzzy but somehow aware, I let the jets of water wash away the evidence of my release, my hands going to his hips to hold him down as he reaches his peak, his cock pulsing rapid bursts of cum over my tongue. I drink it in like the sweetest ambrosia, licking up and around every inch of him, pinching the tip of his cock lightly to extract the very last drop. Then sated, satisfied, I knee up, kissing my way up that fantastic expanse of alabaster skin towards his lips and the blissed out expression surrounding it. He moves, his hands cupping my arse as he pulls me towards him, eyes blinking open far enough for me to see the dazed, hazy blue shining back at me.

Then we're kissing...long, languid, leisurely kisses as I draw him back into the bath.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hope you like...ahem!**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

JOHN PAUL

What the fuck was I thinking? Having any kind of doubts that Craig wanted me, needs me above all others. I just hadn't been able to help the niggling feeling that'd come with Frankie's innocent revelation that it wasn't her that Craig was on the phone to earlier. Not that she even knew what she'd inadvertently revealed of course but her 'you and Craig got there alright then?' query pretty much smacked me in the face, alerting me that he'd not been speaking to his mum on the phone when I'd asked. The rest of the brief conversation when I'd thanked her for the gift and she'd told me to look after him and myself had pretty much gone over my head because from that point on, I couldn't think of anything else.

I'd ended up wrapping up the conversation and then sitting there in front of the fire stewing to myself why he didn't just tell me it was someone else in the first place. I mean, it's not like we've any secrets from each other...or at least, that's what I thought before tonight. He's pretty much told me about his mates, though one name has cropped up a couple of times that Craig seems reluctant to talk about. James. All I know about that guy is that he's on Craig's business course and they've become friends pretty quickly. So much so that on numerous occasions last week, he'd been with Craig when I'd called. Still, that doesn't mean anything. I've got friends I hang out with on an almost daily basis so why shouldn't he? I'd had to push away the little voice whispering in my ear that I don't clam up when I talk about them.

Thank goodness I'd responded when he'd called me through to the bathroom though, otherwise, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to share with him what I just had. Holding him in my arms, revisiting our first attempt at sharing a bath together, I'd felt the tension start to drift away, the sound of his voice and the feel of him against me washing aside my fears. They had surfaced briefly when he asked about my family and I'd subsequently told him I'd spoken to Frankie but in all honesty, the thoughts that'd been plaguing me hadn't lasted long.

I suppose I was expecting him to say something, acknowledge that he'd not spoken to Frankie earlier but he hadn't, he'd said nothing and I can't help thinking, optimistically, that maybe he hadn't even been listening when I'd assumed it was his mum on the phone, checking up on us. What was his response again?...

"_Something like that, let's uh...lets sort out our tree eh?"_

See, so as I'd thought about it, still keeping up my end of the conversation, I realised he hadn't said it _was_his mum and to give him his due, he had seemed distracted, preoccupied wanting to get the tree sorted. So I left it and boy, after what he did next, was I glad I did.

Looking at him now, as he steps from the bath and starts to dry himself with one of the towels off the heated rail, all the desire I'd had for him when I first stepped behind him into the bath comes back, ten fold. He's happily humming a tune, something Christmassy, the deep, musical sound resonating quietly around the bathroom, filling the air around us. He must sense me looking at him because he glances back over his shoulder and smiles at me as he draws his foot up enticingly to rest on the raised edge of the jacuzzi, passing the towel over it with slow, firm strokes. I want to take that step towards him, take the towel from him and dry him myself but there's something even more inviting right now just watching him as he flicks it beneath the arch of his leg and sets to work drying behind his knee and beneath his thigh, coming so close but not close enough to the warm, soft flesh nestled between his legs. Bloody hell, there's something decidedly naughty about being able to watch him like this, naked in all his glory, while he's completely unawares.

He looks back at me again when I make this ridiculous, high pitched whimper, arching his eyebrow and giving me a cursory glance when I cover the sound by clearing my throat. Okay so, make that almost completely unawares because I've just completely drawn attention to what I was doing. Luckily, he thinks nothing of it because he gives me another smile and changes foot, this time drawing up the one nearest to me, giving me an even more tantalising view of his arse, not to mention his cock and balls. Jesus! I quickly flick the towel over my hair, surreptitiously glancing at Craig from beneath the folds, the one wrapped around my waist doing little to conceal my excited dick as it tents beneath the soft white fabric, gleefully showing it's appreciation for Craig's nakedness.

Don't ask me how I got there but three seconds later, I'm standing behind Craig, licking up his back in one long, continuous sweep, from the indentation at the base of his spine to his hairline, brushing a soft kiss behind his ear. He jumps a little, letting out a tiny, high pitched squeak of surprise, the sound soon turning into a sigh as his head tilts back, presenting his throat to my hot, heated gaze. I caress over the exposed skin covering his jugular, my fingertips following the vulnerable line to his jaw. Then, dipping my head down, I nip lightly at the sensitive skin there, my lips tingling with the sensation of his stubble rasping beneath them, his hot, moist breath whispering against my ear.

I lean over slowly, deliberately, lightly brushing Craig's lips with my own. Every time he tries to capture them, I move away slightly, teasing him with a hint of tongue, giving his lips a quick nibble before drawing away. Finally, he lets out a loud groan and grabs the back of my neck, kissing me with such force and pent up desire that he has my head spinning and my senses reeling. I end up twisted, my knee banging against the bath rim as he pushes against me insistently, sucking at my tongue slowly until I open my mouth to kiss him deeper.

My hands caress over his sides, the warm, supple skin feeling like silk beneath my fingertips. He arches against me, his legs parting, arse resting on the ridge of the bath tub so I can step into my place between his thighs. Pushing myself against him, I draw my fingernails down his back starting just below the nape of his neck going all the way along his spine to that lovely hollow at the base, my fingers splaying just above his backside. He seems to like that because he shivers and I swallow the sigh he emits, my primal urges taking over as I rub my dick against his.

He groans into my mouth as I rock and circle my hips against his, the slippery, slick friction of my cock sliding against his making my thighs tremble and his body jerk in response. Threading my fingers into his still damp, silky smooth hair, I clench them, not hard enough to hurt but with enough pull to tip his head back, exposing his throat to my gaze. He blinks, his eyelashes blanketing the dark chocolaty orbs before pulling back to expose Craig's lustful gaze. Bloody hell! I find myself with a dilemma on my hands or should I say, beneath my hands , the passion in his eyes sending a clear message of desire to my dick, one which I intend remedying. I want to worship him, his body, show him with tender kisses and caresses just how much I've missed him but now, drowning in his provocative, sensuous gaze, his cock throbbing hot and hard against mine, I'm not sure I can hold back from just taking him and fucking him into oblivion.

I make a decision and go for the jugular, literally, the hand that isn't nestled in his hair curling lightly around his throat, my thumb resting gently over the pulse that's beating rapidly beneath his skin. There's nothing gentle about my next move as I angle his neck to one side to expose his throat with that sexy smattering of stubble across it, the anticipation of feeling it chafe at my lips building as my tongue flicks out and makes brief contact. He lets out a startled whimper, eyes flashing brightly as he awaits my next move. He hasn't long to wait as I dip my head, my lips skimming over the rough/smooth surface from his neck...breathing in that heavenly scent of his, to his jaw, nibbling lightly over the short, dark hairs and then up, to that oh so sensitive spot just beneath his ear. He murmurs something quietly, a sigh whispering across my shoulder as I take his lobe between my teeth.

"You like that?" I whisper, flicking my tongue over the smooth, delicate skin. Fuuck! Was that me growling? Growling for fuck sake.

He gasps, tilting his head a little to the side, encouraging me to continue as I nibble light little bites around the shell, licking and kissing softly at the sensitive skin behind his ear, making him shiver.

"Hmm". He hums with pleasure, the sound vibrating against my lips as they head south, latching my mouth to Craig's jugular, which throbs with the force of his erratic, heaving breaths. Then I leave a slick, moist trail across his skin as I lick and nuzzle my way eagerly beneath his throat to his adams apple, the hard bump of flesh bobbing against my chin as he swallows. It seems Craig is no longer prepared to sit back and do nothing as he suddenly takes a firm hold of my hips and the towel wrapped around them, thrusting his cock against mine none too gently, reminding me that there are other hard bits of flesh awaiting attention.

Grasping his hands, 'cos I know he'll distract me otherwise, I extract them from my waist, wrapping them around my neck as I bend lower, trailing red hot kisses down across his collar bone to his chest, all the while ignoring his impatient mutterings as I whisper to him how good he tastes. He writhes against me, sighing pleasurably as my hands leave his hair and neck to follow my descent, trailing feather light touches over his smooth, warm skin towards his nipples. Raising my head and giving him a wicked grin, I gently brush my thumbs and forefingers over the puckered flesh before plucking and pinching them, watching them tighten into hard nubs as the blood flows to them.

His eyelashes flutter down onto his cheeks, his pink tongue darting out to wet his lips and the hands that were locked around my neck moments ago grasping onto my shoulders as he arches his back against my mouth, hoarse little groans of pleasure escaping him when I take his right nipple lightly between my teeth. With the small tight nub secure in my mouth, my tongue flicks out, fluttering teasingly over the tip, my touch gentle but maddening as it slowly, leisurely arouses. I nip at it delicately between my teeth and lower lip before laving over it with the flat of my tongue, my cock twitching in response to the murmuring sounds of delight that Craig makes when I lift my head and blow. Then I take things one step further by tweaking his other nipple between my finger and thumb, getting the same response from him again, the simultaneous combination of rough and soft sensations making him freeze for a second, his mouth agape, eyes flashing wildly. Then he's reacting, letting out a sob as he throws his head back, the nails of one hand scraping down my biceps until it covers mine as the fingers of his other hand slide insistently into my hair, flexing uncontrollably as he grips me closer.

"God Craig..." Fuck, I knew he was responsive, especially after that night on the beach, when he came just from me voicing words and touching him briefly and I know certain parts of his body are more sensitive than I figure my own is but watching him like this, completely giving himself over to my touch, I can't believe just how much. Seriously, it's bloody erotic and sexy as hell. He really doesn't seem to have any idea just how gorgeous he is, not if the bashful gaze on mine and the pink stain to his cheeks is anything to go by.

Smiling at him, my eyes hopefully projecting the love I feel for him, I begin kissing my way down his chest, licking between his breastbone with the point of my tongue, flicking it into his belly button which makes him tremble and shiver beneath my touch. I kneel down and press little open mouthed kisses around the small indentation, completely avoiding any contact with his cock as I smile against his soft, caramel skin as it quivers beneath my lips when I hit that ticklish spot. Now see, if we were play fighting or if I was tickling the life out of him, he'd be giggling his head off by now, slapping me away but in this situation, he has his eyes closed and he's eliciting these wonderfully inviting murmurs of approval. Bringing my hands down to his hips, I brush my cheek against the warm, supple skin of his abdomen, taking delight in breathing in the apple fragrance of the bubble bath and soap mingled with the scent of his sex and the intoxicating masculine odour that is all Craig.

Blinking my eyes open, I'm unable to resist the sight of his weeping cock, the head leaking juices liberally onto his lower belly like early morning dew glistening from a spun web. Turning my head ever so slightly, I catch a drip of Craig's pre-cum on my tongue, groaning my appreciation as I taste it, smiling smugly at the soft, keening sound he makes in reply. He slides a little further off the edge of the tub until just his arse is balanced there, his thighs parting ever so slightly as he gets a firmer footing on the floor. His eyes blazing down at me, he thrusts his hips in an unconscious act of provocation, the wanton show of abandon nudging his cock against my lips again, the clear, wet liquid from the slit leaving a damp, dewy trail from my mouth to my cheek. Bloody hell fire! Licking the moisture I can reach but resisting the almost overwhelming urge to just take him deep into my mouth and swallow him whole, I seize his legs and spread them further, my thumbs stroking the soft, fine dusting of hair smattered over the sinuous, firm flesh of his inner thighs.

"John Paul?" I look up at the unexpected sound of my name falling rough and husky from his lips, my eyes locking on his lust filled gaze questioningly. He licks his lips and smiles shyly back at me, his fingers trembling as they touch beneath my chin, tilting my head back, encouraging me to stretch up a little to meet his kiss by asserting the slightest pressure against my neck. Closing my eyes ready to feel the softness against mine, they fly back open seconds later when his tongue glides out, the tip of it licking the damp trail left by his juices.

"Fucking hell Craig!" I breathe out, making him chuckle against my ear. If he carries on like that, I'll be exploding all over the place before I've even really tasted him and tasting him is exactly what I had in mind..._have_had in mind for months. With an effort I never knew I possessed, I try to control my fervour, taking deep breaths until I feel I've calmed down enough to continue. Then with a devilish grin thrown his way, one which makes his eyes twinkle and widen, I shift once more, heading south down Craig's body. He tenses with anticipation, his muscles tightening beneath my fingers as he holds himself still, the hot, moist breaths that'd been tickling over my skin no longer tangible as he holds his breath.

Instead of going for his cock, which I imagine is the direction he was expecting me to take, I lower my head to the inside of his thigh, the soft, short hairs tickling my lips and making them tingle, somehow less abrasive but just as sexy as the ones covering his cheeks. I kiss and lick over the warm skin, my nose almost touching the dark, curling hairs that surrounds the base and acts as a soft cushion for his balls. Looking up at him from between his thighs, I meet his hot, passionate gaze, see the plea in his eyes that he seems unable to voice. Then, glancing down, I see how the blood rushing to his cock has made him painfully hard, the spots of pre-cum on his belly acting as evidence of his want and desire.

"Please John Paul, I need...oh!" He practically weeps my name as I engulf him, his hips involuntarily bucking his cock towards the moist heat of my throat as relief and pleasure course through him. I suck him hard, my lips and the cavern of my mouth enveloping him, my tongue swiping from root to tip as I moan around him at the sheer enjoyment of it, the sound vibrating around the smooth, silky length of him. He shudders and repeats my name in soft murmurs, his hands alternately sweeping through my hair then down my neck to my shoulders and back again, encouraging but not pressurising. Spurred on momentarily by Craig's whimpers and moans of delight, I palm his balls and work my mouth around the shaft, my tongue lapping and stroking over his entire length, exploring the smooth tumescent head and flicking over the slit, my teeth nipping gently under the ridge making his fingers tighten in my hair, an animal like growl rumbling from his throat.

Lifting my head, seeing that his is thrown back, his lips parted on a sigh, I give the whole length one last lick from root to tip, kissing the crown before standing. He blinks his eyes open at the loss, a frown quickly marring his beautiful features. Without giving him time to question, I grab the towel he'd been drying himself with and place it on the ledge surrounding the raised bottom end of the bath, crooking my finger at him to join me as soon as I'm seated. He raises his eyebrow expectantly but doesn't wait for any further instructions as he makes his way over, biting his lip adorably as he comes to stand beside me, waiting for my next move. The blood pumps through my system hot and fast, every vein in my body tingling with excitement as his gaze travels the length of me, heating my skin until it's glowing with barely restrained desire. His eyes rest at the towel wrapped around my waist which, I note, is doing nothing to conceal my desire for him and with a twist of his fingers and a flick of his wrist, he has it falling from my waist at either side, my dick standing proud against my belly, twitching when he looks at it and licks his lips. Fucking hell, it still amazes me that so soon after one mighty, powerful orgasm I'm so bloody close again.

Determined not to have him turn the tables and make this about me, I curl my fingers against his hip, nudging him lightly over until he stands in front of me. Then, grasping the two pert globes of his arse, I pull him towards me, chuckling low in my throat as I nudge his legs apart with my knee so he can straddle my lap, his hands falling to my shoulders to maintain his equilibrium.

Ghosting my hands over his back, I lean in to kiss him, my lips brushing lightly against his, the touch fleeting. Then I draw back and look into his eyes as my hands go lower, closer to the prize. His eyes are still dark, sparkling with desire but there's something else there too, something sensuous and primal, urging me to continue. Cupping him beneath his backside, I lift him even nearer, our dicks touching like steel swords of opposing armies, ready to do battle. He cants his hips, the hard, heavy friction of our cocks rubbing deliciously together causing me to moan his name, my head dropping forward, bite marks appearing in his shoulder as I fight to control myself.

"Don't I..._God not yet_" I whisper desperately, my mouth capturing his once more. He hesitates for all of a second before groaning, his tongue flicking out to tease and torment, dueling with mine in one of the hottest, wettest kisses we've ever shared. His hands move from my shoulders to my neck, his fingers slipping up through the hairs at the nape, his thumb pressing against my pulse which is racing wildly as my impending orgasm builds. He shifts even further forward then, the backs of his thighs sliding on top of mine as he rocks his hips back and forth, deliberately ignoring my plea. Within seconds I'm coming, warm splashes of fluid splattering over our freshly washed stomachs as Craig devours my cry of ecstasy. Fuck! It was too...just too much for me to be able to hold on for him.

Reaching between us, I take a grasp of his cock, pumping it once, twice...three times until he can't hold back any longer either, my name on his lips as he tears them from mine and throws his head back, his fingernails digging into the flesh of my shoulders so hard he's sure to leave a mark.

"Fuck John Paul!" he drives his cock into my fist, his movement jerky and erratic until the cum bursts forth, covering my hand, our dicks, pulses of semen splattering my chest right the way up to my chin. He giggles, that familiar sound that I've missed all these months, and raises a shaky hand, swiping away the warm drop of cum from my face with the pad of his thumb. Then he grins as he holds it to my lips to suck away, the tension leaving his body completely as he relaxes on top of me. Wiping my hand on the towel beside me, I encircle his waist, my hands caressing gently over the curve of his spine to his shoulders and back again, coming to rest on the slight swell of his hips. His breathing finally slowing down, he raises his head, eyes dazed but kind of dancing as he gazes into mine, the love and affection I see there blowing away the last fleeting doubts of his feelings for me.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I think these boys have slept long enough. :P**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**_

CRAIG

Lifting my head, it takes a couple of seconds to register where I am and more importantly, who I'm with. Then my eyes adjust to the light and it's at that point, seeing John Paul's dark blond hair all mussed and silky on the pillow beside mine, face tilted towards the light streaming through the window above us, that it all comes rushing back. The airport and having him back in my arms, the impatience of the plane and then the coach ride, despite receiving the blow job before traveling. Waiting for the room, getting the cabin, finally being inside John Paul again...ah bliss, and then going out, finding and decorating the tree and afterwards...God, what magic that'd been. All those images from yesterday flitting through my mind, ending with us naked and content in bed, John Paul burrowing closer beneath the cool sheets to lay sated and satisfied in my arms, his head pillowed on my chest.

I still can't believe it but he's here...with me...finally!

He told me off before he drifted off to sleep, said he'd intended making love to me all night long but I'd spoiled it by being 'an impatient little bugger' making him come all over us both in the bathroom. What can I say? He'd been watching me with those penetrating blue eyes of his as I'd toweled myself dry and then with no word of warning, he'd seduced me to submission. It's not my fault that by the time I was sat astride him I was too far gone to stop myself. Anyway, he wasn't complaining later when I said I'd make it up to him.

It'd been an exhausting day though and we'd been up for hours so by the time we'd wiped away the remains of our spunk with a damp flannel and properly dried ourselves off for the second time, we were both fighting to stay awake. Just climbing the steps to the bedroom had been an effort. It's funny but I can still picture the look of wariness on his face as I'd reached for my bag, grabbing us both some boxers and I can hear the sigh of relief he'd given when I tossed it off the end of the bed, realisation sinking in that I was in no mood to unpack before sleeping. Then, like any typical married couple, we'd each gone to our own side of the bed...the same sides as in Blackpool, pulled back the lightweight duvet and sunk beneath it, the pair of us seeking the familiarity of the other in the centre of the mattress.

Looking down, I can see that we've barely moved since. His head isn't resting on me anymore, it's on the double stack of pillows next to mine but he's still laid on his side, his arm still curled right the way across my stomach, his hands dangling over the side of me, with his fingertips grazing the sheet beneath us. And his leg. I've shifted slightly more onto my back in sleep where he's gone on his stomach, so his right leg is bent and hooked over mine, his foot gently stroking the length of my calf.

"Hmm, morning" I say gruffly, turning my face once more in his direction, meeting his sleep dazed eyes. He stifles a yawn and looks lazily back, one side of his mouth tilting up into that familiar lopsided smile of his as he starts to come around. He growls something resembling a 'good morning' back, dipping his head as he kisses my shoulder, his eyes turning a more vibrant shade of blue as they adjust to the light.

"What would you call that? Cobalt?" I ask, completely lost in my own thoughts. I turn more fully onto my side, raising my hand to skim the fallen hair back from his forehead, threading my fingers through the soft, tousled strands as he blinks to focus on me.

"Huh?" he expression screams puzzlement. I guess it is a bit much to assume he could read my mind so soon after waking up. I chuckle, shaking my head at my own mistake, my skin turning pink at his perusal.

"Your eyes, I can never work out what colour they are" I explain. He frowns, looking at me like I'm seriously losing the plot.

"They're blue Craig, always have been" he points out, smiling indulgently and raising his eyebrows. I roll my own eyes, tutting at his sarcasm. It's too early in the morning to be exchanging witty remarks.

"I _know_ that JP, I just wondered what shade, they change colour _all_ the time you know". I lean in a little nearer, bursting out laughing as he practically goes cross eyed the closer I get.

"What?" His brows furrow, his eyes turning from the lighter cobalt colour to the deeper sapphire blue that I'm used to seeing when he gets turned on. Passion, anger and now indignation it would appear, all make the blue a shade or two darker...interesting. He's still frowning at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing". I shake my head dismissively. The last thing I want is to have John Paul thinking I'm taking the piss so early in the morning and go into a strop. "You're cute when you're snarky" I point out. There they go, changing colour again as he looks on confused.

"What's snarky? That's not even a word Craig...God help you if we play Scrabble again 'cause there's no way you'd get away with crap like that this time" he rants on thoughtfully. I start laughing, can't help it, then I'm biting down on my lip when I see his eyes flash stormy like, his pupils enlarging. Christ, I half expect to see steam coming out of his ears. What was I saying about him not getting in a strop? "Well?"

"Sulky and narky" I choke out quietly, trying to hide the words I was using to describe him by faking a cough at the same time as mumbling beneath my breath. I wait for him to explode, my eyes locked on his lips which are softer and much less threatening than his gaze. I needn't have worried as I see them curve upwards and then feel the bed shake with his laughter.

"Oh that's..." ha fucking ha... "that's a good one coming from _you_...snarky" he continues laughing...yeah yeah, lap it up. I roll my eyes at his immaturity and give him a shove because he won't shut up, almost sending him off the edge of the bed which, momentarily, makes me feel guilty. Until he carries on laughing anyway, his entire body shaking, which makes me think I should've shoved harder. He finally calms down because it's no fun if there's only you laughing at the joke and then shuffles his way back to the middle of the bed. Thinking he's going to apologise for taking th piss, I let him cup my cheek and turn it, giving it a little kiss.

"Aww Craig, don't be so moppy" he says, suddenly snorting and cracking up laughing again. What the...?

"What the fuck does that mean?" He roars with laughter even louder making me glad I did pick the cabin after all. "C'mon, what's it mean?" I ask, suddenly rising up from my prone position to sit astride his legs, my fingers encircling his wrist as I pin them to the pillows above his head. He struggles for maybe a second before giving up, realising that in his current state and having just woken up, he doesn't stand a change of unseating me. He finally quits laughing out loud, though his eyes are still twinkling gleefully back at me. I look back menacingly, still awaiting an answer.

"Well, you're being stroppy and acting all mard so...moppy" he says grinning, clearly so bloody proud of his new word. I roll my eyes and let go of his wrist, still perched on top of him.

"That's stupid, it's you that throws strops and huffs off, I just have to put up with them and wait for you to..."

"Mouty!" he laughs suddenly, cutting me off completely as he really gets into his new game. I fold my arms and settle back against his knees, waiting for what, I am sure, will be a fucking hilarious explanation. He points, cheeky sod, waggling his finger at me as tears form in his eyes. I lick and bite my lip, raising my eyebrows, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me take the bait, totally unfazed. He finally gets his breathing under control and props himself up, puffing air onto his cheeks to cool the heated flush that's arisen, this time, from laughing.

"Aww Craig, don't be such a miserable sod" he goads gently, slapping his hands with a smack on my thighs. I'm not, I'm really not. I'm just not taking him on that's all. One of his hands raises to my face, his fingers brushing lightly over my cheek, his thumb coming to rest in the centre of my bottom lip as his expression turns serious. "See, pouty" he tells me, his gaze flickering to my mouth as he strokes his thumb gently across the surface. Well that's not so bad.

"And?" His glances back at me for a second before his gaze darts away guiltily. "Come on, I can handle it". He clears his throat and shrugs, then grabs a pillow and and flops back, covering his face.

"Movie" he mumbles, his hands making fists in the brilliant white material. Eh? I quickly lift the pillow before he has chance to stop me.

"Movie?, what's that supposed..."

"Moody!" he corrects, grabbing the pillow from me and stuffing it back over his face. I think about it while he suffocates, coming to the conclusion that he's probably right, I can be a bit moody sometimes. I more than make up for it with my charm, wit and good looks though, at least, that's what I tell myself as I put him out of his misery. Looking down at him as I raise the pillow, I take in his dishevelment, the way his hair mainly sticks up but with one small patch that's kind of flattened itself to his temple and his puzzled, then startled expression as I lean in to kiss him.

"Lucky for you, I'm in a forgiving mood" I whisper in the sexiest voice I can muster, my lips hovering just a few inches from his. Dipping my head the rest of the way, I'm surprised when my mouth meets the side of his jaw instead of the soft, pink lips that I was expecting. Not one to be deterred, I kiss my way along his jawline, back in the right direction.

I'm just getting to my preferred target when he recoils back from me, his eyes wide as he pushes his head hard into the mound of pillows, putting some space between us.

"What's wrong?" I ask, frowning. He turns his head to the side, talking into the pillow.

"Morning breath". He mutters, licking his lips.

"Oh...sorry". God, how embarrassing, I hadn't even thought of that. Climbing off his legs, I reach across for the bottle of water I'd got from the mini bar last night, taking a quick swig of it before screwing the cap back on and readjusting myself next to him. Then of course I go back in for the kiss, only to find myself thwarted a second time as he covers his mouth.

"Nompht noo, smee".

"Eh?" He places a hand flat on my chest and shoves me away, shuffling slightly up the bed into a sitting position.

"I said it's not you, it's me" he repeats. Ohh. I look at him blushing away, his hand hovering close to his face and I almost pass him the bottle of water just to put him at ease but...God, he doesn't get it does he? I couldn't care less if he's minty fresh or not, he's...well, he's John Paul and I love him regardless. The last thing I want is to fall into the kind of routine where we can't be ourselves around each other. I mean, what's he going to do, move in and set his alarm every morning so he can get up and brush his teeth before getting back in bed again...I don't think so. Cupping his cheeks before he has chance to get away from me, I turn his face to mine, landing a great, wet kiss on his lips, lingering there for a second or two. Pulling back, I see his eyes still wide open, too surprised to have closed them during my attack.

"There, that's sorted then" I tell him in no uncertain terms. If he thinks I'm going to let him ruin every moment in a morning just because he's not already brushed his teeth, he can forget it. He looks sheepish but leans up and pecks me before reaching for the water bottle.

"Just thirsty" he mumbles, taking a few good gulps.

"Right then, lets get sorted eh, it'll be time for breakfast soon, best go and make myself look presentable" I say, rubbing my hand across my jaw which is starting to itch a little.

"You're shaving it off?" I turn around at John Paul's quite enquiry, leaning into his touch as he palms my cheek.

"What? You don't want me to?"

"Up to you" he replies, tilting his head, his thumb gently stroking over the short, dark hairs making a scratchy sound.

"Do you think it suits me then?"

"Makes you look dead masculine and sexy as hell" he responds in his own dead masculine and sexy as hell husky voice. I reach out, tracing the line of John Paul's reddened jaw where he's got stubble rash.

"It's wreaking havoc with your fair complexion though" I say, my voice catching for some reason as my fingertips trace over the softer surface of his face. He's lucky, he doesn't have to shave every day like me. I see his cheeks turn an even darker shade of pink, realising too late that I probably just treated him like a girl. "I didn't mean...I just meant that it's irritating your skin, that's all".

"I know what you meant Craig, don't be daft, besides, it makes my skin softer, probably exfoliates it or something" he says chuckling. His fingertips sweep across his cheeks to emphasize his point, his eyes shining bright with mirth, the blush sweeping up from at least as far down as his chest.

"Just how far down does it go?" I ask the question that's inappropriately been on the tip of my tongue so many times before. Lifting the cover up as far as it'll go, I look down between us.

"How far down does what...?"

"Oh my!" I exclaim.

"Oi" He snatches the duvet quickly from me as he catches on, anchoring it down with his forearms at either side. Then he turns to me, the red flush reaching the very tips of his ears, endearing him to me even more if that's possible. "Sod off Craig, it's not bloody funny, alright!" I almost chuckle at his admonishment but something in his tone stops me from teasing him. I hadn't realised that him blushing bothers him.

"Hey!" I twist around until I'm facing him, stretching out on the bed, my head cupped in my hand as I rest on my elbow. Reaching out, I trace the line down from the tips of his ears, where the blush seems to finish, across his cheeks and neck, mapping my way down...down. Nudging his arm out of the way, I shuffle back beneath the cover, continuing the path of heat past his chest and nipples, all the way to his abdomen and the waistband of his tight, navy boxer briefs. There, it seems to stop or start, not sure, though it could disappear beneath. Either way, this isn't about sex so I don't go lower, I just drop little open mouthed kisses right the way back up, covering every inch of warm, pink flesh that I've just touched. When I reach his neck, I linger for a while, savouring the feel of his fluttering pulse beneath my lips, licking and nibbling at his skin, lifting my head and smiling at the shy groan of pleasure. Then, brushing my lips against his ear, I watch the heat spread across his whole body once more as I tell him all the reasons why I love that blush.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thanks so much to those of you reading this and showing / telling me you're still enjoying it. Your comments are much appreciated. xx**_

_**I've no idea what's going on but it seems that even the none sexy chapters are getting a bit smutty. Hope you don't mind though and if you do, blame those boys. **_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**_

JOHN PAUL

Stepping out of the shower that Craig had vacated just a few minutes earlier, I wrap one of the slightly larger towels around my waist, stopping dead in my tracks when I see him standing in front of the large embedded sink and mirror, similarly attired, excited blood rushing to my dick in an instant. Don't ask me how, maybe because we were still waking up and wanting to start the day but we'd decided to take it in turns in the shower, almost like we knew if we went in there together we probably wouldn't step foot out of the cabin all day and, as wonderful as that sounds, there was no way we could miss out on all Lapland has to offer us. Once I'd got into the shower, the hot water pounding down on me, it'd just been lovely to have an invigorating scrub to wake up, besides, I could hardly have a wank knowing he was still in the same room as me.

Now though, him standing there like that, I can feel my body stirring once more. He hasn't noticed me step from behind the shower wall yet, which is good because it gives me the opportunity to watch him unabashed as he shaves. I've only seen him do this a couple of times, once in Blackpool and the other in the week leading up to Craig's departure to Dublin when Frankie had taken pity on us and allowed 'sleepovers', but it's something I could never tire of no matter how frequent I see it. There's just something so...manly and sexual about it, especially when he does it as purposeful and graceful as he is. He's concentrating really hard as the razor blade glides from temple to jaw through the thick creamy foam of his left cheek, exposing more and more smooth, tanned skin with each clean stroke. It's fascinating watching his movements as he tilts his head to the side, his long, elegant fingers resting at his jaw and pulling his skin taut as his other hand deftly holds the razor, scraping away the last of his stubble on that side, once more leaving his skin silky smooth with just a hint of dark shadow.

I see his eyelashes sweep delicately towards his cheeks as he studies his reflection, his fingers caressing over the skin he's just exposed before starting on the other side, tilting his head in the other direction. I move a little closer to him so I can see him more fully in the mirror but of course, as I look at him, he sees me, his expression warm and welcoming before his mouth drops open, brows furrowed in dismay as he nicks himself.

"Ouch...fuck!" he curses beneath his breath and swipes his fingertips through the tiny fresh droplets of dark red blood, his brows knitted into a frown. I go over, tearing off a square of toilet tissue in the process then, ignoring the hand he holds out for it, I cup his chin with my forefinger and thumb and turn his face towards the light, carefully dabbing at and mopping up the newly formed drops. Once I'm done and there's no fresh blood surfacing, I stroke my thumb over the little cut, kissing the exposed skin lightly. Then I take a step back and smile at him.

"Let me?" His eyes meet mine surprised and querying but filled with warmth and affection and a hint of something more..._male_when he sees my outstretched hand asking for the razor. Then his gaze flicks to mine again, curious and amused as he spins the shaving tool in his fingers and hands it over, handle first with barely a hint of hesitation. Oh God, I suddenly feel so nervous but I know if he sees that, it won't exactly inspire confidence in him so I take it from him, holding it carefully as I turn him away from his reflection towards me. Thankfully there isn't much of his face left to shave but there is enough stubble beneath the foam that I can give it a go. He stands waiting, one hand coming to rest gently at my waist, thumb tucked beneath the towel edge as the other curls around the edge of the sink, his face tilted chin up towards me.

Holding the razor steadily, I carefully start by scraping away the rich lather of foam and the short, dark stubble beneath it, loving the faint rasping sound and tiny vibrations beneath my fingers as the blade grazes over his skin. Then I rinse the razor beneath the running tap, smiling back at Craig when I see his lips tilt upwards too, his eyes twinkling back at me beneath the bathrooms spot lighting. Biting my lip in concentration, loving the feel of Craig's velvet gaze on me, I swipe the blade again through the lather of the citrus scented gel revealing more clear, smooth skin beneath. Then I rinse the razor and start repeating the action again and again, my strokes becoming more sure, until his cheek is completely free of both foam and stubble. Anticipating my next move, he tips his head back, his adams apple bobbing as he elongates his throat to my gaze, his eyes still dark and intent as he watches me.

I quickly rinse the cartridge again, making sure the blades are perfect before holding the razor near his throat, my eyes questioning if he really minds me shaving him there. Stretching forward a little, he brushes his lips against mine, feathering a quick kiss over my mouth before settling back into position, giving me a nod just in case I hadn't already got the message. Feeling more assured now because I know he has complete faith in me, I go about removing the short hairs there too, my fingertips skimming over his throat and jaw feeling at the smooth expanse of skin once the foam is gone and new inches of tanned flesh are exposed. I heave a gentle sigh, my eyes closing in reaction to the intensity of the emotion I experience at the feel of his pulse fluttering beneath my fingertips, my connection to him more profound than it's ever been.

My eyes fly back open when Craig's hand covers mine, his fingers wrapping around and holding my fingers, squeezing them before drawing them to his lips where he uncurls them and places a kiss in my palm. I watch as his eyes crinkle at the corner, his smile widening as his lips graze lightly over my flesh, my heart practically bursting with love for him in that moment. Smiling back myself, I let my gaze flick over his features, my hands roaming his face checking all the hairs are gone. When I'm satisfied I've done the best job I could've, still holding his face lightly, I dip my head forward and kiss him, gently, tenderly, just...lingering for a second or two to savour him before stepping back.

"Shift over" I say lightly before turning to face the sink and mirror, bumping my hip against his to move him over a little, letting his 'oi you cheeky...' slide right over me like water off a ducks back. Looking up, my eyes meeting his in the reflective glass, I grin at him, enjoying sharing this space with him here which I couldn't really do in the tiny bathroom in Blackpool. He responds with a similar look, eyes dancing and twinkling back at me before darting away as he turns on the tap. I reach for our toothpaste and brushes as he rinses the sink, then pass him his blue one, squeezing a line of paste out before doing the same with my red one. Then we stand side by side and start brushing.

It really shouldn't be such an intimate act but somehow it is, to me. Maybe it's because brushing teeth is quite private but for me, it's because of what it symbolizes. _Domesticity_. Sharing a bathroom, a home with Craig is the stuff of dreams and being here with him like this reminds me that it's within my grasp. The thought of being in a living situation where these kinds of things are every day occurances, where I can watch him shave, shower with him whenever I feel like it rather than because we've finally got a minute alone and do all the other day to day things that couples do, it's the one thing I'd love more than anything else.

"Oopsh, shorry" he says around a mouth full of foam, blushing sheepishly as he inclines his head at my brush, indicating where he's just spat a great glob of toothpaste foam onto it by accident. I think he's expecting consternation or a retort of sorts but I can't help it, I start laughing, white toothpaste dribbling out of the corner of my mouth and down my chin which I try to wipe away with the back of my hand .

"Shnot funny" he says sounding even funnier as he tries to speak without making a spectacle of himself like I just have, shifting me out of the way and pushing my toothbrush to one side of the sink so he can rinse his mouth properly. I snort then at his embarrassment and almost choke as the minty fresh vapours from the toothpaste assault my nose, making my eyes sting. He rolls his eyes and stands back then, making a show of wiping away the white speckles I've just sprayed all over his arm whilst laughing. Finally managing to get myself back under control, I spit out and lick away the residue before turning to him.

"Oh God, it is. The look on your face...not being funny Craig but you've cum in my mouth more times now than I can remember, I'm hardly going to be bothered by a bit of spit and toothpaste" I tell him, starting to giggle all over again at the look of shock on his face. Funny thing with Craig. He likes to be rude with me, using innuendo and being suggestive and reminding me of things at the most inappropriate times, like last night when he embarrassed the hell out of me in front of that woman and yet if I say things like that to him, even when we're alone, he acts surprised, even a bit prudish. It's amusing as hell. He's not taking me on though, just raises his eyebrows indulgently and then grabs my toothbrush from me, rinses it with his, taps them on the porcelain side of the sink and puts them back in the glass. Then he looks at me pointedly and smiles, his own lips now tilting back up with mirth.

"What? Come on Craig, what?" He grins, reaching up to my face, his thumb swiping up a smudge of toothpaste at the corner of my mouth before putting it to his lips and licking it off, sucking at it loudly.

"Right, best get ready for breakfast then".

He turns to go then with a wink but, now I'm all minty fresh, I feel the need to kiss him properly, the way I wanted to since waking up to see those gorgeous eyes of his gazing back at me this morning. Grabbing his wrist, I give it a light tug, hauling him against me, one of my hands diving through the lush, damp strands of his hair as the other comes down to cup his bottom, moulding him against me as my lips meet his. He lets out a startled squeak of surprise but seems to melt against me immediately, his own hands coming to rest, splayed across my back. It was meant to be a hard, fast kiss but as soon as he gasps, his lips parting beneath mine, I take advantage, my tongue sweeping past his to explore the cool, dark recesses of his mouth. I groan as my tongue strokes against his, the sweet, minty taste of the toothpaste mingled with his own intoxicating brand of flavour doing nothing to dampen my rapidly growing need for him.

Lucky for me, breakfast seems to be the farthest thing from his mind now as he gives the towel around my waist one quick tug and smiles into the kiss when he feels it drop to the floor, his towel which I've just undone with a flick of my wrist, joining it. He pulls back then, his head tipping back slightly, lips parted, eyes closed as he rocks his hips, just once, against mine.

In an unexpected show of assertiveness, I take advantage of Craig's momentary distraction and quickly, with sure fingers, reached out to grasp his hard aching prick.

"John Paul!" he gasps, his eyes twinkling with lust and laughter as they lock on mine, his lips twitching into a mischievous and sexy smile as he pulls back a bit, enough to allow both of us to see down between our bodies. God, what a sight! With deliberate slowness I push down the foreskin of Craig's cock with one hand, sliding my fingertips over the wet head which elicits a high whimper of delight from him before bringing the same fingers up to my mouth and noisily sucked them clean.

"Oh my God John Paul, what are you like?" he breathes, seconds before dipping his head to taste himself on my lips. My breath hitches at the unexpected provocative act, Craig somehow still able to surprise me with what he's capable of and I feel that familiar want and ache for him sweep through my body, overwhelming me with another wave of lust. Without waiting for an answer I pull Craig back and kissed him hard, our tongues dueling, tastes and desire shared. As we pull back, our breaths coming hard and ragged, he looks down once more, his hand grasping mine as he wraps it back around his cock, eyes lifting back to meet mine when my hand remains motionless. Seeing the desperation in the brown depths and feeling him jerk his hips against my fingers, I can't help smiling.

"Ahh John Paul you teasing, fucking bastard!" he attempts to snap, the edge taken from his voice as he moans, his hips bucking wildly beneath my hands, his cock drizzling pre cum onto his quivering belly.

"Now Craig" I say with all the patience of a parent with a stroppy kid, "that's no way to speak to the person who holds your orgasm in his hand. Literally."

That constitutes the only warning Craig receives as I grip his hips and lift him onto the granite unit surrounding the sink, the cold stone beneath his arse making him gasp and wriggle in response. I soon distract him as my hand latches more firmly around his cock and I start to wank him, soon replacing my fingers with my mouth so I can suck and lick him in that ...oh so fucking _perfect_way that he loves. I keep my lips firmly around him, tight and wet as I suck him harder, my free hand reaching down to my own rock hard cock which I fist fast and rough. I close my eyes and savour the moment, knowing that the mixture of Craig's moans, the feel and taste of him in my mouth and my own hand expertly stroking over my dick will bring about my orgasm in no time.

Helplessly, Craig grips my shoulders vice like, his hips canting to the rhythm I'm setting, the back of his head resting against the mirror as his eyes glaze over. I can feel the orgasm building inside me quickly, know from the tightening in my balls and the pre cum drizzling from my cock that it won't take more than a few more steady pulls and a twist of my wrist to send me over the edge. I hold off for a couple of seconds until I feel Craig's own balls contract and raise up and feel that fluttering pulse in his dick against my tongue. Then, drawing back ever so slightly, my eyes briefly connecting with his, I suck him hard as his hips jerk and snap forward, my wrist twisting, fingers slipping and tugging as I fly over the precipice.

"Aargh ff...ackk!" he breathes out, the hands that'd been digging into my shoulders driving into my hair, tugging my head back lightly so I can look into his eyes which are dazed and bright. Then they completely glaze over and his head hits the mirror with a thwack as he bucks one last erratic time, filling my mouth with his warm seed as my own spurts from my dick, covering the door of the unit.

"You are too fucking good at that...Jesus!" he breathes with a giggle, giving me no time for recovery before he's tilting my chin up and bending down, dipping his head as he kisses me long and hard. I sink into it bonelessly, my hands going to his thighs when he lifts his legs a little and hooks them around my back. I'm still breathless from my orgasm so by the time he pulls back, I'm panting hard, my skin covered in a thin sheen of perspiration from both the shower steam in the room and the flush of arousal I've had since seeing Craig standing there in just a towel shaving. I lean against the sink unit, bracing the weight of my body on my hands, my cheek pressing against his thighs as I catch my breath, a shiver traveling down my spine when I feel the palm of his hand trace the curve of my spine down to my arse and back again, coming to delve and rest gently in my hair. We stay like that for a moment or two and then I step away, biting my lip and laughing lightly when I see the mess I've left on the door of the stone unit he's sitting on.

He leans over and looks too, his cheeks becoming flushed as he scrutinizes what looks like an abstract painting before lifting his eyes to mine, shaking his head with a grin as he jumps down. I'm half expecting some kind of remark about my artwork and how I could give Pollock a run for his money but that doesn't come. What he does do is kiss me lightly upside the head and then turn me back in the direction of the shower, giving me a gentle tap on the bum to get me moving.

"You get cleaned up, I'll uh...I'll sort this" he says, waving vaguely at the unit. "Go on or we'll never make breakfast in time, meetings at half ten remember" he says encouraging, reminding me of the rep meet which we need to go to to decide what we'll get up to for the next couple of days. As I step behind the shower wall once more, I glance back at him to see him already reaching for the dampest of the discarded towels, his skin still looking lush and flawless, one of those sexy, carefree smiles adorning his lips. This time as I shower quickly, my thoughts are _all _centred on Craig.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Had a bit of trouble with my mojo on this one. Hope it's not too flat. **_

**_CHAPTER TWENTY THREE_**

CRAIG

Within a half hour, miraculously considering the amount of layers we have to put on, we're back in our winter weather gear and heading off along the path back in the direction of the lodge and food. Truth be told, we could've had breakfast in bed and ordered off the room service menu but I think we both knew that if we didn't force ourselves to, we'd never step foot outside the cabin the entire break and we'd miss everything else that this part of Lapland has to offer. I have to admit though, the thought of holing myself and John Paul up in my room back home and not stepping foot out of the door until it's time to start uni again, is tempting, very very tempting.

The smell of sausage and bacon and toast wafts through the cold, biting air as we near the lodge, the warm, welcoming scent of coffee and freshly baked bread assaults my senses as we step inside. Erica comes over smiling and welcoming us, ushering us through into the dining room which is already filled with guests, the clinking of cutlery and the friendly chatter giving the atmosphere of the place a more friendly vibe than I might have anticipated.

We follow behind until she stops at the far side of the room at a table set for two next to the window...one of the best located tables in the place, if I'm not mistaken. She offers us the option of a cooked or continental breakfast...the items on both pretty much the same as I'd expect from an English hotel and then goes away with our order, leaving us to get the rest of our morning meal from the buffet. I hadn't realised just how hungry I was until I sat down but now I'm here, my stomach's telling me it needs filling. We quickly get rid of our coats, stuffing them beneath the table before heading over to see what food there is to tempt us.

"They've got bloody everything Craig" John Paul whispers after a second or two of perusing the food items on display. He's right too. Fresh fruit salads, loads of those little boxed cereal, all of which I recognise as the brands we have in England, danish pastries, muffins, bread rolls...the list goes on. For the next couple of minutes the pair of us try our best to be the mature adults we are, rather than acting like the kids in a sweet shop that we feel like, as we pile our plates high, our eyes clearly bigger than our bellies. It's only when the little pot of jam I have precariously balanced on my plate tips off, almost splashing into the bowl of grapefruit, that I decide I might just have enough food to fill me...for the entire day.

"You think uh...think we've got enough?" I ask chuckling. John Paul, slightly more restrained when it comes to heaping on food than me, turns and glances at my plate, quirking an eyebrow and snorting.

"No Craig, I think you missed the table cloth" he answers back. Huh? Oh right...

"Yeah yeah, very funny. Don't come crawling to me looking for handouts when you're looking for something to eat in a few hours time and all they've got on offer is reindeer bollocks" I tell him, my mouth forming into a pout. John Paul glances around and then swiftly dips his head, planting a soft little kiss directly on my pursed lips.

"Only one kind of bollocks I'm interested in Craig and they don't belong to Rudolf" he whispers against my mouth, cheekily throwing me a wink but blushing scarlet when he glances furtively around us and sees a few familiar faces from last night nearby, including the woman who heard him pestering me to dress as an elf. He smiles sheepishly and then gives me a nudge before heading back to the table.

We tuck into the food like we haven't eaten for days, the comfortable silence at our table punctuated now and then with groans and mutterings of contentment as we devour the full English breakfast brought to us and then start on the rest of it.

"S'good this" John Paul says around the remnants of the almond and custard danish he's munching on, one hand holding the pasty as the other reaches for his coffee. I nod my head in agreement, my mouth too full of the sweet tasting pain au chocolat to reply.

"What do you reckon we should do today then?" he asks once he's finished the pastry, looking at me thoughtfully as he holds his fresh cup of coffee to his lips and blows. My eyes are drawn to his mouth and I'm just on the verge of telling him what I'd like _him_ to do when Matias comes bustling over, dropping into a crouch when he draws level with the table.

"Hello, is everything okay for you? You are having fun so far?" he asks good naturedly. I've just popped a berry of some kind into my mouth so it's John Paul who answers.

"Uh huh, yeah it's great, we've sorted a Christmas tree out and everything" he gushes, blushing cutely when he no doubt hears himself sounding so excited. He looks up and catches my eye and I can't help grinning back and throwing him a wink. Matias just smiles, pleased we're happy.

"You have everything you need then?"

"Yeah, honestly, there's nothing hasn't been sorted already" I tell him.

"Actually..." John Paul interrupts, beckoning Matias towards him with a wave. He leans in close and whispers something quiet enough that I can't hear him. Matias's brows furrow as he listens and then he starts nodding, his eyes becoming more animated with each passing second. I lean in frowning, wanting in on the secret but the pair of them separate, Matias rifling through the papers in his hands whilst I throw John Paul a querying look. He smiles back innocently enough but now I'm intrigued. Matias doesn't give me chance to question him though as he thrusts a sheet of paper with a list on it and a couple of leaflets and a brochure my way.

"Why don't you both have a look at the activities while you finish your breakfast and then join us in the den once you have decided, okay?" We smile our thanks and I watch as he pats John Paul on the shoulder as he passes and then walks away.

"What was that all about?" I lean in closer to John Paul across the table, expecting to be let in on whatever the little nugget of information he just shared with our rep. He shrugs and taps his nose.

"Nothing that you need to know, now then, let's have a look at that list eh?" he replies, grinning as he takes the sheet of paper from my grasp and holds it between us. Realising I've just been rebuffed and by the look of pleased determination on his face, I figure I don't stand a chance of getting it out of him so I push my irritation of being kept out of the loop to one side and start perusing the list.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Twenty minutes later...no kidding, it really did take that long to pick from the options, we were sat in the den on one of the vacant two seater settee's, waiting for Matias to join us to go through our selection. It was tricky at first, there were loads of different activities and we knew it would be unrealistic thinking we could do them all but after working out a system of rating them, we finally figured out what we'd do with our two full days...well, the parts of the days that didn't involve just me, John Paul and that lovely warm cabin of ours.

By the time we'd decided, we'd ended up with today being the day we'd venture away from the lodge and cabin to explore the town, see what Santaland had to offer and then go out for the evening. Tomorrow it was agreed we could stay closer to home, have a more chilled out day and take in the more natural side of Lapland. We'd both compromised, him giving in and agreeing to visit the reindeer and go on a husky pulled sled...I think his fear of moving animals was kicking in again, and me acquiescing when he pleaded for us to go on the more mundane outing into Rovaniemi to go shopping. I have to admit, I wasn't for backing down, I can do shopping in Dublin, until the words, 'gingerbread and meeting Santa' were uttered. At that point I was sold.

"So, have you decided where you'd like to go then?" Matias asks, plonking himself down on one of the rust coloured ottomans that sat close by. I look over at John Paul and he nods, tapping the sheet of paper, prompting me to ask about one of the excursions.

"We were wondering, this bar place..."

"The Absolut bar?"

"Yeah...is it far?" I ask him dubiously and with good reason it seems as he starts nodding his head, a faint grimace on his face as he explains that the coach ride alone would take hours, so with the stay at the bar as well, it'd take up a good portion of this afternoon and evening. John Paul shrugs but I can tell that he's not sold on the idea of spending six hours on a coach either, even if it does mean visiting somewhere so unique.

"Right well, we'll not bother with that then" I tell our rep, scanning over the list for what our second choice was.

"That is the Absolut bar though, Rovaniemi has it's own ice bar...this one, the Nollan Alapuolella...Sub Zero" he explains the meaning when he sees our blank looks, tapping his fingertip against the Finnish writing on the list.

"That sounds alright, is it far from the lodge?" John Paul asks, his eagerness winning through as he leans himself forwards, his elbows propped on his knees.

"It is this side of the town so...five minutes on the bus or a twenty minute walk. It is a popular place, not famous like Absolut but still, it sells the same brands...it is fun, I think you boys to enjoy it" he finishes smiling.

"What do you think?" I ask, turning to John Paul. Judging by the look on his face and the gleam in his eye, I'd say he's as interested as I am.

"Yeah I'm up for it...can you put us down for that tonight?" John Paul asks, turning his head once more to face Matias. Our rep grins and makes a note of that decision, assuring us that others from the Lodge are going to be there too.

"So...what else were you looking at doing then?" Matias asks, leaning forward but glancing over at his friend Erika the receptionist, giving her a warm, friendly smile as he asks for 'kolme suklaa', three chocolates, he explains when he sees us looking on with puzzled expressions.

We spend the next ten minutes or so drinking the warm cocoas and making arrangements for the other activities we want to partake in, running into no other problems and finding that, this afternoon, we'd actually get a bit of time to ourselves back at the cabin. We had thought that with the day trip and then the snowmobiling, we'd have barely enough time for dinner before venturing out again but according to Matias, we could get dinner here and then take the snowmobiles down into the town, leaving them there so we could head into the bar.

"What? And we're allowed to drive them back afterwards? Is that not a bit dangerous?" John Paul queries, voicing the question that I was about to ask. Matias smiles those brilliant white teeth of his and shakes his head.

"No, we could not allow you to take them back. The hotel transport will pick them up, it happens all of the time" he assures us. "So, we had better finish here and go to meet the coach...Santaland awaits us". He shuffles the papers, bringing them all together and then leaves us to gather the rest of our stuff together, heading off to speak to Erika. I watch the pair of them as they talk, note the way the pretty receptionist fiddles with her hair and laughs when Matias leans in and says something, the tinkling sound reaching my ears all the way over here. They're so into each other it's ridiculous. I finally manage to drag my eyes away from the flirt fest going on over at the reception desk and turn to John Paul.

"Best go to the loo before we have to put all his stuff back on" I nod in the direction of the pile of winterwear, rolling my eyes with a sigh. John Paul doesn't make a move though, he continues to sit there, even after I've stood up and grabbed the stuff, his bottom lip firmly held between his teeth where he worries it. "What's up?" His eyes flick to mine but the spark that was there moments before has gone. "Hey, what is it?" I put my hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him when his hand covers mine and he gives it a squeeze.

"Are you sure you don't mind going into Rovaniemi today? We can always speak to Matias and change it you know" he says quietly, his eyes glancing towards our rep as he finishes saying goodbye to Erika. He gestures towards us and I wave, holding my hand out for John Paul.

"I'm looking forward to it actually, should be fun...I'll just have to watch I don't get jealous" I tease. He raises his brows at that and I can't help chuckling, shaking my head. "I'd hate to have to knock one of Santa's elves out because I find you flirting" I point out, reminding him of his little...idea. He laughs then, a full on belly laugh, his eyes twinkling as he allows me to pull him to his feet.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about on that score...you'll be too distracted sitting on Santa's knee" he says, throwing me a wink.

"Really? Well what're we waiting for then, lets get a move on, we don't want to miss that coach."

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR_**

JOHN PAUL

Santaland is everything I thought it would be and more. As soon as we'd stepped foot outside the coach and we'd caught the whiff of peppermint candy canes and the unique fragrance of gingerbread that was being made in Santa's kitchen, I'd known I'd made the right decision in choosing to come here...it was a truly magical place. If that hadn't already confirmed it, then seeing the sheer childlike glee on Craig's face as he scanned the little snow covered village, did. Getting here took minutes as ours was the last hotel pick up for the excursion, so less than an hour after talking to Matias in the lodge den and deciding we'd go there for a visit, we were making our way out of the Santa Clause museum towards the post office, postcards in hand, expressions of incredulity on our faces.

"I can't believe this is where all those letters went that I wrote as a kid" Craig says jubilantly as we slowly walk over, grinning over at me as he tucks his arm through mine and snuggles closer, his head resting lightly on my shoulder making his hat go askew. "God, it's brilliant isn't it? Just think, when I found out that Father Christmas didn't exist, I thought that was it, the letters had been binned or were left in sacks at the post depot but this..." he waves his free hand around to encompass the whole of the village, "it's...it just..." he turns his head to look up at me as I glance down, feathering a kiss across my lips, then smiles at me once more. "It's amazing, thanks... _Babe_".

My eyes widen as I turn them to Craig's, a blush of pink colouring my already reddened cheeks when I see his eyes twinkling back at me and hear him chuckling. I groan.

"You heard me?" He shrugs, his eyelashes fluttering down over his cheeks coyly.

"Course I did. It took me a minute for it to sink in but then when it did, you acted all flustered so I thought I'd best say nothing" he reasons, the brown depths of his eyes pulling me in.

"So you thought you'd bring it up now because...?"

"I liked it" he says softly, that cute little dimple appearing when he smiles back at me.

"Aww Babe" I pull him into a tight embrace which he reciprocates for a moment or two, finally pulling away when we almost trip over one another. He gives me a gentle slap, his lips twisting wryly at me as he narrows his eyes.

"You aren't allowed to use it _all_ the time though..." he admonishes, laying down the ground rules "because I...I like hearing you say my name too" he finishes quietly. I stop in my tracks and turn to him, wrapping my arms tightly around him so I can breathe him in, pulling him in close once more.

"Craig" I say his name husky but soft against his cheek, my breath caressing against his ear a second before my lips touch the sensitive skin there. making him shiver. "It does have a nice ring to it" I whisper.

"Mmm hum, yeah it does" he gives me a quick peck and then, threading his arm back through mine, he inclines his head towards Santa's post office. "Come on, lets go and have a look." We head inside and...I'm just stunned. I've never seen anything like this in my life. People dressed as Santa's helpers, decked out in the same forest green and cardinal red we've been seeing everywhere, are busying around doing their assorted jobs. One elf is talking to a group of children at one side of the room, showing them the different areas and explaining the jobs that are being carried out, whilst others are sat at large wooden desks, opening envelopes and reading mail.

At the far end of the room there's a long, wooden desk attached to the wall with stools beneath it, the sign above it indicating it as the place to go to write Santa a letter and all behind it there are neat cubby holes with stacks of coloured writing paper and envelopes and pots with assorted writing implements in them. That was me sorted then because there was no way I could visit this place and not write out my first official letter to Santa Clause asking for what I want. I'd thought about sending letters as a child but before I even learned to write, I was informed at a very young age by Mercede's that 'Father Christmas is a load of rubbish' and I'd be more likely to see pigs flying than get what I wanted from Santa, so I ended up not trying.

You never know now though, a bit of good luck from the fat bearded guy might just get me what I desire most...it certainly can't hurt to try. I'm about to give Craig a nudge, see if he wants to write one too but I see his gaze locked on the sorting station taking up the main area at the back of the post office. He seems transfixed, watching all the workers sorting through mail, taking the different coloured and sized envelopes from the pigeon holes and sorting them into wooden boxes with the names of different countries on the front.

He turns those shining eyes of his onto me and then starts over in that direction, only stopping when I place a hand on his arm.

"What're you doing?" I ask the question even though it's pretty obvious what he has in mind.

"Sorting, they might let me help" he says eagerly, his smile absolutely beaming on his face. "Do you think they'll let me?" he asks, wrestling his gloves off and gnawing on the edge of his thumb, something I've noticed he's started doing when he's excited.

"Are you not going to send Santa a letter then?" He looks at me, his eyes widening and then darting between the writing, posting and sorting stations. Then he shrugs and leans in, glancing a kiss over my cheek before taking them in his hands.

"Are you kidding me, there's nothing else I want that I don't already have" he says huskily, his thumbs brushing over the skin beneath my ears, the fingers wrapped behind my neck spearing through the hair at the nape.

"Oh". He looks at me intently, dragging the beanie from my head and thrusting it at me. He stands on his tip toes and plants a resounding kiss on my forehead, looking back over my shoulder longingly at the sorting part of the cabin. Then he grins and inclines his head, showing his intent.

"Yep...if I'd sent a letter a month ago, my Christmas wish would've been this...you...me...alone..." he meets my gaze and smiles, brushing his lips gently over mine, "together" he breathes, deepening the delicate kiss slightly as he pressing his lips more firmly against mine. Aware of our surroundings, he draws back, his eyes lingering on my lips for a second before letting go of me completely, his eyes still twinkling, this time with something more than just mirth and happiness.

"You go and do your letter John Paul, make sure to ask Father Christmas for what you really wish for" he says quietly, giving me a wink before stepping away and walking over to the sorting desk, a spring in his step. Right, what I wish for...that's not hard.

I walk over to the letter writing station and remove my gloves, stuffing them in my pockets before seating myself on one of the tall stools. Then I glance back at Craig, smiling to myself when I see him talking a mile a minute and gesturing madly to the women behind the counter. When I see them smiling back and ushering him to the counter, lifting one of those door things up that you see in bars for him to pass through, I turn back to the bench and grab a sheaf of paper and a pen with one of those fancy quills on the end.

I bite my lip as I sit there in thoughtful contemplation and then put pen to paper.

_Dear Santa,_

I've never written to you before but that's because I was told at a young age that you didn't exist.

I think about explaining and adding that it was Mercedes that told me but I'm feeling in the Christmas spirit so grassing up my sister doesn't really feel like the thing to do. Now what?

I look over at Craig and...oh my God, my stomach flips over and I feel this huge tidal wave of affection slam into me when I see him standing there, a cute, smiling...red hat wearing thorn between two roses. I'm just about to go delving for my phone when he looks up and over, catching my eye and giving me this huge thumbs up, his face splitting with a grin when he sees me looking. I laugh lightly to myself, carrying on watching him for a moment or two after he's gone back to his task. His fingers fly as he looks at the postmark on the envelopes before tossing them into the right boxes before delving his hand into one of the large, woven sacks for more. Like I say, cute. Turning back around, I continue on with my letter.

_Coming here with Craig though, is a dream come true and you live in a magical place so it seems fitting right now that my first 'Dear Santa' letter be written and sent to you here. If anyone can make my dream come true and give me what I want for Christmas then I think it's you._

I only have one Christmas request and that is to be with Craig. He's my boyfriend and it would be my greatest wish come true to open my eyes every morning and his face be the first thing I see when I wake up and then to go to sleep every night knowing he's beside me. 

Lifting my quill off the piece of parchment, I re read over what I've just written, nibbling at my lip as I try to decide if it's too much. I contemplate crossing out the last bit but as I'm about to, I stop myself. This is Father Christmas...Santa Clause, the guy who gives kids all across the world something to believe in, he's nice, he makes dreams come true. He's not going to care that I've gone a bit sentimental talking about my boyfriend.

_You probably wonder why it's so important that I've taken the time to put pen to paper to ask for something after 18 years of silence. It's easy really. I've spent the last three months in a different country to Craig. I've thought of him every minute of every day and I don't want another day to go by without being at his side. I've already made my mind up that I'm going back with him but_

My hand hovers over the paper. _But_...there's always a but and when it comes to me moving to Ireland, sod the consequences, it's a pretty big but.

_I've already made my mind up that I want to go back with him but I want him to want me to come._

Cupping my chin in my hand, I read that part again, wondering if it comes across the way I want it to. I love Craig, more than anything and I know he loves me too but I can't dispel the niggling little doubt that's festering at the back of my mind telling me that he's built a life for himself in Dublin and it's one that didn't include me. We've talked vaguely about living together over the past few months but it's gone from feeling like we were making plans for a future to skimming over it, the hint of possibility being there without actually putting anything solid in place.

He's got new friends both at Trinity and in the house and he's obviously doing well in his course, excelling by the sounds of it, to the point of being able to set up his little business if he wanted to. It'd be a huge success. I'm just...I'm not sure how I'd fit in with it all and if I did, whether I'd hold him back or not because _that _would just kill me.

The more I think about it, the harder it is to recollect exactly when the last time was that we made any kind of reference to me being with Craig permanently. I know we discussed it all the time in the holidays and quite a bit when he first moved, even when I emailed and sent him the college applications but since then, I can't recall. Still, regardless of acceptances, I want to go, I want to give _us_ a go. What's the point of building a future if you can't enjoy the now? I've tried, I have but I'm bloody miserable when I'm not with him, it's as simple as that. I just wish I knew for definite still that he'd be as happy me moving there to be with him as I would be to go.

_I hope that makes sense, I really do because he's everything to me._

I'm about to write my name beneath when I see one of the signs hanging above the sorting station with a smiley and a sad face emblazoned on it.

We're supposed to put if we've been good or bad aren't we? Crunch time then.

_I made a mistake, a big one, right at the beginning of the year and I hurt a good friend in the process but it wasn't intentional and if I could take it back, I would but aside from that, I'd like to think I've been good. I've tried to make it up to Hannah and we're friends now, we've put it behind us and she's happy for me and Craig and I try to be a good brother and son, even if my family do drive me nuts sometimes. I'm at my best with Craig though. He makes it so easy to be good because he brings out my best qualities I think (except when I get jealous). I've tried harder this year to achieve my goals than ever before because he makes me want to be the best I can be and I've had to think about someone else other than myself and that's a good thing right?_

Okay, so once I've written it, I realise that it sounds a bit like blackmail but this is my first Santa letter so I give myself the benefit of the doubt.

_I hope I haven't been too demanding with my wish list and fingers crossed you can make it happen, if anyone can then it's you._

Yours sincerely,

John Paul McQueen.

I put the quill down with a flourish and pop the letter in one of the pre addressed envelopes and then I turn to see what Craig's up to, covering my mouth and the chuckle escaping it when I see he's now acquired a couple of little assistants in the form of Lucy and her brother from the plane. From the looks of things, he's got them well organized, passing each of them a letter and pointing to where they have to put it before starting the whole process again with another stack of envelopes. I sneakily take out my phone and zoom in, snapping the picture before he's even noticed, giving him a big smile and a wave when he looks over. He raises his eyebrows questioningly and I nod my head, brandishing the dark green envelope at him.

"Ready to go?" he mouths, smiling. I incline my head and get up from my seat, making my way over to the dark oak counter, handing over my envelope with a wave of my hand.

"Right then Luce, where does this one go?" He asks, holding the envelope out towards her so she can see the address.

"This bag" she says, pointing her finger at the box marked 'Direct to Santa'.

"That's right, okay, lets finish this pile and then me and John Paul are going to go exploring and..."

"Kissing?" she asks, giggling. Craig looks at me sheepishly, the flush in his cheeks almost matching the red peaked hat he's wearing.

"Why've you written to Father Christmas?" I close my eyes for a second before turning to Lucy's twin brother.

"Because he can make wishes come true" I answer carefully.

"But he comes to kids, not grown ups" he points out with all the logic of an eight year old. "Besides, there's no such thing as ..." I cough really loudly as Craig quickly covers Lucy's ears, turning the little girl towards another sack full of letters. Thankfully their mum was close by and comes over, dragging the kid away from his sister with the hood of his jacket and standing him to one side as she admonishes him. I swear, if me and Craig ever had kids, we wouldn't let them carry on like this one has. He's a bloody nightmare. He soon appears again, scowling but luckily his mum comes with him, thanking Craig for letting them help out, giving the kid a nudge when he continues to stand there sulking.

"Benjamin? Don't you have something to say to the nice man?" I turn my gaze away as 'Benjamin' stands there squirming, remembering how embarrassing it used to be when my mum made me say things to adults. I almost..._almost_ feel sorry for the kid.

"Thanks...thanks for letting me help" he mumbles, giving Craig a cursory glance before his eyes go back to watching his fingers play with the toggle on his coat.

"That's okay, thanks for helping, you did a good job" he says, ruffling the kids hair, earning him a childish glower with just the hint of a proud smile behind it. "I think you're going to need this" he says, popping the elf hat on top of the little boys head. "Look after your sister, see ya" he throws Lucy a wink, hesitating as the little girl throws her arms around his leg and then comes back over to me, folding his bare hand into mine and stuffing them both into his pocket as we head quickly out of the door and towards the bank of cabins across the village square.

"You wrote it then?" he asks loudly so his voice can carry over the Christmas tunes playing over the sound system. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yep, first letter to Santa Clause sorted".

"Do you think you'll get what you wished for?" he asks, turning his face to mine, kissing the coldness from my lips.

"God I hope so" I reply smiling. I really hope so.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Happy McDean Day to all!_**

**_CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE_**

CRAIG

"Right then, gingerbread or these..._Tippaleivät things?_" I ask, waving my hand towards the two different steel topped kitchen surfaces. We'd followed our noses and the delicious smells, to Mother Christmas's kitchen, where we were invited to join in with the baking of the traditional Finnish confections. We just had to choose which ones.

"What are Tippaleivät?" John Paul asks, scrunching his nose up as he attempts the correct pronunciation.

"Funnel cakes?" I shrug my shoulders because I haven't even heard of the English version, let alone what the Finns call them, though by the looks of things, they're like swirly, fried pastry things. They look nice and smell great but I'd rather take some gingerbread home, that way, if I get peckish later, there's something to nibble on.

"I think we'll stick with the gingerbread then, besides, we can take them back to the cabin and hang them...or just eat them" he says laughing when he sees the look I give him. We go over to the cloak room and change out of our winter wear and then head over to the largest of the work benches, setting ourselves up at the farthest side to the door.

"Thanks" I smile at the red hatted elf as he passes us two aprons, folding one over my arm so I can help John Paul on with his first. He dips his head so I can hang the top loop around his neck and then turns, presenting his back and his arse in those worn, snug jeans of his to me. I love these jeans. They really fit nice on his thighs and they're just tight enough over his bottom that I can...

"Craig?"

"Hmm...oh" I hadn't realised I was staring until he looks back over his shoulder, chuckling as he gives me a nudge. "Right, sorry" I say sheepishly, grasping hold of the two ties and knotting them at the small of his back before wrapping my arms around him and planting a light kiss just above his collar bone. He leans back into my embrace and tips his head back a little until it comes to rest against my cheek, turning it slightly so I can see him. Then he covers my hands with his and just holds them there for a second or two, squeezing them lightly before twisting round in my arms and turning me around, fastening my apron strings the way I'd just done with his. We're ready just in time it seems as a couple of Santa's helpers arrive at the long, metal bench similarly attired but with their uniform underneath. They clap their hands together smiling as they wait to get everyones attention.

"Hallo, Salut, Merhaba and Konnichiwa" one of them says, giving a little dip of her head after the last greeting as she looks towards the Japanese couple at the far end of the table. She introduces herself as Janna and the other woman as Hanni and we listen and watch as they demonstrate the process but as the mixture is already made, there isn't that much can go wrong. I mean, how hard can it be to roll out the biscuit dough and cut it into shapes ready for baking? Janna finishes demonstrating, at which point we go in search of the cutters we're going to use as well as each of us getting a rolling pin, flour shaker and one of those flat, greased trays to place the shapes on.

"Right then, what're you making?" John Paul asks as he liberally shakes some flour onto the surface in front of him, flour dust flying everywhere when he drops the gingerbread mixture to the table. I wave it away laughing, covering my mouth and holding back a sneeze as the white cloud hits me. "Shit sorry...got a bit carried away there" he says, leaning in and pursing his lips, blowing away the flour as it settles on my face. "So, what _are_you making then...snowflakes?"

"Nope, I thought I'd make you some gingerbread elves, that way _you _can nibble on them and forget about me ever wearing one of those outfits...I saw your face when I had that hat on" I tell him succinctly, smiling at him brilliantly to soften the blow. He frowns anyway but I can see that he's itching to smile beneath it, the sparkle lighting his eyes belying the pout of disappointment adorning his lips. "I'll tell you what...I'll make you a special one that you can pretend is me" I say leaning in and whispering. His brows furrow and then he gets this really mischievous expression on his face, one that has me tutting and rolling my eyes.

"Not because of _that_!" I give him a nudge, watching with delight as his face flushes crimson, his fingers, which were unconsciously forming a ball of dough into a thick sausage shape, suddenly becoming busy with the rolling pin. "Right then, better get stuck in".

I grab the ball of dough and sprinkle some of the flour onto the surface of the table and rolling pin and then I start flattening it out, standing back pretty damn pleased with myself once I've got the thickness right. John Paul seems to be getting stuck in with his as well but when a second expletive bursts from his lips, I stop what I'm doing and look over.

"What?...you're meant to be making gingerbread not crumble...what happened?" I ask, reaching towards the mixture that's flattened out like a jigsaw puzzle on the metal table top, giving it a prod. He steps back dejected and lets out a little huff, his lip curling up as he frowns and shrugs.

"I don't know...I put plenty of flour on it but it's just..." he lifts it up, the pastry like dough falling to pieces on contact with his fingers. "It's crap. How did you do that?" he asks forlornly, gesturing to my flawlessly smooth biscuit dough.

"I don't know...I just rolled it?" He stands there, his eyes darting from my attempt to his, his frown getting deeper the longer he stares. As cute as he looks when he's sulking, I much prefer him smiling so I come closer, my hands cupping his cheeks so I can plant a little kiss there, smiling into his eyes when I see that brightness start to return. "Now then, how about you..." I take hold of his upper arms and move him gently to the left in front of where I was standing, "make a start on these and I'll see if we can sort this out eh? It can't be that bad" I say, inclining my head towards the floury mass, chuckling to myself when he raises his eyebrows and takes another look at his attempt now in an untidy heap on the metal worktop.

"Are you sure...it might not be salvageable" he says cautiously. I shrug my shoulders and get stuck in, putting the mixture back into the bowl and adding a little bit of water.

"It might not be but you managed to save my pot right?" I respond, referring to the lump of clay that I'd struggled with on holiday before he'd come along and helped me transform it. "The least I can do is try, just..." he looks at me expectantly, quirking his eyebrow when I place my hand over his on the flour shaker, "just...leave the flour alone now yeah" I say with a wink, shaking my head and getting back to the task at hand as soon as I see him let it go.

**_JOHN PAUL_**

"You're really good at that you know. If you don't make your first million in business, I bet you could make a packet selling your gingerbread" I tell him grinning, watching as he neatly lays the last biscuit shape out on the greaseproof tray. I'm a bit in awe that he actually managed to salvage something from the mess I'd made, let alone made it look as flawless as his own first attempt but he had and the neat little rows of cut out Christmas shapes was proof of that. He'd even giving me free reign with his cookie dough before he knew he'd be able to sort mine out.

"Thanks, right then, best get them in the oven and get cleared up ready for decorating" he says excitedly, the dark brown depths of his eyes showing his glee at the prospect. Who knew Craig would prove to be such a dab hand when it comes to baking? I look discreetly at my watch, mentally working out if I've got time to run an errand and deciding if it would be too cheeky asking Craig to clean up my mess as well as his considering he's already helped me out making the perfect gingerbreads. He's in a good mood though and it's not like I want to leave for selfish reasons...after all, it's a surprise for _him_and if I want it to remain that way, I can hardly go and get it sorted when he's right there with me. It'd defeat the object of it being a surprise.

"Craig?" he looks up from juggling the trays, a few short, dark strands of hair flopping down onto his forehead as he waits for me to continue. Seeing him standing there, balancing a tray in each hand, flour streaking his cheek and a couple of crumbs of the dough clinging to the corner of his mouth, I get this overwhelming feeling of affection for him, so strong that I want to just take him in my arms and hold him tightly until he knows how much simply having him near me affects me. He's standing there though, the veins in his wrists prominent from holding the heavy trays, looking at me expectantly. "Here, give me one of those" I take the largest tray and start walking over to the ovens, waiting until the biscuits are safely inside before continuing.

"Do you mind if I go and just do something?" I ask, unable to resist reaching out and thumbing the flour off his cheek, laughing lightly when he blinks and his eyelashes tickle my knuckles. He frowns, scratching his fingers through his hair and then shrugs lightly, smiling back at me, eyes dancing merrily.

"What? And leave me to clear that lot up?" he asks, waving towards the messy metal worktop. I nod my head sheepishly, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "I don't see why not" he grins broadly and makes his way back over there.

"Really?" Yeah I know, I'm having one of those 'too good to be true' moments. He shrugs.

"What are boyfriends for?" he questions innocently. "You'll owe me one though" he finishes slyly with a wink.

"One what?" I ask suspiciously, blushing when he snorts in a very rude way. I roll my eyes but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth so, quickly kissing his cheek, giving him a hug and telling him I'll see him soon, I grab my stuff and head back outside, going in the direction of the gift shop and the little cabin next door.

Stepping inside, I'm assaulted by the varying scents, from subtle and flowery, to the sweet fruity fragrances like mango and raspberry to more subdued but equally intoxicating woody, musky, masculine scents. I root around in my jacket for the leaflet that I saw and pocketed at the breakfast table, re reading over the information once more before taking it over to the counter.

"Hei, I uh...hyvä...?" Shit! I try to remember the phrase that I'd read in the translation book for 'please can I have' but for the life of me, I can't remember anything but the please. Lucky for me, the woman behind the counter takes the leaflet from me, smiles and in almost perfect English, starts speaking.

"Hi...German?... American?...English?" I start nodding my head emphatically, at which point she stops, looks more closely at the leaflet and then turns her gaze back to me. "Okay...are you wanting to make the cologne or a balm or one of the massage creams?" she asks, throwing me a little. I thought I'd decided with the cologne but hearing her say there were massage creams and balms has me thinking. Picturing Craig as he stood this morning, freshly shaved but his face devoid of any soothing cream to put on afterwards, I make my decision.

"Could _I_still make it though, if I pick a balm?" I ask, worrying my bottom lip, hoping I can. She inclines her head in agreement and makes her way around the counter, lightly touching my arm as she passes, indicating I should follow her. I do, ducking my head as I walk beneath the low beamed doorway into the room next door. She stands to one side and gestures towards the various sized bottles and jars that are lined up, row upon row on the solid wooden shelves lining all but one wall of the room.

"The balms are all unscented with different moisturising compounds. We add a base oil and then the essential oils, the _scents_, that we add that gives it a unique blend." I nod my head, taking and looking at the two bottles she's passed me, the larger containing the base 'rapeseed oil' and the second containing something called 'clary sage'. I unscrew the cap and hold the little stopper to my nose, my eyebrows lifting at the unfamiliar but intoxicating fragrance.

"I like that one" I say, passing her the two bottle back, the smell of the clary sage lingering in my nostrils even after she's recapped it, my stomach clenching a little as I imagine it mixing with Craig's own unique scent.

"So you see, it's entirely up to you if you like to mix a blend of your own or buy one of the balms that we already have mixed...is it for a gift?" she asks. I nod my head, a little quiver of excitement passing through me at the thought of creating something especially for Craig. "For a female or a family member...?"

"My boyfriend" I reply, shaking my head but smiling at her when her lips curve upwards, her lips parting on a silent 'oh'. "I uh...I wanted something special, you know?" I add, feeling the need to elaborate.

"Then you should make your own...think of your lover as you create it yes?" she says, voicing what I'd been thinking all along. Her smile broadens and her expression becomes thoughtful as she looks at me. Then she pulls out a chair at the heavy wooden table for me to sit on and starts extracting loads of the smaller bottles and vials from the shelves, placing them in front of me. When there's maybe...fifty or so in front of me, she leaves me alone, giving me a smile of reassurance and encouragement before disappearing back into the other room.

I've no idea what I should be looking for or anything but as I start to smell each scent, I do what she suggests and think about Craig, closing my eyes and picturing him as a take a sniff from each bottle. Using what I imagine would be Craig's methodical method, I put the ones I definitely don't like to one side and the ones I really like to the other side with the undecideds in the middle. I hadn't thought it would be so easy to choose but thinking of him, imagining the warmth of his skin and his own natural scent that I possibly recognise better than my own, it's not such a difficult task.

I'm just putting the stopper back into the one called 'Royal jelly' adding it to the dislike group...too floral and sweet, when the woman comes back in, asking how I'm going on.

"Not bad...I'm trying to narrow it down a bit" her brows furrow and she turns her head thoughtfully as she glances over the separated bottles. "I'm trying to choose my favourites" I elaborate, putting things more simply, realising I've done the right thing explaining when she smiles widely and nods. Then she takes the seat on my left side, turns each bottle label towards herself and looks at my different choices.

"These are the ones you like best, yes?" she asks, waving at the smaller collection of bottles, the ones I'd picked for definite.

"Yeah...how many should I have do you think?" She looks at the last two bottles, nodding her head, her brows raised in surprise, her lips curling into a smile showing she's impressed at my choices.

"You already chose some of the more...how to say...distinct? fragrances" she says, picking up and showing me both the bottles of ylang-ylang and cedarwood. "And you have the bergamot, tonka bean and mandarin so...I would say another citrus and perhaps...the vanilla, to balance things out a little" she clarifies.

"Okay, sounds good" I enthuse, pleased that she seems to think I've done a good job. She gets back up and starts perusing the shelf to the right of me.

"Are there any particular citrus scents you like...? Orange, grapefruit...lemon or lime?"

"Lemon...definitely lemon" I say eagerly, my senses suddenly filling with the smell of Craig's preference for shower gel.

"Then I would suggest adding a little..." her fingers trail along the bottles, curling around one as she finds what she's looking for. "Ah, lemongrass!" She exclaims, uncapping the top and holding the stopper out towards me. I take a sniff, nodding in agreement and grinning warmly back when it triggers a clear picture of Craig showering in my mind.

"Oh yeah, definitely that one" I acquiesce, feeling my body tighten. She adds that vial to the others and then starts getting other things together...a mixing palette, a variety of droppers and the cream moisturiser it will eventually be added to that Craig can put on his cheeks after shaving. I take a quick glance at my watch to check the time and then throw myself into creating a scent that will be both unique and distinct and utterly delectable on Craig.

_**Hope you liked it, comments/reviews are wonderful. Also a really big thanks to those of you that do. It's a great motivation to read what you think of each chapter so...thank you all xx  
**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**_

JOHN PAUL

Coming out of the cabin half an hour later, I can't help feeling pretty pleased with myself at what I'd accomplished. Picking the ingredients to the balm had proved simple compared with the task of mixing the various scents together in just the right proportions to make it perfect. Lucky for me, with the expert help of Henna, I'd managed to make a fragrant, cooling balm that could give good old Clinique and Nivea a run for their money.

I nip into the gift shop and pick up a few more bits and pieces that I know Craig will love and then I head back towards Mother Christmas's kitchen. Walking with a spring in my step across the snow covered ground towards the cabin, happily swinging the little gift bag too and fro, I spot Craig coming outside it, head tucked down, his hand fiddling with his coat and then delving in his pocket. I wave, dropping my hand in disappointment when he misses seeing me and turns around to lean casually back against the log fencing instead, radiating laid back nonchalance as he crosses his legs at the ankles.

Walking a little faster, I feel that familiar flurry of excitement in my tummy that I always get upon seeing him. I'm just deciding whether to surprise him by grabbing him through the wooden beams and tickling him or if I should wrap my arms around him and plant a kiss on his neck when I see that the hand I assumed was caressing his throat is actually holding his phone to his ear. Concluding I'm best forfeiting either one of those ways of making my presence known, I slow my steps as I approach him.

_**CRAIG**_

Stepping foot outside into the freezing cold after being inside the warmth of the kitchen cabin is like having an iceberg hit me full on but without the actual impact, making me shiver uncontrollably and pull the zipper on my coat closer to my chin. Frowning, wondering how much longer John Paul will be, I take my phone out and check the time, smiling broadly when it coincidentally starts to vibrate in my hand. Turning my back on the crowds behind me, I answer it.

"Gavin, mate...how're you doing?" I laugh lightly, listening as he regales me with his Christmas exploits, replying to the odd question he throws my way. When it feels like I've made small talk for long enough not to sound selfish, I open my mouth to voice the question that I've asked pretty much every day for the last month or so. He gets in there first though, as if he could sense what I'm thinking.

"It's come mate and I opened it like you asked me to" he says quietly. I exhale noisily, the rapid air from my lungs coming out in a steady stream, transforming into thick billowing clouds as the warm moisture hits the atmosphere. Closing my eyes for a second, I try to get my nerves under control.

"And?" I swallow hard, becoming anxious as the seconds seem to tick by endlessly.

"It's sorted, gone through no problems but then...you knew it would" he says, laughing warmly back when I let out a breathless expletive.

"_Fuckk_" I mean...oh my God! _Finally_. Pumping my fist to my lips, I can't help grinning to myself. "Honestly mate, I think you're the jammiest bastard I've ever had the fortune of meeting" Gavin continues, chuckling. I'd agree with him, things have been going really well and maybe I have been a bit lucky, what with the success of business and college and stuff but after what've felt like the loneliest three months of my life without John Paul by my side, I can't.

"What's John Paul said then?" he asks eagerly. A couple of weeks ago I never would've expected a question like that from one of my house mates but after the last few weeks, it doesn't come as too much of a surprise, especially as it's Gavin. They're all aware of the situation and how it could change but I think he, more than the others, gets how anxious I've been about all this.

"I haven't told him yet" I reply quietly, pausing as it all sinks in. "I'm going to tell him tomorrow though" I tell him, breathing out the lungs full of air that I hadn't even realised I was holding, barely able to contain the grin that I feel spreading over my features.

"Well yeah, you'll have to, time is running out my friend." He says sarcastically, stating the obvious. "How do you think he'll react?" he asks more seriously.

"React? Honestly? I've no idea". I'd like to be able to tell Gavin that John Paul's over the moon and I bet he'll be ecstatic but the way he's been a bit up and down lately, I'm not so sure. I can't help thinking he's holding something back or has something on his mind. Most of the time he seems fine, more than fine actually but there're just these odd occasions where I feel like his mind is elsewhere, like maybe he's not as happy with me as he used to be. For all I know, he could've decided that he'd rather stay in Hollyoaks with his friends and family after all.

"Oh well, I'm sure you won't be disappointed, not if he's missed seeing your ugly mug as much as you've been pining for him being around" he says, laughing at his own humour. "Anyway, I'd best go, take care Craig, see you when you get back".

"Yeah you too...oh and make sure you've stocked up on milk for when we get back too, I won't be impressed if there is none, especially with most of the shops closed for New Year okay?" he sighs heavily, exaggerated but I know he doesn't mind really.

"Yes boss...jeez Craig, there was me thinking you'd lighten up a bit being around your John Paul...chill out man, everything's running smoothly, we haven't flooded the place and I promise there'll be plenty of milk and even a loaf of bread ready for your return...satisfied?" I laugh at Gavin's attempt to put me in my place.

"Just remember who's..."

"Yeah yeah, whatever" he taunts as he cuts me off, tutting down the line.

"Right well, so long as you know...see you in a couple of days though yeah, and say hello to the others from me". He chuckles and I can just imagine him leaning back against the kitchen work surface, brew in one hand, toast in the other as he rolls his eyes.

"Will do...have fun, oh and Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck mate, we're all rooting for you" he says, suddenly sincere.

"Cheers Gavin, I might need it". I slide my phone back into place, push myself away from the wooden veranda and glance around sighing, almost dropping it when my eyes connect with the radiant blue ones staring back at me. I feel the familiar warmth I always get when I see John Paul, spread through me, radiating through my body until the cold I'd been feeling until that moment dissipates.

"Hey, I didn't see you there...come here" I say flirtatiously, beckoning him forwards when I incline my head, going down on my knees so I can lean through the wooden logs to grasp his shoulders and kiss him.

He blinks, the frown on his forehead deepening for a second or two before disappearing completely and then he steps forwards, tilting his head back so his lips can meet mine as I grasp the lapels of his coat.

"Hmm". A quiet murmur escapes from me as his lips meet mine softly, the cold pressure soon giving way to heat as they move against mine. Then he gives over to it too, sighing into my mouth, the moist heat coating my tongue as it strokes leisurely against his. It's only when I hear a high pitched shriek nearby that we break apart, my forehead resting against his as I try to level out my breathing. Eventually he pulls back so the only contact is his gloved fingers resting against my cheeks.

"Present for your mum?" I ask, nodding in the direction of the gift bag he's got dangling from his fingers. He glances down as though he's just remembered where he's been, his eyes flying to mine before averting away again.

"What?...oh, yeah...something like that". He shrugs dismissively, his shoulders hunching slightly against the cold as he starts to trudge around the cabin and back up the steps to meet me, his breath whispering across my cheek when I grab his sleeve to stop him passing me and pull him in close, wrapping my arms around him.

"You are going to _love_ what I've done in there" I tell him, grinning. He's been quite a bit longer than I was expecting but that'd given me time to get all the decorating bits together and mix loads of different coloured icings, even going so far as to perfect a silver and gold glitter laced fondant one that was edible. He pulls back and smiles but as I start to back us towards the entrance, he resists.

"Who was on the phone?"

"What?" I turn to him frowning, not exactly getting the response I was expecting. He clears his throat, then gestures towards the place I was standing moments ago when I turned and saw him. "Oh, Gavin" I say laughing, it suddenly dawning on me what he's talking about. His mouth forms into a silent 'o' and I think he's going to drop it but then he asks another question.

"Everything alright? What did he want?" he asks curiously.

"Couldn't be better. He didn't want anything much, he was just bored I think...calling to see if we were having fun" I find myself inadvertently elaborating. "Now then, let me show you what _I've_ been up to while _you've _been shopping, come on". Taking his hand in mine, I give it a little tug, coaxing him to follow me. He seems reluctant to move at first, which is weird but he eventually follows me, only letting go of my hand long enough to take our outdoor gear off once we're inside. Then I take hold again and lead him towards the table, telling him to close his eyes as we approach.

"Ta dah!" I wave my hand in front of the work unit with a flourish, grinning inanely when his eyes widen in surprise. Then he turns to me chuckling, shaking his head.

"You did this?" he asks dubiously. I roll my eyes as I grab the apron he wore earlier, fastening it once more around his back, my hands lingering a little longer than necessarily on his hips. He moves slightly back until his arse presses lightly against the front of my jeans causing a reaction almost instantaneously. Then he looks back over his shoulder and grins at me, raising his eyebrow suggestively. I glance around, noting most people are tidying away or standing at the sinks washing up, so I thrust forward in response, chuckling lightly when he stumbles forwards as I catch him unawares. My hands grasp more tightly to his hips as he sways back against me once more, his hand coming back to rest gently on the swell of my arse, just for a second before letting go. Then he steps away completely, his eyes finding mine, his mouth curving regretfully into a wry smile.

"Pity we're not alone...imagine the damage we could do to this place" he whispers huskily in my ear, snickering to himself when he sees my eyes widen as I remember the 'damage' we'd done back at the flat in Blackpool the last time we'd prepared food together. Then this really mischievous glint enters his eyes and his lips curl into a really sexy smile as he takes me by the shoulders and moves me to stand beside him. "Unfortunately there're loads of people here so we can't do _any_ damage so..."

"So...?" God, talk about breathy. He hears this, I can tell because his eyes dart to my lips and linger there for a second before meeting mine.

"So we'd best just get these things decorated eh?" he says flippantly, arching his eyebrow at me, clapping and rubbing his hands together with glee. I'm still a bit stunned that he's gone from flirtatious and provocative to..._this_ in a matter of moments, that I can hardly think to acknowledge him. He doesn't seem phased though, he just starts tilting and looking inside the various little dishes I've filled with icing and decorations, like he hadn't just been rubbing himself up against me in the most sensual way possible. Oh well, if he can push his desires to the side for the time being then so can I.

"Right, are you ready for this?...you're gonna be impressed, I'm telling you" I say smugly, reaching around him to grasp the corner of the clean muslin that's covering the gingerbread. "Take a look at _these _babies...what do you think?" I ask, whipping the cloths away with a flourish. After taking the biscuits from the oven, I'd put them all out on one of the metal racks to cool, the stars, bells, stockings, elves and trees all laid out in neat little rows.

"Wow, they turned out really well...Mr Kipling would be quaking in his boots if he saw these, they're brilliant. Just think..." he says, nudging me lightly in the ribs, "if you can't think of anything else to do, you could always start up your own business making Christmas gingerbreads" he says, chuckling lightly.

"Haha, somehow I think his job's safe...here, try some". I snap a piece of gingerbread from the star that'd broken as I'd transferred it to the cooling rack, swiping the piece of biscuit through the white fondant icing I'd prepared for piping before holding it to his lips. His nostrils flare slightly as he breathes in the mild spicy aroma, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he parts them to take the tasty morsel. His eyes stay locked on mine, sucking me in like a vortex until the gingerbread touches his bottom lip. Then he closes them, savouring the taste as he takes the biscuit between his teeth. I wait expectantly, my body tightening, my fingers curling around the edge of the metal unit as he elicits a tiny groan of appreciation.

"Oh God, that's better than..." his eyes fly open, locking on mine.

"Sex?" I suggest. He snorts, covering his mouth with his hand as he starts coughing, his eyes watering as a piece of the gingerbread goes down the wrong way. He finally gets his fit under control and pops another piece in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"No...it's good Craig, _really_ good, best _gingerbread_ I've ever tasted" he says suggestively, "but it's no where near as good as sex". He licks the crumbs from his lips, then presses them to mine briefly, smiling as he pulls back. "Nope, definitely not as tasty as you are" he adds gruffly. He swipes his finger through the icing and holds it out to me, his lips parting on a gasp as I take the digit into my mouth and suck it clean. He clears his throat, his eyes darting around, a blush staining his cheeks as it makes it's way up from the collar of his jumper. "Saying that, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to get a copy of the recipe, just in case we ever get chance to make it again...alone" he says, whispering the last part against my ear as he dips his head close.

"_And _the icing?" He nods his head in agreement. "I reckon I can do that".

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**_

JOHN PAUL

Craig's enthusiasm and the effort he's put in to organising our little section of the kitchen whilst I was sorting his present, rubs off on me, the doubts and questions that had begun surfacing on hearing his side of the phone conversation ebbing slowly to the back of my mind with each passing minute. We carefully, methodically and then completely randomly decorate and then bag each of the lovingly prepared biscuits until they're all done, tied with green and red ribbons as an added touch...his idea, not mine, though he was quick to point out that it was for appearance sake and so not girly _at all_. I was fine with that anyway as it'd save me having to spend precious time shopping for gifts for all of my sisters and my mum. What? It's the thought that counts right?

Still, as I look on, impressed, at the various icings and decorations now adorning our tasty gingerbreads, I can't help hearing Craig's words and trying to decipher what they meant.

"_I haven't told him yet, I'm going to tell him tomorrow though_". At least this time I knew he was talking to his house mate and not ..._James_ because he'd said Gavin's name as he'd answered the call. _James_, bloody hell, I've even started thinking his name bitterly, let alone saying it. I can't seem to help it though. I'd already been envious of Craig's house mates whenever he mentioned them but I couldn't help that. After all, these were people who were getting to see and speak and laugh with Craig every day but _James_...he'd suddenly appeared on the scene a little over two weeks ago and already he seems to have insinuated himself into Craig's life. To the point that he's making me nervous.

Still, it wasn't him that Craig was talking to earlier, it was Gavin.

"Right, we just need to clean up and then we can go...do you want to see him?" Craig asks, breaking though my reverie. Huh?

"Who?...Gavin?" he frowns at me, his brows wrinkled, those deep brown eyes of his filling with concern.

"Gavin? No, I meant Father Christmas" he says cautiously.

"Oh...do _you_ want to see him?" he shrugs, placing the last of the tied bags to one side before gathering up the used dishes and trays.

"I don't mind...it'd be cool but not if it means missing out on other stuff". I laugh at that. Typical Craig never wanting to miss out on anything. I come to stand behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest and hugging him close with my chin resting on his shoulder close to his ear.

"It's entirely up to you" I say, planting a little kiss just beneath his ear. He turns in my arms, tilting his head to one side , chewing on his lip.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh". He nods, a grin breaking out on his lips as he contemplated the options.

"In that case, do you mind if we explore a bit instead it's just there was a really long queue to see Santa and if we do that then..." I kiss him quickly, silencing his explanation.

"Ssh, it's okay...I really don't mind, honestly. I've sent my letter, the rest is in his hands." He cocks his head thoughtfully, eyes narrowing.

"At least this way I won't get jealous of you flirting with the elves while I'm stuck sitting on his knee" he jokes, winking at me playfully. He's got to be kidding me. The only thing about elves that's a turn on is the thought of Craig dressing as one and after seeing him wearing that hat earlier, that little fantasy is well and truly taken care of.

"That's never gonna happen Craig, never. Now then, what do you say we get this lot cleaned up and then we can spend the next hour or so looking round eh?"

"Sounds good to me...here" he tosses me the damp cloth to wipe the surfaces as he goes about gathering and stacking the semi filled pots to dispose of, making runs back and forth to the bins and sink until the area we've been using is almost tidy. Spotting a few remaining items, I call his name as he walks back towards me.

"Craig!...catch!" I toss both the piping bags to him but I don't really give him enough warning because I see it doesn't register what's flying his way until it's too late as his hands cup around them, the action inadvertently squeezing the thick red confection inside the bag, sending a stream of coloured icing right at me. I note his eyes widen, his mouth forming a silent 'o' in the split second before I turn my head, feeling the soft icing as it hits me. There's a stunned silence for a moment or two and then Craig finds his voice.

"Oh ho noo, J...!" Craig reaches out then stops himself, his hand flying to his face to cover his mouth as a giggle escapes him. He tries, I'll give him that but his shoulders shaking so hard and the snorts of laughter coming from behind the hand kind of give him away. That and the fact that I can see his eyes, all sparkling as they dance with laughter. I lift my own hand to my face gingerly, grimacing when my fingers connect with the soft, sticky substance, smearing it even more on my cheek as I draw them away. Craig, to give him his due, gets himself under control pretty quickly and comes over, biting his lip to prevent a smile, his gaze flicking from my face, to my chest...which looks kind of like I've been standing next to the victim of a sniper attack, to my hair.

"Is it...?" Craig nods, reaching out himself to still my hand as I raise it to tentatively feel at my hair.

"You'd best leave it or you'll make it worse" he says cautiously. I wiggle my fingers a little just feeling the splatters in my hair but I take him at his word and leave it alone once I've verified for myself that I don't have any huge clumps of icing in it. "Come here". He tugs me towards him and then spins me around to unfasten and remove the apron that appears to have come off the worst from the mishap. When I turn back around he's smiling indulgently back at me, his eyes crinkled at the corners, radiating a warmth that could melt ice.

"You've got a little bit right...there" he says quietly, reaching out with his hand, letting his fingertips skim gently over my left cheek bone. He draws his hand back, showing me the smudge of icing before sucking it , his eyes meeting mine and holding my gaze. Licking my lips, I watch as he pulls the fingertip between his lips, his tongue flicking out and over it until all the red confection is gone. Then he stands on tiptoe, his hands holding my shoulders, grinning at me inanely as his lips glance over my jaw, his tongue darting out to sweep up more of the coloured icing.

"There uh...there was a bit there too. I think I got it all now though" he whispers hoarsely. He watches me a few more seconds, eyes sparkling affectionately, his lips tilting into an even bigger smile as I continue to stand there like a flaming lemon. Then he taps me lightly on the arse and gives me a gentle shove in the direction of the main door.

"_I'll_ finish up here, so why don't you go get cleaned up a little and grab the coats and stuff and I'll be with you in a minute yeah?" I lean in and kiss him resoundingly on the lips, whisper a 'thank you' and then do exactly what he says, my whole body feeling warm and tingly as I get sorted out. Craig seems a bit different. I mean, he's always doing nice things, being romantic and thoughtful and what not but like today, he just seems really attentive. Alright so...he laughed when I got covered in the goo, that's pretty typical and I would've done that too if the roles were reversed but not minding me leaving him to bake the biscuits and then telling me to go while he does the last of the cleaning up? That's even more than Craig usually does. He doesn't mind hard work or anything...I've seen him working his arse off behind the bar at The Dog enough times to know he doesn't shy away from it but...voluntarily? Not usually. Huh. I don't really have time to mull it over though as he's soon striding his way over, smiling at me as I help him into his coat.

"So...you ready?" He comes over, still filled with boundless energy, smiling at me sweetly as hitches up the braces and shrugs into his coat.

"Uh huh" I nod my head as I put his hat on his head, kissing his forehead once it's in place.

"Great, let's get going then" he says, taking my free hand in his as he swings the one carrying the gift bag filled with the gingerbreads next to his side.

We spend the next hour or so exploring the village, the daylight surrounding us quickly fading to darkness despite it still being only mid afternoon. We take a turn on the brightly lit carousel...tame in comparison to the rides we'd gone on on the Pleasure Beach but almost as entertaining seeing as Craig was determined for his reindeer to win, not exactly the greatest of challenges seeing as his was placed a good foot in front of mine on the moving platform before we'd even set off. We'd raced through the maze...again, something that brought back fond memories of our last holiday together and I'd beaten him this time, though I wasn't able to surprise him the same because at the centre of this maze, an _ice_ maze, was an intricate ice sculpture of a Christmas tree, one no way big enough for me to hide behind, plus affording me the disadvantage of being transparent. Still, it was fun and despite the cold, I found myself increasingly turned on as I stood there waiting, playing over and over the feelings of anticipation and excitement I'd felt that day in the park right at the beginning of our changed relationship.

"Aww you beat me!" he cries breathlessly as he rounds the last corner and sees me already standing there.

"Yep, what's my prize?" I ask grinning smugly back at him, stretching my arms out as he comes nearer. He steps right into the space where he belongs as I engulf him in my arms, tucking his head beneath my chin and inhaling the fragrance of his shower gel deeply until my nostrils are filled with nothing but the scent of Craig. He tilts his head back and smiles at me, that small, cute dimple appearing in his cheek, his eyes twinkling brilliant in the glow cast from the lamps surrounding the area. Then his cool lips touch mine and I sigh into him, parting my own mouth, trembling at the blissful contact and shivering lightly as his hands slip down to cup my bum.

"Hmm, nice" he whispers gruffly against my lips, his gloved hands squeezing gently. "_You_...have a _very_ nice arse Mr McQueen, have I ever told you that?" He gives it one final little squeeze and then grasps the bottom of my coat and pulls it down more securely until it completely covers the seat of my trousers where his hands had just been.

"No you haven't, not in so many words but thank you" I reply, bowing gracefully. He chuckles lightly as he watches me playing up to him. "Hang on, just..._nice_?" I ask cheekily, repeating his word back to him, thinking of all the hours I've kicked the shit out of my punch bag in frustration. He bites his lip and looks back at me sheepishly. I cock my head, looking at him reprovingly, shaking my head at him. It's kind of a standing joke with us that we only use the word 'nice' when we can't think of anything better to say.

"Okay, you're right, your arse isn't just nice it's..." he hesitates, his hand flailing at his side. My mouth drops open in consternation and I laugh wryly as he fails to come up with anything.

"It's...?" He's still biting his lip but he's smiling now, the edges tilting even higher, his eyes growing warmer as he tugs me close. Then he buries his face in my neck and I hear him inhale as his hands slide around my hips to cup my bottom over the coat and trousers once more.

"_Fucking sexy_" he whispers blatantly. Oh my...! Jeez, I wasn't expecting that. I thought he'd say it was round and hopefully...firm or some other evasive bollocks but hearing him say that, especially when he used that deep, low, sexy as fuck voice of his, is a huge turn on.

"Craig". I can't help responding breathlessly, my voice hitching when I say his name as the tone of conversation shifts from the teasing repartee we had been partaking in to this..._this_.

"No" he says gruffly as he begins nibbling around my ear, "I'm serious, it is...I mean, _you are_ too but your arse is fucking sexy, it's tight and hot and..." he takes my earlobe between his lips and tugs lightly, his tongue bathing it with his saliva making me shiver, before letting go.

"_And_?" I practically squeak out as his hot breath tickles the sensitive area just beneath my ear, the ragged expulsion of moist air from his lips signaling how affected he is too. He clears his throat and then pulls back a little way, just far enough that I can see his eyes shining back at me, filled with love and desire.

"_And_...you fit around me like a glove John Paul" he finishes sincerely. I release the breath I wasn't even aware I was holding and swallow hard as my heart pounds inside my chest. He smiles as he cocks his head to one side to look at me, his eyes soft but filled with deep emotion. Then he leans forward and cups my chin between his thumb and forefinger, his lips skimming gently over my jaw towards my mouth, searching, seeking as they close in on their mark. I can't wait, can't handle this torturous pleasure any longer, so I take his mouth with mine, smiling against his lips as a groan escapes him. His response is immediate and passionate as he pulls the entire length of my body into his, one of his hands splaying across my back as the other remains lightly caressing my face. It's only when we're no longer alone that he pulls away, his thumb brushing over my swollen lower lips gently.

"I cuánto lo siento ! " Craig turns towards the startled Hispanic voice, my hand suddenly clasped tightly in his as he steps just a little in front of me in a protective stance.

"It's alright Craig, he was just apologising for interrupting us" I whisper, leaning forwards, thankful that I still know 'sorry' in Spanish. I come around, managing to string some of the Spanish I remember together to tell the man it's fine, attempting to apologise back. He waves it off politely and stands to one side, cupping his hands around his mouth and clapping them together as he appears to wait for someone. Seconds later, my instincts are proven right when a young girl and a woman with wild, brown hair round the corner laughing and giggling, throwing themselves at him.

"Come on, what do you say we check out that giant ice slide before we meet the coach eh?" I give Craig a nudge, inclining my head towards the exit.

"We'll go down it together?" he asks, tucking his arm through the loop mine makes as I wedge my hand in my pocket and leaning his head in close.

"Yep, just like the Avalanche". He quirks his brows and smiles, dropping a quick kiss on my lips as we make our way out of the maze. "Oh and Craig?"

"Hmm?"

"Seeing as you like my arse so much, maybe I'll let you sit behind me this time".

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	28. Chapter 28

**For anyone interested, the song used it 'Open your eyes' by Snow Patrol.**

_**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**_

JOHN PAUL

"I...am...knackered!" Craig staggers the rest of the way across the room and then flops down wearily on the bed with his feet still resting on the floor, his arms flung lazily behind his head. I somehow manage to trudge the last few steps over to him, my whole body aching after spending the last half hour of the trip to Santaland building an igloo, thanks to Craig persuading me. Sinking onto the mattress beside him, I let out a deep sigh, groaning when I turn my head to look at him, my hand flying to my neck. He opens one eyes, then frowns when he notices my grimace, pushing himself back up into a sitting position before turning towards me.

"Come here you". He grasps my hands and pulls me up too, groaning, then gathers my long sleeved t shirt and thermal vest in his fist and tugs them up over my head, flinging them to the far corner of the room once he has them off. Then he indicates for me to stand in front of him and starts work on my trousers, unbuttoning and zipping them, then shucking them down until they pool around my ankles. At this point he stands, resting his hands on my shoulders and gently putting pressure on them until it's me sitting on the edge of the bed. He kneels down and removes my socks and then goes to his bag and starts rummaging around, coming back to stand in front of me seconds later holding up a brand new jar of... _mango_ massage mousse, I read as I take the pot from him.

He smiles at me, reflexively covering his mouth and closing his eyes as it turns into a yawn, then starts discarding his clothes until he's wearing just his tight, black boxer briefs. He grins then, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he lays his hand flat on my clavicle and pushes gently so I fall back on the bed, gracefully crawling up onto the lovely, warm duvet beside me.

"Your turn first I think" he says, uncapping the jar and letting the fragrant scent waft into the room. I scootch up the bed a little until my head's resting on the pillows, then prop myself up on my elbows, waiting expectantly. He settles back on his heels but does nothing, just rolls his eyes when he sees me like that. "I'm doing your shoulders and neck John Paul, you may as well turn over" he says, smiling innocently. Begrudgingly, I do that, folding my arms beneath the pillow and propping my chin on them, turning my head to watch over my shoulder as he scoops out some of the creamy mousse and rubs it into his hands. Seconds later, he straddles me, one leg braced between mine, the other clenched tightly against my outer thigh. I can feel the soft hairs of Craig's legs and calves as they scratch and tickle against the sensitive skin of my inner thigh and I find myself pushing unconsciously back against him as he leans over me, shivering beneath his hands as they begin a gentle glide up my back.

Murmuring with satisfaction as Craig starts to really push at the knots in my shoulders, I bury my face into the pillow, closing my eyes.

"You like that?" he mutters gruffly, the deep, sexy resonance of his voice going straight to my stomach making the muscles in my gut clench with arousal.

"Mmm hum". He leans over me chuckling lightly, his nipples and chest grazing enticingly across my back as he bends low over me, the delicious sensation heightening my desire further. He either doesn't notice though or he's preoccupied with his massage technique as he continues to work his fingers and the flats of his hands up my sides towards the tension in my neck.

"Oh God yeah, right there" I groan my appreciation as his thumbs kneed the aching flesh, smiling to myself in satisfaction at the quiet, echoing groan that escapes him in response.

He spends quite some time there, working the tightness from my muscles until they relax beneath his touch, my skin becoming more and more pliable with each gentle but firm rub of his fingers. Eventually though, his hands still, cupping my shoulders as he dips his head to place a smattering of kisses along the length of my spine. Then he taps my bum playfully, winking at me and smiling when I find the energy to lift my head and look back at him.

"Finished...feel better?" Stretching the tendons in my neck, I nod my head, smiling.

"God yeah, that feels wonderful...I almost fell asleep there". I slowly get into a sitting position, taking the jar of mango mousse from him. "You must have magic fingers. Right well, it only seems fair that I return the favour." He raises his brows at me inquisitively and I nod my head in return. "Lie on the bed Craig". He does as instructed, wiggling his pert little arse as he makes himself comfy on top of the duvet.

I scoop some of the mousse out, then bring my warm, slick hands to the base of his spine, resisting the urge to delve beneath the soft cotton of his boxer briefs, instead running my fingers the length of his spine, right the way up to the column of his neck, spreading the mango scented cream in their wake. Once I'm satisfied that it's evenly distributed, I start applying pressure, circling the palms of my hands over his taut, tanned skin, working and kneading his sore muscles until the groans of discomfort turn to soft murmurings of contentment. I continue on, the occasional gasp and moans as I work out the tension and kinks making my erection even harder until the length of it literally pressing into the cleft of his arse, the fabric of my boxers pulled tight where my dick strains against the seam.

"Hmm, _Jay_" he sighs a half of the nickname he gave me back in Blackpool, the breathy sound of it falling so peacefully from his lips doing nothing to abate and everything to intensify the longing I have for him. I continue on, easing the pressure, my touch now more of a caress than anything as my hands and fingers playfully follow the line of his back, dipping inside the slight indentation at the base of his spine. Bracing my hands on either side of him on the bed, I feather a trail of kisses just above the swell of his arse, skirting the waistband of his underwear, smiling to myself when Craig shifts beneath me.

It takes some self control on my part not to yank his bottom hugging boxers right down but I manage not to, if only for the thrill the added anticipation affords me. Instead, I work the last few traces of mousse into his lower back until it's completely absorbed with the heat from his skin. I can't help staring at his bum though, imagining him opening up for me, taking me inside the hot, moist heat of his body. Closing my eyes, I let my fingertips wander, delving an inch or two beneath the waistband, a groan escaping me as my little fingers slips between the cleft right at the top of his cheeks. He arches up off the bed a fraction, a contented sigh softly emanating from between his lips. Fighting the urge to pounce, startling him, I lean down slowly instead to kiss him, allowing the tip of my finger to caress once more between his cheeks.

"Ahh fuck" I whisper quietly to myself, backing off from him slightly. I remove the hand that moments ago I'd been about to intimately touch him with and bring it up to rest lightly on his cheek, my thumb tracing the masculine line of his jaw which is relaxed in sleep. Careful not to waken him, I adjust my own _tight_ underwear before lying down next to him on my side, snuggling in closer until I feel the warmth of his body radiating into me. He doesn't stir, but his lips part, a soft, muffled sound like a snore whispering across my cheek with every expulsion of air from his mouth. Smiling wistfully back at him, I trace his features with my fingertip...the arch of his brow, his Roman nose, those lush pink lips of his that were made for kissing and laughing and saying my name. He tilts his chin a little towards me, a small, peaceful smile appearing at my touch. Smiling back at him, despite his eyes being closed in repose, I lean in closer, placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, laughing quietly to myself when I see them twitch in response. Then, closing my eyes, the feel of his breath caressing my lips and cheek, I let my mind drift to thoughts of a future where I can lie with Craig, happy and content and in our own place on a regular basis.

**CRAIG**

Before I've even opened my eyes or felt the bed beside me, I know I'm alone. Unfortunately it's a feeling I've become all too accustomed to experiencing since September and I hate it. We've only spent the one night together last night but already I feel bereft waking up with an empty space next to me. I take comfort in the fact he was with me when I fell asleep though because it's like I can still feel the imprint of his fingers on my neck, his lips pressing lightly as he scatters kissing along my spine.

"No..._shit_". It suddenly comes to me exactly what he'd been doing, or what he'd been about to do when I'd fallen asleep. I remember my eyes growing heavy as he'd eased the aches and tension away and I can recall how his arousal had been intimately pressed against me as he'd leaned over my back but the last thing I can recollect was his hand gently caressing my backside, one of his fingers coming tantalizingly close to..."Oh hell", why did I fall asleep again? Sitting up, I scan the dark room trying to locate my clothing, fishing out my phone when I locate them scattered around the foot of the bed.

"John Paul?" I call his name, listening out intently for any sound from below, disappointment coursing through me when I get no response. I check the time, pleased to see that the darkness outside has proved deceptive and it isn't quite as late as I first thought. Swinging my legs off the bed, I pad barefoot over to the balcony and lean over, noting the empty kitchen facing me and seeing that the large, overstuffed couch in front of the roaring fire is empty too. "John Paul!" I call his name louder this time but the silence remains.

Maybe he's gone out to the lodge to find something to do or...ooh, snowman! I hop back onto the bed and look out of the window but there's nothing on the south facing side of the cabin but trees and virgin snow and the part of our surrounding that is free from foliage has no sign of my boyfriend either.

Right then.

Jumping down, I grab my comfiest pair of jeans from my holdall and pull them on, not bothering zipping the fly up or fastening the button in my haste to go find John Paul. Still barefoot, I make my way down the stairs into the open plan living room, peering through each of the windows until I'm satisfied that John Paul isn't out there building his snowman alone. Great! That means he's braved the elements and gone over to the main lodge on his own instead. Oh well, a quick pee, just in case, fresh clothes and kitting myself into my winter gear again and I'll be able to join him for the evening.

Humming to myself, I toss another small log on the fire, standing there mesmerized for a moment or two as I watch the flames die down and then burst to life again as they begin to consume it. I close my eyes for a few seconds as I inhale the wood smoke and bask in the warmth as the fire crackles in the hearth. Then, realising I'd best get a move on, I make my way towards the bathroom, stretching out my neck which feels great now that John Paul's worked his magic on it.

"_All this seems strange and untrue but I won't last a minute, without you_" I find myself singing the lyrics to one of my favourite songs from this year, humming the words that I'm not sure about beneath my breath.

"_I want so much to open your eyes, 'cause I need you to look into mine_." The door's ajar, just a little but as I push the heavy wood further open, I'm hit by a warm, damp fog and the smell of apples.

"_Tell me that you'll open your eyes...tell me that you'll open your eyes_".

"John Paul?" I cock my head as I hesitate at the door, reluctant to enter unless I'm invited. Then it strikes me that John Paul could be in trouble, could've slipped and fallen and be unconscious or anything so when I say his name again and still get no response, I only pause briefly before coming through the door.

"John Paul?" Stepping inside, I say his name again, more tentatively this time, coming to an abrupt halt when I hear the distinct sound of splashing water coming from the bath tub. Squinting my eyes and looking around, things become clearer as the mist settles and my gaze locks on John Paul. I gasp in surprise when I see him lying back in the tub with his knees bent, his head resting on a rolled up towel, his eyes closed and his lips parted as ragged breaths escape him. Licking my lips, I take a step closer, reaching out unconsciously to touch him but stopping myself as something inside me tells me not to. I try to tell myself it's because I'll startle him, the buds playing music into his ears already effectively having drowned out my voice but I know that's just an excuse. What can I say? Watching his tongue dart out to wet his lips as his hands strokes the length of his cock in a slow, steady rhythm is probably the most erotic sight I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing and I'll be damned if I'll put a stop to it so soon.

I know I should say something or do something...anything to make my presence known but it's like my mouth's glued shut and my feet are frozen in place. I mean, I can't even take the few steps backwards needed to sit on the toilet seat and really, I feel I should because my legs feel like they've turned to jelly. He sighs and my eyes fly from where they're currently trained on his cock...his magnificent, perfectly smooth, hard cock to his face. My gaze fixes on his lips first, full and pink and moist from both the humidity and his own saliva, the occasional moan and whimper emanating from between them. Then my gaze shifts onto his cheeks, flushed with arousal, beads of sweat trickling down along his hair line from his temple.

_Fuck_! I want to lick it off. I want to taste the salt of him on my tongue and then dilute it with the wetness in his mouth when I kiss him and then I want to swallow every sigh and moan and growl of pleasure he makes until he cries out into my mouth. He lets out another gasp and I watch, mesmerized as he raises his leg...the one furthest from me thankfully, bracing his foot on the rim of the tub, his toes curling in response to what his hand is doing. My eyes follow _that_ movement as his fingertips slide over the engorged, glistening head before making a fist around the shaft once more, pumping his cock with faster, more fluid strokes, twisting his wrist with every upward motion.

My gaze is drawn to his other hand, which, until now has been resting, unmoving, just beneath his collar bone. First he lifts it to wipe away the perspiration on his forehead, dipping briefly beneath the water afterwards, then he raises it again, slicking his wet fingers through his hair before dropping it back to his chest where he starts caressing himself. I watch, fascinated, as his middle fingertips glide over his nipple and then starts toying with it, rubbing lightly and then pinching it in turn. Then he repeats the motion, this time with the other nipple, the flat of his palm caressing down his chest and stomach to his belly once he's finished the actions.

What the..._ohh_! His hand rests there for a moment or two before disappearing beneath the water doing ...well I don't know what he's doing exactly because I can't see for all the fucking bubbles but I could give it a damn good guess. I edge closer to get a better look, my feet betraying me as I silently will them to stay exactly where they are. Like I say though, they have a mind of their own now that I _don't_ want them to move so before you can say 'perverted boyfriend', I'm standing by the side of the tub, my ears filled with John Paul's ragged uneven breaths, my eyes taking in the full sight of him naked, wet and nearing his orgasm.

"Hmm ...hmm _Craig_". My eyes fly to his face as my name echoes loudly around the bathroom, drowning out the sound of his music in the otherwise silent space. He isn't looking at me though, he still has his eyes closed, making me wonder exactly what it is he's imagining that has him so turned on that he doesn't need any other stimulant.

His breathing's even more laboured now, the hand pumping his cock working over the hard length with expert familiarity, the movements of the one beneath the water occasionally causing it to splash over his thighs.

"_Oh God_!" I should leave. I should turn around and go right now before...

"_Craig_ ..." He breathes my name again and I see him tense up, his heel slamming against the rim of the bath with his toes curling, his head angled slightly back exposing the length of his throat and the reddened area beneath, the fingers around his cock tightening as their movements become more jerky and erratic.

"Craig?" His lashes flutter upwards and his eyes widen, startled, at the same time his leg starts spasming. Then the hand that he has wrapped around himself suddenly lets go to grab my arm at the same time his cock starts pulsating against his stomach, the action surprising me so much that I stumble against the shallow edge of the bath and fall in.

"Ohh fuckk, Craig!" He gasps out as I land sprawled half in, half out of the water, his fingers grasping me impossibly tight as he rides the wave of his orgasm. I'm twisted round a bit, one of my legs between his, the other still out of the bath with my hands propping me up but I'm facing him and seeing him lose it is just...it's just awesome. He's just so dazed and disorientated and he looks so damn kissable and sexy and wanton as he gazes back at me that I have no desire to fight the urge to kiss him. So I don't...I don't fight it, I give myself over to it one hundred percent.

**John Paul**

Wha...? What the hell just happened? I can feel the water splashing against me in great waves as my orgasm begins to subside. How had the images I'd had in my head of Craig pounding into me suddenly been replaced with ones of him standing over me, his intense brown eyes staring down at me, with his gorgeous cock protruding hard and delectable from the opening in his jeans? And then, just as I'd seen him, it was like fireworks going off, the intensity of my orgasm hitting me right at that moment.

Blinking again, the fuzziness in my brain beginning to clear, I look down to see him sprawled between my legs, those same brown eyes now staring back in shock and bewilderment, water dripping from those impossibly long, curling eyelashes that frame them.

He starts smiling suddenly and his gaze flicks to my lips, signaling his intent but he's got some explaining to do. Still, I can't deprive myself of one little kiss because he really does look very appealing with his naked chest and his dark, wet hair slicked to his scalp, the muscles in his biceps all fit looking from the strain he's taking. Yeah, a kiss I can manage. I take out the buds from my ears just in time as he swoops straight into it, his lips demanding and insistent as they press against mine, his tongue teasing over my bottom lip until my resistance crumbles. Then it's in my mouth, warm and wet as it slides against mine, the taste of him instantly sending a fission of pleasure straight to my gut.

I know there was something I was supposed to do or say or...something but as his tongue swirls against mine, I can't for the life of me think what it is. Feeling some of my energy come back, I wrap my arms around him to cup his arse, dragging him up the slippery length of me until his groin is pressing insistently into my belly.

"Jesus Craig!" Dragging my mouth from his, I look down between us, grasping his heavy, straining manhood in my hand. He looks back at me with heavy lidded eyes, already hazy with arousal, his cheeks glowing beneath his olive complexion.

"John Paul..._please_". His voice is thick and husky with desire as he looks at me pleadingly. I tilt my head, assessing just how aroused he already is, sensing he's far closer to reaching his climax than I'd expect him to be.

"Were you getting off on watching me Craig?" I ask boldly, the words surprising me as much as him as they leave my mouth. He lifts his gaze to mine startled, gasping for breath when I suddenly start to wank him, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Well?" He licks his lips and then opens his eyes again, the brown orbs unfocused as they land on mine.

"I wasn't...I didn't...you just..." he swallows and licks his lips, moaning loudly, his head dropping to the crook of my neck as my thumb slips over the weeping head of his cock.

"Craig!" I nudge my shoulder as I prompt him, shuddering against him when his teeth nip lightly at my throat. Then he lifts his head and behind the need and desire, I see guilt.

"You looked so peaceful and...and hot and I was going to walk away but I just couldn't Jay, I'm sorry...ohh fuck!". I swallow the expletive he issues as I drag my hand through his hair, crashing my mouth against his at the same time as I twist my wrist, pulling his foreskin back and forth over his hard, heavy erection. He pushes against me, thrusting his hips, soft sounds of pleasure tumbling from his lips against mine.

"Did..." I lick my lips, "did you touch yourself Craig?" He lifts his head and rests it against mine, his deep, ragged breaths caressing across my lips like a whisper.

"No I don't think...no".

"Why not?" His eyes flash at my query and I can see that he's finding it very hard to process but he's trying.

"I uh...was watching and I didn't..."

"You liked watching Craig?" I interrupt, holding his gaze steadily, completely in control of myself now.

"Yes" he replies breathlessly.

"So it's something you'd..._recommend_ then?" I ask, raising my eyebrows, barely able to contain my smile. His brows crease, lips parting letting out a few stuttered gasps as he continues to thrust unconsciously into my hand. God, he's gorgeous.

"What? I don't..."

"Maybe _I'd_ like watching Craig, don't you think?"

"I..._ohh_, I don't know".

"Lets see then shall we?" He blinks, then frowns when I remove my hand from his jeans, sliding myself back against the jets of water, putting some space between us. He lets out a disgruntled sound, murmuring his disapproval, looking back puzzled as he kneels there in the water.

"Take your jeans off Craig" I say simply. He tilts his head to one side, confusion clearly etched into his features. I lean forward, my elbows resting on my knees and reach out, tracing a line down his chest with my fingertip until I reach his belly button, the backs of my knuckles grazing over the head of his cock making him gasp. "I want you to take off your jeans and then I'm going to watch you as you make yourself come" I reiterate, watching his expression change, smiling at him in reassurance. He only hesitates for a moment, then he raises himself, kneeling straight up, his cock jutting proudly up from between the denim opening. Looking right at me, the dazedness that was in his eyes minutes earlier no longer evident, he takes the length of himself in his hand and strokes himself, closing his eyes and licking his lips as he falls into a leisurely rhythm.

Fuck, he looks stunning. His hair is plastered to his forehead and his eyelashes are feathered across his cheeks, fluttering whenever he has the nerve to open his eyes and look at me. His mouth is just begging to be kissed too, his perfect bow shaped lips all full and enticing and glistening wetly whenever his tongue sweeps over them, which is often.

The rest of him is utter perfection too. From his slim, taut body, right the way to his denim clad thighs. It's the part of his body in-between that holds me captivated right now though. His favourite pair of jeans are moulded to his bum and legs like a second skin, the blue fabric clinging and sticking to him as he attempts to push them over his arse with his free hand. He only succeeds in getting them an inch or two down, the wet denim proving too stubborn even for him to manage but it's far enough for his cock to spring fully free, his balls no longer restricted either.

He looks at me as if to see that he's alright leaving them there, something in my expression reassuring him it's fine, as he becomes bolder, the hand that was fighting the jeans, playing with his balls for a moment or two before stroking across his belly and up his chest. He closes his eyes again at this point and throws his head back, soft groans of pleasure spilling from his lips when he starts caressing and pinching his nipples as the hand pumping his cock works faster.

Seconds later, he's gasping and reaching out, his eyes, once again hazy, looking right at me as he takes my hand and wraps it around his cock, just in time as he thrusts into it, crying out as his seed bursts forth.

"Ohh my...nurgh!" He continues to jerk into my hand until every last drop of come has been emptied from his balls, his fingers digging almost painfully into my shoulders where he holds them, his chin dropping to his chest. Then he giggles and I can't help laughing either because hearing him do that just makes me smile. I'm usually in the throes of orgasm myself at that point or at least nearing it, so hearing that uncontrollable, joyous sound spill from his lips and being able to fully appreciate it just makes me happy.

"Damn Craig, do you know how much I love you?" I ask him rhetorically, reaching up and stroking his flushed cheek with the backs of my fingers. His breathing stops abruptly and I feel his eyelashes tickle my fingers as he opens his eyelids, his warm gaze piercing mine. Then he smiles and nods and I hear his breath leave his lungs with a whoosh as he laughs, his eyes sparkling and dancing brightly as he holds my gaze.

"Uh huh, I really think I do" he says gruffly, showering my face with kisses. "And _I_...love you too" he says grinning. "But..."

"But?" I interrupt, a stab of fear lodging itself in my gut.

"But right now, as much as I love you to bits, I really need to get out of these bloody jeans" he finishes, waving a hand across himself. "They're so flipping uncomfortable" he points out, pouting.

"Right then, lets get you out of them..." he raises his eyebrows mischievously, "no funny business Craig or we'll miss dinner" he scowls at me in mock disappointment, "and then we can go and do whatever the hell it was we arranged for this evening" I say succinctly, holding my hand out as I stand naked, ready to pull him up and out of the bath. He grasps it and stands before me, dripping wet, his jeans clinging snugly to his lean frame. I do as I said and help him out of them but...boy, as my hands slide inside the seat of them and cup his backside, it's all I can do to take my own advice and not turn it into funny business.

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

CRAIG

Quick question...who's frigging _stupid_ idea was it to go on the snowmobiles because whoever it was needs a damn good slap. Unfortunately, I can't hit myself right now as I'm trying to navigate my way over the snow dusted trails at around 35mph without killing myself but if I could, I would because the sight of my boyfriend...yes _my_ boyfriend with his arms wrapped tightly around some bloody flirty, foreign bloke is well pissing me off. How the fuck had I not realised that they wouldn't let a novice like John Paul have his own vehicle in the first place and that for 'insurance purposes' they wouldn't let him ride on the trails with me either? Ohh no, they had to rope in bloody Thor or whatever the fuck his name is to drive John Paul around...not that the guy seemed to mind or anything.

He's not actually called Thor...I can't remember his name as I didn't think it was important at the time but it's probably something fucking ridiculous for this bloke like Ernest or Barny or something. I just gave him the name Thor because he reminds me of pictures I've seen in comics of the Norse God of Thunder. You know, all muscular and big with long, flowing blond locks...basically my complete opposite. Of course I didn't know the twat was going to end up riding around with John Paul clinging onto him for dear life, his arms wrapped around him, thighs pressed against his hips and his cheek resting on the guys back or almost against the blokes face... depending on the speed they're going and what there is to look at.

It wouldn't be so bad if it was daytime but being out in the dark, with just the moon and the headlights casting beams of light across the ground, it seems more romantic, definitely not the kind of atmosphere I want John Paul sharing with anyone else. The only real consolation I do have is that it's me that's taking him out afterwards, not the Nordic Neanderthal he's getting all intimate with right now.

Keeping my eyes trained on them, I see them disappear around the bend so I have to speed up a little more to keep up with them. Thankfully, the guy at the front of the group has found our stopping place so I pull into it, careful not to run over John Paul as he approaches me.

"Wow, that was fucking brilliant...what do you think Craig?...Craig?" Tearing my eyes away from the hulking figure of whatever the fuck his name is as he goes over to the leader of our group, Aleksi, I turn to John Paul with a beaming smile, pulling my balaclava and goggles off as he approaches me, admiring the way he looks in his gear as he removes them. When he's close enough for me to touch him, I draw him in towards me so I can wrap _my_ arms around _him _and hold him close.

"I missed you" I growl, hearing him chuckle against my neck as he snuggles closer, the warm exhalation of his breath coating my skin where his lips graze it.

"So...are you enjoying it then? It's ace isn't it?" he asks, the excitement _he's _feeling clear in his voice.

"Uh huh, it's good yeah" I reply, nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course it'd be even better if they let me ride with you, that Sven bloke isn't half as huggable as you are" he says grinning affectionately, tugging on my hat strings and dipping his head to kiss me. _Sven_ eh? Wanker.

"Maybe now they've seen I can do it they'll let you ride with me, even if it's only for a little bit of the way...you reckon?" he shrugs his shoulders but before I can get disheartened that he doesn't want to, he inclines his head towards the group leader and smiles.

"There's no harm in asking...back in a sec" he takes off before I get chance to follow him so I watch from my vantage point atop the snowmobile as he approaches the pair. He looks confidant, he always did when it came to anything that didn't involve me, the shy demeanour he always seemed to have around me vanishing as he talks to the two older men. I see him gesture in my direction with a wave of his hand, the same hand that goes to his hips when I see Sven begin shaking his head, clearly opposing John Paul suggestion.

I can't help smiling smugly, burying my nose into the lining of my jacket and peeping over the rim when he starts objecting to the man's decision, his hand once more gesturing wildly. I can hear the lilt of his voice, though not the words, as it carries through the relative silence of the early evening, the sounds of the lodge and the village, both too far away to cause any disturbance. Suddenly the other man cuts in, turning towards John Paul's driver, starting his own little gesturing sequence until Sven throws his hands in the air in defeat and makes his way over to one of the other main riders.

John Paul turns to me and even from this distance I can see him grinning as he gives me the thumbs up before turning his attention back to the group leader. I carry on watching for a couple of minutes as they converse, looking at John Paul expectantly once he starts making his way back.

"He's going to let me ride with you but not on the trail" he says before I even get chance to ask. "We're going to follow a different trail towards the village but there's a field on the way and he says we should be alright to ride together on there when we stop" he says elaborating, clearly reading the question in my expression.

"Yeah? Excellent...when are we going there then?" I know, I'm keen on but it'll be fun showing John Paul how I've mastered the snowmobile and if it happens to get him away from Sven in the process then that's even better.

"I think they're setting off soon...see you down there?" He leans in and plants a quick kiss on my lips and then heads back over to Sven's monster looking machine, pulling his balaclava and goggles back into place once he's given me one last smile and a wink. It's only once he's settled in behind the other driver that I sort my own kit out, making sure everything's secure on my face ready for the next leg of the journey.

My mood is lifted and feels lighter as I rev the throttle of the snowmobile, hearing it rumble and vibrate lightly between my legs as I wait for the signal from Aleksi that we're setting off. The other four bikes, two of which have a second rider like JP, get into their positions, setting off in our designated places when he holds his had up and waves his index finger in a circular motion, a bit like the commanding officer in war films or the helicopter pilots when they're about to set off.

It's a thrill, navigating across the packed snow on one of these vehicles, the cold, biting air whipping at my face despite the protective gear, as I pick up speed. This time, I'm concentrating more on actually enjoying the ride, knowing that I've nothing to worry about with Sven seeing as John Paul will be riding with his arms wrapped around me soon enough. It's exhilarating though, the sense of freedom I get from driving it across this unique land, the power of the machine mixed with the fairytale scenery.

Soon enough, we're pulling over again, the snow capped evergreens lining the packed snow trails giving way to a vast landscape of virgin snow. I hunch down over the control panel at the front of the vehicle and watch as both John Paul and Aleksi get off their respective snowmobiles and make their way over to me. John Paul lifts his goggles and I can see his eyes dancing with excitement as we're advised to stay away from the line of trees and told to...'take it easy' in thick, accented English.

"Are you ready then?" I ask, shuffling forward to make room for John Paul behind me. He nods and tugs his protective glasses back over his eyes and then I feel I can relax for the first time in the last hour as I feel his arms slide beneath mine to wrap around my waist, his chin resting lightly on my shoulder.

"Ready" he states clearly, his hands clenching into the material as I set off, slowly at first as I get used to the new terrain and then faster as I grow in confidence, the big machine eating up the yardage as we traverse across the untouched snow. It's exhilarating having the full power of the machine between my thighs as it ploughs with ease through the powder, John Paul's shouts of enthusiasm and words of encouragement spurring me on to go faster still. As I approach the point in which we'd started, I can see a couple of the trained riders standing at the edge of the field, the rest of the group across on the field over the other side of the trail.

As I'm nearing the clearing at the edge of the field where the men are and a couple of the snowmobiles are idling, one of them whirls his finger around in the air, signalling I can go again. Bringing our machine to a crawl, I glance back over my shoulder, raising my voice over the roar of the engine as I ask John Paul if he wants to go again.

"Hell yeah...go a bit faster if you want this time alright?" I nod my head in reply and give the throttle a bit more rev, sending snow flying as I spin the vehicle around and back onto the thick, white powder.

"Woo!" John Paul's cry of joy splits the air, reverberating in my ear as his arms grip me tighter, his thighs clenching against mine forceful enough to feel even through his protective clothing. I take off faster than ever, the machine gliding smoothly over the powdered snow, bouncing each time I cut through one of the furrows I've already made on the last ride around the open space. It's going fine and I feel I have complete control of the vehicle until I'm approaching some pretty deep drifts of snow at the farthest edge of the field. Feeling the traction slip beneath the heavy weight of the machine, I skid and swerve sharply to the left and then the right to avoid hitting it head on. It's only when I feel John Paul's tenacious grip on me loosening and falling away, the achingly familiar press of him against my back disappearing before I have chance to stop it, that I realise how fast I was going.

Shit shit shit! I bank hard to turn the vehicle around so the lights are pointing in the direction I lost him before jumping off it, looking out across the vast expanse of white covered ground in the direction of the rest of the party. Taking off my goggles, I precariously start to make my way towards the deep grooves in the snow where I'd swerved the snowmobile out of the way.

"John Paul?...Jay!" I can't see anyone else from where I am though, as we've come further out towards the wooded part of the land than I'd thought. "John Paul!" Fuck! I hear something coming from just beyond one of the shallow ridges and I get this sick feeling in my stomach when I hear a high pitched keening sound that can only belong to John Paul.

"John Paul?...shit, say something! Answer me damn it!" Another stab of fear takes hold when his booted foot comes into view, followed by his waterproof trousers and the bright orange bib that he was wearing over the top of his coat.

"Oh shit...Christ..." I can hear the panic in my voice as I battle my way through the snow which must be over a foot deep where we are, the cold knot of dread in my stomach twisting and tightening when I hear that same agonising sound as I watch him attempt to righten himself.

"Oh God John Paul, say something". I'm only a few feet away now and I reach out to help him, falling down into the deep snow when he suddenly lifts himself, grabbing onto my arm for leverage, the keening sound of pain I thought I could hear unmasking itself as suppressed giggles and laughter. His face is flushed as he envelopes me in his arms, snorting and giggling as I attempt to help him up.

"That was fucking brilliant, Craig, what a rush!" He removes the protective goggles and I see his eyes are sparkling, his voice rushed and breathless and fuelled with adrenaline.

"You're allright though, you're sure?" He nods his head emphatically, at which point I take out the blue flag thing I was given at the start of the ride, waving it in the direction of the official trail until I see a yellow streak waving back in response. Now they know we're safe and not in any trouble, I start trying to help John Paul up, watching in some amusement as he attempts to gain leverage by pushing himself up with his hand in the snow, succeeding in doing nothing more than pulling me further down with him.

"I think I'm stuck Craig" he states matter of fact but unable to hide the humour he's finding in his situation. He doesn't sound all that bothered at his predicament, as he continues to giggle, this time against my throat where he buries his face.

"I can't...fucking hell John Paul, you're going to have to help me, you weigh a ton". I don't think it helps that he's pretty much a dead weight in my arms due to the laughing and his body resembles jelly as I try to haul him to his feet. Relaxing my grip, I start laughing as he drops back into the snowdrift, his eyes wide and startled as a clump of soft powder drops from an overhanging branch.

"Aargh, fuuckk!" He's not laughing now, more like glaring at the offending tree as he attempts to wipe away the cold, wetness of the snow from his exposed cheek. I move his hand out of the way and give him a good swipe, letting my gloved hand linger on his flushed skin, almost feeling the warmth from his skin radiating into mine despite knowing it's impossible through the barrier of clothing.

"Craig?" His voice has grown hoarse and husky and it's only as he shifts beneath me that I realise I'm straddling his thighs...intimately. My knees have sunk into the snow either side of him meaning the whole of my weight is pressing him back into the snow, his groin flush with mine. He wriggles a little and I'm just thinking he wants to get free and start to move when his hand appears from where it's been trapped beneath his body. Raising it, he cups the back of my neck and draws me down to him, covering my cold lips with his own.

His lips might be cold but his breath is still hot and moist as it fills me, his tongue wet and warm as it coaxes my mouth to part to gain entry. Dropping forward on top of him, my elbows going deep into the snow either side of his head, I give myself over to the kiss, melting into the touch of his hands spanning my ass as our breaths start coming quick and ragged. He growls deep in his throat and thrusts his hips up towards me, grinding the layers of clothing together in an attempt to gain some kind of friction against his cock. It's only when his hands come around to the front of our protective trousers and his fingers start work on the fastenings that I put a stop to it, albeit reluctantly.

"Craig what...?"

"We can't". I hunker backwards until I'm back in a kneeling position, holding my hand out to him to take so I can try to help him up again. He frowns at it, brows furrowed, ignoring my offering of help for a moment or two as he looks at me.

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding? John Paul, it's fucking freezing out here, I've heard of blue balls but I'm not getting them this way thanks very much". His mouth forms one of those adorable 'o' shapes as the words I'm saying sink in.

"Come on, lets try to get you up again before the rest of them decide to come and help eh?" Somehow I manage to haul myself to my feet then, hooking my arms beneath John Paul's armpits, I get him into a decent sitting position, good enough for me to go around him and shove him up from behind. Finally back on his feet, we dust the snow off him, me making sure he really is allright and not just saying he is out of some sense of bravado. Satisfied he really is okay, I take his hand in mine and lead him back over to our snowmobile, checking he doesn't mind getting back on it because the last thing I want is for him to suddenly be afraid of this type of vehicle the way he was with the donkey after the pig incident.

Luckily he seems more than just a little bit keen to get back into the saddle so to speak, once more encouraging me to up my speed once we're ready to set off again. He's just as caught up in it as he was before, whooping loudly behind me, pointing things out in my peripheral vision as they whiz past us, his other arm holding tightly to me, both of them locked in place as we round each bend. In no time at all we've rejoined the rest of the group, assuring Aleksi that there were no problems as he comes over to question us.

"Ah, Sven thought you maybe had trouble" he says smiling. I look to John Paul over my shoulder and he looks back blankly, raising his eyebrows, his bottom lip stuck out as he shrugs and shakes his head, the picture of innocence.

"Nope...ohh hang on...we did see some reindeer" he says as though suddenly remembering, nodding his head emphatically.

"Ah yes, lots of reindeer in the woods, they are beautiful no?" John Paul smiles back at him, the blue of his eyes becoming more vibrant as he looks from Aleksi to me.

"Absolutely gorgeous...it's their eyes, you know..." he says thoughtfully. Aleksi grins back, slapping John Paul on his back.

"Oh yes, the eyes". John Paul smiles his agreement, unnerving me as he continues to hold my gaze.

"Very pretty...like Bambi" he says softly, too softly for out group leader to hear. I hear him loud and clear though and the meaning behind his words makes my skin tingle and warmth spread throughout my body.

"Hey, you are lucky you found them, they can be elusive to many as they don't want to be caught" Aleksi says as he turns back towards the rest of the group. John Paul's arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me back against his chest, holding me closely to him. Turning my face into his neck and closing my eyes, I breathe in his scent.

"John Paul?"

"Hmm?" His querying response vibrates through his throat against my lips.

"I'm glad you found me" I tell him sincerely.

"Me too...thanks for not being so elusive you couldn't be caught" he says gruffly in return. I chuckle, kissing the underside of his chin.

"It's been my pleasure".

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER THIRTY**_

JOHN PAUL

"Ooh quick...there..._there_, get it!" Craig nudges me sharply in the ribs with his elbow, sloshing a fair amount of the bright green liquid from his shot glass over his gloved fingers and my hand as he gestures towards one of the thickly padded booths that is, right now, being vacated. I hastily gather up the almost full tray and make my way over, shouldering my way through another couple who aren't quite as on the ball as we are and are slowly making their way towards the only free seating space in the entire room.

I smile at them innocently as I take my seat, acting like I had no idea they were just about to sit there either. I get the feeling the guy is just about to say something anyway, when Craig ducks between them, giggling inanely as he attempts not to spill any more of the precious green liquid from the tiny glasses he's still holding.

"S'cuse me". He steps sideways between them, grinning winningly at the young woman and then nodding at the bloke, his dimple becoming even more pronounced as the pair of them shift back out of the way. Then he slams the ice glasses onto the thick ice slab in front of us, nudges his hip against mine until I scoot over and then, just as I'm about to ask him if we should invite then to use the table too, he proceeds to kiss me senseless.

"Hmm" he tastes lovely, like those really green apples, the ones with that really tart appley flavour...what're they called? Not the delicious ones though he really, _really_ is that, the others, the dark green ones. Ahh whatever. Anyway, his lips are cool from the ice but his tongue as it sweeps over my lips and past my teeth inside my mouth, is as warm and sweet as liquid honey. He pulls back slightly when I tremble in response to his touch, his lips grazing just beneath my ear as he whispers to me.

"Have they gone or are they still hanging around?" he asks gruffly, tugging on my earlobe with his teeth before laving over it wetly with his tongue, causing me to shiver. Looking out into the room from beneath my eyelashes, I see the space where the couple had been standing, now empty.

"They've gone but you can carry on doing that" I command huskily, thrilled when he does. I should feel disappointed that Craig only wanted to ravage me to get rid of the other couple but really, I couldn't care less. They're gone now and me and Craig finally have somewhere proper to sit after being propped up on those god-awful barstools since we got here.

"Hmm" I keep shivering but again, it's not from the cold, even though we are technically sat on blocks of ice. It's from the thrill of feeling his lips leaving a damp, trail of kisses all up my throat, his gloved fingertips tracing away the path of moisture he's left in his wake. Feeling the heated intensity of his gaze on me, I open my eyes to meet his, my insides turning to mush when I see him peering at me from beneath his hooded, heavy lashed eyelids.

"You taste like Oranges" he says, dipping his head forward for another small taste. That's when it hits me.

"Granny Smiths, you taste like Granny Smiths" I say, suddenly remembering the taste. He cocks his head and pulls back, his eyes twinkling.

"Really? I never realised you were into older women, come on then, is she someone you met at college or was she on the scene before you met me?" he asks cheekily, gaining him a light smack on his arm, something he no doubt won't even feel beneath the multiple layers of clothing. He chuckles, taking another taste of my lips before letting go and having another sip of his drink, wincing from the potent alcohol in the same way he has from every other sip.

"Christ, that's fucking lethal that is...what did you say it was again?" I roll my eyes, sighing in mock exasperation as he asks the same question he's already voiced about ten times since we arrived here just over an hour ago.

"40% proof Craig" I answer patiently, the corner of my mouth quirking up in a smile when he pulls that cute, funny face of his showing his disbelief.

"It seems stronger...could've done with some coke or lemonade in it really" he mutters, holding his glass up to the light, studying the green liquid through the transparent ice.

"They can't Craig. Remember? It'd freeze" I remind him. "That's why Matias said you couldn't start with a beer and why they only serve this kind of Vodka. It has to be the strong stuff so it doesn't freeze". His mouth falls open adorably and he gets that look in his eye, thoughtful, like he's chasing a memory. I 'tsk' him, reminding him it was Matias that told us on arrival, explaining it to him myself once more. He starts nodding along in agreement but I still get the impression that he's not remembering the introduction and he'll no doubt ask the same question again in the next hour.

To be fair to Craig, I'm not surprised he's forgotten, I was more than just a bit in awe myself when we first entered the place. I don't know what exactly I was expecting from an ice bar...maybe an actual bar top made of ice or something. What I hadn't envisaged was walking into what looked like an ordinary, stylish bar from the outside into something resembling a scene from Narnia inside.

I was right, the bar top was made of ice but so was everything else from the shelves with the various bottle of Vodka on them, to the tables and the seats themselves. I knew the temperature would be low as I can remember Mercedes banging on about one opening in London where you had to wear special ponchos for warmth but here it's already freezing so everyone around us was in their special winter gear anyway. Still, the sight of the ice block seats covered in fur like blankets was something completely different to what I imagined, especially with the glow from the pink and blue uplights beneath the ice that were giving the whole room a tranquil feel, reminiscent of the pictures of the Aurora Borealis at sunset that were hung up in the lodge.

Craig had been transfixed as soon as we'd walked in the place, his eyes almost coming out of their sockets as we'd approached the bar. The smooth ice top was lined with little ice shot glasses filled with Vodka's of pretty much every bright colour going, so it was no wonder he'd missed hearing exactly what Matias had been telling us about the background of the ice bar and how it'd come about.

Even now, he's holding the glass and turning it around, shaking his head and grinning at the concept of drinking from a glass made purely of ice.

"It's good though innit?" he says, shoving the green shot towards me. "Like...they don't even have to add ice or anything? Wish we could have these at home" he carries on thoughtfully, taking another sip of the drink and then swiping his tongue around the rim, licking up the droplets of Vodka. He looks at me over the edge of the glass as he finishes it, inclining his head towards the other glasses on the wooden tray...one of the only things in the whole bar that isn't made of ice.

"Right so...the bright green was definitely apple and that yellowy green was lime right?" he asks, brows furrowed as he concentrates. I nod my head in agreement, resting it on my hand as I watch him getting all complex over the different Vodkas. God I love it when he's all analytical about stuff, even if that stuff is only which shot tastes of what. "Hang on, is that the red one that tastes of strawberries or is that the cherry?" he asks, pointing towards the darkest of the scarlet shots, scratching his head thoughtfully beneath his hat, making the ropes either side dance around his shoulders.

"I've no idea Craig but that orange one I just finished was definitely orange" I say, nodding my affirmation when he raises those brows of his at me.

"Wait! Really? The orange colour vodka was..._orange_? You sure Jay?, it could've been something else" he tease,s giggling into the new, blue coloured shot he just picked up. I roll my eyes at his teasing, taking the glass of ice filled with vodka from him and holding it up.

"So this would be...?"

"Blueberry" he replies with utter conviction, taking it from me and knocking it back in one go, wincing slightly as the burn of the alcohol hits his throat.

"And?"

"That's just bloody stupid, why do they always make raspberry blue?" he asks huffily, licking the taste from his lips, drawing my gaze there.

"Can I taste?"

"Uh huh" he says slyly, moving the second glass of blue liquid out of my reach, his eyes twinkling as he looks around the room. Turning his back on the majority of the revellers, he cups the back of my neck and draws me in, licking over my bottom lip, his breath coating my lips as he lingers there waiting for a response. Swallowing, feeling that familiar tickle of excitement in my stomach, I tentatively stroke my tongue against his, tasting the raspberry flavour of the vodka mixed with his own distinct sweetness beneath the bitterness of the vodka. He growls deep in his throat as I take things one step further, gently sucking his tongue into my mouth, kissing him harder and deeper than I have in a long time. By the time we pull apart, our breaths are harsh and ragged, the sounds in the bar blocked by the blood pounding in my ears. Clearing my throat, I take a sip of the drink he's now passing me, nodding my head in approval at the taste of it.

"It's nice...better when I get it from you but still, I think I like that one best". Of course, the fact that I still have that underlying taste of Craig mixed with the raspberry helps a lot. Like he said though, it's potent stuff and even though the drinks are small, they aren't mixed with anything so I can feel them going to my head already, something that isn't a good idea considering I wanted to broach a certain subject with him tonight.

"Craig?"

"Hmm?" he turns his head towards me, rewarding me with one of those really goofy smiles of his as he rests his head on my shoulder and snuggles closer, nudging his elbow until I lift my arm to wrap it around him.

"I was wondering...you know in Dublin...?"

"Yeah?" he asks tentatively, tilting his head back a little to meet my gaze as I look down on him. I feel suddenly nervous and unsure and I start wondering if now really is the right time to broach the subject of his life in Dublin. Things are going so well right now and I don't want to jeopardise anything, even if I do have a million and one questions I want to ask. "John Paul?"

"Do you like it there?" I suddenly blurt out, smiling at him in encouragement when his brows lift in query. "It's just you haven't really told me much about anything but uni...not that _that_ isn't interesting" I hasten to add when I see his expression change in mock offence. "I'd just like to know more about it, you know?" I try not to sound too keen so I silence myself, biting my lip to stop myself continuing. He shifts back up on the seat, bringing his knee up between us as he half turns in my direction, his right hand reaching out to stroke up my forearm for a moment or two before sliding along the back of the seat behind me, his face lighting up as he begins talking.

"Yeah I love it...you will too. Honestly John Paul, it's so different to back home, busier you know and the people I've met are great" he gushes. "I told them all about you and they can't wait to meet you" he continues, smiling at me excitedly as he fingers the short strands of hair at the nape of my neck. Yeah, I can't wait to meet them either, _especially James_. Glad that Craig's brought up the topic of his friends, I see the perfect opportunity to find out more.

"So what's..."

"Oh my God, John Paul, there's this one place I've heard people raving about that I bet you'll love" Craig starts saying at the same time I start voicing my question. He's much more enthusiastic than me though and his voice drowns out mine as he starts telling me all about this new club that's opened and the resident DJ there. I can't help be drawn into the fantasy of going, especially when Craig starts enthusing about a little Italian restaurant around the corner that he found when he was out walking one night.

"Of course, I haven't been yet, " he tells me, his voice now slightly more subdued, a warm smile curving his lips as he looks right at me.

"Oh?" he nods his head, catching his lip between his teeth for a second as he shrugs.

"I wanted to wait until you could come with me, maybe ….maybe in the New Year?" he says tentatively, smiling at me nervously. Perhaps it's the way he's cocking his head to one side and watching me a bit warily that puts me on edge or maybe it's the hesitancy in his statement that unnerves me, I don't know but whatever it is, I can't stop the words falling from my mouth before I have time to stop them.

"When I'm visiting you mean?" I don't know what possesses me to say that, I really don't but as soon as the words are out of my mouth and I see something flash behind those gorgeous brown eyes of his and I want to take them back. Fuck, what a dill weed? Seriously, what the hell made me say that instead of just asking him if he still wants me to be there with him. Whatever I thought I saw in his eyes is gone in an instant when he smiles back at me, nodding his head in acquiesce of my question, the fingers of his left hand stroking around his neck, over the pulse I'd been happily tasting earlier. Then his demeanour changes even more as he shifts position, the arm that was around my shoulders dropping to the table where he snags another of the shots, downing the crimson liquid in just one gulp, grimacing as the ice cold Vodka slides down his throat.

"Yep, you'll love it...I'll uh...I'm gonna get more thingies yeah" he says, waggling his finger over the almost empty tray of drinks as he heads over to the bar. Slumping down on the seat and folding my arms, I watch as Craig goes over and speaks to the girl behind the bar, his brows furrowing as he watches her pouring a tray full of yellow shots for the older woman standing next to him.

This is stupid this is. I'm letting my feelings about people I don't even know cloud my judgement and if I'm not careful that's going to really ruin the evening and our time together. Well fuck that. This is my time with Craig and I'm not going to let anyone else ruin that. With that thought in mind, I sit up a little straighter, smiling at him warmly as he comes over with a fresh tray of drinks.

"Everything okay?" he asks, sidling onto the seat next to me. I take a moment to look at him before nodding my head in earnest, the emotion that fills my chest every time I gaze into those expressive eyes of his making my heart ache with the love I feel for him. "You're sure? You seem a bit..." I start shaking my head, cutting him off before he goes any further and I start questioning things again. "Right, in that case then, lets see if we can work out what the purple is because I have no idea" he says, chuckling as he slides one of the drinks over.

"Hang on". He looks at me puzzled as I take the shot from him before he has chance to drink it, then smiles as I take my glove off to brush at the strands of hair escaping from beneath his hat, letting my fingertips linger on his cheek for a second or two before pulling him into a hug, squeezing him tightly to me before letting go.

"Better now?" he asks, stroking his own hand over my cheek, the concern that was evident in his eyes moments ago disappearing with each passing moment.

"Much" I reply, catching my lip between my teeth and grinning.

"Good, in that case, lets get hammered." 

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hi, I have something a little different for this chapter, hope you guys don't mind.**_

**It's a guest chapter by a friend called Jon. Some of you may or may not know him off youtube, goes by the username Kimbaforeva. He's one of the dedicated JPC fans who's uploaded the whole McDean storyline.**

**Anyway, some of you may remember that wayyy back near the beginning of 'Fair', just after John Paul and Craig's first kiss, I was lucky enough to have another friend volunteer to write a guest chapter.**

**Well this time, I especially asked for it to be written because I figured if anyone could write a cracking bit of dialogue where the boys are drunk, Jon would be the man to do it and as far as I'm concerned, he didn't disappoint.**

_**Hope you enjoy it :)**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

**CRAIG**

"Brrr, it's freezing out here John Paul."

"I know, can you believe it?" Oh no, I hate it when he puts on his camp voice like that! "We come away for a nice relaxing break in Lapland and we get nowt but snow and ice - it's unbelievable, really it is."

"Ha bloody ha, no need to get sarky, I was just sayin'."

"I know but come on Craig, talk about stating the obvious."

"Meh, it's still bloody cold."

"Aww, does Craigy need John Pauly to warm him up?"

"Hmmm, well if you insist."

I lean my head onto his shoulder and wrap my arms around him as we walk, I'm pretty sure we're moving towards the road more than we are forward, but we're obviously too drunk to care as we stumble along merrily. A few minutes go by before a sudden urge hits me.

"John Paul?"

"What?"

"I need a wee?"

"What, now? We've only just left the bar, why didn't you go before we set off?"

"Well I didn't need to go then did I?"

"Craig it was literally two minutes ago. You'll have to wait till we get back to the lodge now."

"But…"

"Craig?"

"What?"

"You'll have to hold it."

"But I…"

"No."

"What if…"

"No!"

"I haven't even…"

"NO! If I can hold it then so can you."

"But you don't even need to go!"

"Well, yeah but that's beside the point."

"I bloody hate you John Paul."

"Love you too."

He's smiling at me. Arghh, why must he look at me like that? Damn you John Paul for making me smile! We continue on in silence, my 'overwhelming' urge to wee seemingly forgotten… for the time being at least.

"Oh my god Craig, stop!"

"Eh?"

"Ahahahaha!"

"What?"

"Oh God! That... is the funniest thing… I… have _ever_…"

"What? What are we looking at? Where? Which way?… Eh?"

"Over… over there… tree… with the, the fence… humping… ahaaaaaaahahaha."

Why is he practically doubled over pissing himself and I can't see a bloody thing? Can someone tell me where this funny thing is? Where's the funny thing? This isn't fair.

"Tell me Jay, where?"

"There!"

"Where's there?"

"Over there… ahahaha."

Oh for fu… well I didn't wanna know anyway. It's probably something stupid like, like a person in… in a thing with lots of, err, things. Maybe I could just pretend I've seen it, I don't like it not being in on the joke. Yeah, I should just start laughing and see where I end up, a few subtle giggles, nothing too heavy, just to let him know I've seen it.

Here I go then, 1, 2, 3...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD! YEAH! AHA! OH GOD WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT? BAHAHAHAHA. JOHN PAUL…OH…OH I CAN'T BREATH… I CAN'T…. AHA. HAHAHHA."

"Craig?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA. WOOOOOOOOOOOO, THAT'S FUNNY! NO NOW THAT IS FUNNY!"

"Craig, people are staring."

"GHGFHHFHFHGGHMP."

"Did you just snort?"

"I CAN'T BREATHE, I REALLY CAN'T BREATHE… IT'S JUST… JUST… EHEHEHEHE! IT'S THE…"

"Craig."

"AND THE… OH GOD, HA!"

"CRAIG."

"HAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

"_CRAIG!_"

Damn, I knew that last one was too much. I said to myself, I said, Craig, that's enough, but I still had to go and let another laugh loose. I was doing so well up until then, very understated I thought. Oh well, I should probably get up off the floor now, which is easier said than done when you've had a tiny little bit to drink. I manage to pull myself up on my third attempt and stand covered in snow as I look to John Paul.

Ahem. "Sorry about that."

"So you bloody should be. You've scared 'em off now."

"Who"

"Who? Duh, the reindeers!"

"REINDEERS? Where?"

"Over there in the… wait. Craig, what were YOU laughing at?"

"Me? I was laughing at… that thing."

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing that… you were laughing at."

"You haven't got a clue, have you?"

Bollocks, I've been found out. I was so sure I was giving a convincing performance as well, and now he's looking at me with that annoyingly cute smirk. I'll blame the Vodka. I'm not backing down though, absolutely no way.

"Yeah, course I saw it. I definitely saw it, definitely did see… ooooh look, a chipolata."

"Craig, put that down. And if you must know, they were shagging. Now come on it's cold".

"Shagging? Who's shagging? Let me look, I wanna see."

"Your too bloody late now Craig, they've buggered off."

"Who have?

"THE REINDEERS!"

"The reindeers were SHAGGING?"

"Oh FINALLY! Welcome to the Discovery Channel Mr Dean, you are officially ten minutes late to the party."

"WHAT? Are you seriously telling me that Dasher was giving Dancer a good seeing to and I missed the whole thing? But… but that's not fair!"

"Aww, don't pout Babe. Get me back to that lodge and I'll give you a VERY thorough demonstration, eh?"

"Mmm, suppose."

"Well don't sound too enthusiastic will you?" He leans in to give me a quick sloppy kiss as we continue to stumble our way home. "Besides, who needs reindeers when you've got my donkey dick to play with, eh?"

"I know but when am I ever gonna get the chance to see that again? I bet it was well funny an'all." I wish he'd stop winking at me and flashing his eyebrows up and down in that drunkenly seductive way, it's making me dizzy. He slings his arm around my neck as we keep bumping into each other, sniggering for no reason at all. Why are we sniggering? Ahh, I dunno.

"This is nice, ain't it Craig?"

"What is?"

"This."

"This what?"

"You know, just… this."

"Oh don't start this again."

"Not what again?"

"This."

"This what?"

"_HOW DO I FRIGGING KNOW_? Your the one who said THIS is nice John Paul! What is this?"

"What is what?"

"THIS!"

"Ooh, you mean this?"

"Yeah, I do… do I? Arghh, stop confusing me!"

"…"

"So go on then, what is it that's nice?"

"Just this, I suppose."

"Oh you have GOT to be having a fucking laugh."

"Haha, I'm joking babe, I'm joking. I just mean this, you know? You and me, together. It's nice, innit?"

"Hmmm, yeah it is nice." I snuggle into his arm more as he tightens his hold around me, smiling to myself contently. It's definitely nice being alone together here.

"What's nice?… JOKE! I'm joking, aha."

He'd bloody better be, he was half a second from getting an elbow in the guts!

"John Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I need a wee."

"What, still?"

"What d'ya mean, still? I've not been for the first time yet."

"Well it's only another five minutes or so to the lodge, you can wait until then surely?"

"But I need to go noooww, look."

I look down to my free hand clutching my groin, proof that I am in desperate need of a piddle.

"Well what d'ya want me to do about it Craig?"

"If I go behind a tree will you keep a look out?"

"You can't go behind a tree Craig! We're in Lapland!"

"So? You think Santa's elves don't get caught short every once in a while? And I am sure I saw Mrs Clause having a crouch behind the Grotto earlier."

"Oh per-lease."

"Well it was either a wee or she was havin' a play with a candy cane."

"Urghh, stop it Craig, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"What? Everyone knows Mrs Clause is fit as hell John Paul, she's a total GILF."

"OK OK OK, enough already! If I promise to keep a look out will you stop with the fantasising over a 200 year old woman?"

"Promise! Come on, over 'ere, I'm about to burst!"

I quickly drag him across the road towards the trees. Oh fuck it's about to come out. "Quick John Paul hurry, quick quick quick. Get it open, QUICK get my flies open."

"I'm not opening it Craig, you bloody do it."

"Oh shit it's stuck, quick John Paul it's coming out. It won't move, QUICK HELP! Arghh!"

"For God's sake, turn around quick."

"Hurry hurry hurry hurry hurry…"

"Craig stop jumping."

"…hurry hurry hurry hurry…"

"Craig stop moving, I can't get to it!"

"…down, get it down… PULL IT!"

"Hang on… nearly got it… right, there it's down."

Oh thank you God! I've not got a second to spare as I pull my cock out and "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"What now?"

"SHIT it's cold, oh Christ my cock's freezing up."

"Ahahahahahaha."

"Stop fucking laughing! Oh oh oh oh it's cold, oh quick my dick's gonna freeze. My cock's gonna snap off John Paul! Ah ah ah ah oh oh ah oh."

"HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA"

"How much bloody wee is there, fucking HURRY UP you dick!"

"Yeah, hurry up Craig's dick, ahaha… CRAIG stop frigging moving about like a loon, your gonna cover me in piss."

"I can't, I can't stop. Oh GOD has it finished yet?"

"Almost I think."

"ARGHH, has it finished now?"

"Not quite."

"What about noowwwuuwooahh."

"Hahaha, yeah your about done."

Oh at last! Quickly quickly, shaky shaky, all gone, easy does it, now back in it goes. Get it in, that's it, phew! "Ahh, that's better. Wooohh." I sigh a huge breath of release, I swear I've got frostbite on my knob.

"Need me to help do up your flies Babe?" He's still giggling away to himself, the sexy adorable twat.

"Tssk, I'm not two John Paul, I know how to do my own flies. Jeez."

"Wha… bu… I jus…"

"What?"

"You couldn… and I had t… with th…"

"What's with the high pitched voice? And I can't believe you just stood there and laughed as well, very immature John Paul."

"It's not my fault Craig, it was funny!"

"For you maybe, not for me! I feel like I've had a blowjob off Jack Frost."

"What, the TV detective? Urrgh Craig, that's almost as bad as Mrs Clause."

"I wasn't talking about the bloody… oh just forget it. Come on, let's get out of 'ere".

"But what about the snow?"

"What snow?"

"Err, the yellow snow! Look, it's everywhere!"

"No it's... ok so maybe it is but how's that my problem?"

"What if the ranger comes and sees it?"

"Ranger?" I stop walking.

"What ranger?"

"Have you not seen him Craig? He's massive, built like a brick shit house he is."

"WHAT? Really?"

"Yep, got a huge beard, big furry coat, must weigh about ten tonne. And he's got these massive leather boots Craig, metal studs all over them. And he carries an axe."

"AN AXE? Oh fuck."

"They call him... Blue-Beard."

"Bl... Blue-Beard?"

"Uh huh, rumour has it that he once killed a man, maybe about our age Craig, and then he stuffed the body and... Craig, what are you doing?"

I've gotta cover this up, why the fuck didn't he tell me about Blue-Beard before I did the piss? Oh God I'm a dead man. I'm a dead man, I'm a dead man, I'm a...

"Craig are you building a snowman?"

"No I'm NOT building a fucking snowman John Paul! I'm covering this up before Blue-Beard sees it. I can't believe this, you're such an idiot sometimes. If I die then it is ALL your fault! Oh GOD this is not happening to me, this is... this is... why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing?"

"Yes you are your laughing at me, why?"

"Craig I am not laughing at you." Oh yeah, course he's not, he's about to burst into frigging hysterics.

"Are you lying?"

"About what?"

"About Blue-Beard?"

"Who's Blue-Beard?"

"Oh you FUCKING TWAT, COME HERE!"

"Ahahaha, Craig STOP! Do not throw that at me, it's got yellow bits in it."

"Are you gonna stop laughing at me?"

"Ahaha, yes. YES, I'll stop laughing, just don't throw it, please Craig, don't."

"I am so getting you back for this, you scared the living daylights outta me. You utter wanker! Now come on."

"Yes sir!"

I grab John Paul's hand and we make our way towards the road again, my heart is quite literally beating ten to the dozen. The sooner we get back to the lodge, the sooner he can make it up to me - preferably by warming little Craig Jr back up. I think we manage maybe three or four steps before his hand is yanked away from mine, almost knocking me off balance as I hear a loud thump, followed by an 'Umphh' and a 'Ahh'. Oh this is priceless this is.

"Ahahahaha."

"Oh don't start Craig, quick help me up, it's cold. Ah ah oh, it's cold."

"HA! What was that? You're cold? My my, how the tables have turned McQueen."

"Come on Craig, don't be a tit. I'm freezing my bollocks off down here, and I can't get up thanks to this fucking sumo suit!"

"Just wait a minute, I need to savour this glorious, glorious moment."

"I'll give you a fucking glorious moment in a minute! Will you help me the fuck up, NOW!"

"Oh I dunno, what's it worth?"

"A boot in the ball bag if you don't hurry up! And you know that lesson in reindeer sex? Well you can fucking forget that as well, and then there's…"

"Now now McQueen, no need to get hasty! Here, give us your arms before Blitzen mounts you, you look like your presenting yourself."

I pull him back up again, his cheeks looking red and flushed as I take in his dishevelled state. "Well I'd say that made us pretty even, wouldn't you?" 'Serves him right for laughing at me', I think to myself, chuckling as I reach for his hand again and start pulling him along. He follows, looking less than impressed I must say.

"Well at least my cock's all snug as a bug, I've not got icicles hanging from mine, unlike someone I could mention."

"John Paul you do realise that if my cock no longer works then it's as bad a news for you as it is for me, right?"

"…"

"_Riiiiiight_?"

"Suppose, but…"

"There you go then, now come on we're nearly home."

"Whatever."

We carry on walking for a few minutes, swaying precariously from time to time as the cold air fuels our pissed-upness. Is that even a word? Yeah, yeah it must be. It's not long before we're back in each other's arms, where else would we be? Oooh, I've just remembered…

"John Paul, are pineapples red?"

"Where the hell did that come from? And why would they be red?"

"Well when we were in the bar, I heard this woman order a pineapple vodka shot, yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"But when the bloke gave it to her, it was red. Red! I couldn't believe it! I thought to myself 'Craig, pineapples are yellow, right'? I mean they are yellow, aren't they Jay?"

"Err, yeah I suppose they are. You really do confuse me sometimes Craig."

"So it got me finkin', maybe Lapland's pineapples are different to ours, maybe they have red ones. How cool is that?"

"Craig, a pineapple is a pineapple, they're all the same and definitely not red. Are you sure she didn't order pomegranate?"

"Pummel-a-granny-what?"

"Pomegranate, cos that's red and it does begin with P."

"Nope, no it was definitely a pineapple she ordered. They must have their own variety of pineapple here, why can't we have red pineapples back home John Paul?"

"Craig pineapples don't even come from England, it's too cold for them. I think we can safely say they won't be growing them in Finland anytime soon either."

"WHAT? Well that's bollocks, who told you that? I see 'em all the time in Tesco's, and not just in pineapple form neither! You can get them in cartons now as well, CARTONS John Paul. And then there's my personal favourite, the pineapple chunk!"

"Hahaha, well I think we both know how much you enjoy a bit of pineapple chunk Craig."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pineapple chunk? It means spu… never mind, keep walking."

"So as I was saying, she ordered this drink and it came back red, it was unbelievable."

"Was it really?"

"Yeah, it was just unreal."

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, you're pissed."

"I'm not pissed! I've drank no more than you."

"True, except I'm not a lightweight, and you lover-boy, are!"

Did he just pat my face? Cheeky twat. "Are you saying I can't handle my booze?"

"Dunno yet Dean, I'll let you know after the reindeer sex."

"Err, I am more than capable of getting it up thank you very much. I might be drunk but there ain't no amount of tequila slammers that are gonna stop me from doing THAT, trust me John Paul."

"What, even if your cock's turned into an ice lolly?"

"Well you know what to do with an ice lolly John Paul." Here I go with the full on flirtation, cue my best husky voice. "All it takes is a few licks with a hot tongue to get it… melting."

"Are we still talking about your cock?"

"Eh?"

"Because if this another one of your sexual fantasies then I don't think I wanna know. You've already got David Jason and a mythical old woman on your list, I'd really rather not add Mr Whippy to it as well."

"Oh fuck off John Paul, you've ruined the mood now." Well my 'best' husky voice went down like a sodding lead balloon. Twat, he can sod off now. I walk on a head of him, stumbling now and again as I try to walk in a straight line... failing miserably. The lodge comes into sight as I hear John Paul come up behind me again, chuckling softly as he wraps his arms around my neck.

"Aww, sorry babe. I love your ice lolly really."

"Fuck you."

"Haha, I'm only messin' Craig."

"Mmmm, good. Come 'ere."

I turn around, grabbing hold of his arms as I push him towards the side of the lodge, pressing my weight against his delicious body - it's time to get this night back on track! I waste no time in thrusting my tongue into his mouth, enjoying the taste of alcohol and… wait.

"John Paul, have you been eating pineapple?"

**As I had absolutely nothing to do with that last chapter, I am going to ask that you direct your comments to Jon. Thank you.**

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hiya. Thanks for the great feedback on the guest chapter_, _I forwarded the comments to Jon who was made up with the response. _**

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

JOHN PAUL

"Can't you go any faster Craig? You're getting a bit heavy" I say, wrapping my hands more securely around his arse.

"Get lost you cheeky...like you could do any better" he snorts back, giggling in my ear, the jerky moves he's making almost resulting in me losing the tenuous grip I have on him.

"Well whatever, you're gonna have to try harder than that" I say matter of fact, swaying slightly beneath the weight of him.

"It doesn't help that _you're _all over the place" he responds, immediately on the defensive.

"Tssk".

"I'm trying my best alright!" he says rather huffily in my ear, the warmth of his breath as it caresses across my nape, making me shiver.

"Well that's not ….come on Craig, I'm desperate here".

"Nurghhh...!" I can see he's getting there, slowly but surely, even if he does keep missing the hole every time he hits the edge of it.

"Almost in Babe, you're doing great" I encourage, moving a little further forward in my attempts to assist him.

"Oh God!" he mutters through gritted teeth. I can sense how hard he's concentrating, can feel how he's tensed up as he tries to get the damn thing all the way in.

"That's it, nearly there now just give it a good twist and...ahh shit!" His arms fall back to his side in defeat, his chest slumping against my back.

"It's not my fault, _you_won't keep still" he moans in my ear, happily putting all the blame on me.

"For fuck sake Craig, just get it back in and then just...shove it really hard" I bite back, my exasperation at our predicament clear in my tone.

"I'm fucking trying, keep...look, just hold steady will you, I can't get it in if you won't keep still" he pleads, his hand feeling the hard wood, his fingers seeking out the tiny hole. "Hang on...just one more sec...there, got it!"

"Finally, I thought we were never going to get in". I say, sighing with relief as the heat suddenly hits me. "It's alright Craig, I've got you" I assure him when I feel the tenacious grip of his arms and legs wrap more securely around me.

"Ooh...oh yeah, that's good" he groans against my ear, "quick John Paul, get that door shut, you're letting all the heat out" he instructs, finally jumping down from my back, clinging to the wall as I let go of him.

"Not being funny Craig" I say turning to my shivering boyfriend, "but you wouldn't be half as cold if you hadn't decided to whip your dick out for a pee...

"Hey! I needed that!" he says pouting.

"I'm sure you did Craig but...climbing that tree outside? You need that too?" I ask him, reminding him with the reproving look I give him, _who_exactly it was that tried to discourage such stupid behaviour in the first place, behaviour that resulted in him getting half the snow on the upper branches down his back. He shrugs his shoulders, his eyelashes falling onto his cheeks, blocking the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Besides, you were the one who just took ten frigging minutes to open the bloody door...aaand before you say it, _no_, the key didn't get stuck and it wasn't too big for the hole!" He rolls his eyes but it's exaggerated so I know he's taking my teasing the way it was intended.

"Yeah well..." he doesn't even finish what he's saying, he just scratches his head as he flings his hat at me and then stretches and yawns and sits in the middle of the floor to take his boots off. "I'll tell you what, that last hundred metres was a bit of a trek, my feet are killing me" he mutters. I look at him incredulously, about to point out that, thanks to me, he didn't even walk most of it but then I see him smiling to himself and his shoulders shaking and I know he's just getting me back for the teasing. He holds out his hand so I can help him to his feet, which I do, my arms coming around him as he stumbles.

"Oops...sorry, think that last drink went to my head" he says sheepishly, looking at me from beneath the thick blanket of his eyelashes.

**CRAIG**

Blinking away the head rush I just got from standing so suddenly, I look over at John Paul to see him peering back fixedly, a small, sweet smile playing at his lips. I shoot him a querying look but he just shrugs dismissively and starts taking off his jacket, his eyes still fastened on me intently.

Frowning at him, puzzled at what he's finding so interesting, I watch as he cocks his head to one side and squints at me, lifting his hand towards my face but stopping midway to pull his glove off. It's only when he raises it again and gets really close to my eye that I jerk my head back out of the way.

"Whoa, what're you doing?" Surprisingly John Paul chuckles deep in his throat, his eyes flicking briefly to my lips as he kisses them before returning once more to mine.

"Hold still, I won't hurt you" he assures me, his voice soft and mellow but with that sexy, husky tone to it that still makes me tingle every time I hear it. Grasping the fingers of his other glove, he pulls it off and tosses it to the floor to join it's counterpart, raising his bare hand to my face and holding it their, cupped against my cheek. Then, as he lifts his other hand and his fingers gently trace over my cheek, I close my eyes automatically, holding my breath as I feel his knuckles softly grazing over my skin and the barely there touch of his finger and thumb as they tickle over my eyelashes. He chuckles low and deep in his throat when he removes his hand and I open my eyes again to see him smiling at me warmly, his vibrant blue eyes crinkled at the corners as he holds his fingertip out to me.

"Make a wish Craig" he whispers, tilting his head to one side as he watches me. Glancing down, I see the dark curve of my eyelash resting atop his fingertip just a few inches from my mouth. He nods his head in encouragement as my gaze flicks to his, biting his lip as my fingers curl beneath his, holding his hand steady. Right, a wish, that's easy enough. After all, I've wanted this since before me and John Paul were anything more serious than mates.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and blow, keeping it simple.

_I want to be with John Paul in Dublin._

Opening my eyes, I automatically check the eyelash has gone. When I see it has, I wrap my fingers around his and tug him in the direction of the lounge and the fire I can hear and smell blazing in there, stopping dead in my tracks as I enter the warm, cosy room.

"Oof!"

"Sorry". Turning, I pull John Paul further into the room as the excitement bubbles up, nodding towards the heavy wooden mantle-piece that surrounds the huge, roaring fire. I can tell the exact moment he clocks the brightly coloured stocking hanging from one of the wooden pegs that has my name on it because he pretends not to see it right away, his face registering surprise when his eyes glance over it for the second time.

"Ohh cool, wonder why that's there?" he says, nudging me towards it with his elbow.

"Like you don't know" I say, utterly convinced he's had a hand in this. Then a thought occurs to me. "Is this what you were whispering to Matias about this morning?" I ask. He shakes his head 'no' but I can see by his tell tale blush that he's fibbing. Reaching out, I trace my name which has been stitched into the material with red and green felt, then let them flick over the bells that are hanging from the loop on the end, smiling at John Paul as the tinkling sound fills the room.

"Thank you" I say, despite his denial of any involvement, pulling him into my arms and breathing in the fresh, woodsy scent that lingers on his skin from the walk back to the cabin.

"You're welcome" he whispers back, pulling away after a brief hug, his eyes sparkling back at me as they lock on mine. "Don't get too excited though, there's nothing in it yet" he says chuckling, dragging me away from the fire and the stocking hanging there, towards the couch. Letting out a deep sigh, I slump down against the cushions.

"What did you wish for?" he asks, groaning as he sinks down beside me on the couch, twisting his body round so he can rest on his back with his head in my lap and his legs thrown over the side. I shrug my shoulders evasively.

"I can't tell you that, it won't come true". He snorts, tipping his head back so he's looking at me upside down, his eyes glinting warm and soft from the firelight.

"Bullshit, that's only true when you blow out the candles on your birthday cake, making a wish on an eyelash is different" he says with utter certainty. "So go on then, what did you wish for?" Glancing down at him, I can't resist dipping my head to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose, smiling back at the cute look of surprise he gives me. Then his expression changes as he lifts his brows questioningly, frowning when I shake my head.

"Not telling you".

"Humph" he slaps my hand away as I reach out to him and folds his arms, making his displeasure apparent.

"Aww don't be like that" I say, spearing my fingers through the soft strands of his hair becoming mesmerized at the way they glint golden in the firelight. "I'll tell you what..." he twists his head to the side, his drooping eyes widening as he looks at me expectantly. "I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise". He narrows his eyes suspiciously, only letting himself relax back against me once I've nodded my head. Then he jerks back up, half twisting into the couch until he's facing me.

"You said we'd do snowmen today...you lied" he says, half pouting half playful.

"Well I uh...that wasn't my fault, we didn't have time but tomorrow..."

"Pftt" he cuts in, rolling his eyes and flopping back down.

"Hey...oi you" he opens one eye and then the other slowly, peering at me and quirking his brow as he waits patiently. "I offered earlier remember and _you_said we didn't have time". He shrugs but I can see the blush of sheepishness taint his cheeks. "Besides, you wanted to pick up one of those snowman kits from Santa's village" I once again remind him.

"Oh, right...yeah. Well I got one of those so, tomorrow? For definite?" he says hopefully.

"Scouts honour" I promise, clasping my little finger beneath my thumb and holding up my middle three fingers for him to see. He arches his brows again but this time I see his eyes fill with mischief and that all too familiar glint he gets when he's thinking about sex.

"So cute" he mutters, chuckling to himself. I tut and roll my eyes, effectively putting an end to whatever dirty thoughts he was suddenly having. Realising I'm not taking him on, he sighs and closes his eyes, tilting his head and shifting slightly so he's facing me, his cheek rests against my thigh. Twirling the longer strands of his hair unconsciously between my fingers, I stare down at him, letting my gaze take in his features, relaxed as they are in repose. God he's handsome. I would say beautiful because I could literally stare at him like I would the most exquisite work of art hung in a gallery but there's something deeply masculine about his face that makes me think handsome is the better definition. The firelight glints off his dirty blond hair, highlighting individual strands that look like spun gold and it casts shadows over his features, emphasising the hard, angular structure of his cheek bones and his well defined nose. All this, along with the ever changing hue of his blue eyes, hidden from me right now, holds me captivated.

I start buzzing with excitement as I think about New Year and all the things it could entail for us. _Change_, that's the biggest one and it's terrifying but terrifying in the same way a Rollercoaster is when it reaches the very top of the tracks and teeters there, on the crest, for a moment or two before sending you head first into the best, most exhilarating ride of your life. Hmm, change. It can be a scary thing but, boy was I looking forward to it.

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

CRAIG

"Craig?" He says my name, just when I start debating with myself whether or not he's fallen asleep.

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me about your friends?" he says quietly...thoughtfully. He takes a deep breath and twists around, his face practically pressed in my crotch for a second or two as he turns over, something resembling uncertainty flashing in his eyes as he rests his chin on his folded hands on my stomach, staring up at me questioningly.

"Go on..._.please_?" He looks hopeful, smiling encouragingly as I shift position to make us more comfortable. "It's just...you've told me a bit about them but I don't really feel I _know _them, you know?" he murmurs. This break away is all about me and him being in each others company again, so talking about my friends from back home feels like a bit of a mood killer. Then I tell myself, he _is _interested and I'm hoping they're going to be his mates soon too, so I make myself more comfortable and gesture for him to do the same, my fingers once more sliding into his hair as he settles his head back in my lap and closes his eyes.

"Okay well, as you know, my main friends are the ones I share the house with...Gavin, Keith and Gemma" he nods and I continue on, telling him what they're studying, where they're from and the little bits I know about their families and so on.

"Yeah but what are they like" he asks, the vibrant, brilliant blue of his eyes flashing as he opens them and focuses on mine. I smile at him upside down, my gaze following the tip of my finger as I trace over his lips, quickly pulling away and chuckling as he snaps at it with his teeth.

"Well I guess...I suppose Gemma's the sensible one, after me that is and Keith tends to be..."

"Hang on, what do you mean, 'after you'?" he asks, tipping his head back to look at me. Right yeah, I'll have to be more careful than that.

"Well they tend to see me as the reliable one, you know, 'cause I was there first? Anyway, uhh...yeah Keith, he's really sporty and likes to party so him and Gemma are total opposites, like Yin and Yang but it works somehow...I reckon you'll really get on with Gem".

"Yeah? Why's that? Is it 'cos I've got lots of sisters?" he asks warily. Laughing, I shake my head.

"No...she's quite studious" he frowns at that, no doubt thinking I'm making him out to be a nerd. "She likes to unwind by going clubbing, she's already said she's going to take you under her wing and show you all the best clubs" I tell him, nodding my affirmation when his eyes brighten at the prospect.

"Cool, has she been to that place you were talking about earlier?"

"Hmm yeah, she said it's fantastic but I've already told her that I'm taking you the first time there, she'll have to wait in line". I tell him cockily, winking at him when he opens one eye to look at me. I'm not kidding about her though. I hadn't really got to know the rest of my house mates that much until after we'd gone out a few weeks ago but once I had and I found out how into music and the whole club scene she was, I'd opened up more about John Paul. I'd spent a good few hours listening as she'd enthusiastically planned out exactly where she'd take him when I 'eventually got my ass in gear and brought him over here' or words to that effect.

"So you don't mind having to share the house with a couple then?"

"No, it was a bit...at first it made me miss you even more because they'd be sitting on the settee together or sharing each others dinner and it just kept reminding me what I was missing out on" I say shrugging, sighing deeply as I remember how hollow that made me feel. "But then it was nice having them around like that, you know?" I hasten to add when I see John Paul's expression change to one of sadness. "They do bicker though, sometimes constantly but they tend to go in their room when they get like that. I think Gemma's embarrassed at people seeing her acting up so she usually shoves Keith out of the room or stops the argument before it really gets going" I hasten to add, not wanting to put him off the thought of being there.

"That sounds alright".

"Yeah it is" I say, nodding in agreement, "you just have to hide when she morphs into Godzilla once a month".

"Believe me, she can't be any worse than Mercedes, she's a bloody nightmare. We call her 'The Hulk'" he says dryly. I can't help laughing at the mental image that provides, trying to stop myself when I see his head jiggling around on top of my legs. "So uh...what about the rest of your friends then?"

"What? You mean Gavin?" I'm surprised he still wants to know more about Gavin considering he spent a whole evening a couple of weeks ago probing me for facts about my Irish friend. We'd been chatting via our laptops and my house mate had come in and thrown himself dramatically down onto the couch beside me launching into a one sided conversation, telling me all about this girl he fancied that was playing hard to get. It'd been pretty funny actually, seeing John Paul rolling his eyes and pretending to yawn from the screen, laughing behind his hand as I'd tried to interrupt and explain I wasn't really alone. Finally I'd managed to get a word in edgewise and show him John Paul, who he'd waved at sheepishly before leaving us alone. Anyway, after that night and a million or so questions, I figured John Paul would be fed up of hearing about Gavin.

John Paul sighs and turns over again, this time onto his side with his head resting on his forearm as he looks up at me.

"Not necessarily Gavin" he says, distracting me for a second as he tugs my t shirt from beneath my bum, his fingers wandering beneath it.

"Ohh?" My stomach contracts beneath his fingers as they caress around my side to my waist, stroking over the skin just beneath and around my belly button.

"What's uh...I don't know...what's James like?" he asks nonchalantly, diverting my attention from the question for a second as he begins lifting the fabric higher, pushing it up out of the way to expose more of my skin.

"James?" My voice hitches in my throat as he traces a fingertip around the shallow indentation of my navel, causing him to chuckle softly as he looks up at me.

"For instance" he says dismissively, shrugging his shoulders, his eyes sliding back down to watch his fingers at play. "He is one of your friends isn't he?"

"Well yeah" though I wouldn't really class him as a friend like my three house mates. Truth is that since we went for coffee that first time and I took him on as my employee, I haven't really socialised with him at all. Unless you include trips to the cash and carry and endless hours one evening going over the business.

"I suppose he's what you'd call amiable...you know, he gets on with everyone really" I say, picturing us after our last business studies class when we met up with some potential new clients.

"Even your house mates?" His fingers stop touching me for a second, just laying relaxed against my stomach.

"My house mates? Yeah...yeah he seems to". I don't really know what else to say about that, after all, he only met them for half an hour or so when I was handing over instructions before the Christmas break.

"So he's...amiable? What else?"

"Uh...well he works hard and he's punctual..."

"Unlike me you mean" he says petulantly. I look down at John Paul to see if he's kidding but he actually seems serious.

"Trust me Babe, you are always worth the wait" I tell him, chucking him a sly wink. He smiles and stretches up to meet my kiss, before resuming his caresses on my tummy.

"Does he make you laugh? You know, like Gavin and Keith do?"

"Well he did tell me this really stupid joke about a monkey and a saxophone". I shift ever so slightly to one side, feeling a wave of tenderness hit me as John Paul brings his knees up, curling his legs up onto the settee. "Right so a monkey walks into a bar and asks for some nuts and the barkeeper says...hang on, no...that's not it...uhmm." What was it again? "Oh right, a guy walks into a bar and sees a monkey eating some nuts and he...fuck, that's not right either. Oh okay..." John Paul raises his brows at me, shaking his head apologetically that I can't remember the joke. Oh well, it was stupid anyway.

"So anything else besides that?" he persists. I frown at him, attempting to remember the joke again. "Not _that_" he gives me a slap, rolling his eyes knowingly, "..._James_" he prompts. Oh right. I take a deep breath and sigh, holding my hands flat out in resignation.

"He's just...he's a nice guy alright...I'm sure you'll meet him along with the rest of them now..." I lower my tone so he knows I mean business. "Can we _please_ stop talking about James?" he seems taken aback I said that but smiles. "I'm not kidding, you carry on like that and I'll start to think you have a thing for him, besides" I say suggestively, chuckling at the open mouthed look of surprise he gives me. "I can think of so many other things I'd rather be doing right now" I say, wriggling my eyebrows at him in what I presume to be a sexy, devilish manner. He laughs...yeah laughs but he does shift against me, raising himself up so he's knelt facing me on the couch. Then he cups my cheeks in his hands and kisses me senseless and all thoughts of my friends fly straight out of the window.

**JOHN PAUL**

"He's just...he's a nice guy alright...I'm sure you'll meet him along with the rest of them now...can we _please_stop talking about James?" I'll admit, I'm curious why he's so hell bent on not talking about this guy but there's nothing in his demeanour that's that strange to me. He sees me looking and squirms a little, his cheeks spotting with colour so adorably that he has me growing flushed. "I'm not kidding, you carry on like that and I'll start to think you have a thing for him, besides, I can think of so many other things I'd rather be doing right now" he says, drawing a line beneath the conversation we'd been having. I'd managed it at least, even if I didn't really get the answers or responses I was looking for. I'd have loved for Craig to say that he thought James was dull and boring or even better, that he didn't really like him but from what he says, he does like James. In Craig's eyes he's clearly a good guy and funny too, if he makes Craig laugh with crappy jokes. He even bloody gets on with all Craig's mates which is more than I do, seeing as I haven't even met them yet. 1-nil to bloody perfect James then.

At least I scored myself a point that Craig still wants me to meet them. That has to be a good thing right? So I mentally evened it up to 1-1. Then of course, I remember James is punctual so he takes it to 2-1. James might be in front but I do have one extra thing that gives me the advantage. James isn't here and I am so I toss the scoring to one side, laughing lightly to myself when I see Craig's attempts at flirting and realise how ridiculous I'm being interrogating him whilst he's sat there all warm and inviting. Kneeling up and straddling my boyfriends legs, I take Craig's face tenderly between my hands and kiss him, searing the memory of me into his mind as my lips touch his, demolishing my competition in one fell swoop.

I've no idea how long we stay like that, me plastered against his body, him holding me close as we savour each other but it feels like a lifetime, a fabulous, warm, fuzzy lifetime when we do eventually come up for breath, snuggling down into the thick, soft cushions of the settee. Craig is on his back and I'm kind of sprawled across him, one thigh tucked snugly between his knees, my belly against his groin and my head resting comfortably on his chest, his fingers still stroking absent-mindedly through my hair.

I don't recall falling asleep but I must've because I awaken, what must be hours later, curled up horizontally against Craig with my head nestled against his chest and my arms wrapped around him, the throw from the back of the couch covering us both. Lifting my head, I look down at him, the soft, amber light from the fire casting a warm glow over his features making him look almost angelic. Dipping my head, I can't resist kissing his cheek and then the delicate skin of his eyelid, the curled spikes of his eyelashes tickling my lips as they sweep over the tips. Then, regretfully, I crawl carefully off him until I'm kneeling on the carpet, grasping the blanket and placing it back over him before heading up to the bedroom.

As quietly as I can, I lift my holdall onto the bed and assemble the small array of gifts I've got him, including the cute little elf gingerbread I managed to hide from him this afternoon and the scented balm, a pair of novelty Dr Who socks I bought at home and a voucher for an online instrument store so he can purchase some picks and stuff ready for me teaching him how to play guitar. It's not the most original of gifts but it's something I promised I'd do once we got sorted in Dublin. I know, it's a not so subtle hint but, come on, this is killing me.

Closing the zip carefully, I reach into the side pocket of my luggage, butterflies suddenly awakening in my stomach as I pull out the long, slim envelope with his name on it. I finger the length of the gift I'd got him..._us_for Christmas, trying to decide if I should give it him in the stocking with the other presents or wait until tomorrow night.

What had we planned for tomorrow? Ooh yeah, animal stuff. Not exactly romantic plans but that left the whole evening free for me to come up with something. With that in mind, I put the envelope back, safely tucked away behind my passport and the clear wallet that's holding all my Euros. Quietly grasping the stocking, I make my way back downstairs into the main room, surreptitiously checking Craig out from beneath my lashes as I creep over to the fire to hang the stocking.

Craig murmurs softly in sleep and I stop what I'm doing to look over at him, my whole body tingling with love, affection and a hint of excitement when I see him fling his arm above his head and turn his face to rub his cheek into the cushion beneath him. God he looks so adorable. Treading carefully, so as not to make a sound, I walk back towards him, crouching in front of him on the floor, close enough that I can hear him breathing. I've no idea how long I stay like that, watching him sleep, but it must have been a while because when he moves again, it breaks me out of the mesmerised state I seem to have inflicted upon myself.

I see him lick his lips and frown and it's at that point, I realise he's opened his eyes and is looking at me intently.

"What you doing John Paul? Come back to bed" he says quietly, his voice carrying that sexy, gruffness to it that makes me hard.

"Sshh, I am doing, I just...just needed to pee, that's all" I respond, equally as quiet. He shifts up a bit on the comfortable sofa, propping himself up with his forearm, looking around a bit bewildered. Then he kind of shrugs and turns onto his side, wriggling right back until his bum is pressed against the back of the settee, his arm curled beneath him.

"Oh, okay...you coming back now then?" he asks, his voice still husky with sleep.

"Yeah...yeah I am". I lean in and kiss his lips as they curve into a smile, gazing into his eyes as they sparkle back at me, unblinking. Then I stand up and take off my jeans and my other clothes until I'm clad in just my boxer briefs and a t shirt. Craig, seeing this, sits up and discards most of his clothes too before lying back down in the same position, his arm outstretched across the seat cushion this time. Shoving the mound of clothing to one side, I settle down beside him, sighing with satisfaction as I adjust my head onto the cushion and my neck against his arm, shivering when his breath caresses over my skin like the gentlest of kisses.

"Love you Jay" he whispers, kissing me behind my ear.

"Hmm, you too Craig". I turn my head, feeling the muscles in his arm beneath me straining as he cranes his head up to meet me, our lips touching for the briefest of seconds before we settle down again. Then he flicks the thick, warm blanket back over us and lifts his arm to curl it around me, snuggling up to my body until he's spooning me and in that moment, I've never felt more cherished.

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

CRAIG

Yawning deeply, I extend my arms out above my head, thrusting my hips forward as I stretch, careful not to bump John Paul so hard that I push him off the edge of the sofa. Feeling a little more invigorated, I drop my arms lightly back down to rest against the warm, bare flesh of John Paul's back, my fingers lightly tracing the length of his spine, right the way down to the waistband of his underwear. He mumbles sleepily and turns over to face the back of the settee trapping me against it, his shifting about allowing me to slide further down the couch without waking him. Hmm, I breathe in hard, savouring the soft, homey smell that clings to his body, loving the warm, sleep infused fragrance as it radiates from his flesh.

Of course, smelling him isn't enough. I have to taste him too, my lips skimming over the soft swell of his stomach which is relaxed in sleep and my tongue darting out and licking the line from his sternum all the way to his belly button, the taste of his skin turning me on beyond reason. I'm already hard, I woke up that way...you try sleeping next to John Paul all night long and not waking up with a stiffy, it's inevitable, I'm telling you but with his unique flavour coating my tongue and his warm flesh against my lips, it becomes almost unbearable.

Smiling to myself, I peak up at John Paul from beneath my lashes to check he's still sleeping, letting my fingers dip beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs when I see his eyes are still closed. Perfect way to waken him then. I slip the material down far enough to expose the first few inches of his semi wakened cock, wrapping my fingers around him and tugging lightly a few times until he grows completely hard beneath my fingers. Then I nudge my face down, allowing the silky smooth stretch of his skin to bump against my cheek, the musk scent of his sex filling my nostrils, making me tremble and respond the way I would to the most potent of aphrodisiacs.

He lets out a sigh but I want to hear him moan, so I swipe my tongue out over the hot, tumescent head of his cock, letting the tip of it flick over the slit to taste him before opening my lips around him and taking him inside my mouth. I feel his dick twitch reflexively against the roof of my mouth and as I begin to suck on his shaft, bobbing my head as my tongue sweeps the length of him, his hips lift unconsciously, making him go even deeper.

"Huh wha...Ohh God Craig". John Paul shudders and jerks as wakens and I relax into it, the sounds he's making encouraging me to look up from my ministrations to find a hazy pair of cerulean blue eyes gazing hotly down at me. He gasps again, his tongue darting out to wet his full, pink lips, his eyelids closing briefly over his heated gaze when I tickle my fingertips beneath his balls, sucking him and teasing his cock like my life depends on it.

"Oh fuck yeah" he sighs, his head falling back against the cushions. He lets me carry on for another few seconds and, hey, I'm not complaining, then caresses my cheeks lightly before tugging me away from him, my mouth leaving his dick with a popping sound.

"Come here you sexy fucker" he rasps, shuffling up on the couch so he can kiss me. Oh boy, I'm gonna wake him up like this more often. The gruff, sandpaper quality of his voice send a clear message of desire to my cock, making it throb even more in excitement. He doesn't linger kissing for long, instead, he pushes himself up into a sitting position and then stands, shoving his underwear down to his ankles so his dick can jut out proudly. I reach out to take him in hand but he slaps me away, chuckling lightly beneath his breath.

"You're keen".

"Too fucking right I am, now get you're sexy ass down here so I...oh!"

John Paul silences me with another kiss and then settles himself back onto the couch, grasping the waistband of my boxers and inching them over my cock so it slaps against my belly, before yanking them deftly down my legs and off over my feet to the floor, leaving me completely exposed to his gaze. His eyes narrow, lingering on me for a moment or two, his breathing becoming shallow. Then he reaches out and grasps me, scooting down until we're laying side by side facing each other, our groins on a level with the others. My whole body quivers uncontrollably, my bum and thighs tensing in anticipation when I feel his breath caress over the taut skin covering my cock, seconds before I feel his wet tongue curl around the shaft close to the base and sweep up the length of it.

"Ooh fuck, that's goood!" I gasp out with a shaky breath, my legs twitching as he takes the sensitive tip in his mouth and sucks forcefully, his tongue swirling around the head. At first it's too much to even think of doing anything but continue to breathe and feel the pleasurable sensations of his mouth on my prick but after a time, I feel able to reciprocate his actions.

Blinking my eyes open, I grasp John Paul's long, hard length in my hand, squeezing the clear, glistening bead of pre-cum that's gathered at the slit until it drips down onto the backs of my fingers, the mouthwatering sight of it teasing my taste buds. I lick it away, savouring the slight, salty tang of it on my tongue, dipping my head to flick over the tiny hole in an attempt to find more. As I circle the smooth, velvet ridge of his cock, he emits a growl of pleasure, the low, throaty sound vibrating around my dick sending tingling zings of excitement through me.

I go into a kind of sensory overload as he continues to suck me into oblivion and I slick each fresh drop of liquid over his rock hard flesh, the warm, rigidity of his cock like silk on my tongue. God it's wonderful, the duel sensations of my mouth around his dick and his lips and tongue working on mine, taking turns to command priority. Every so often he takes just the tip into his mouth, laving the head until it's slippery wet and then sucking it really hard, causing me to almost black out with the intensity of pleasure that one act radiates through my body. I find when he does this, I can't concentrate on him, even for a second. I just have to hold on tight, my fist wrapped around him until he continues his efforts elsewhere, enabling me to actually think once more about what I'm doing.

He starts playing with my nuts, sweeping the flat of his tongue over the soft sacs of skin and flicking the tip across the over sensitive flesh between my balls and my ass-hole, causing me to jerk and twitch in ecstasy. It drives me to distraction but when he lets up a little, going back to feasting on my cock, I decide to pay him back, the fingers that were grasping his arse cheeks sliding closer to his heated centre, teasing over his hole until I feel him twitching and bucking in response. I chuckle around his cock and he arches against me, letting out a deep throaty groan in reaction, the sounds and vibrations coming from his mouth having a knock on effect to me as I thrust deep, involuntarily pumping my cock further into his mouth.

He manages to take me though, his body relaxing to accept me more readily. I slick one of my digits with saliva and go back to teasing him, swirling my finger around his puckered entrance, rubbing over his hole until he pushes back against it, begging for more, all the while working my lips over the throbbing length of him, the sounds of his pants and moans of bliss filling my ears.

It becomes a bit of a race then, the pair of us challenging ourselves to bring the other off faster, both of us using all the skills we've acquired with each other to give the other pleasure and get him to the brink of a truly body shaking orgasm. John Paul has me trembling so hard as he grasps my cock, pumping it fast and then slow, his tongue licking it's way across my balls and over my perineum to my opening, flicking his tongue over the puckered entrance just enough to tease and torment me and drive me absolutely fucking wild.

Not to be out done by my lover, I take him as deep as I can, my hands grasping the flesh of his cheeks and pulling them apart so I can dip my middle finger past the tight ring of muscle into his arse, the pad of it easily finding the soft bundle of nerves along the inner wall. Knowing just how slight a touch it takes to stimulate his prostate, I lightly rub over it, pulling my head back a little when his hips jerk violently against me. Chuckling, the vibrations of my tongue exhilarating him even further, I feel his cock swell in my mouth and I ready myself to take his load, seconds before he cums.

"Ohh fuck...oh my...I'm...oh shit...Craig...oh!" He mumbles unintelligibly, the words tumbling from his lips turning to ragged breaths of nonsense as his juices burst forth, the first offering hitting my tongue with such a force I wonder if I can contain it. Swallowing automatically, I take the rest, my hands now gripping his hips, attempting to hold him still as they buck wildly against me. When he's finished, I lick around the head of his dick, clearing up every single drop of his nectar, planting soft kisses on his stomach until it finishes heaving with exertion. He sighs loudly, one of his hands sweeping down to splay through my hair, his thumb caressing gently over my cheeks as he holds me against him, the other one still grasped tightly around my cock.

"Oh wow, that was...that was intense" he breathes, raising his head for a second to look down at me, his blue eyes still dazed but shining brilliantly back at me. "Your turn" he says with a wink, his lips once again enveloping my rigid hard on, taking me mere seconds to get back to the dizzying heights I'd been reaching before he came.

"Oh...ohh God". I wrap my arms around his thighs, hugging him to me as I gush into his mouth, my hips bucking as I unload spurt after spurt of creamy fluid against his tongue. I feel like I might've blacked out or gone into orbit for a few moments as I see stars, little bursts of light hitting behind my eyelids as he sucks and slurps my seed from me, stroking and licking me fervently and then tenderly as I come down from that high. Finally spent, my whole body feeling like a mound of wet spaghetti, I flop back, one arm over my eyes, the other resting over his torso where my fingers caress over his belly.

"Fuck me, that was good. Remind me to wake you up like that every day" I tell him with a giggle. He shifts a little, propping himself up on his elbow so he can gaze down at me.

"Every day? You'll get no complaints from me, I promise you" he says sincerely, his knuckles grazing over my cheeks. "Hmm" he sighs, "oh...looks like Santa's been" he says huskily, in maybe the least surprised voice I've ever heard. I look up towards the fireplace and the stocking that we placed there last night, noting the way it bulges slightly. Maybe I do have a little energy left after all.

He beats me to it, swinging his legs off the couch and walking over to the hearth, buck naked, throwing a couple more logs on the fire and standing well back whilst he gives it a poke, before taking down the giant sock and bringing it over. Presents are lovely but getting to watch John Paul stride nonchalantly around the room in not a stitch of clothing is far better. He's magnificent, he always was but that shyness he used to have when he was around me seems to have all but disappeared, replaced with an ease and confidence in himself that is such a huge turn on. I swear, if I hadn't just experienced one of the most mind blowing orgasms ever, I'd be good to go again.

"Here you go". I shuffle further up the settee until I'm sitting, my back propped nicely against the stack of cushions we'd been sleeping on. Taking the stocking from him, I delve inside, extracting the contents one by one.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" I ask, holding up the novelty socks, one with the Dr embroidered on it, the other showing the Weeping Angels, the same scary characters that'd freaked me out at the museum in Blackpool. He chuckles, encouraging me to put them on, which I do, feeling like an idiot but not particularly caring as I sit there and take out the rest of the gifts wearing nothing but the socks.

"Wow, an elf cookie that looks surprisingly unmolested...what's up? Your little fetish wearing off is it?" I ask. John Paul tuts and rolls his eyes.

"I've no idea what you're talking about, take it up with Father Christmas" he says cheekily. I turn it over in my hands, looking at the perfect icing and decorations through the clear plastic wrapping. Leaning over, grinning, I give him a kiss anyway.

"What's that for?"

"Nothing". I reach inside the stocking to take out another small gift, my fingers encountering a smooth slip of paper. Taking it out, I look carefully at the voucher for an online music store. "You're still going to teach me?" I ask smiling. He looks back, his cheeks growing pink as my eyes search his face.

"If you still want me to" he says shrugging, trying to act like it's no big deal.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I want you to. I can't wait" I tell him sincerely, throwing my arms around him and drawing him in, holding him close enough that I feel his heart beating. When I pull back, he's grinning widely, his eyes sparkling with unabashed delight. "Just think, if I get good, I can get a guitar and then I'll be able to do a song for you at one of those open mike night thingies, they have loads of 'em in Dublin". I start rooting in the bag, my fingers clasping around the smooth, cold surface of the last object.

"What's this?" I ask, turning the jar around in my fingers, inspecting the writing on the lid that tells me nothing other than it's been made over here, seeing as the writing appears to be foreign.

"Open it and smell it" he encourages, all pretence that it was Santa Clause bringing me these things going out the window. I unscrew the cap, the musk/citrus scent of the jars contents wafting up and filling my nostrils with it's gorgeous fragrance. Bringing it closer, I inhale again, breathing it in deeply until it fills me senses.

"What is that?"

John Paul smiles and dips his fingertip into the cool, white cream, smearing it across my jaw and rubbing it in until it's absorbed.

"It's a cooling balm...for when you've had a shave" he elaborates, clearly ecstatic at his choice of gift.

"It smells gorgeous, like...I don't know, there's something familiar but I can't put my finger on it". He chuckles, ducking his head for a second, looking at his hands, before lifting his eyes to meet mine again.

"I had it made especially for you, so I picked scents that were familiar to me...from you" he shrugs but I can tell he's pleased at my response.

"Yeah?" I ask huskily.

"Uh huh...you're sure you like it?" He's fishing, I can tell but I really do love the gift. No one's ever really done something so personal for me before, except John Paul when he won me the rabbit and got our pictures done on holiday. I lean in, closing my eyes so I can savour the taste and feel of him as I kiss him.

"I love it, now how about we jump in that shower and then you can give me another shave eh and put this to good use?" I ask wickedly, throwing him a saucy wink before legging it to the bathroom, John Paul close at my heels. 

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

CRAIG

"So you liked the reindeer farm then? Weren't the fawns just so cute?"

"Yeah, yeah they were...listen I'd best..." I wave my hand in the vague direction I want to be heading, straight through the foyer and out the front doors where I promised I'd meet John Paul...oh, twenty minutes ago. Unfortunately, the woman talking to me, someone we shared a coffee with after breakfast, still doesn't sense my urge to leave.

"Are you guys going to the camp-fire later? We might get lucky and spot the Aurora Borealis. Jack says if the sky's clear there's a good chance we might see it from here" she says excitedly, her fingers wrapping around the sleeve of my coat like talons. I nod my head, my cheeks aching from the smile fixed on my face. From what we could make out at breakfast, 'Jack', knew something about pretty much everything. He was nice enough but definitely one of those, 'been there, done that' kind of guys. Twisting my head around, I look to see if I can spot John Paul where I left him standing a while ago as I headed inside the lodge for the toilets. I can't see him, so I decide the polite facade has to be dropped in order to get away.

"Hopefully we will. Anyway, I've got to go, I've left John Paul waiting long enough...we'll maybe see you later then yeah...bye".

"But I was going to say..."

"Bye!" I say a little more forcefully, smiling to soften the blow. Stuffing my hands back into my gloves, I head back towards the entrance in search of John Paul.

The day has been great so far, so the last thing I want now is to lose any more precious time. After giving John Paul that very sexy wake up call, we'd pretty much done the same as yesterday morning, just omitting the sex in the bathroom this time around, instead taking the time to enjoy a leisurely joint shower. He'd shaved me again though, this time finding it easier because I only had a days worth of shadow and he'd applied the balm afterwards, the scents from his gift still lingering on my skin even now.

After that, we'd rushed to the lodge so we didn't miss breakfast and then we'd joined Lorna and Jack and some others in the large lounge area for coffee before getting on the minibus to the reindeer farm. I think seeing John Paul bottle feeding one of the fawns made me fall in love with him all over again. He'd just...he'd handled the baby animal so carefully it just made my heart soar.

Getting back, I needed the toilet urgently so rushed inside to use the facilities, figuring me and John Paul could use the break between the reindeer farm and husky sledging to have sex. What? We've used the lounge..._twice_, the bathroom..._more_ than twice, even the entrance hall but so far the bed hasn't seen much action. Bumping into Lorna _might_ have scuppered my plans but I'm really hoping not.

Right, where the hell is he? I hear lots of giggling and piercing shrieking coming from outside so I follow the noise, my interest piqued when I hear a very high pitched voice calling out my boyfriends name.

"John Paul, look!...look what we builded". Following the sound of the little girls giggles, I round the corner of the lodge, stopping in my tracks, a huge smile forming on my face as I witness the scene before me. John Paul is surrounded by of a group of kids ranging in age from around five to eight years old, the smallest of the bunch, a little girl, standing next to him, tugging on his coat sleeve with her pink mittened hand. He turns around, exclaiming loudly when he's led over to a big mound of snow that has two sticks poking out of the top.

"Wow it's _huge_, that's really something you guys" he says, standing back and crossing his arms to admire the kids handy-work.

"No it's not, it sucks" says one of the boys, the oldest looking of the group.

"No it doesn't" one of the others cries, her bottom lip jutting out at the boys negative comment. The older boy shrugs and repeats himself, so the other kid shoves him in the chest, making him land on his backside. The rest of them all laugh but he doesn't look impressed, in fact, he looks close to tears. John Paul reaches past the younger ones to give him a hand up.

"Why does it suck buddy?" The boy shrugs again, plucking one of the sticks from the top of the mound and poking it.

"It doesn't look like a snowman, it looks more like a giant pile of cra..."

"Woah, okay...you think you can improve it?" The kid nods his head emphatically so John Paul steps back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully with his forefinger and thumb as he surveys the snow, pretending to be deep in thought.

"How about you tell me what it needs then." John Paul looks at the other kids, waving his hand at their 'snowman'. "What do you guys think? You reckon you could make it look _even_ better?" Five excited voices all yell to the affirmative and start voicing their suggestions on how to make the mound/snowman look better.

"We want you tell help John Paul" the smallest one yells, going behind him and pushing the backs of his thighs with all her might. He chuckles, allowing himself to be moved over to the huge pile of snow.

"Okay okay...what's first then...?" The kids start issuing their suggestions and it's at that point that he looks up and spots me standing there watching them. He grins and raises his hand but quickly looks away again when one of the little boys tugs at his pant leg to get his attention. I carry on watching as I trudge up the steps onto the veranda, making my way around to the heated patio where some of the parents are gathered. In no time at all, he has them organized, the sound of their chatter and laughter drifting over the snow, filling my ears. I'll join them soon but for now, I'm happy to sit and watch the chaos unfold. In no time at all, John Paul has the kids giving the mound of snow some definition, giving the snowman a more rounded base.

Watching them, I can't help wondering what having kids would be like.

He'd asked me once, John Paul, way back when he'd first told me he loved me, the day Charlie had been taken...he'd asked if I thought I'd have kids. I'd said yes, making out I'd teach them some footy moves and money making scams but honestly, I hadn't ever really thought about it until he'd asked. My train of though takes me to John Paul and what he'd be like with kids. I bet that he'd make a great dad someday, especially as he's grown up without one himself because he has the patience to bring up kids, he's attentive and caring and would make them laugh. I mean, hell if he can bring me out of a sulk and give me the confidence to deliver a presentation and go after what I want in life, then handling a mini version of me would be a doddle. He would, he'd definitely be great with kids because he's kind and gentle but wouldn't take any shit, just like all the McQueens...well, the wouldn't take any shit part anyway, so I can see him being the one doling out the discipline while I...

_While I_...? Where the fuck did that thought come from?

I glance over, wary that he can read my thoughts but he isn't even looking at me, he's got his eyes trained on this one particular kid with dark, glossy hair and big, wide eyes, her cute bottom lip sticking out because her brother's telling her off.

I chuckle as I picture John Paul trying to keep a straight face and be stern while he's berating a little girl version of me or a little blond one of him but for the life of me, every time I imagine it, he's smiling indulgently whilst being firm. He looks over, grinning his head off and I can see his eyes are lit up with mirth from here as he watches the interaction between the pair.

I gesture to John Paul that I'm nipping inside and five minutes later, I'm making my way over to him carrying a hot chocolate.

"Oh God, you lifesaver" he gushes, wrapping his hands around the cardboard carton, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "So? What do you think then...pretty cool huh?"

"Yep, best snowman I've ever seen".

"So are you here to give us a hand now or are you going back up there to watch?" he says, inclining his head towards the balcony.

"Well seeing as you've got to get that..." I point to the smaller of the two giant snowballs, the one that's roughly the size of a beach-ball, "up there" I indicate the largest ball, "I figure you could use all the help you can get...what're the kids up to?" I glance around to see the children scampering around doing various things. John Paul shrugs, grinning over the rim of the hot chocolate.

"They're looking for twigs and stuff" he says vaguely. "You know, to make the hair" he informs me, chuckling.

"Hair?"

"Oh yeah, Josh has got his dads scarf and little Beth over there..." he points towards the little girl I was so captivated watching him with earlier, "she's got a bag of buttons for his tummy but we've no hat so Daniel here decided we should give him hair" he finishes, exclaiming his delight to all three of them, plus the other two kids when they come back over, dumping arm loads of twigs at our feet.

"I thought you got a snowman building kit and that's why we didn't make it yesterday" I say leaning in to whisper in his ear, making sure the kids don't hear.

"It's back at the cabin and then the kids needed help so I kind of put mine on hold". He waves his hand towards another huge mound of snow, this one over where I'd first seen John Paul standing when the children crowded around him. "Besides, that's _our_ snowman, I couldn't finish it without you." He tilted his head, smiling at me flirtatiously.

"Okay then well...how about I help you lift this guys head on and then I'll dash back to the cabin to get the stuff to sort out Mr Frosty over there?"

"Really?"

"I did promise", I remind him, feeling all warm when his eyes light up, "besides, there's no way I'm going home without making a snowman, it'd be like going to the beach and not going in the sea or visiting Paris without the Eiffel Tower".

"Okay then, I think I dumped the stuff under the coat rack." He grins, looking down and pointing out useful twigs to the children, watching as they stick them in the 'head' before we lift it on top of the other giant snowball. The children giggle as we try to lift the snow sphere, standing back and watching us, pointing out directions once we've got it situated. "Right guys, we just need those buttons and the scarf" he addresses them, watching as Josh and Beth run off to get their contributions.

"And I'll go and get our snowman stuff, I'll be back in a bit...you want anything else?" John Paul smiles and arches an eyebrow, his hands slipping around my hips to cup my waist.

"A kiss wouldn't go amiss" he says suggestively. I start to lean in to grant his request but I stop when I hear giggling. Looking down, I see the little girl looking up at us.

"That rhymes..." she says says, grinning goofily at John Paul, "you're silly" she adds, giggling again and then running off to join the others. I look at John Paul, shaking my head in wonder.

"How do you do that? They love you" I point out. He laughs, low and deep and sexy in his throat, shrugging his shoulders.

"I just like kids I guess, they're fun. Besides, I saw you playing Mr Post Office Man this morning, you didn't do so badly yourself" he counters. I think about it, remembering sorting the mail with Lucy and Ben. It was fun, maybe John Paul's not the only one that'd be a good dad. He clears his throat, tilting his head to the side as he looks at me thoughtfully.

"I bet you'd make a great dad". He laughs quietly beneath his breath when he's said it, his eyes darting away bashfully for a second before coming to rest back on mine.

"Yeah? That's funny, I was thinking the same thing about you before".

"You were?"

"Uh huh, yeah I was." He bites his lip, his eyes glistening, whether from the bitter cold or from my words, I can't be sure which but the pink blush staining his cheeks makes me think it's maybe the latter of the two. I cover his hands with mine and pull him that little bit closer, resting my forehead against his, closing my eyes as I breath in his scent. "It's true John Paul, you will, you'll make a terrific father and don't forget that. Now then, you've got a snowman to finish and I've got stuff to fetch...I'll be back in a minute, okay?" He nods his head and smiles, the sheer brilliance of it lighting up his eyes. I give him a quick kiss on his lips but notice how dry they are so I grab the chap-stick from my coat pocket and slick it across his mouth before giving him another one and taking off, checking back over my shoulder and waving regularly until he's gone from my view. Then, as fast as I can, I get back to the cabin, grab the stuff and head back.

As I approach, I notice a couple of the children have gone but the other three pairs of young eyes turn to me...curious, shy, suspicious.

"Hello!" I give them a jaunty little wave and smile, my eyes capturing and holding John Paul's when he turns at the sound of my voice. He smiles back, eyes glinting merrily as he accepts the kit I pass to him. "You look cold, maybe we should go in and get you a hot drink first eh?"

"I'm alright for a bit, we got _this_ one finished though, what do you think?" I look around him at the snowman, very impressed at their handy-work. It stands at just over five feet tall with a variety of buttons down it's front, two large crystal stones, that look suspiciously like they came from one of the hotel planters, for eyes and a pine-cone nose. Sticking out of it's head are the twigs that the kids found earlier. Those mixed with the blue and purple scarf around it's neck make it look kinda like that character from The Tweenies, one of the kids programmes Jake used to have on when Charlie was around. All in all, it's a cracking looking snowman and from the beaming smiles on the children's faces, they think so too.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, maybe the best..."

"Who's he?" I stop talking immediately, raising my eyebrows at John Paul when the kid interrupts. John Paul smiles back but he gets that familiar blush that always seems to come with that question.

"That's Craig" he responds easily. I chuckle to myself. If there's anything I've learnt about children, it's that simple answers never seem to satisfy the curiosity.

"Yeah but who _is_ he?" See, that's exactly what I mean and now we've got Beth, Josh and another little boy staring at us, waiting for an answer.

"He's my boyfriend" John Paul answers this time, crouching down in front of the little group. I go to stand behind him, my hand automatically going to the nape of his neck, my fingers massaging above the layered fabric of his clothing.

"Oh...so like, he's your friend and a boy, like me and Daniel?" The little boy, Josh, waves his hand between himself and the other little boy who appears to be about the same age he is, maybe six, seven at the most.

"No, more like...more like your mum and your uncle Dave" John Paul answers, referring to the kids mums fiance. They'd been sat with us this morning when we'd been chatting to Lorna and Jack and it'd come up in the conversation that they were getting married.

"Oh". He seems confused, then thoughtful, his little brows furrowed as he puts the clues together. Beth doesn't seem to care one way of the other, she's just happy to be able to reach John Paul enough to wrap her arms around his forearm. Josh whispers something to his young friend Daniel who giggles and then realises he's serious and shrugs his shoulders, whispering back 'ask em', loud enough for everyone to hear. Josh glances furtively between the pair of us, making me feel both amused and apprehensive.

"So you're going to get married too?" John Paul looks a little flustered and his cheeks begin flaming as he continues piling snow onto the head. I raise my eyebrows, grinning, waiting expectantly for his reply.

"Well we...uh..." he glances up then, catching my eye, the blue depths of his pretty much pleading for me to help. I clear my throat, passing the snowman kit to John Paul.

"What I think he's trying to say is we've not really been together that long so we haven't even thought about marriage yet but it's something that _could_ happen" I say diplomatically. The boys glance at each other, funny looks passing between the pair. Then Josh's eyebrows lift and he again, cups his hand around his friends ear and whispers to Daniel. Whatever the hell he says amuses them both greatly because Daniel starts snickering and Josh ends up bent over double, clutching his sides. Me and John Paul share a look also, rolling our eyes and shaking our heads, waiting for the guffaws to subside. Once they have, we watch with growing trepidation as Daniel leans in and whispers to Josh, elbowing him in the ribs as he tries to get him to voice the next question.

"Oh...which one of you would wear the dress?" he asks in all seriousness, Daniel also looking at us with wide eyed innocence. John Paul chuckles, biting his lip when I turn disapproving eyes on him.

"Neither of us bud, we'd wear a suit, just like your uncle Dave will." The kid starts shaking his head in earnest.

"No, he's wearing a skirt, he showed me. He says he wants me to wear one too but I don't want to look like a girl." Both mine and John Paul's eyebrows go up at that little piece of information. Then a thought occurs to me.

"You're uncle Dave...he's from Scotland right?" Josh nods his head. "He's not wearing a skirt then, he's wearing a kilt, it's probably tradition or something."

"That's right, he said it was trad...uhh".

"Tradition".

"Yeah, he said his brother and his best friend were going to wear them too but he says I don't have to if I don't want, I can still help to be best man."

"Well _that's_ cool, I'm sure you'll make a brilliant best man, kilt or no kilt, now why don't you all go and tell you're parents you've finished the snowman, I'm sure they'd love to see it."

"That's right, they've spent all this time watching you, I bet they can't wait to see what you've been up to" John Paul adds, slipping his hand into mine as we watch them run over to the veranda, the frantic gesticulations confirming their excitement.

"Nice kids".

"Yeah" John Paul looks over and smiles, resting his head on my shoulder.

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	36. Chapter 36

_**Sorry it's taken so long for an update. I've been working on a new fic as well and as this fic is getting to the all important parts, it's been pretty difficult to write. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this one.**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

JOHN PAUL

I grip hold of the wooden rail along the edge of the sled as Craig wraps his arms around me tighter, his chin resting on my shoulder, the warm breath from his lungs hitting my cheek when he laughs exuberantly. It'd taken some getting used to, being pulled along the packed snow by a husky driven sledge but it's one of the most amazing experiences ever, one that'll stick in my mind forever...along with everything else I've experienced with Craig on this holiday.

We finally got our snowman built and it looked bloody brilliant, even if I do say so myself. Craig got proper stuck in after watching me and the kids build their snowman, taking loads of pictures on his phone once we'd got it finished, sending them to each member of our family and our friends to show them what an ace time we've been having. By the time we'd got done it was dark and we only had half an hour to kill before the husky sledging so we'd opted for a chill out in front of the large fire in the lodge and a hot chocolate, both of us pretty aware that if we went back to our cabin we'd probably miss the little excursion completely.

What can I say? After watching Craig interacting with the kids and hearing the way he'd addressed the issue of our relationship, skirting around the subject of marriage but certainly not dismissing it, I'd wanted nothing more than to hold him and kiss him and damn well get as deep inside him as was humanly possible. He'd already told me at breakfast that dinner by the camp-fire was included in the trip, so I knew my plans would have to be put on hold, no matter how much I wanted him to myself. In hindsight, it worked out for the best because it gave me the opportunity I needed to sort out a few things of my own for tonight.

Just thinking about it now...what I'll say to him and how he might react, gives me butterflies, the dizzy feeling of apprehension making me grip the rails harder. What if I'm wrong and he's not actually ready for this kind of commitment? I know I'd been nervous and anxious when I first saw him, wondering if he still wanted the same things I did but after being with him this last couple of days, my mind feels more at ease and I'm pretty sure I won't make a right tit of myself. Besides, I hadn't imagined those conversations this afternoon and I've gone over them again and again in my head in case I could've misinterpreted what he said. Not that he outright said he wants us to get married or anything but neither did he discount the idea entirely.

He snuggles closer to me as the sled picks up speed, his nose nudging against my neck, eyes dancing back at me as I turn to look at him over my shoulder. It's late afternoon so daylight disappeared hours ago and there're no lights as such but as we're crossing a wide open space, the moons rays bouncing off the snow cast a glow across his face, highlighting the way his eyes glisten and sparkle happily back at me. He shifts forwards slightly, one of his hands moving from my waist to cup my shoulder, his arm resting across my collarbone.

"You having fun?" he shouts, the speed of the sled as it glides over the snow covered ground whipping his words from his mouth.

"Brilliant, you?"

I feel his cheeks move as he grins against my throat, the movement of his head and brush of his hair tickling my neck as he nods emphatically.

"Love it...I think we're almost there!" he calls out, pointing to an orange glow of light in the distance. Sure enough, within seconds, the sled begins to slow, drawing to a standstill as it pulls nearer. Craig shifts behind me and I hear him groan as he stands, repeating the sound myself when he holds out his hand and helps me to my feet, the low seats and the ice cold temperatures making muscles I never even knew existed, ache.

"You're sure you don't mind having dinner here instead of in the restaurant?" he whispers as we make our way towards the rest of the group and the roaring camp-fire. I don't mind, I really don't, though the thought of a romantic meal with candle light and an ice cool beer or bottle of wine in a room with a roaring fire, does kind of appeal right now.

"No...course I don't". He stops and turns to me, a dubious expression covering his face. "Honestly, I don't. So long as I'm with you, I don't care where we eat" I assure him. He nods his head and bites his lip, his brows furrowed thoughtfully, his hand fiddling around inside his pocket. He inclines his head towards the fire and the dozen or so people surrounding it.

"I uh...I hadn't realised there'd be so many people, I thought we'd have a bit of privacy to, you know...talk about stuff" he says quietly, clearing his throat, his eyes darting away when I look at him intently. He tugs his hand from his pocket and starts unconsciously stroking his neck over the collar of his coat, that simple gesture suddenly making me feel very very nervous. I look at the group of people assembling around the fire in couples and little groups and, seeing the logs seats beginning to fill, I swallow my apprehension, take Craig's hand in mine and start trudging through the snow towards them.

"I don't think anyone will pay much attention to us if we grab one of those seats" I point out, gesturing to one of the shorter, thicker logs set further back from the main fire near one of the smaller ones. "You know, if you still want to...talk" I say forcing the words out, trying my best to make sure my smile doesn't come out too strained. He brightens up again then, walking in front of me so he can lead the way to whichever seat he's chosen.

We sit down on the log, the pair of us laughing when we start removing our gloves at the same time, both of us rubbing our hands and holding them in front of the smaller fire that's burning hot and bright inside one of those metal wood burners.

"God that's good" I sigh as the prickly, tingling sensation starts to leave, returning the feeling in my fingers to normal. "Think they went a bit numb from holding on so tight" I explain when I see Craig watching me.

"Did you think you'd fall off?"

"No, not really..." I turn to him smiling and take his hands in mine, my thumbs stroking lazy circles over the backs of his knuckles, "I had to hold on tight or I'd have let go to hold onto you and _then_ I would've fallen off...we _both_ would" I point out, feeling myself flushing.

"Still can't keep your hands off me after all this time eh?" he says, waggling his eyebrows comically. I laugh and then try to think up something witty to say in return but nothing springs to mind, him telling me we need to talk somehow blocking any other thoughts from surfacing. "John Paul? You alright?" Craig tilts his head down and looks up at me from beneath his lashes.

"Yeah...yeah I am...I thought we were..."

"Hey! Mind if we sit with you guys?" I look up, my eyes following Craig's to the two girls gesturing at the log facing ours.

"Help yourself" Craig says politely, the smile he throws them no where near reaching his eyes. Great, so much for privacy. I don't recognise them, they must be on the same excursion we are but from one of the other hotels or lodges in Rovaniemi. Put it this way, they're pretty, _really_ pretty, if I'd seen them around I'm sure I'd have remembered them."You were saying?"

"Huh?" I force my eyes away from them, turning to look at Craig.

"You started to say something" Craig points out quietly, his gaze flicking the couple of feet across the fire to the girls before coming to rest back on mine. He waits for me to carry on, a smile on his lips as he leans in a little closer to me, tilting his head to one side.

"Oh...I've forgotten...must not have been that important anyway" I answer vaguely. I can hardly expect him to talk privately with me now we've got company. Alright so, they aren't _with_ us but the way they keep glancing over at the pair of us doesn't exactly make me feel like we're alone.

"Right...okay". He looks like he's about to say something but as he takes a breath in, he stops, puffing his cheeks out with air instead, digging his hands back into his pockets before pulling them out again. He's twitchy and he seems uncomfortable...nervous. This feels so weird. We usually have so much to talk about but as I look at him, fist curled at his lips, thumb nail between his teeth, I realise he's possibly finding the silence as difficult as I am. Lucky for us, I guess, the girls strike up a conversation and before I know it, the four of us are talking and laughing like old friends or in one girls case, old girlfriends.

She reminds me of Sarah...the one looking at Craig like she'd fancy a nibble. Not in looks. This girl, Rachel I think she said her name was, she's blond and has her hair cut in a short bob plus she's smaller and has got really light coloured eyes but her personality is similar. She looks like the kind of person who always gets what she wants and judging by the looks she's throwing Craig's way, _he's_ what she wants.

One good thing about having the girls there is that they keep up a steady stream of conversation, meaning I don't have to. My thoughts are all jumbled from wondering what it is that Craig wants to talk about but I know if I question it too much I'll drive myself nuts so I don't let my mind drift too far, instead, I try to focus on what's being said, making sure to smile and laugh and nod at all the right moments.

It seems to work. All through a dinner of chicken wings, strip steak, baking potatoes with sour cream and salad, we continue talking, finding out just enough about the girls for things to stay interesting without getting too personal. They seem totally at ease but to me, Craig still seems on edge. He keeps unclasping his hands and then shoving them deep in his pockets before bringing them out again. To anyone else, it probably looks like he's just trying to keep his hands warm but I know him well and intimately enough to know how he fidgets more when he's anxious or stressed. I can just tell he's not one hundred percent comfortable right now because he keeps casting glances my way, flashing me little smiles, though he never lets his eyes linger.

As interesting as the evening has been, I'm pretty relieved when it's time to get back on the sledges and return to the lodge. It's our last day here and so far, I hadn't had much alone time with Craig so I'm looking forward to having him to myself for a bit. Besides, just because I hadn't been able to plan a romantic dinner for two, doesn't mean I haven't made other plans.

"Do you want to take the front this time?" I ask, more than happy when Craig nods in agreement, allowing me to settle comfortably behind him. I wrap my arms around him and rest my cheek against his back, closing my eyes as I inhale the scent of his shower gel in his hair and the musk tang of the cooling balm on his skin. Within minutes, I'm clinging to him tightly, the cold air beating at my face as the sled sails across the packed snow back in the direction of the lodge. Craig isn't as quiet on the way back as he was going, whooping loudly when we hit a slight dip that has our backsides raising from the wooden vessel beneath us, laughing and calling out to me each time we round a corner and the sled slips and skids on the trail, making us cling on even harder.

"Fuck, that was fantastic" Craig giggles breathlessly when the sledge finally comes to a stop on the trail just past where we built the snowmen. I nod my head in agreement, my cheeks feeling like they're frozen into a smile as I look into his sparkling eyes. "I'm famished though...the hot chocolate's calling out to me. What do you say Jay? Do you fancy a hot drink and some of those biscuits we had last night?" I check the time on my phone, figuring we've a little while yet before I want to head back to the cabin.

"Sounds good to me, last one in... _Craig_!" He takes off before I have chance to voice my suggestion so I run after him, cursing and flipping him the middle finger when I slip and fall on my backside and see him doubled over laughing.

"Oh my God..." he carries on laughing breathless as I stumble to my feet, "are you alright?" He clutches his hand over his heart as he continues giggling at my expense, chasing after me as I hurry past him, beating him into the lodge.

"John Paul?...John Paul!" I turn, smiling sweetly.

"I win..." I tell him succinctly, grinning at him. "I'll have a hot chocolate with a shot of brandy and some of those scrummy gingerbreads...thanks Babe" I finish, tossing him a wink. He rolls his eyes, takes my coat from me and heads off to hang them up and go in search off someone to get the drinks. I watch him for a second...yes yes, studying his ass, before making my way into the main room and bagging one of the comfy two seater settees over in the corner, by one of the smaller fires. Sitting down, I throw a couple more logs in it before settling back against the cushions and closing my eyes.

"Hey, are you awake?" I feel the settee sag gently next to me, then the soft caress of Craig's lips as they brush against mine. "Ahh, you _are _awake...good" he says gruffly, leaning his head back against the cushions also, turning his head to face me. He smiles as his gaze finds mine, his eyes crinkling at the corners. We sit there for quite a while, neither of us particularly saying anything but this time the silence is comfortable, punctuated by the occasional groan of pleasure as we sip at our hot chocolates. Lifting my head, I glance around, grateful to see we're the only ones in this part of the room.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, I turn to Craig.

"So...you uh...you said you wanted..."

"To talk?" he asks, anticipating my next words. I nod my head, suddenly feeling very anxious when he turns a little and takes my hand in his, smiling tentatively. "Yeah, I do" he adds, his eyes locking on mine, his voice more serious than I've heard it in a long while. Oh shit, it's bad news, I can tell.

"There's some stuff you need to know about Dublin but first I wanted...ohh hell!" He lets go of my hand and starts fishing in his pants pocket, glancing at the screen of his phone before turning his gaze on me. "I have to just get this, it might be important" he says grimacing, "but _I promise_, we'll talk once I'm done, okay?" I nod my head once and stand up.

"Sure, I'm just..." I wave my hand in the direction of the gents, using all the will power I have to walk away instead of begging him not to answer the call. I hate that we've been interrupted for a second time but he did say we'd talk once he's finished so...I guess a few more minutes won't hurt. Besides, I'm that nervous, I need to pee.

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hey, seeing as you all asked so nicely, here's another part. Don't hate me but I'd prefer to warn you now, it ain't pretty.  
**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

**JOHN PAUL**

"Yes...no, no it'll be fine, you'll be fine alright, just remember everything I told you" I hear Craig say reassuringly as I approach. He laughs, the deep, melodic sound ringing out in response to the other persons reply, causing a wave of jealousy to hit me that someone else can bring that out in him. Then he sobers up and his voice becomes serious. "We'll handle it, don't worry, I trust you to sort things until I get back, okay?" Hearing Craig talk so persuasively into the phone makes me hesitate behind him and I start wondering if I should come back in a few minutes. I'm too late though. As though sensing my presence, he turns around and sees me, looking surprised for a second before beckoning me over and patting the cushion beside him, all the while continuing to listen to the person on the phone.

"Now then, when did you say the party is again?"

Party? What?

"So that's the first Friday after we start back then?"

He continues the conversation right in front of me, like it's not supposed to be a big deal to me that he's already cracking on arranging his social life for the New Year without me and you know what...? It fucking hurts.

"No!" My ears perk up even more at Craig's exclamation and suddenly I pretend to be very interested in the hot chocolate that I'm blowing on. "Just...leave that for a bit yeah, I think I might have that covered" he says persuasively. I feel him glance at me, can see him fidgeting around out of the corner of my eye but I still say nothing, purposely turning the pages of the magazine slowly so it actually looks like I might be reading. Chancing a glance, I look away quickly when his eye catches mine. Shit, busted! Craig clears his throat, turning his back on me slightly more when he continues talking again.

"Listen, I have to go". He rubs the palm of his free hand along the knee of his jeans. "Uh huh...yeah...we'll sort it just...not right now okay?" I can tell from the edge in his voice that he's trying to get away now, clearly uncomfortable at having me so close by. Well you know what? Tough shit, I was here first. He suddenly lowers his tone and I have to really strain my ears to hear, closing my eyes and resting my head back against the settee, acting as unaware as possible. "Yes he's here...I'm going to...well NOW if you'll get off the bloody phone...yeah thanks, I appreciate that" he laughs suddenly, "wish me luck...yeah bye".

**CRAIG**

Slipping the phone back into my pocket, I turn with a smile to face John Paul. He isn't smiling back though and he doesn't look happy. Anything but if the frown lines etched deeply into his forehead are anything to go by.

"Another one of your admirers or was it James again?" he asks, sarcasm dripping from his tone, his whole demeanour becoming...hostile? I laugh but he doesn't join me and it's at that point, I realise he isn't just oozing hostility, he's jealous. What's he got to be jealous about? Have I missed something. I go back over the conversation I just had but there was nothing in it I can see John Paul being bothered about. It's not like I was flirting or anything. Then I think about what happened at the beginning of the holiday, his hesitation when I'd produced the condom and that kick in the solar plexus I'd got when I saw he'd done the same and it isn't a laughing matter any more.

"John Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"There was never anyone else you know" I tell him quietly, sincerity pouring from my voice.

"What do you mean?" He turns to me more fully, frowning a little, his gaze falling somewhere between my shoulder and the picture on the wall behind me, making me think that maybe he knows exactly what I mean, he just needs to hear me say it. I shrug, dropping my hand from the back of the settee where it rests, to the back of his hand, curling my fingers into his, my thumb stroking the backs of his knuckles.

"Whilst you were in Hollyoaks, I haven't...there hasn't been anyone...anything". A faint patch of pink creeps onto both of his cheeks and it takes a few seconds for his gaze to lift to mine but when it does, I see something spark in them, some of the tension leave his body. He swallows hard, like there's a lump in his throat and then he licks his lips, his eyes turning inquisitive.

"Nothing at all?" he whispers back, his voice filled with emotion.

"No, nothing" I reply honestly. He nods thoughtfully, relief beginning to shine in his eyes as a sick, realisation hits me. "You thought...you thought there might be something, didn't you?" I ask, the sudden pain I'm feeling evident in my voice. He shakes his head vehemently, grasping my hand tightly with both hands.

"It's not you, okay, I trust you, I do, I just...I couldn't help thinking that someone else would come along and do something, make a play for you" he explains hastily, splaying his hands and shaking his head. "Hey, I never said it was logical" he says, attempting a laugh when he sees how upset I am. I frown back, not quite seeing the humour.

"Do you not think if someone did that I'd have something to say about it?" I'm incredulous and down right mad. "I'm not some naïve little kid who's going to let someone take advantage you know...Jesus!" So that's what all this is about then, he thinks there's potential in my life for me to be with someone else. Now it's my turn to sigh and shake my head but for me it's in frustration and annoyance.

"No but...I've seen you pissed Craig and it wouldn't take much..." I hold my finger up, my mouth twisting with sadness and anger at his words.

"Don't, I swear to God John Paul, don't even say it".

"I'm sorry but you..."

"I what John Paul? I missed you so much that I let some tart stick her tongue down my throat so I could forget you, even for a minute? Or maybe it'd be some random bloke taking advantage eh? Buys me a few drinks and offers me a blow job and I...well, I'm pissed so maybe I just go along with it, imagining it was you doing that to me?" I spit the words out in a harsh whisper, determined to hold back the tears that I can feel are pressing against my eyes.

"It's not that, it's just...you've got these new friends and you've been out a lot and..." I laugh incredulous.

"You've got no fucking idea" I throw my hands up, covering my face with them for a second, my elbows on my knees.

I can't do this. I can't.

I wanted this holiday to be perfect and now things are turning sour between us. And the worst thing is, it's probably my fault. I wanted to keep the business a secret until I could surprise him but obviously me mentioning the parties has thrown these wild thoughts into his head. Still, he should know me better than that, he should know me better than to think I'd ever want to cheat or put myself in a vulnerable enough position to cheat. Even if I was going to parties to socialise, it doesn't mean I'd mess around with someone the first chance I got. I honestly thought he knew me better than that. Getting up from the settee, I stride over to the door, grabbing my jacket and rushing out of the door before he even has chance to catch up with me.

"Craig please!" I carry on walking, not sure if I want to kiss some sense into him or deck him for what he's been thinking. "Craig!" The anguished plea in his voice stops me in my tracks and I turn to him, dashing the tears from my cheeks before they freeze like tiny crystals. He looks at me distressed when he sees how upset I am, his usually serene face twisted with sadness as he reaches up, his finger resting beneath my eyelash as it captures a tear. Then he takes hold of my hand, studying it without it's glove.

"I'm sorry, I...I never doubted you Craig but..." I feel my insides knotting when he verbalises the 'but' that I knew was coming.

"But?" He takes a deep breath and sighs, the fingers of the hand not captured in mine sweeping through his hair.

"I just kept imagining you out, having a laugh, meeting new people, doing all the things we could've been doing together and..." I cut him off, extracting my hand from his and waving it around, stopping him in his tracks.

"I get that but that doesn't mean I'm going to get off with the first person who comes along and offers themselves on a plate. I've been..." I'm about to try to explain but he doesn't give me chance.

"What about James?" he folds his arms around his jacket stubbornly, a tremble wracking his body from the cold.

"What about James?" I ask back. He licks his lips, his eyes meeting mine steadily. Then he bites his lip and shrugs.

"You've mentioned him a few times and you said he was with you last Friday" he blurts out, his tone accusatory.

"So?, he was". After having coffee with him and hearing his presentation, I'd realised he could well be the perfect guy to take over some of the work from me, take up the slack to give me more time to spend with John Paul instead of working. I'd been letting him shadow me. I see the look on John Paul's face and I can't believe what he's hinting at. "Hang on, you think me and James...?"

"No! God no! Not you, you aren't...I don't..." he's shaking his head in denial but I can see he's thinking something. "I know it's not like that for you but what if he...?" I laugh now at the ludicrousness of it all, the high pitched sound cutting through the silent air, tainting the beautiful stillness of the night with it's harshness.

"What? You think because he's my mate he's going to declare his love for me and then spend the next few months pining for me until I finally give in?" As soon as the words are out of my mouth I regret them but it's too late, they've already registered with him and I can see that they've done the damage intended. They've hurt him as much as his have hurt me...maybe more. His jaw locks and his gaze hits the ground as he shivers, tears forming in his eyes. Then it's like a dark, menacing cloud of emotion hovers around him, circling him as it conjures up memories, the atmosphere around us sparking as I wait for the thunder. It doesn't come though. In fact John Paul shouldering past me without saying a single word, head down as he runs to the cabin, is far worse than anything he could've said.

He's fucking fast, I'll give him that and if it wasn't for me skidding on my arse as I run after him, I'd be right behind him. As it is, I just see him dart past Mikael as the guide comes out of the cabin, John Paul almost knocking him off his feet in his haste to get inside.

"John Paul!" I call his name again but he doesn't look around, he just keeps going until he's out of sight, the figure of Mikael in his snow-suit blocking my view of him.

"Lovers tiff?" He asks in his thick, Nordic accent, side stepping me as I come to a halt along side him.

"Too much gingerbread" I reply, inclining my head inside. "I'll...I'd better make sure he's alright, see ya". I go in, probably appearing rude as I close the door behind me, blocking out the cold once more. Kicking off my boots as quickly as possible and dropping my coat to the floor, I head through into the main room, stopping in my tracks when I see John Paul standing by the settee, his head hanging low, his shoulders shaking.

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	38. Chapter 38

**_Hi. Thanks so much for the great comments/reviews. Here's the next chapter_ _(I especially think you angst fans might like it). _**

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

**JOHN PAUL**

Shit! How had things gone from such bliss to this fucked up mess so quickly? One minute we were sitting together, warming up after our dinner by the camp-fire and the next, he's received another call and I'd jumped to the wrong conclusions, letting all the thoughts and fears I'd held in check throughout our time away, burst out. I'd opened my mouth and the biggest load of shit had come out and hadn't stopped spewing forth until Craig grabbed his coat and left, not even taking the time to put it on as he rushed out of the door.

What possessed me to say those things? It's not even like I'd been thinking them. I mean, I know he hasn't cheated and he was being so open and honest and sincere when he was telling me that nothing at all had happened with anyone and I'd believed him, I had no reason not to but I just couldn't stop myself. I had all these thoughts and images of Craig all lovely and tactile like he is, at a party, with no one watching out for him and all I could think was what if someone else flirted with him...kissed him. It was stupid and I'm an arse and everything Craig had said made sense but still I'd carried on, the unwarranted thoughts spilling from my lips.

I'd given chase, of course I had and I'd tried to explain but then that little niggling jealousy that Craig was out with someone other than me on a Friday night, a new male friend to boot...well, it'd hurt and now the accusations and recriminations are flying between us so fast, I don't even know what I'm saying any more.

"No! God no! Not you, you aren't...I don't..." I try to formulate the words in my head to explain that I don't for a second think Craig fancies him or anything but that the way this guy has suddenly come into Craig's life, is spending time with him, might not be so innocent. This James bloke might not see it as friendship, especially as Craig told me, very proudly indeed not three nights ago, that he'd told James all about me. "I know it's not like that for you but what if he...?" I plead with him to see what I see but then his next words still me, cutting through my heart like glass.

"What? You think because he's my mate he's going to declare his love for me and then spend the next few months pining for me until I give in?" He blurts the words out, looking shocked as soon as he's said them. I shouldn't let them bother me, I know they're said in anger and he doesn't mean them but I can't help it, the hurt they were meant to inflict working, bile rising up inside of me.

His words don't just slice through me, they cut a huge, jagged hole right though my body making me tremble, ripping through my heart leaving me open, wounded. I want to run away but my feet feel like they're being held in place by weighty blocks of ice, punishing me for all my accusations by making me face Craig. I duck my head as I feel hot tears slide down my cheeks, leaving cold trails as soon as they hit my skin but I don't dash them away because I don't want Craig to see how much his words have hurt me.

Suddenly, it's like I'm free to move and I don't hang around for the humiliation, I just leg it past Craig towards the cabin as fast as my feet will carry me. It's not far, a hundred yards or so and as I near the door, I see a sliver of light appear. I hear a squeak of surprise behind me and look over my shoulder to see Craig skid and slip on his backside. I think I hesitate for maybe a second, just long enough to see he's alright before powering on, ignoring him as he calls my name, barging past Mikael with hardly a word as he exits our cabin.

"Sorry!"

As soon as I get inside, I throw my coat to the floor and kick off my boots, all the energy I had disappearing as I find myself walking through the cabin into the lounge area, the heat from the fire doing nothing to dissipate the cold, hard spears of pain and fear stabbing at my chest. Squeezing my eyes shut, trying to block everything out, I hear the door close and I find myself biting back another sob as it wracks my body, clenching my fists on the settee to stop myself from turning around and reaching for him. Then I hear the soft pad of Craig's feet on the thick carpet as he comes to stand somewhere behind me.

"John Paul, I didn't mean it..." I can almost feel him reaching out to me as he starts to apologise but I cut him off, my body tensing.

"Save it Craig!" I say testily, my voice harsh and strained though I'm not sure who it is I'm most angry with any more, myself or him.

"No! Alright, no I won't." I can hear the emotion in his voice, can tell he's frustrated and upset and yeah, angry, just like me though I'm pretty sure that his is aimed at me, despite him as good as saying that he's only with me because I declared my love for him and then fucking stalked him until I turned him gay. He takes a calming breath, expelling the sigh before speaking again. "Look, I shouldn't have said what I did, I was angry and it was bullshit but...for fuck sake John Paul, give me some credit." I turn on him, incredulous.

"You don't get it do you? All those calls Craig, what am I supposed to think eh?"

"Well I..."

"And you lied" he looks sheepish now, his hand massaging the back of his neck when he realises he's busted. "I know that call wasn't your mum" I tell him quietly, "was it James?" I hold my breath, the nerves in my body spiking so they feel like tiny needles pricking my skin. Craig bows his head, just once, then lifts his beautiful brown eyes to mine, his gaze unwavering.

"I don't fancy James," he starts, his eyes imploring me to believe him, which I do, "and he doesn't fancy me, he's straight..."

"So were you!" The accusation flies from my mouth before I think about it, before I can stop it. I expect him to say something logical about gay and straight blokes being able to be friends without them fancying each other or him be angry or shout back at me, especially after he just admitted that what he said wasn't true but he doesn't and in many ways, that just makes it seem worse. Dropping my head, I close my eyes, willing the tears away, unable to look at him.

"Touche" he replies dryly, taking another deep breath, almost like he's resigned himself and is giving up the fight. Just the thought of that makes me dizzy with dread, my heart beating rapidly in my chest to the point I think I might be physically sick but still I daren't look at him because I'm not sure I can handle what I might see in those dark chocolate eyes. I want to plead with him to not give up on us, that I'm sorry and I was stupid and that I only said those things because I love him so much but I don't give myself chance.

**CRAIG**

"John Paul, I didn't mean it..."

"Save it Craig!" he barks out, his whole demeanour oozing hostility.

"No! Alright, no I won't. Look, I shouldn't have said what I did, I was angry but...for fuck sake John Paul, give me some credit" his hands go to his hips, his back stiffening as he listens. "I don't fancy James, he doesn't fancy me, he's straight..."

"So were you!" he throws back accusingly.

"Touche". I heave a breath in, composing myself as I figure out exactly what to say next.

I start to reach out to touch him, apologise and make amends... tell him everything if it makes things right between us but before I get chance to make that connection, he turns, moving faster than I've ever known him to, pinning me against the couch. I can feel his harsh breaths as they skim damply against my neck, can feel my cock growing painfully hard within the confines of my pants as he rocks against me, pressing my stomach and legs against the soft, suede upholstery. Spearing his fingers through my hair, he pushes my head down until I'm bent at an angle over the arm of the settee, the backs of my thighs and arse flush against his body. I can tell how angry he is because he remains silent the whole time, the fingers that are holding me in place trembling with emotion.

"John Paul, just listen okay?"

"Shut up Craig!" he growls, bending close to my ear. A shiver racks my body, the unconcealed lust in his voice turning me on beyond reason.  
His hands start attacking my clothing, roughly shoving up my sweater, pulling at the water-proof trousers and plucking at the braces clipped to the waistband until he feels them give way. He tugs at them impatiently until he has them down, his fingers then going straight to the front of the combat pants I've got on underneath, nimbly working at the fastenings there until he's able to yank those past my knees too.

"John P...?"

His hand comes up, quick as a flash to cup my face, his fingertips digging into my cheek slightly as he turns it just far enough for his lips to capture mine, effectively silencing me. He presses up hard against me until I can feel his thighs, still covered in the waterproof trousers, against the backs of my legs. He thrusts his hips hard, rocking against me, leaning the weigh of his upper body against my back until I'm bent even farther over the edge of the piece of furniture. I whimper pathetically into his mouth as my rib-cage digs into my fingers, which are curled around the edge of the seating. I wriggle up against the sofa as my arse becomes exposed, a murmur of satisfaction escaping me as he slips his other hand inside my boxers and skims them down. He captures the moan I elicit when he begins squeezing my cheeks, what feels like the middle digit of his hand tracing over my hole.

Oh God, he wouldn't...?

He wrenches his mouth from mine, the hand in my hair stroking through the strands, tugging not too gently before dragging down to my nape where he asserts a little pressure again, stopping me from turning my head to look at him. Fuck, have I hurt him that badly that he can't even bear to look at me? I'm drawn from my thoughts by the wet sucking and popping sounds he makes as he lubes up his finger with saliva.

My heart starts to race and I close my eyes as I feel his fingertip circle the tight opening between my cheeks, my whole body quivering with both apprehension and excitement as I await his assault. Clasping my hands together, I rest my forehead on them, effectively bracing myself against the cushion of the settee with my elbows.

Without any other warning or preamble, I feel his finger enter me, sliding in right up to his knuckle with no hesitation at all. Gasping aloud, I push back against him instinctively, pivoting my hips to take him in deeper, groaning loudly against my fingers as his enters all the way to the hilt. Still he says nothing to break the silence, the only sound in the room besides the crackling from the fire being his heavy breaths, my laboured breathing and the wet, salacious sounds coming from behind me. In no time at all, he removes that one finger, the anticipation inside of me growing when I hear the same soft, sucking noises coming from him again, seconds before I feel two fingers, this time entering me more slowly. Sighing and then gasping at the intrusion, I try to relax my internal muscles, the smarting in my arse giving way to something more pleasurable as I become more accustomed to having his fingers inside me.

Three months...three fucking months! God I've missed this, I just hadn't realised how much until this moment. I mean, I'd missed _him...John Paul _and I'd been practically vibrating with the desire to fuck him ever since coming face to face with him in the arrivals lounge but I hadn't realised just how much I wanted to have him back inside me until now.

Reaching behind me, I aim to grasp hold of John Paul's cock, arching back against him in irritation as he bats my hand away. Undeterred, I try again, this time managing to evade his hand as I wrap my fingers around him, keeping a tight hold of his rock, hard length. Spreading my thighs farther apart, I position him against my entrance, relief pouring through me when I feel the wetness against the backs of my fingers, indicating just how turned on he is. Using the precum at the tip of his cock as a natural lubricant, I start to push back onto him, biting my lip until I taste blood as I feel the thick head of his prick begin to stretch me open. Fuck it hurts but I push through it, squeezing my eyes shut, accepting the sting and burn that comes with being filled.

"No Craig, you aren't ready yet" he hisses, his voice hoarse from either the shouting earlier or from desire, I can't tell which. He doesn't pull away or resist but instead keeps himself rigid as I continue to impale myself slowly onto him. I blink away the tears that form in my eyes, feel my whole body physically shaking with my desire to have him take me..._hard._

"Fuck it!" I say angrily. "Just fuck me John Paul, please!" I say impatiently when I get to that point that I need some sign from him that he wants to be inside me. As much as I want to, I really don't think I've got the courage to keep driving myself onto him if it's not what he wants. I'm just about to swallow my pride and leave him the hell alone, when he starts to move, his hips thrusting slowly at first as he adjusts to being inside me, building momentum in no time at all.

I can barely breathe, let alone utter words of encouragement, so I show my enthusiasm by meeting him thrust for thrust, rocking back hard against him as he rams into me, the impetus building up as he fucks me. Holy shit! He practically knocks the breath right out of me as he plunges deep inside me, the strength of his thrusts unrelenting.

His cock suddenly glides over the surface of my prostate, the tiny bundle of nerves causing delicious little, spine tingling needles of excitement and pleasure to ripple through my body.

"Do that..._again_" I plead breathlessly, lifting my head to look at him over my shoulder. He has one hand on his hip and is brows are furrowed in concentration, his eyelids closed over the sensual blue I'm used to seeing there. Aside from grip my shoulder harder with his one free hand, he does absolutely nothing to acknowledge my request, save for glancing back over the soft knot of tissue time and again, the smooth friction of his cock as it passes across the surface making me see stars behind my eyelids and leaving my whole body quaking. In no time at all, I feel my toes curling inside the heavy boots I still have on, that familiar glow and intense tingling sensation spreading through me from the tips of my toes right up to the hair on my head.

"No dammit, you come with me Craig, understand?, you come with me!" John Paul suddenly demands through gritted teeth, changing the angle his cock pounds into me so it doesn't touch the hyper sensitive nerves inside me. A couple more thrusts and that's it, my orgasm rocks through my body, making me cry out, hot ropes of milky white cum spurting from the tip of my cock onto the cream coloured throw covering the couch. I'm still shaking from the intensity of it, my inner muscles continuing to contract around John Paul until he follows suit, a guttural growl of satisfaction falling from his lips as he wraps his arm around my stomach, emptying his load inside me.

We stay like that for quite some time and I take comfort in the fact that he stays with me, resting the upper weight of his body on my back, the sofa taking mine beneath me as our breathing begins to regulate back to normal. He trembles against me and I can feel the heated wisps of his breath as it caresses over the sweat slicked skin at the nape of my neck. Eventually, he pulls away causing me to shiver at the loss of contact from him, the soft pad of his feet behind me on the carpet telling me he's taken a couple of steps away from me. Glancing over my shoulder, I see he has his back to me and is adjusting his clothing so I do the same, hastily pulling up my combats but taking the water-proofs completely off.

I hate it, I hate this feeling of helplessness that's descended between us. It makes me feel stupid and useless and above all else, apprehensive as hell. The feelings of exhilaration and then rapture I'd felt just minutes earlier when he was driving himself into me and after, when that intense orgasm pulsed through me, soon evaporate, a sinking feeling of dread replacing it.

We might have come together, joined as one with our bodies for a spell but after the argument outside and John Paul's obvious reluctance to face me now, it's clear we still have issues to contend with. Serious issues.

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	39. Chapter 39

_**I think it's time Craig and John Paul had a little chat, don't you?**_

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

JOHN PAUL

He turns around, and I close my eyes, afraid that I'll see shame and accusations flashing back at me from the same brown eyes that had been looking at me just an hour earlier, brimming full of love and affection. What kind of a pathetic, vengeful bastard am I to force myself on him like that? He doesn't deserve me, he deserves so much better.

"Craig I'm...I'm _so_ sorry!" My voice cracks with my heartfelt apology but it's not enough that he just hears it. I open my eyes so he can see how much I mean it too. I try to meet his gaze but the tears filling my eyes start to spill over onto my cheeks when I see him looking back at me, his face expressing a whole kaleidoscope of emotions. Dashing them away, sniffling like a pitiful three year old, I feel a tsunami of sickness wash over me as he reaches out to touch me. As soon as his fingers make contact with the clammy skin on my arm, the nauseas feeling overpowers me and sends me dashing for the bathroom. Sinking to my knees on the cool tiled floor, I wrap my arms around the toilet bowl and hug it as the muscles in my stomach start clenching tightly.

"Try closing your mouth and breathing through your nose" Craig instructs quietly from behind me as he places a comforting hand on my shoulder, "it's what I always do when I get car sick." I nod my head and try it, swallowing the nausea down to prevent myself being sick. "That's right, now when it passes, take a few deep breaths okay?" Again I nod my head but this time I turn it slightly to look at Craig. He seems concerned for me as he attempts to smile, his expression a mixture of worry, reassurance and sadness as he gazes back.

"Craig I'm..."

"Shh, you've nothing to be sorry for" he assures me, bending down and reaching out with the backs of his fingers to skim across the damp, flushed skin of my cheek. This time, his smile seems genuine as he cocks his head to one side, his fingers leaving my face to stroke the hair back from my clammy forehead. "Feel a bit better now?" I swallow and lock my lips, bowing my head down as I take a couple more deep breaths.

"Here, drink this" I take the glass he proffers and gulp the contents down, wiping the water from my mouth with the back of my hand before climbing unsteadily back to my feet. Then I start to follow Craig back into the living room, stopping in my tracks when he turns to face me.

"I think it's time we had that chat, don't you?" I nod my head slowly, no longer in any rush for us to talk. He's being so lovely, I can't help feeling trepidation that everything is suddenly going to come crashing down around me, shattering my dreams. I follow him through and sit on the couch where we made love this morning, barely registering the bottle of champagne chilling in a cooler, the two flutes next to it or the romantic supper I'd arranged, all laid out next to a brightly burning candle on the dining table. I'm more focused on Craig and more importantly, what his body language is telling me. I half expect him to sit diagonal to me on the overstuffed armchair, so I'm pleasantly surprised when he sits beside me on the sofa, bringing his leg up so he can face me.

I feel like my insides are going to explode from the whole mixture of emotions churning around inside my stomach when I see him lick his lips and hear him clear his throat.

"I should've told you this sooner but I wanted to make sure everything was sorted before I said anything" he says plaintively as his hand goes to his neck to give it a little rub. He laughs wryly and looks at it, rolling his eyes. "Something tells me it was a mistake to do that because you..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just..." I want him to understand that I was acting crazy but it's only because I love him and I've missed him so much and the though of anyone else even remotely having what we have tears me apart. He interrupts back though, waving away my apology with a flick of his hand.

"Just...let me finish okay? You already apologised, not that I think you needed to, I can see now how you might've misinterpreted what I was doing but..."

"I did, I..." I'm just about to apologise again when he gives me this look that stops me dead. He grins, chuckling, his fingertip reaching out to touch beneath my chin, asserting a little pressure until I close my mouth again.

"John Paul, please...?" I nod, smiling sheepishly back at him.

"Okay, I know, I'm sorry, I'll shut up now...promise" I say, lifting my forefinger and thumb to my mouth and making a zipping motion. He smiles his gratitude and takes a deep breath.

"Before, when I said that me and James don't fancy each other and that he's straight...you didn't let me finish" he says quietly, dragging his fingers through his hair, getting up from the seat and pacing behind me. I nod my head, keeping quiet like I promised I would, letting him continue this time.

"I was going to say, and even if he did, I wouldn't be interested alright. Not because he's a bloke but because..." he stops, laughing wryly to himself, almost like he doesn't see the point in explaining. My heart starts beating even more wildly in my chest and despite him stopping, I just have to know what he was going to say.

"Because what?" My voice falters and comes out in barely a whisper and then I wait...I wait for what feels like a life time but is probably no longer than a couple of seconds. I squeeze my eyes shut listening, holding my breath as I hear him come closer, the fine hairs on my arms and neck standing on end and then a shiver racking my body even as his heat seems to surround me. As he leans in, his upper chest against my shoulders, his lips almost touching my ear, it's all I can do not to moan out loud and beg him to kiss me.

"Because of you...I only want you John Paul" he says, slaying all my fears with that one sentence.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck before vaulting the back of the settee to land back beside me. Then he smiles, his eyes glinting happily and leans forward, sealing my lips with his as he gently kisses me. Closing my eyes, I melt into him, savouring the soft, gentle glide of his lips as they brush over and then linger on mine. When we finally come up for air, he pulls my arm around the back of his shoulders and settles his back against my chest, letting his fingers stroke up and down my inner arm giving me goosebumps.

"I swear James is just...he's more an acquaintance than a friend" he says, tilting his head back so he can look me in the eyes.

"He kept calling though" I point out, not quite managing to mask the little bitterness I still feel towards him. Craig smiles and tips his head all the way back, kissing me beneath my chin.

"We work together, _that's all_, but I promise I'm going to explain everything" he adds, his voice filled with sincerity. He's never really mentioned a job either but something in his tone tells me he's being completely honest, making me realise I've blown this whole thing way out of proportion.

"I am sorry that I...you know, that I thought something was going on" I say sincerely, dipping my head to let my lips caress over the shell of his ear. "Not with you" I hasten to add, " but with..." Jesus what is wrong with me? I still can't say his name. "Anyway, I want you to know that I didn't think you were cheating or anything I just...I let paranoia take over I guess." He tilts his head back and looks at me confused.

"Why though? Because of James?" I cringe that he knows me so well and I can't hide it but I can't help it and of course, he sees because then he looks even more puzzled. I sigh, holding him to me even tighter so he doesn't suddenly bolt when he hears the truth.

"Honestly? Because of James yeah _and_the parties you're always at and also your friends back at the house" I finish, laying it all on the line. "It just...it just feels like you're moving on and you don't need me any more". I hold my breath and wait for the backlash, blinking my eyes open when I feel his body vibrating lightly against me. What? He thinks this is funny?

"I'm sorry, this isn't funny it's just...this is what I wanted to talk to you about" he says, patting my knee as he pushes himself to his feet. He goes over to his discarded coat and takes something from the pocket which he stuffs into his jeans and then makes his way back over, settling back into position, this time with his bottom between my feet, his legs either side of mine so he's facing me. He laughs nervously as his fingertips lightly knead the muscles in his neck, smiling sheepishly when he realises what he's doing.

"Sorry, I'm a bit nervous" he says, stating the obvious, "I've been thinking about this for months and now I don't know where to begin". I can hear how anxious he is from the way his voice wavers and from seeing the thin sheen of sweat break out on his forehead, I'm just surprised that all of a sudden, I feel so calm. I look over at him, tilting my head to one side when he looks at me, giving him a beaming smile of encouragement.

"The beginning's always a good place" I say offhandedly. He nods his head, looking thoughtful.

"The beginning, yeah, I can do that" he licks his lips and clears his throat. "God I'm thirsty."

"Wait right there". I push his legs gently off mine and go over to the dining table, grabbing the cool bucket and glasses, then going back for a couple of the small silver platters filled with bite sized pastries and fruit. "Here". I pass him one of the glasses, chuckling when he gulps down the contents and then pinches his nose and screws his eyes shut.

"What was this...?" he waves at the contents of the romantic supper I'd set up but I don't want him getting distracted from the real matter at hand.

"No, no more" I say taking a hold of his hand and curling my fingertips into his palm, "you said you wanted to talk so...talk".

"Okay, the beginning?" I nod my head in acquiescence and watch as he takes a calming breath and then starts talking. "Right well, the truth is, within two days of getting to Dublin, I was ready to come back home...I missed you John Paul and it felt like a big part of me, the _biggest_ part of me was missing". His expression changes, becoming sad as he thinks back to September. "Anyway, I knew I had a choice, I could either come straight home, something I figured you'd never forgive me for" I nod in agreement. He's right. As much as I love him and missed him, I'd have been bloody angry if he'd chucked everything away before he'd even given it as chance, "or I could give it my absolute best shot and start making a life for us over there" he says, a genuine, wide smile lighting his eyes. "You remember results day? And you thought that me going to Uni in Dublin meant the end for us and I said we were more solid than that and could make it work...I meant it Jay" he affirms, giving my hand a gentle squeeze of assurance, "I had every intention of making things work and getting you over there as soon as I could, as soon a circumstances would allow us" he elaborates. "So that's what I did and _you know_that when I set my mind to something I never do it by half" he adds mysteriously. My heart starts pounding with exhilaration and excitement as he talks about the plans we once made to make things work and it just makes me so incredibly happy to hear him say that us being together was always his goal.

"So I used the money that I had left from Blackpool, the casino winnings, and I put it towards a car" my eyebrows go up at that, making him avert his eyes sheepishly. "I wanted to surprise you when I finally got you over to Dublin but seeing as I'm divulging _everything_here..." he shrugs like it's no big deal that I've spoiled his surprise.

"You've got a car?" I ask incredulously. What else don't I know?

"No, _we've_ got a car" he corrects, grinning broadly. "it's nothing fancy but it runs well and before you say you can't drive, I _know_that, I'm going to teach you remember?" he had always said that but with him having been so busy lately, I hadn't let myself think about it in case I ended up disappointed. Now, the fact that he's talking about it like it's definitely going to happen, makes it all seem so much more real. "No I haven't forgotten", he adds when he sees the telling expression on my face. "I've already put you in for a permit and everything so there're no excuses now, you'll be able to pick me up for lunch on campus" he teases, "and I reckon we'll be able to explore Ireland by the summer" he says enthusiastically, "and just think, once Uni's finished, we'll be able to take that road trip round America we always dreamed of" he adds, his voice becoming more animated as he talks. I must still be in shock that he's talking like we're already in Dublin together because I can feel myself gawping at him and know I am when he starts chuckling and closes my mouth with the tip of his finger. Does he mean?

"Wait you said..."

"Pick me up for lunch?" I nod my head stupidly, though I've known Craig long enough now to know he can almost always tell what I'm thinking when it comes to these things. "Well once you get your licence, you can do, until then I think it might be best if I stick to the driving" he winks and squeezes my fingers, "we don't want you getting banned before you've even started". I nod my head in agreement again but to be fair, that wasn't quite what I meant.

"That wasn't what you were getting at though, was it?" I laugh this time. What is he? Psychic?

"No you said" I wave my hand vaguely, unable to recall the words any more, so I opt for a different tactic. "Does that mean...?" I daren't finish voicing my question for fear I've misinterpreted everything and this is all going to turn out to be one big misunderstanding. Craig clears his throat and smiles as he lifts those big, brown, mesmerising eyes of his to meet mine. I smile back tentatively, still not letting myself hope too much but feeling my excitement rise regardless when I see his eyes glistening happily back at me, the skin at the corners crinkling with unabashed joy. He reaches one hand into his pocket and extracts something as he takes a hold of my hand with the other, his thumb lightly stroking a reassuring caress over the backs of my knuckles.

"John Paul..." My heartbeat increases when he holds out his hand and unfurls his fingers so I can see the small, polished, rectangular walnut box resting in the centre of his palm. Oh God, this is it. I can feel sweat break out on my forehead and upper lip as adrenaline surges through my body, attacking me with a mixture of nerves and overwhelming excitement. "Will you...?"

"Yes, oh God yes!" I surge at him before he can even finish asking, throwing my arms around him eagerly and smattering his whole face in kisses until my lips come to rest on his. He captures them and wraps his arm around my back to tug himself closer until he's practically sitting in my lap. I suddenly pull back, mid kiss, as a thought occurs to me.

"Craig?" I close my eyes as his lips travel the length of my neck, groaning when he starts to suck lightly on my pulse which still beating rapidly beneath the surface.

"Hmm hum?" A shiver runs down from between my shoulder blades as his lips hum against my sensitive skin but I try to stay focused.

"You were...?"

"Going to ask you to move in with me?" he asks huskily, eyes twinkling at me as he lifts his head. I nod my own head vehemently, glad I hadn't misinterpreted what he was asking me. "Hell yes!" he says cheerily. I smile back broadly at his reply but I can still feel myself blush that the other thought even entered my head in the first place.

"That's uh...that's what I thought you meant."

"Why what else could I...oh..._ohh_!" his eyes widen suddenly and I watch as his hand inadvertently flies to the back of his neck. God, he is adorable when he's blushing.

"Yeah, stupid right?" I say nonchalantly, wishing I'd never said anything in the first place. What the hell made me think that anyway? Even for a second? It had to be seeing him with the kids earlier or maybe just being on holiday here, in such a romantic setting.

"Totally." He tilts his head to one side as his brows furrow. Then he glances at me for a second or two before finding something extremely interesting to look at over my shoulder. "So what would you've said?"

"..."

"I'm kidding..._kidding_" he says, clapping me awkwardly on the back and then clearing his throat before looking back at me. "So, where were we?...oh yeah, here". As he hands me the box, I see his fingers trembling and I find my own breath shaky as I take it from him and grasp the smooth wood between my fingers as I pry the lid open. Nestled inside, between two dark, leather cushions, is a shiny new chrome key. I start biting my lip to stop it wobbling as tears of joy and to some extent, relief spring to my eyes.

"Really?" I ask, turning the key over and over between my fingers, squeezing the metal between my fingers just to confirm this is real.

"Uh huh, your car key's back home, it was too big for that" he says gesturing to the box, relaxing a little more against me. "There're a couple of other things too...paperwork and stuff" he says vaguely. I lift my eyes to meet his, raising my brows in query. He smiles and takes a deep breath.

"You know that call I got the other day? The one that was from...James" he says, mentioning the other blokes name tentatively and sighing in relief when I don't kick off.

"Yeah?"

"It was Gavin. I couldn't tell you about all this and arrange things with you because I was waiting to hear back from those places you applied to..." he bites his lip but I can see his eyes already smiling.

"And?" My heart starts beating fast and I feel like I'm hanging on by my very last nerve when he starts grinning.

"You did it John Paul, you got in" he says wildly, flinging his arms around me. "You can only start at your second choice college after the spring holidays and so long as you've completed the transfer test by then" my shoulders slump at that. Easter? That'd mean me not moving until the end of April.

"Oh".

"But..." Wait! There's a but? That has to be a good thing right?, "your first choice accepted you for the new term, _this_new term John Paul" he says excitedly, "the official paperwork arrived at the house yesterday".

"Oh my God!" Now it's my turn to throw my arms around him. Holding him against me tightly, I suddenly realise that absolutely everything I've ever wanted, everything I've thought about and dreamed about since Blackpool is coming true. "You already accepted for me right? I mean, I can start in January then? They aren't still waiting to hear back from me or anything?" Craig chuckles, shaking his head.

"I followed your orders to a T Babe, I just didn't tell you" he says sheepishly. What? And kill this surprise? Best Christmas present ever. Suddenly I remember all the other stuff that just happened, the argument, the sex and all the accusations, that led up to him revealing this and I feel shame. How can I have said all those things, done those things when all this time he was planning this great surprise for me. I know him better than that and I should've kept my faith in him, trusted him instead of letting my jealousy take control.

"How can you still want me to move in with you after all..." he cuts in before I can finish, as always, knowing exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"No way JP, you aren't talking yourself or me out of this one. It was a mistake, you thinking that about James but honestly, I'd have been as bad, if not worse, if it was you on the phone with some bloke all the time, okay. Now forget that and lets move on and do what we always planned doing...right? This is it, we've been waiting for this, lets just enjoy it now" he finishes. He pours more champagne into the glasses and we clink glasses in agreement. I take a sip, then clear my throat.

"So you said you and James work together?" Yes! I manage to say his name without that hint of disdain I've been feeling every time I've said it so far. Craig nods his head, turning to me eagerly.

"Yeah, he helps organise the events and takes a lot of the pressure off me getting the supplies and stuff. That's why he's been ringing. He's only been doing this job a week or so before I came away so he was still learning the ropes and he didn't want to go over my head and make a wrong decision".

"Oh". Yeah, now I feel like a dick head.

"I swear I wasn't moving on without you John Paul, more like moving it along so I could be with you" he states sincerely. I get that now, I just wish I hadn't let his talk of James and going to all those parties pray on me. He was entitled to have fun, even if I wasn't with him. So I tell him so. He chuckles to himself, then turns those luminous brown eyes of his to mine.

"I don't go to the parties to have fun and get pissed up I swear. I go to make sure things are running smoothly and to make contacts. Look, to begin with this was just something I set up to keep myself busy and to make things easier for myself...for _us_financially when you joined me in Dublin but honestly" he takes my hand in his and squeezes it lightly, "it's taken off and the more thought I put into it for that business studies assignment I was given, the more I began to see it didn't have to be a short term thing." What's he saying exactly?

"You've set up a business?" I ask incredulous. He nods his head, grinning, clearly taking pleasure at my surprise. What the hell? What else has he been doing that he's keeping secret. It makes me feel a little better actually and certainly explains why he's not at all pissed off with me for the things I said. To be fair, I think he feels responsible.

"This is _our_business John Paul, mine and yours, if you want to be a part of it" he says nonchalantly, tilting his head to one side as he watches the information sink in, "...if not then..."

"Then?" I ask automatically.

"Then you'll be half of it in name only. I managed to get started because of the money I had left over from the casino win and I've done this for us so I'd like you to be involved but if not" he shrugs, like it's a no big deal if I don't want to. It's only when he says this that it really sinks in that he's called it 'our' business. How can I be half of a business though? I don't even know what it is he does, let alone what I could do to help him.

"But what can I bring to it eh?"

"Are you kidding? You're always full of ideas, besides, it works mainly around parties and every decent party needs a good DJ right?"

"Really?"

"Well yeah and that's why James was calling. One of the houses off campus is having a New Year party before classes start back up and they want us to get it sorted, DJ included so...what do you reckon? Do you think you can help out?" he asks, giving me the puppy dog eyes that he just knows I can't resist.

"What the hell" I reply as nonchalantly as possible, considering my insides are jumping.

"Yes!" He pumps his fist, then plants a great big, resounding kiss on my lips. "This year is going to be ace, I swear...God I love you!" _He_ loves _me_? Is he kidding, he's just made me the happiest guy on the planet.

"I can't wait to start the New Year with you either...we're going to be together, finally" I say incredulously, still letting the last half hour or so sink in. Turning to look at him, I take his face between my palms and kiss him, putting everything I'm feeling into it.

"I love you too Craig" I whisper back, settling against him. An hour ago things were a fucked up mess, one I couldn't see a way out of but now I'm sitting here, nestled against him, asking him questions and listening to his answers about his friends and his work and all about Dublin and it's just everything I ever wanted.

Me and Craig, living together, in Dublin. See, wishes can come true.

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


	40. Chapter 40

_**Hey, I just want to say a really big thank you to everyone who's ever read and commented on this fic. You guys have kept me motivated to the end...THANK YOU! **_

**CHAPTER FORTY (Final part)  
**

**CRAIG**

"Jay, it's this way" I say to my boyfriend as we step off the airport shuttle bus, inclining my head towards the lift in the multi story car park. He grabs his hold-all and the large travel bag that contains most of his belongings from the luggage rack and hooks his fingers through the latter, hiking it over his shoulder before bounding onto the pavement and making his way towards me, that dazzling smile of his that he's been wearing for the last few days, still firmly fixed in place.

He falls into step beside me, the hold-all dangling from his fingers swinging with every stride we make. Stepping into the lift and pressing the button to take us to level 3, I can't help grinning when I hear the happy, contented sigh escape from him. We've had three none stop days, two of which we spent back in Hollyoaks, celebrating and spending time with family before coming away again. John Paul I think was pleasantly surprised that his mum and sisters already knew our plans, his mum having given me permission to whisk her son off to Dublin as soon as I'd told her he'd secured a place in College there.

Yeah, it'd been a manic few days and yet all through it, John Paul remained like a giant ball of energy, his exuberance and excitement growing more and more visible by the day.

"You didn't tell me what colour it is" he says as he steps from the lift, scanning the rows of parked cars.

"Have a guess, it's on this row." I walk a little way behind him, watching him scan his eyes over each car before dismissing them for some reason. Then I see him tilt his head to one side as he surveys a blue Nissan.

"Is it that one? _Chelsea colours_" he teases. I shake my head, feeling the butterflies in my tummy erupt when I see ours come into view. Aside from giving him the key to the house, this is the first time it actually feels real that he's here. He's going to be sitting in the car that I've bought for us and that thought makes things more tangible somehow. Yes, we've talked and made dozens for plans over the last couple of days but this isn't just chatting any more. This is actually putting the whole plan into effect and it's nerve-racking but in a good way. We pass a couple of newer cars which he disregards instantly and then draw alongside our car. He glances at me for a second to gauge my reaction, then narrows his eyes, looking thoughtful as his gaze flickers over the vehicle. It's only when he spots the registration plate that his mouth drops open and his eyes widen, a jubilant laugh escaping him.

"Oh my God, that...that's _ours_?" he cries, dropping his bags to the floor and clapping his hands over his mouth. I give him one swift nod, almost losing my footing when he hurls himself at me.

"You like it then?" I ask when he lets go and comes to stand beside me. He nods his head in agreement and I see tears start to from in his eyes as he looks at the car registration plate again. N222 CJP.

"It's...it's ace and it's red!" I roll my eyes and clear my throat.

"Believe me, if they'd had a blue or a black car, I would've got that but it was a toss up between this or a silver Micra and there was no way I was having the piss taken for driving one of those" I tell him succinctly.

"Well this is perfect. I uh...I haven't got you a car or anything but I did get you something for it" he says, bending down to root around in one of the side pockets of his travel bag. He extracts a bent out of shape, silver and black gift bag and hands it to me sheepishly, biting his lip as I take out the contents.

"Oh wow, where'd you find one of these?" I ask, laughing as I unfurl the pliable plastic 'Craig John Paul' visor that he's had made for the top of the car windscreen. He chuckles.

"You know that garage on Wilmslowe ? Yeah well, they sell all this retro car stuff so I thought I'd see if they could get one made. Turns out they sell the banners and letters and you make your own up so I made this one" he gestures to the one I'm holding, "and a spare" he finishes, extracting a second, bluish tinted banner from inside the bag, this one sporting the names 'Boss Man and His Assistant'.

"Hah, nice one...whose who then?" He shrugs his shoulders and gives me this coy smile that sends a blatant come on straight to my dick. God, at least let me get in the car first.

"Depends who's in the drivers seat that day" he teases, throwing me wink. Holy crap! We've been together more than six months and he can still turn me on with just one look. He chuckles when he sees me getting flustered but thankfully chooses not to take it further. Thank fuck! "There's an air-freshner and some fluffy dice in there too, Michalea made me get 'em" he says nonchalantly.

"Ha hah, excellent". Taking my keys from my pocket, I unlock the boot and toss the luggage inside, thanking John Paul when he gives me a lift with the heaviest two. "Right then, you ready for this?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at John Paul. He takes a deep breath and nods, face beaming.

"I am, I've been ready for this since I met you, now get this ruddy door open and lets get going, I'm not changing my mind" he states adamantly, flashing me a killer 'butter wouldn't melt' smile. Twisting the key in the lock, it releases the central locking, allowing John Paul to open the door and climb in, folding his long legs into the passenger seat.

Within minutes we've got the dice and the visor in place and we're on the road, heading through the not too heavy traffic towards home. God that sounds good. I've been living in Dublin and calling it home for a while now but this is the first time it's really felt like I was going home and that's because I've got John Paul beside me. I suppose that's what people mean when they say 'home is where the heart is'. My heart lies with him and now he's with me, it really does feel like I'm returning home and not just to the house that I'm living at.

"Do you want the fast route or the scenic one?" The house isn't too far from the city centre behind Phoenix park so I had intended going past a couple of the landmarks but it occurred to me that if John Paul was anywhere near as knackered as I was he might just want to get to the house and save the sightseeing for another day. I should've known better though.

"Does the scenic route include going past the University?" he asks, the excitement he's feeling once more creeping into his voice. I work out my initial route in my head and make some adjustments.

"It can do but it'll cost you" I say suggestively. He chuckles lightly to himself and blushes, that wonderful red flush creeping from the opening of his black, short sleeved shirt, over his neck to land tellingly on his cheeks.

"The scenic route passing the Uni it is then, whatever the price" he challenges, leaning over and pecking me on the cheek. Hah! Like he'd ever have to pay. It takes about half an hour of driving, with John Paul pointing out various parks and other places of interest, before we're finally crossing the bridge at George's Quay, giving John Paul his first look at the campus in the distance that I've been attending.

"Wow, can we get closer?" he asks, his face practically pressed into the windscreen. I can't help laughing at the cuteness of it all.

"We can but it's really better seeing it on foot, especially as there're some cracking pubs and shops and other stuff all around here too" I explain. I don't want to dampen his enthusiasm but he really is better seeing the sights walking, not sticking his head out of the car window, getting a face full of car and bus fumes on a frigid but sunny and blustery afternoon.

"Oh okay...tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow but we'll drive all the way around the outside now, how's that for a deal?" He nods his head, eyes darting around before settling on mine.

"Okay but you've to let me buy lunch and the hot chocolates alright? It's the least I can do".

"That sounds like a deal breaker to me, I can't wait" I say in agreement. He continues to spot things and point them out as I drive, the roads around the college proving slow going thanks to the traffic lights and the amount of City Centre traffic. Finally, I hit Grafton Street, the hustle and bustle of which holds John Paul captivated until I turn left onto College Green and then Dame Street, sending us once more in the direction of home.

We drive passed City Hall and the Cathedral Church of the Holy Trinity, somewhere, John Paul points out, that his mum would love to visit when she comes to stay in a few weeks time. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Apparently, John Paul was so adamant he was going to come with me to Ireland that he bought himself an open ended return ticket as a present for us both but when he found out I'd already sorted his travel arrangements for coming here, he offered the plane ticket to his mum. So yeah, come the February break, we're getting a visit from Myra.

"Are we nearly there yet?" John Paul asks with all the excitement and impatience of a six year old once we've passed the Guinness Storehouse and he's got me to promise I'll take him there. I look at him, grinning when I meet his eyes and see the sparkle in them. We're already out of the main part of the City Centre, just closing in on Phoenix Park.

"Five, ten minutes tops, promise" I say, reaching over and taking his hand in mine, giving it a squeeze. Suddenly, I'm attacked by nerves and I find myself questioning everything that I've so far taken for granted. What if he doesn't like it here? What if he hates the house or even worse, the other people living there? Oh God, what if he changes his mind and decides he prefers it back in Hollyoaks with his family?

"Don't even think about it Craig".

"Think about what?" I ask as his hand on my thigh tears me from my thoughts.

"Whatever it was that has you looking so worried. I'm gonna love it here, no matter what...you know why?" I glance at him, curious. "Because you're here you doofus" he teases, tutting at me.

"I just want you to like it here, that's all".

"And I will. I know you might be worried I don't like _your_friends and stuff but that's just it, they're your friends and if you like them and they like you, chances are we're going to get on fine" he assures me. He's right of course, he very often is but it puts my mind at ease that he's able to reassure me regardless. Flicking the indicator, I turn onto our street, feeling both apprehensive and excited as I sense as much as see John Paul shifting in his seat beside me.

"We're here?" he ask, nervousness suddenly creeping into his voice.

"We're here" I confirm, nodding my head. Turning to face him, I watch as he leans forward against the restraints of the seat belt, his fingertips going white where they clasp the dash-board as he takes in his surroundings. Unbuckling my own belt, I reach out and place a hand on John Paul's back, stroking it up the length of his spine to cup around the back of his neck. "Are you ready for this?" He closes his eyes for a second and takes a deep breath.

"I'm nervous but...I think so" he says in a rush, his eyes glinting as he turns and smiles. I press the release on his seat belt and then lift my hand back to the nape of his neck, running my fingers into his hair before tugging him towards me, closing my eyes as I cover his lips with mine. God I never get tired of this. He sighs as he twists in his seat and relaxes against me, one hand coming to rest on my chest where my heart beats beneath it and the other raising to cup my throat lightly, his thumb stroking gently over my cheek bone.

Shifting closer, I sigh in frustration when I feel the gear stick digging painfully into my thigh. The discomfort only lasts a moment or two though, as John Paul takes advantage, pressing his lips more insistently against mine, allowing his tongue to sweep inside to stroke and massage mine.

"Hmm". He shifts himself and presses closer, pushing me back against the steering wheel.

"_BEEEPPPP!"_

"Shit!"

"Oh fuck!" We separate instantaneously as the car horn blares out across the otherwise, peaceful neighbourhood, breaking the silence and alerting anyone within the vicinity that we've arrived. John Paul pulls back and settles into his seat with wide, startled eyes, biting his lip to stop himself laughing and I start glancing around sheepishly, groaning when I see one of the curtains in the house twitching. John Paul leans passed me, his hands going to his mouth in horror when he sees what I was groaning at.

"Oh crap, I wanted to make a good first impression, do you think they saw us?" he asks, the nervousness he was feeling apparently being replaced with mortification.

"There's only one way to find out" I tease, smiling at him.

**JOHN PAUL**

I sit there cringing, hoping to God no one saw us, while Craig continues grinning. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed or anything but the last thing I want is Craig's house-mates thinking it's going to be a nightmare living with me because I'm feeling him up all the time and from the way I was draping myself across him, practically climbing into his lap, there's nothing else they could think. Of course he puts my mind at ease straight away when he cups my cheeks and plants a quick peck on my lips before letting go and shoving the door open, leaning back in when I don't immediately follow suit.

"John Paul McQueen, get your arse out of the car now!" Taking one last deep breath, I do as instructed, stepping from the car and rounding the back of it to step onto the pavement, taking my bags from Craig as he opens the boot and passes them to me.

"Thanks". He locks the car doors, links his fingers through mine and starts making his way up the short path to the steps leading up to the semi-detached house. Stepping to one side against a black wrought iron gate, he sweeps his arm out in an arch, indicating the glossy red door.

"Have you got your key? It's only right you should do the honours" he insists, stepping from one foot to the other as he waits patiently for me to root it from my jeans pocket. I finally pull out the brand new key that's now attached to a dog tag style keyring that Craig bought and had engraved back in Chester.

"There isn't a firing squad behind the door is there?" I joke as the nerves come back and hit me full force. Craig laughs, shaking his head.

"I don't think so but if you don't let us in soon, we might get ambushed" he teases. Then his expression turns serious as he steps up behind me, his breath feathering beneath my ear as he leans in to kiss my neck. "Go on, they're dying to meet you" he encourages, biting his lip when I grasp the key and slide it into the lock.

"Just...promise you won't desert me eh?" I say as I push the door open and step back to let him walk over the threshold first. I'm usually alright, confidant even, meeting new people but this time it really matters. I'm not just meeting strangers who I don't really care if they like me or not. I'm meeting Craig's friends here, people I'm going to be living under the same roof as and getting along with them, making a good first impression, it counts for a lot.

"Promise" he whispers, stepping past me and grabbing my hand as soon as I've set the bags inside the foyer. I've seen the inside of the house before when Craig gave me a tour via his laptop but actually walking into the place, I can see it's spacious and bright and more homely than I imagined it would be. As soon as you walk in, there's a coat rail with at least half a dozen different coats and jackets hung on it, ours included when we shrug out of them and a large, glossy black bin stuffed to the brim with, what looks like, junk mail. Craig inclines his head and I follow him into the hallway, noting the simple message board above a wooden table which holds a telephone, multi-coloured note block and a ceramic dish containing bunches of keys. Craig tosses his into before turning to me. "I reckon they must be on their best behaviour" he says loudly, chuckling when we hear sniggers and shushing going on in the room on the left. "Come on, let me introduce you to the other inmates and then I'll give you the grand tour" he says, leading me into the living area.

"Hey guys, this...this is John Paul" he says somewhat shyly as he tugs me towards the three people sitting in the room, smiling broadly when there's a chorus of hello's, "and Jay, this is...everyone" he adds, waving his hand out towards them. He glances round quickly and frowns, speaking up before any one else can speak. "Hang on, where's Marty?" A tall, dark haired, skinny lad stands up and comes over.

"Ah, he had a late one, still sleepin it off I 'magine" he tells Craig, his thick Irish accent telling me who he is before he can even introduce himself. He grins, his green eyes flicking to mine as he holds his hand out in greeting. "Y'alreet? I'm Gavin" he says, inclining his head to the window and winking. Oh great, this is who was watching. "Aww lookit him blushin would'ya. Don't worry 'bout snogging your boyfriend here, I've got a cousin who's gay and he's alus bringin his fellas to me mams house" he says, cocking his head to one side as he studies me. "In fact, I'm bettin you're just his type, he does like blondes". I can feel myself blushing even harder as I tried to think of something witty to say in response but as expected, nothing.

"Cheers for that Gav" Craig eyes, rolling his eyes but smiling good naturedly. Gavin chuckles, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Ahh, I'm only messin wit yous". He steps away as the pretty girl and another guy I assume to be Keith, come forward.

"Hi John Paul, it's so nice to finally meet you" she says, ignoring my more formal greeting of a handshake to pull me into a hug. "I'd love to say we've heard so much about you but the truth is, your boyfriend here kept your existence to himself for ages before finally telling us about you". She gets a sharp nudge from the bloke standing next to her, making her become more flustered. "Not...not because he was embarrassed or anything, just because..." she doesn't get time to finish as the guy beside her gives her a gentle nudge and steps forward.

"Hey...Keith" says the man by way of introduction as he gives my hand a firm shake and claps me on the arm. "I think what Gemma is trying to say is we didn't hear too much about you at first because Craig here liked to keep himself to himself" he snorts then, "at least until he's had a few shots, then we get _all_the gossip" he teases, chuckling when Craig starts shaking his head and hiding his face in his hands, pretending to be embarrassed. "I'm just kidding, he only told us some of his secrets...ouch!" he rubs his arm where Craig lightly whacks him. "Oh, and congrats on getting into college this term, I've heard they only let a handful of late applicants in." I watch the easy interaction between the group, feeling a little bit jealous that I'm not already a prat of this but on the whole, feeling more relief than anything.

"Thanks and it's...it's great to finally meet you all, Craig's told me lots about you guys and that was without the shots" I say nervously but with an edge of humour that has them laughing. Okay, I know I can handle this now. I've not heard anything about this Marty person but Craig's other house-mates seem really nice, if a bit cheeky when it comes to my boyfriend. I think I'll be able to fit in fine here. Craig claps his hands together and looks around at the group.

"Right then, who's making brews?" There's a resounding chorus of tuts at Craig's request so I take the opportunity to get to know my new house-mates a little better, even if it is just their coffee/tea preferences.

"I will...what's everyone having?"

We spend a while in the spacious kitchen, sitting around the large pine table chatting, Craig's...scratch that, _our_house-mates asking endless questions about Lapland and telling us what they've been up to until Gavin makes the suggestion that they should introduce me at the local.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you guys go and we'll join you when I've got John Paul settled in" Craig says, blushing brighter than I've ever seen him when Gavin and Keith start nudging each other and winking. He clears his throat and folds his arms, attempting to look serious. "Or we can have a house meeting and discuss..." three chairs scrape across the kitchen floor and Craig looks at me, laughing. "Works every time" he whispers, leaning in close.

"Well, John Paul, it's great to have yous here" Gavin says on his way out of the kitchen. "I'll stand y' a pint of black when you get there...if the pub ain't closed when yous guys turn up" he finishes with a wink.

"I'll get our coats" Keith says to Gemma, "mate, good to meet you" he adds, turning to me. Gemma's last to leave, smiling at me as she seconds the sentiments of the other two in having me here, giving me another brief hug. Then she turns to Craig who's now leaning against the kitchen counter watching the interactions with a huge smile on his face. She hugs him hard, then draws back, beaming. "We missed you" she tells him. Then she glances back over her shoulder to look at me and leans in to whisper "...he's lovely". Craig nods in agreement, the happy, affectionate, proud expression on his face making me blush.

"He is...we'll join you s...in a bit" he responds, biting his lip as he looks at me once more, this time discreetly from beneath his eyelashes, making my stomach flip. She tuts and rolls her eyes but says she'll keep 'the boys' busy playing pool until we turn up. "Thanks Gem".

"Oh, one more thing" she turns as she's walking out of the kitchen, "the washing machine's playing up again" she says reluctantly, pulling a face. Craig sighs but he's still smiling.

"Right ho, it's a bit late in the day now but I'll get it sorted tomorrow...see you in a bit". He walks out into the hall after her, waits whilst she puts on her coat and then closes the door behind all three of them with a wave as they leave, turning back to me with a glint in his eye.

"Do you want the long tour or the short one?" he asks, his lips twitching when I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You could just...show me your room" I suggest, suddenly feeling nervous again, this time for an entirely different reason. He shakes his head and I have to say, I'm disappointed. Until he speaks that is.

"How about I show you _our_room?" he says, inclining his head towards the staircase and taking my hand firmly in his when I hold it out in response. I clear my throat as we make our way upstairs.

"Your house-mates are cool, they really respect you Craig...I have to say though, I never thought you'd take responsibility for fixing a washing machine" I say chuckling nervously, suddenly letting go of his hand when we hit the landing, bounding the rest of the way down the corridor and throwing open his bedroom door.

"John Paul don't...!" he calls out reaching towards me but it's too late to stop me as the door swings open, revealing a guy clad in just his boxers, sprawled across the single bed in the centre of the room. "What?" I turn to Craig in confusion, frowning when I see his hand start to massage the back of his neck.

"Who're you?" the guy on the bed mumbles, his eyes looking me over briefly before closing again. 'Who am I? Who the fuck are you and what're you doing in our bedroom?' I want to yell. I don't though, if there's one thing I've learned it's that things aren't always as they seem and that I trust Craig, more than anyone.

"Sorry Marty, this is John Paul, my boyfriend...remember I said he was coming home today?" The guy lifts his head again, looks at me bleary eyed, waves his hand in a kind of greeting and then lowers his head once more, snores erupting from him before I've even closed the door.

"He uh...he only just moved in" Craig says sheepishly. I arch an eyebrow at him, waiting for more of an explanation. Not for who Marty is but why he's using Craig's...sorry, _our_room.

"Yeah well uhm...there's one last thing I never told you" he says, nervously clearing his throat as he leads me back towards the stairs. I don't really have time to question what's going on or what he's talking about as he stops just before the landing, outside the door I thought was a secret passageway when he'd given me the virtual tour. "I'm not just their house-mate..." he says tentatively, his eyes darting from mine to the floor and back again, smiling when his gaze locks on mine, "I'm their landlord" he says, grasping the handle of the door and giving it a shove.

"Wha...? Wait, what?" I cover his hand where he grips the handle, my eyes searching his face for answers. He raises his eyebrows as if asking me if I want answers now and he must see that I do because he sighs, twisting around to sit on the third step of the narrow staircase behind him. Then he starts explaining that little nugget of information, smiling indulgently back at me the whole time.

"The lady who owns the house, Mrs Mathers, she inherited it from her sister who passed away a few years ago. Anyway, we were discussing me renting a room and I asked if she minded me sub-letting the place...you know, pay rent for all the rooms and then re rent them out?" I find myself nodding, interested in hearing where this is going. "Long story short, she said yes, we got chatting and she and ended up asking me if I wanted to manage the place for her, giving me my room for free as payment" he finishes. I stand there stunned, digesting this new information.

"So you're making a profit on all the rooms then?" he nods his head proudly.

"To be fair, she doesn't charge much anyway, says she doesn't like having to keep advertising the rooms and stuff and she'd tried letting agencies before but said they were letting pretty much anyone live here and, though she doesn't need the money renting this place makes, she wasn't happy seeing it turned into a 'hovel'" he says, doing the fingers. He seems more than happy with the arrangement and it's great, I just can't help worrying that he's taken too much on, even if he has said he's cutting back the hours in the business and giving some of the more menial tasks to James.

"Does it not take up loads of time though?" He jumps up, shaking his head.

"Nope, not really" he frowns when he notes my concern, quickly putting my mind at ease. "I'm serious. All the bills and things are sorted through direct debit with Mrs Mathers account because she's technically leasing it out to me. I just have to maintain the place, you know, arranging to get stuff fixed and arranging tenants. Just think about it, I get to hand pick who I live with" he finishes, grinning.

"But you've rented your...I mean our room out to Marvin" I say, waving my thumb towards Craig's old room.

"Marty" he corrects me. He takes a step towards me, casually linking his hands behind my neck so his forearms rest on my shoulders. He smiles and lets his gaze flicker down to my lips as I lick them, pecking them briefly before looking at me once more, his eyes glinting merrily. "Hmm, funny thing that. I thought we could use a bigger room and after exploring the house a little and having a chat with Mrs Mathers..."

"Hmm?" I'm listening, I am but I'm getting kind of lost in his eyes too.

"Come and see" he says huskily, flicking on the light at the bottom of the stairs and leaning passed me to close the door behind me before taking my hand and leading me up the narrow staircase towards the attic.

"What're we...?" Craig turns but his only response to my unfinished question is to smile even wider as we climb the last few stairs. When he gets to the door at the top, he steps to one side and waves his hand with a flourish. Cocking my head inquisitively, I wait for a nod of ascent before grasping the handle and pushing the door open, blinking a little as natural light floods through the open doorway.

I take a step into the spacious room and freeze on the spot, my heart starting to beat like crazy as I gaze around, totally at a loss for words.

The door I just stepped through opens into a large bedroom that's carpeted in a soft, mocha pile, the light coffee colour contrasting well with the crisp white doors and the warm cream walls. Knowing from the proud, beaming smile on his face that it's Craig that's decorated the room, I can't help falling in love with it instantly, the homely atmosphere making me feel like I'm being welcomed in. Glancing around the room, I see it isn't the only thing that's inviting.

"You just have to watch your head" Craig says gruffly as he takes a step beside me, ducking his head so he doesn't bump it on the ceiling. "The lady who lived here liked paining" he says, explaining the room, "Mrs Mathers was really pleased to hear I was turning it into a bedroom and that we're going to make use of it again...took us ages getting all the paintings to her house but it was worth it" he finishes, his fingers teasing at the back of his neck. I nod my head to acknowledge I've heard him but I'm still a bit dumbfounded to respond. Diverting my attention from the gorgeous piece of furniture dominating the far end of the room, I walk cautiously beneath the sloping ceiling to a pair of large skylights, tilting my face skyward and closing my eyes for a second as the winter sunshine warms my face. I sense rather than feel Craig as he comes to stand behind me.

"Here". He reaches up, his hips swaying against my arse, as he grasps and twists the bar across the window, thrusting lightly against me as he shoves it open. A blast of frigid air hits my face but it's Craig that makes me shiver as his breath caresses my neck, one arm encircling my waist and the other brushing against my forearm as he points outside. "See, over there..." he gestures out between the houses to a large expanse of green in the distance, "that's Phoenix Park...I thought it might be fun to go there on a Sunday, maybe take lunch and kick a ball around or..." he clears his throat as his voice trails off thickly.

"Or?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper as my skin begins to tingle.

"Or we could explore the woods" he teases, an edge of seriousness in his tone. Looking out at the park I can imagine us taking a walk in the woods like we did at the zoo in Blackpool...

"Ohh!" I glance back over my shoulder with a wicked gleam in my eye to see Craig's eyes glinting mischievously back at me. Clearly both of us remember what happened in the woods at Blackpool. He licks his lips and clears his throat and I can't help glancing past him, back to the focal point of the room and the large piece of furniture I spotted as soon as I entered.

"_Just_a bed?" I ask, trying not to sound too keen. He shrugs, smiling shyly.

"I thought it'd be nice for us to pick stuff together...and I didn't think we'd need anything but the bed for the first few days" he adds teasingly. I can relate to that. We had plenty of time to be 'together' in Lapland but staying in Craig's old room back in Hollyoaks, it just seemed wrong attempting to have sex with Frankie, Steph, Jack and Darren under the same roof.

Turning fully around in his arms, I sneak my hands into the back pockets of his jeans and close my eyes for a second, resting my forehead against Craig's. Then I slowly start edging him backwards, my hips and groin bumping his, creating an erotic friction as my thighs press intimately against his.

"You built this bed?" I ask against his lips as the backs of Craig's knee's hit the frame, sending him sprawling onto the duvet. He swallows as he edges into the middle of the bed, tugging me towards him. Straddling him, I can feel the thick, hardness of his excitement as it strains inside his jeans, pressing intimately against my thigh. Letting out a gasp, he raises his hands and slaps them on my arse cheeks, pulling me closer.

"Yep, with my bare hands" he replies, his voice deep and throaty with arousal.

"Really?" I ask breathlessly, unconsciously squirming on top of him until I elicit a groan. He shakes his head, closing his eyes as he licks his lips.

"No I'm kidding" he says as he runs his hands the length of my legs, his thumbs stopping just short of the heavy bulge in the front of my jeans, "Keith's dads a carpenter so I sketched out what I wanted and he made it...I did put the final nail in though" he states proudly as he raises to a sitting position, "right..." he reaches across me to tap at the wood where the headboard meets the frame, "here" he says, grinning like an idiot.

"Is it as sturdy as it looks?" I ask, giving it a little bounce. Craig reaches around and anchors me against him with his arm as he falls back lightly on the duvet, me sprawling on top of him.

"Hmm, what do you say we find out?" he asks with a grin.

**I'll post the short epilogue this weekend.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Nicky xx**


	41. Epilogue

_**So this is it. It's been a hell of a journey for them and almost as big a one for me. I never imagined when I started Fair that writing it and bringing Craig and John Paul to this conclusion would take almost 2 years but it has and I have to say, I've loved (almost) every moment of it. **_

_**Dedicated to all you guys who've ever commented and sent messages. Thanks for keeping me motivated xx.  
**_

**EPILOGUE**

Wiping my wrist across my sweating brow, I flop down next to Craig and close my eyes for a second, allowing my breathing to return to normal. Sighing contentedly in his arms as he runs his fingers through my hair, I'm feeling both relaxed and yet alive when I feel him turn, opening my eyes to see him gazing back at me, with warm, vibrant brown eyes.

"So, what do you think then? Do you think you could be as happy with this room as you would've been with the one downstairs?" Craig asks, the mole on his upper lip twitching as he attempts not to smile. I'd love to say something witty but I can't say anything but the Gods honest truth as happiness overwhelms me.

"Are you kidding?" I ask, finally finding my voice, "I love it! I knew you'd been busy with the business and college and stuff but this is ridiculous" I say, shaking my head in disbelief as I sit up on the bed.

I look around at the sparsely furnished room and my heart swells even more as I really start to take in details that I'd previously been too distracted to see. Scrambling across the duvet beneath me, I grab my boxers and put them on before going over to the opposite wall. Tilting my head to the side as I look, I let my fingertips trail around the edge of the simple glass frame that holds the pencil drawing of me and Craig behind it, smiling to myself when I see Craig's likeness gazing back at me. Then I look at each individual glass frame spanning the wall beside it, six in total, each with a photograph that was taken on Craig's phone in Blackpool, mounted behind it.

There's a picture of us in our suits, holding up Craig's winnings, that was taken outside the casino by one of the bouncers and another of me and Craig shirtless and covered in foam, looking ecstatically happy as we grin stupidly into the hand held phone. Then there're two individual pictures. The first image is one that I'd taken of Craig on the second day of the holiday, as he'd sat building sandcastles on the beach with the two little girls. I remember him smiling indulgently as he'd watched them play but he must've sensed me looking at him because he'd glanced up as I'd snapped it, his eyes in the picture lit up in surprise. God he looks sexy in that photograph with his mussed hair and sun-kissed skin.

Not allowing myself to get distracted, I look at the second individual image, a snapshot he'd taken of me unawares as I'd tried to sink a put at the crazy golf. In both pictures, neither of us are looking at the camera and yet it's plain to see how happy we were. The last two pictures have to be my two favourites. Me and Craig standing close together with my adopted monkey Craigles perched on my shoulder between us. I love it, it's a fantastic reminder of our holiday but more importantly, it brings back vivid memories of maybe the best, most amazing day of my life. Turning to the final photograph, I can't help smiling as tears spring to my eyes. Looking at the image Babs snapped of us outside the holiday flat on the morning we were leaving, I can't believe that the day before it was taken, I'd doubted his love for a second because it practically shines from his eyes as he grins at the camera, his hand casually dangling at his side, holding mine.

"I thought we could do the same on the opposite wall" he suggests as he comes to stand beside me, "but use pictures we've taken in Lapland...what do you think?" What do I think? Turning my head to look at him, I lean in and kiss him, whimpering into his mouth as he deepens it. We finally pull apart, breathless and aching, looking at each other longingly.

"I think..._no_" I say shaking my head, "I _know _I love you Craig and I can't wait to spend my life with you" I tell him sincerely. I could panic that I've just revealed all my cards face up on the table but I don't care any more that he knows the full extent of my feelings. I'm happy Craig knowing that I'm with him for the long haul...if he wants me.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say something like that?" he asks, his eyes glistening with un-shed tears. "I love you John Paul McQueen, think I always have, know I always will" he responds with conviction as he leads me back to the bed.

_**THE END**_

**Thank you, thank you for reading and commenting, your words of enthusiasm and responses to this fic have kept me going. **

**I am writing another story at the moment, this one written as a collaborative piece but we agreed we'd finish it before posting as we didn't want to jinx it and not be able to finish. Hopefully you've already got an author alert, if not then feel free to DM me or check when it's up. Until then, it's back to Rejects for me (as promised).**

**Thanks again**

**Nicky xx**


End file.
